


Воскресший

by Saysly



Series: The Revenant' Verse [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ableism, Bisexuality, Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Dehumanization, Dubious Consent, Hostage Situations, M/M, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Panic Attacks, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Movie(s), Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Torture, slightly AU, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 61,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пост-муви АУ, где Баки не оставляет Стива на берегу реки, а забирает себе.</p>
<p>Автор благодарит rennemiles и sansets за бетаридинг и поддержку. А также друга cindyfxx, создавшего обложку и обитающего по адресу: juefeifeifei.tumblr.com!</p>
<p>Переводчик благодарит автора за создание чумовой истории =)</p>
<p>Предупреждения расположены в начале каждой главы, более детализированные описания возможных триггеров — в примечаниях в конце каждой главы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Revenant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536380) by [stele3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stele3/pseuds/stele3). 
  * Inspired by [Revenant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536380) by [stele3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stele3/pseuds/stele3). 



Если Стив и видел сны во время заморозки, он их не помнит.  
Однако сейчас его голова переполнена вспышками света и путанными обрывками воспоминаний, с причудливой логикой выданных подсознанием: Стив видит себя в окопах с Воющими Коммандос, только это Сэм, Наташа, Тони и Брюс в военной форме, и они сражаются против рвущихся к их позиции объединенных сил нацистов и читаури. Стив скороговоркой выстреливает приказы, кричит, чтобы Тони смотрел в оба, черт бы его побрал, а что-то в его груди при этом чувствуется теплым и живым, словно не оттаяло несколько лет назад вместе со льдом.  
Потом Стив смотрит вверх, и Зимний Солдат смыкает пальцы вокруг его шеи, и вытягивает из окопа как тряпичную куклу.  
После этого сны становятся более отрывочными. Стив снова возле цели Чарли, но он не успевает вовремя заменить чип, и все, кого он знал, умирают снова и снова. Он в каком-то лесу и у него всё болит. Он в Нью-Йорке после атаки читаури, земля дрожит и взрывается прямо у него под ногами, и Стив падает в ледяную пропасть. Он дрожит. Он в кровати. Снежинки падают ему на лицо и медленно тают, превращаясь из льдинок в облачка пара. Его левая рука примерзла к земле. Он в кровати.  
Хотя больше это похоже на кушетку, серьезно, Сэм бы оценил ее удобство. Потолок над ним оштукатурен, покрыт трещинами и пятнами от влаги. Стив поворачивает голову и чувствует стягивающие щеку швы, раздробленные кости все ещё продолжают срастаться.  
Баки сидит, облокотившись спиной у дальней стены.  
Униформы больше нет — он одет в джинсы и в серо-зеленую куртку вроде тех, что носят механики Щ.И.Т.а, и он не брит. Однотонная темная бейсболка прикрывает его волосы. Это, как понимает Стив, его версия маскировочной одежды, как у Наташи, но без очков.  
Когда Баки замечает взгляд Стива, он поднимается, оттолкнувшись от стены. Даже если его всё ещё беспокоят раны после сражения, по нему этого не видно. Он пересекает комнату, подходит к кушетке, протягивает металлическую руку и сжимает правое плечо Стива. Комната темнеет и покрывается пятнами, а затем Стив оказывается на боку возле края кушетки.  
Его левая рука тянется вниз, на предплечье зафиксированы наручники, похожие на те из Щ.И.Т.а — или из Гидры, он пока не может уложить это всё в голове, — которыми Стива сковывали в фургоне. Наручники прикручены к кровати, а кровать — к полу.  
Баки глядит ему в лицо, молча кивает один раз, затем выпрямляется гладким безжизненным движением и идёт к выходу. Мир снаружи такой яркий, что причиняет боль глазам, но это длится всего лишь мгновение, пока Баки не закрывает за собой дверь.  
Стив отключается.

  
*

  
Когда он просыпается в следующий раз, его ребра по-прежнему болят, зато теперь он может двигать головой, и Баки вернулся. Бейсболка на нем надвинута так, что волосы смешно торчат вокруг ушей.  
— Тебе нужна стрижка, — бормочет ему Стив.  
Баки не улыбается.  
Вместо этого он открывает наручники и заставляет Стива встать, и это просто ад. Кровь стучит у него в голове и он чуть не растягивается на полу. Хватка Баки становится жёстче, он тянет Стива на теплый воздух и загружает в какую-то машину. "Минивэн" — думает Стив. "Это называется минивэн".  
Баки заталкивает его на голый грязный пол машины. Стив с облегчением отключается.

  
*

  
Он обнажен, и Баки скользит руками по его коже. Пульсация в голове ушла вместе с головокружением, но Стив все равно не понимает, что происходит вокруг.  
Он, вероятно, каким-то движением выдаёт, что проснулся, потому что Баки поднимает голову. Он избавился от бейсболки и волосы теперь падают ему на лицо.  
— Где твой маячок? — спрашивает он.  
— Что? — Стив пытается сесть, но металлическая рука давит ему на грудь. Боль взрывается внутри и Стив задыхается от нехватки кислорода.  
— _Где твой маячок_? — повторяет Баки, цедя слова сквозь зубы. — Либо ты скажешь мне, либо я начну резать в наиболее вероятных местах.  
Обе руки Стива скованы за спиной, он вертится, пытаясь уменьшить давление металлической руки и получить возможность вдохнуть. Давление немного ослабевает, но Стив успевает сделать всего лишь один глубокий вдох перед тем, как Баки переворачивает его на живот.  
Огненная вспышка боли пронзает его вслед за движением ножа, расчерчивающего бедро, заставляя кричать и пытаться ударить второй ногой. Металлические пальцы перемещаются ему на шею, удерживая прижатым к грязному полу минивэна.  
— У меня... его нету, — удаётся наконец вытолкнуть изо рта.  
Нож останавливается, и через мгновение Стив снова лежит на спине. Он стонет, пытаясь свернуться в клубок, но металлическая рука продолжает удерживать его распластанным.  
Глаза Баки над ним — прищуренные и жёсткие.  
— Они не ставили на тебя маячок?  
— Не смогли, — выдыхает Стив. — Моё тело выталкивает вещи вроде маячков и пуль.  
Баки изучает его лицо. Стив почти ждёт новой вспышки боли от ножа, но вместо этого Баки отодвигается, позволяя наконец Стиву сжаться так, как ему удобно.  
Что-то мягкое опускается сверху, прикрывая обнажённое тело. Это тонкое шерстяное одеяло, воняющее псиной. Стив подтягивает ноги к груди, морщась от ноющей боли в животе. По его ощущениям, пуля оттуда уже проложила себе путь наружу, и это, вероятно, стало единственной причиной для Баки поверить ему.  
Баки.  
Стив сонно поднимает голову. Из минивэна были убраны все сидения, так что внутри получилось большое пустое пространство с валяющимися на полу лоскутами униформы Стива — похоже, Баки срезал ее по кускам, и Стив чувствует укол вины перед музеем — и аккуратной пачкой одежды, в которой не сразу удается узнать форму _Зимнего Солдата_.  
Сам Баки сидит на другом конце минивэна. На нем нет бейсболки, и в льющихся сквозь стекло слабых лучах солнца его волосы сильнее окрашены красным, чем Стив помнит. Или дело в том, что раньше его волосы никогда не были настолько длинными.  
Вероятно, несколько странно заострять сейчас внимание именно на этом. Особенно учитывая тот факт, что у Баки в руках по-прежнему пистолет, и хотя он не наставлен Стиву в голову, но определенно удерживается в его направлении.  
— Где мы? — спрашивает Стив. Он двигает челюстью из стороны в сторону, ёжась от тянущих скулу швов. Кто его зашивал?  
Он не получает ответ и пробует ещё раз:  
— Что произошло? Я не помню ничего после того, как ты... ударил меня.  
— Ты упал.  
Стив моргает. Голос Баки ниже, чем он помнит. Конечно, прошло целых два года с тех пор, как он в последний раз его слышал... или семьдесят лет, в зависимости от того, какое время принимать во внимание - реально прошедшее или субъективное лично Стива.  
— С геликарриера? Это... ого.  
Стив пытается выпрямиться, втягивая воздух через нос. Он чувствует привкус крови во рту. Мир начинает кружиться с достаточной силой, чтобы заставить его замереть.  
— Я должен был умереть, — хрипит он.  
— Там была вода.  
Стив смутно помнит удар о поверхность реки. Падение в воду с такой высоты не сильно отличается от удара о твердую землю, но, видимо, эта разница спасла ему жизнь. Разумеется, все равно обеспечив его сотрясением и переломанными ребрами, не говоря уж о том, что он должен был _утонуть_...  
— Ты вытащил меня? — бьёт по нему осознание.  
Баки отворачивается, разглядывая что-то за окном.  
— У тебя есть необходимая мне информация.  
— Какая?  
Голубые глаза, до боли знакомые цветом и формой, но не своим выражением, снова возвращаются к нему.  
— Ты назвал меня по имени.  
Стив сглатывает, облизывает губы и выдыхает:  
— Баки.  
Он не видит даже отголоска эмоций.  
— Что это за имя — Баки?  
— Это... это было прозвище. Твое среднее имя — Бьюкенен. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. В честь президента. Ты в самом деле не помнишь своё имя?  
Вот это вызывает крохотную реакцию, царапину на стали взгляда. Баки снова смотрит в окно, но поворачивается обратно на стон Стива, пытающегося сесть. Одеяло любезно ползёт вслед за ним.  
Со своего нового наблюдательного пункта Стиву становится видна парковка какого-то магазина, окружённая деревьями, вывеска написана по-испански.  
Стив опирается на спинку переднего сидения и ждет, когда мир прекратит вращаться. Он чувствует, как порез на бедре начинает срастаться. Баки напротив него всё так же цепко держит пистолет и смотрит с опаской.  
— Ты — Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс и ты родился...  
— В Бруклине, — перебивает Баки, и сердце Стива готово взлететь, но разбивается вдребезги от продолжения. — Я был в том музее. Я хочу знать то, что там не указано.  
Стив сглатывает, кивает.  
— Я расскажу тебе всё, что знаю.  
— Не сейчас. Не здесь.  
Баки дает ему штаны и бесстрастно наблюдает, как Стив в них ввинчивается. Он ненадолго расстёгивает наручники, чтобы Стив мог надеть рубашку.  
— Тебе не обязательно так делать, — говорит Стив, когда Баки грубо заводит его руки за спину. — Я никуда не уйду. Если бы я сейчас не был здесь, я бы искал тебя.  
Наручники защёлкиваются, больно задевая кожу на запястье.  
— Сиди смирно, или я опять тебя вырублю.  
Баки перебирается вперед и заводит двигатель.  
Десять минут спустя Стив обнаруживает себя в задней части машины, куда его швырнуло на последнем резком повороте.  
— Баки, — зовёт он с отчаянием. — Баки, может, лучше я поведу.  
Кто бы ни обучал Баки управлять транспортными средствами, они явно были заинтересованы в боевом режиме езды, не уделяя внимания скрытности, осторожности или безопасности. Баки кидает тяжёлый взгляд на Стива через зеркало заднего обзора — _о, нет-нет-нет, только не отводи глаза от дороги!_ — но ничего не говорит.  
Они двигаются на юг, наблюдая друг за другом краем глаза: Баки с подозрительностью, Стив — с не отпускающим ошеломлением. За время долгой, полной синяков поездки Стив ухитряется понять, что они едут где-то в Гондурасе, петляя по глуши и избегая городов. Он не уверен, как они вообще здесь оказались. Либо он был без сознания дольше, чем предполагал изначально, либо Баки какую-то часть пути проделал на угнанном квинджете. Он никогда не учился на пилота, но кто может сказать, чему его обучала Гидра?  
Баки молчит весь день. Он целеустремлённо ведёт машину в пункт назначения.  
Когда они добираются до места, реальность дробится.  
В сумерках они подъезжают к заброшенному дому в холмах, заметному лишь благодаря спутниковым тарелкам, щедро установленным на крыше. Баки останавливается перед входом, глушит двигатель и проводит минут пять, бездумно пялясь на здание. В окнах темно и пусто.  
В конце концов Баки выходит с пистолетом в руке и поднимается к передней двери. Наблюдая, как он исчезает внутри, Стив ощущает ужасный приступ паники и готовится к вывиху плеча.  
Переместив скованные наручниками руки вперёд, он выбирается из минивэна и идёт внутрь за Баки. Солдат в нём сразу определяет дом как перевалочный пункт: маленькие окна, стратегически глядящие на дорогу и окрестности, усиленные стены и множество низких шкафов, набитых припасами. Дом явно был покинут в спешке: обоймы и консервы валяются по полу, а в углу обнаруживается куча частично сгоревших бумаг.  
Баки стоит в центре комнаты, держа пистолет сбоку. Он даже не шевелится, когда Стив подходит к нему, только продолжает вертеть головой из стороны в сторону. Обойдя его, Стив осматривает оккупированную тараканами кухню, две смежные спальни и отвратительный туалет, после чего возвращается к Баки.  
— Ты должен был явиться сюда в случае провала миссии? — спрашивает он.  
Баки не отвечает. Он смотрит на бумаги на полу, но не пытается их подобрать. У него под глазами тёмные круги.  
— Баки, — мягко зовёт Стив. — Тебе нужно поспать.  
Им обоим нужно. Худшие раны Стива затянулись, но пустота и измождённость внутри означают, что его метаболизму нужен перерыв. И большая порция еды, но по одной проблеме за раз. Этот крошечный заброшенный домик, пропахший испорченными продуктами и Гидрой, не встал бы на первое место при выборе ночлега. Стив не думает, что им удастся найти что-то получше, и внезапно осознаёт, что Баки совсем не отдыхал за последнее время.  
Он подходит ближе и Баки фиксирует на нём взгляд. Стив поднимает руки, показывая наручники:  
— Если бы я захотел причинить тебе боль или поймать тебя, я бы сделал это еще на геликарриере.  
— Почему не сделал? — спрашивает Баки. Инструкция — или программа — приведшая их сюда, выполнена, и он стоит, опустив плечи, в недоумении, вглядывается в Стива из-под рваной линии волос. Его голос звучит совсем растерянно. Стив до боли хочет протянуть руку и сжать его плечо, обозначить свое присутствие как-то помимо нанесённых ими ударов, стереть ущерб, причинённый друг другу.  
— Ты мой друг, — снова говорит он, и будет повторять это снова и снова. — И я знаю, что сейчас ты этого не помнишь, но я клянусь богом — я никогда по своей воле не причиню тебе вреда.  
Какое-то время Баки заметно борется с собой, затем выпрямляется и выдавливает:  
— Если ты попытаешься сбежать...  
— Я не буду.  
— Если ты попытаешься сбежать, — повторяет Баки, не меняя интонации, — я тебя не убью. Я найду тех, кто тебе небезразличен, и убью их.  
Стив холодеет. Он это серьёзно. Может быть, личность внутри ему незнакома, но Стив знает мимику Баки, знает, как он говорит. Баки совершенно серьёзен в своих словах.  
Он думает о Пегги в её больничной постели, о Сэме с его открытым сердцем и незащищённой дверью. Наташа может о себе позаботиться, думает он, пока не вспоминает текущую толчками кровь из её плеча.  
— Я не собираюсь бежать, — в ступоре повторяет он.  
Расслабившись, Баки отходит в не оккупированный насекомыми и пеплом угол, садится, опираясь на стену и игнорируя недоверчивый взгляд Стива. Тот не склонен смотреть дарёному коню в рот и отказываться от свободной кровати, так что падает мешком на шаткую койку в одной из задних комнат.

  
*

  
Несколько часов спустя Стив просыпается, разбуженный скулежом и царапающими звуками из передней комнаты. Скатываясь с кушетки, он практически готов обнаружить гидровскую команду захвата и Баки в шоковом ошейнике, но там только Баки, трясущийся в своем углу, его пятки стучат по полу, а лицо перекошено от страха и боли.  
— Баки, — зовет Стив. — _Баки_.  
У него в правой руке зажат пистолет, в данный момент направленный в пол, но Стиву не видно, стоит ли он на предохранителе. Палец Баки находится на курке. Стив сохраняет расстояние между ними и продолжает попытки дозваться.  
Проходит ужасно много времени, прежде чем бьющийся в агонии Баки распахивает глаза. Пистолет поднимается, целится Стиву в голову, тот сидит не шевелясь, пока выражение жестокости и замешательства не покидает лицо Баки.  
Они остаются на своих местах — Баки в углу, а Стив — в проходе на коленях — пока пистолет снова не опускается вниз.

 

**********

  
Баки. Его зовут Баки.  
Чертовски странное имя.  
Не то чтобы ему есть с чем сравнивать. Возможно, оно ему подходит, это имя. Он отзывается на него, несмотря на то, что впервые услышал его всего лишь четыре дня назад. (Пять.) (Пять?) Четыре или пять дней назад. Раньше — до этого — он слышал, как другие звали его "актив". Ценное имущество. Вещь. Это тоже подходит: это то, что он есть, ничего больше, ничего важного.  
Однако, Стив зовет его Баки, но он — он не верит Стиву, хотя считает, что тот не будет ему врать. И даже если бы попробовал, Баки бы это заметил. Четыре (или пять) проведённых вместе дней показали, что Стив — никудышный лгун.  
Так что, его имя Баки.  
Странное имя для странного существа. Анатомически, между ним и другими людьми нет разницы, за исключением руки: у него есть голова, туловище, лицо. На нём куртка с длинными рукавами и грязная варежка, подобранная на обочине. (Она маленькая, розовая и для правой руки. Он все равно натянул ее поверх металлических пальцев.) Одетый таким образом, он может сойти за человека. Никто не будет кричать при взгляде на его тело. (Некоторые люди так делали, раньше. Он не помнит, кто и почему, но знает, что такое происходило.)  
Они покидают заброшенный дом и Стив опять просится за руль.  
— Если ты не хочешь привлекать внимание, то так будет лучше...  
Баки подсчитывает своим внутренним процессором — у Стива было множество шансов напасть или сбежать, но он ими не воспользовался; он не вооружен в отличие от Баки; он знает его имя; он... _важен_ — и Баки молча тянется расстегнуть наручники.  
Потом он перебирается на заднее сидение и держит палец на взведённом курке пистолета.  
Они въезжают в город. Это рискованно. Город означает направленные на них глаза, цифровые и человеческие. Он не уверен, насколько большое расстояние отделяет их от преследователей. Он не способен существовать среди людей. Кто-нибудь может разглядеть его сквозь куртку, кепку и грязную розовую варежку. Увидеть в нём все пустые места, вещи, которые он не может вспомнить, вещи, которые он хочет забыть.  
Стив добывает еды.  
Они находят придорожный торговый павильон, в котором продаются незнакомые ему вещи. Стив покупает целую гору. Он приносит их в машину и ставит перед Баки бумажную тарелку, полную жирных, остро пахнущих... штук.  
— Ты должен есть, — говорит он Баки.  
Он постоянно это делает. Велит Баки спать, пустить его за руль, поесть... но на самом деле это не приказы. Больше похоже на инструкции. Довольно полезные. Правда, идея поспать оказалась не очень удачной — он видел вещи, исчезнувшие места, и там были люди, которых, как он знает, он убил, пусть даже и не может вспомнить их имена. Однако его живот издает громкое одобрительное урчание, так что Баки делает осторожный укус.  
Взрыв вкуса по поверхности его языка становится неожиданным и почти шокирует своей интенсивностью. Баки жуёт, глотает и делает ещё один, бо́льший укус. Ему кажется, будто каждая клетка его тела открывается, чтобы вобрать в себя питательные вещества из еды. Он съедает все три штуки с тарелки, а потом сидит в проёме боковой двери их минивэна и смотрит, как Стив покупает ещё одну тарелку для них обоих.  
Пока они едят, он периодически ловит на себе взгляд Стива. Всё время с одинаковым изумлением во взгляде, словно Баки сделал что-то совершенно потрясающее за последние пять секунд, чего он не помнит.  
Когда Баки ловит его за подглядыванием в четвёртый раз, Стив опускает голову. Кожа на его шее краснеет.  
— Прости, прости. Я просто — я всё никак не могу поверить, что ты здесь. Что ты на самом деле жив.  
Жив ли он? У него есть имя. Он спит и ест. У него есть Стив, которого он уже должен был убить. Он всё ещё может это сделать. Стив абсолютно точно не желает ему вредить, но его соратники вряд ли разделяют эту слабость.  
Он выучит у Стива столько, сколько сможет, а потом он... он...  
— Баки?  
Голос Стива выдергивает его из раздумий. Он сидит сгорбившись над едой, уткнувшись взглядом в землю. Его глаза горят. Он заставляет себя моргнуть. Баки не очень хорошо умеет притворяться человеком, они не считали это важным, поэтому всё, что он может - это полагаться на свои наблюдения. Он ждёт три секунды и снова моргает.  
Стив наблюдает за ним. Не похоже, чтобы он отсчитывал интервалы между морганиями.  
Он спрашивает:  
— Сколько ты помнишь?  
Потом:  
— Ты вообще хоть _что-нибудь_ помнишь?  
И:  
— Ладно. Ладно, мы с этим разберемся.

Пальцы Баки сжимают края бумажной тарелки, комкая её. В его голове не в первый раз возникает мысль, что Стив ошибается, и Баки не тот, за кого он его принимает. Это заставляет его горло сжаться, ладони становятся скользкими. Если Стив не прав, тогда — тогда Баки не знает, что ему остаётся. У него теперь есть имя. Если это имя не его, то у него ничего нет, и он должен отправиться в кресло, чтобы из него всё выскребли, чтобы он снова стал вещью, которая не думает, которая существует.

Нет. Только не так. Даже если он не тот, кем его считает Стив Роджерс, он разберётся, как притворяться этим человеком, чтобы Стив ему верил.  
Он не может вернуться.  
Стив вынимает полусмятую тарелку из его рук и пристраивает поверх своей, после чего относит к мусорному баку возле дороги. Наблюдая за ним, Баки снова удивляется легкости, с которой тот движется. Он привык к людям, которые бегут, защищаются или нападают, но не прогуливаются вдоль грязной улицы, глядя на играющих в футбол детей, держа подстреленное Баки плечо так, будто оно еще не до конца исцелилось.  
Стив, он знает, отличается от других людей. Баки убил их достаточно, чтобы быть уверенным, когда они должны упасть, и четыре выпущенные им пули — это на три больше, чем полагается. Тем не менее, несмотря на его тело, Стив по-прежнему _человек_ в смысле, уходящем за рамки биологии. Он существует внутри себя безо всяких усилий.  
Выпрямившись, Баки пытается держать плечи таким же образом, вести себя как человек, а не оружие. Стив не единственный, кого Баки должен заставить поверить: им необходимо пересечь океан, что означает оказаться на виду у множества глаз.  
Возвратившись, Стив обращает внимание на то, чем Баки занят. На его лице что-то вроде веселья, но приправленного такой дозой нежности, что Баки отказывается от намерения разбить его голову о тротуар. Вместо этого он наблюдает за движениями рук Стив, пока тот идёт, за тем, как он выглядит, стараясь не пялиться. Может быть — может быть Баки узнает от Стива не только своё имя.

  
**********

  
Они садятся на поезд, идущий к побережью. Двигаются быстро, стараясь оставлять как можно меньше следов. Стив не уверен, какому маршруту следует Баки, не ждёт ли их очередная база Гидры. Баки может вести его даже к своим прежним хозяевам — Капитан Америка превратился в самого послушного военнопленного.  
Стив последует за ним куда угодно.  
Оказавшись среди людей, Баки становится напряжённым и молчаливым. Его кепка снова низко надвинута, а глаза пристально следят за пассажирами. Наблюдая за ним, Стив собирает различия между человеком, которого он знал, и тем, что находится сейчас рядом с ним. Профиль тот же, хотя уголки рта опущены вниз вместо вечной приподнятости прежнего внутреннего озорства. Это лицо почти не показывает эмоций, катастрофически отличаясь от выразительности, к которой привык Стив. Он массивнее, не только за счёт левого плеча. Они разнятся в размерах, Стив выше на пару дюймов, но Баки набрал мышечной массы куда больше, чем в бытность одним из Ревущих Коммандос.  
Он знает, что ребёнком Баки потерял передние молочные зубы сверху и снизу в одно и то же время, из-за чего его рот был похож на квадратную дыру, но он не знает, что с ним сделали в Гидре, как они превратили его тело и разум в то, что стало.  
Рядом с ним напряжение Баки вдруг возрастает на несколько пунктов. Стив замечает причину на полсекунды позже: два местных полицейских двигаются через вагон. Они определённо не на задании, болтают на испанском, делая паузы, чтобы убрать вещи людей из прохода.  
Баки смещается, тянется рукой под куртку.  
— Баки, — шипит Стив.  
Офицеры приближаются. Баки бросает ему быстрый взгляд, тяжелый и прозрачный, и незаметно перемещает по полу подошвы ботинок, добиваясь большей устойчивости. Стив сглатывает, мысли несутся вскачь.  
Его захватывает воспоминание. Не отвлекаясь на обдумывание своего поступка, Стив поднимает руку и кладет её Баки на плечи, притягивая его к себе. Мгновенно его запястье хрустит так, словно в нём что-то сломалось. Стив стискивает зубы, пытаясь не показать боли.  
Глядя в глаза Баки, Стив шепчет:  
— Публичные выражения привязанности заставляют людей испытывать дискомфорт.  
Он наклоняется и целует его.  
Напряжение не сразу покидает Баки, но через какое-то время он ослабляет хватку на руке Стива. Он не отпускает его полностью, что в целом идет на пользу картинке, которую они пытаются представить: двое мужчин целуются в поезде.  
Честно говоря, Стив не может себе представить что-то более неуютное. Он знает, что вещи изменились, что мир благожелательнее настроен к подобному, он надеется, что двое полицейских пройдут мимо, отводя глаза, вместо того, чтобы арестовать их.  
Это не самая странная или стыдная вещь, которую Стив когда-либо совершал, чтобы избежать поимки. Однажды в Гамбурге им всем пришлось надеть женские парики. Ничего больше, только парики, но даже этого хватило на несколько месяцев подколок. И в любом случае, было бы глупо использовать этот сценарий с Наташей, но отказаться от него с Баки. Дело ведь не в поцелуе, а в проходящих мимо офицерах.  
Это даже не совсем поцелуй, пусть Стиву и сравнить особо не с чем. Губы Баки сухие и теплые. Ни один из них не шевелит ртом, но козырёк кепки прячет их лица почти полностью, так что никто не будет выставлять им оценки за технику.  
Как только полицейские скрываются в другом конце поезда, Стив медленно отодвигается. Их губы разделяются с мягким влажным звуком. Баки открывает глаза — когда он успел их закрыть? — и он всматривается в Стива.  
Вернувшись в свое кресло, Стив оставляет руку лежать на плечах Баки. Ему так хочется; он может дать этому рациональное объяснение — физический контакт позволит сохранить иллюзию, что они вместе — но правда состоит в том, что он хочет этого больше всего в мире — спрятанный под его рукой Баки, прижатый к его боку.  
Его сердце быстро бьётся, кожа покрыта мурашками. Он борется с желанием облизать губы.  
Баки продолжает смотреть на него. Стив чувствует, что должен что-то сказать — извиниться, может быть, или рассказать о том случае с париками. Баки вряд ли вспомнит, а Стив не хочет заставлять его чувствовать себя плохо.  
Что он на самом деле хочет сказать, так это: " _Я безумно по тебе скучал, и я знаю, что ты меня не помнишь. Когда я очнулся, все вели себя так, будто ты умер десятилетия назад, а для меня прошло всего несколько дней. Я ненавидел это больше всего - что ты стал печальной историей из прошлого, хотя я видел тебя на прошлой неделе._ "  
Но в этом нет ничего нового.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пожалуйста, ознакомьтесь с примечаниями в конце главы касательно сексуального содержимого.

Баки просыпается со вставшим членом, зажатым между его ногами.  
Он смотрит вниз, где его штаны натянуты палаткой. Такого не было... Черная дыра в памяти. Может быть, никогда?  
Нет, думает он, опуская голову обратно на пол. Не никогда. Он мужчина на рубеже тридцати лет, и, согласно записям в Вашингтоне, у него было детство, предположительно перешедшее в половое созревание в подростковом возрасте — и вот вам...  
Однако он не делал этого с тех пор, как стал Солдатом. Он уверен в этом настолько, насколько может быть уверен во всем остальном. Солдату не нужен функционирующий член, поэтому они его отключили: у него всегда на коже были следы от уколов, пусть он и не помнит, кто их делал.  
Прошло две недели с тех пор, как они покинули Вашингтон, и все следы уже затянулись. До этого момента единственными признаками отключения от системы были тошнота, неожиданные спазмы, дрожащие руки. А теперь это...  
Он спал, как ему кажется. Сложно сказать. Сны и воспоминания иногда приходят вместе, путая его. Реальность оказывается весьма расплывчатой, когда ему приходится перебираться через груды оставленного Гидрой в головемусора, а сны сплетают между ними мостики, выбирая случайные участки и выдавая невнятную мешанину событий.

Например: он спит в комнате, в какой-то пустой квартире, о которой ничего не помнит. Капитан — Стив — находится там же, и где-то есть другие люди, совсем рядом, доктор и его приспешники, которые готовятся воткнуть иголки в плоть Солдата. Он пытается заставить Стива молчать, подавая сигналы руками.  
Но потом Стив целует его.  
Он меняется рывками: он то большой, то маленький; однако его губы остаются неизменны возле рта Баки, мягко прижимаются как тогда на поезде. Пол превращается в кровать — в диван, определенно ощущаются диванные подушки под ногами — и Стив опрокидывает его на спину. Это производит чертовски много шума и доктор приближается, постукивая скальпелем по окну, но Стив только улыбается и наклоняется за новым поцелуем.  
Его член подрагивает, заставляя Баки задыхаться.  
Это не проходит и ему нужно вставать. Разбудить Стива, спящего на полу в соседней комнате, задать ему гору вопросов о Щ.И.Т.е и Гидре. У них ситуация "убивай или будешь убит". Никто не рассказывал Баки, как Гидра расправляется с предателями, потому что таких никогда не было. Если бы он мог испытывать страх, он был бы в ужасе.  
Зимний Солдат не знает страха. У него есть миссия, пусть и поставленная им самим: полное уничтожение Гидры. Это единственный способ остаться в живых... и сохранить Стива.  
Если Баки повернёт голову, то сможет увидеть ноги Стива в дверном проёме. На самом деле там есть кровать, но Баки отказался на неё ложиться — поэтому Стив тоже отказался. Кровать стоит пустая, а они оба спят на полу. Справедливость по Стиву Роджерсу.  
Прикрыв глаза, Баки пытается переключить мысли — но в его голове не так уж много вещей, которые бы не имели отношения к Стиву, что возвращает его прямиком в ту комнату, на диванные подушки, к губам Стива возле его рта, телу Стива, нависающему сверху. Он может ощутить его призрачный вес даже сейчас, касающиеся его руки, и ноги, и грудь.  
Он не понимает, как эти вещи могут существовать в его голове, но он же сумел вернуть свое имя.  
Все остальные воспоминания полны холода, боли, крови и привкуса резины от капы на языке. Гул машины _перед тем, как обруч замкнётся на его голове и сотрёт весь мир. Холодно, холодно, его рука примерзла к стеклу камеры, кожа рвется, когда он опускает её обратно в последнюю секунду перед тем, как крио замораживает его мускулы._  
_Его вытаскивают наружу, дрожащее дитя, пришедшее в мир; его конечности тяжелы, а кровь густа и неповоротлива. Вытащившие его люди не те, кто засунул его в камеру; комната не похожа на прежнюю. Это было по-настоящему? Реально ли это?_  
_Они сажают его в кресло. Кресло он помнит. В его грудь входит игла, и то, что течёт из неё, заставляет мышцы сокращаться._  
_— Ты знаешь, кто ты?_  
_Его голос не отзывается, спрятавшийся комком глубоко внутри. Он не знает, что вырвется наружу, если он откроет рот, будет ли это голос человека, или зверя, или машины?_  
_Что-то касается правой руки и его пронзает боль, всего на краткое мгновение. Он вздрагивает, съёживается в кресле, потом снова выпрямляется. Он знает, что не хочет откинуться на спинку._  
_— Реакция на болевую стимуляцию, нет голосовой реакции._  
_Ещё одна игла. Он осознает, что кто-то держит его левую руку. Он этого не чувствует, но видит, как они вращают сустав в разные стороны. Это почему-то выглядит... неправильно. Кто-то говорит о коррозии и модернизации._  
_Ещё один всплеск боли. Из его рта вырывается протестующий звук._  
_— Ты знаешь, кто ты?_  
_— Нет, — хрипит он._  
_Это похоже на человеческий голос. Он человек?.._  
_Слева от него начинает шуметь какой-то прибор._  
_— Голосовая реакция. Он стабилен в достаточной мере для продолжения._  
_Они толкают его на спинку кресла, фиксируют ремнями. Металлический стрекот приближается. Он не может повернуть голову, но краем глаза замечает огромную пилу. Он давится, стараясь молчать изо всех сил. Они устанавливают пилу в верхнем положении, её вращающееся лезвие дрожит над почерневшим металлом левой руки, а потом они опускают её..._  
Он лежит на левом боку, прижав металлическую руку к груди и свернувшись вокруг неё всем телом. Пульс отдаётся в ушах, ему кажется, что пила вонзилась в его череп, даже сквозь сжатые веки вспышки света вызывают агонию.  
У него уходит какое-то время, чтобы заметить, что его член снова стал мягким. Он не испытывает облегчения.

  
*

  
В Марокко Стив стряхивает пыль со своего французского в достаточной мере, чтобы попросить у администратора отеля карандаш и бумагу.  
Пристроив добычу на потрёпанный, но чистый ковер, Стив начинает рисовать лица. Прошла куча времени с последнего раза, когда он рисовал портреты — с тех пор, как он вообще что-то рисовал. УДАР прекрасно обеспечивал его занятостью, да и не попадалось ему на глаза ничего, достойного запечатления.  
Плюс всегда фоном маячило чувство вины за проведение вечера в обнимку с набросками цветочного горшка в соседнем окне, когда он мог бы сражаться, защищая людей. Наброски, в свою очередь, не несли практического смысла: он мог бы их продать, но вся их ценность была только в нарисовавшем их Капитане Америке.  
Теперь, используя дешёвую компьютерную бумагу и нестирающийся карандаш, он по новой прокачивает эти мышцы. В буквальном смысле: его руку сводит уже после пары набросков.  
Во второй комнате Баки делает другие упражнения. Стиву слышно его тяжёлое дыхание, скрип пола, когда он отжимается. Стив по началу пытается считать, но бросает после второй сотни жёстких вдохов.  
Стив рисует Наташу и Сэма с комком в горле. Он надеется, что они в порядке, и они, и Мария Хилл. Они стали _его_ на некоторое время, они находились под его руководством. Им с Баки за последнюю неделю подворачивалось несколько мест с телевизорами, но все новости фокусировались на главных событиях: он знает, что считается пропавшим без вести и с большой вероятностью — погибшим.  
Остальные даже не упоминаются.  
Проделав устрашающее количество упражнений, Баки перемещается ближе к Стиву. Он одет в майку, волосы стянуты на макушке в хвост. Стиву приходится бороться с собой, чтобы не смотреть, не искать отличия его нового тела от старого. Стив удерживает взгляд на своей работе.  
Через некоторое время Баки говорит:  
— Я его знаю, — он указывает на грубый набросок Рамлоу, сделанный на листе двойных агентов. — Он отвечал за транспорт.  
Стив молчит, пока накладывает тени на глаза Хилл.  
— А остальных?  
Баки опускается на корточки, водя пальцами по странице. Меж его бровей залегает складка. Он касается Рамлоу и Роллинза, но игнорирует Ситвелла. Стив подкладывает ему одиночный портрет Пирса и Баки стекает с лица, его рука сжимает край листа.  
— Баки? — обеспокоенно зовет Стив.  
Под плёнкой пота кожа Баки становится смертельно бледной. Он часто дышит через приоткрытый рот. Веки полуопущены, взгляд устремлён на черты Пирса. Он не отвечает, когда Стив снова зовёт его по имени, так что тот медленно наклоняется, закрывая рисунок собственной ладонью.  
Исчезновение лица Пирса выводит Баки из ступора. Он поднимает взгляд на лицо Стива. Он выглядит ошеломлённым, и Стив мягко тянет на себя рисунок. Баки не убирает руку, и бумага рвётся на две части.  
Стив ловит себя на надежде, что Наташа добралась до Пирса в последней битве и как следует приложила.  
Баки отодвигается. Стив отпускает его, возвращаясь к рисункам.  
— Как насчет этих людей? — спрашивает он, поднимая страницу, на которой есть Фьюри и Хилл. Баки едва удостаивает их взглядом и отрицательно качает головой, позволяя Стиву вздохнуть с облегчением.   
— Там были врачи, — отрывисто говорит Баки.  
— Я... не уверен, что я знаком с врачами Щ.И.Т.а, не настолько, чтобы нарисовать их...  
— Один из них был... такой маленький человек, в очках. Еще до Щ.И.Т.а.  
До Стива доходит и он хватается за карандаш. Он ещё не забрался так далеко во времени, начав наброски с окружавшей их действительности. Он должен был подумать об этом, а не зацикливаться на современных событиях.

Быстро рисуя, Стив обозначает лысеющую голову, щеки, которые по-прежнему отчетливо помнит. У него получается скорее грубая карикатура, чем портрет, но Стив испытывает к нему слишком много ненависти, чтобы делать рисунок реалистичным.  
Когда он показывает рисунок Баки, тот зеркалит его отвращение.  
— Доктор Армин Зола, — представляет Стив. — Мы встретились с ним в 1944 году. Он работал на Гидру, был личным врачом Иоганна Шмидта.  
— Как?.. — Баки спотыкается, не в силах подобрать слова. Когда он продолжает, получается медленно:  
— Люди... обычно не живут так долго. Это было в 1944 году, а сейчас...  
Он замирает, застигнутый врасплох. Стив продолжает за него:  
— 2014. Мы с тобой оба... изменились. Штаты дали мне сыворотку, а Зола что-то сделал с тобой.  
— Что он сделал?  
В голове Стива начинает выть сигнал тревоги. Язык тела Баки внезапно становится чужим и неправильным. Он выглядит как напуганное животное, готовое к атаке.  
— Я не знаю, — осторожно отвечает Стив. — Ты пробыл у него не очень долго. Мне кажется... Смотри — ты быстро исцеляешься. Я вывихнул тебе плечо, но оно уже в порядке, да? И то, как ты делал все эти отжимания...  
С опозданием Стив задается вопросом — что, если плечо Баки болело всё это время, но он просто запрограммирован не обращать на боль внимание? Но Баки резко кивает, и Стив внутренне вздыхает с облегчением.  
— У тебя присутствует ускоренная регенерация. Сражаясь против нацистов, мы вкладывали массу усилий в разработки рецепта сыворотки, которая бы позволила создавать суперсолдат, вероятно, их ученые работали в том же направлении и дали тебе свою разновидность сыворотки.  
Похоже, Баки едва его слышит. Он всматривается в разбросанные на полу портреты.  
— Я стал... другим? После него? Я действовал иначе?  
— Нет, ты остался прежним.  
Глаза Баки прищуриваются, таким же взглядом он обычно смотрит через прицел.  
— Ты врёшь.  
Стив начинает отнекиваться, клянётся, что говорит правду, а потом вдруг понимает — да, он врёт. Он с трудом сглатывает, потом произносит:  
— Дело не... в тех вещах, о которых ты спрашиваешь. Это была такая мелочь... Я даже не уверен, что это как-то связано с действиями Золы..  
— Что? Что было мелочью?  
Стив не уверен, но ему кажется, что Баки трясёт.  
Стив опять сглатывает и сознаётся:  
— Ты поцеловал меня.  
Он словно тащит слова из себя клещами. Они просто не хотят выходить наружу, ему приходится идти против всех своих инстинктов, чтобы вытолкнуть их, зато следующие сыпятся быстрее, намного легче:  
— Ты не собирался этого делать. Ты был пьян. Это было через неделю после возвращения из лабораторий Золы, и Гейб где-то раздобыл бутылку скотча. Ты выпил бо́льшую часть — мне практически пришлось нести твою жалкую шкурку в палатку. Я думаю, тебя накрыло бы даже при виде симпатичненькой козы.  
Он пытается улыбнуться. Взгляд Баки на короткое мгновение перемещается на губы Стива, потом снова поднимается.  
— Я тебя поцеловал.  
— Да. Снаружи. Никто не видел, ничего такого не было — ты почти сразу отключился, а на следующий день сказал, что не помнишь ничего после одиннадцати ночи. Поклялся, что больше не будешь пить скотч.  
— Мы были влюблены?  
Этого вопроса Стив ожидает меньше всего. Баки мог бы решить, что его мозг теперь управляется компьютером с помощью удаленного доступа, и Стив удивился бы меньше. Сама мысль о влюблённом в него Баки выбивает почву из-под ног, вгоняя в такую панику, которой он не испытывал на геликарриере или под холодным лезвием ножа Баки.  
— Нет, конечно, нет, — выпаливает он. — Мы были только друзьями.  
Он едва слышит, как выговаривает эти слова, ему кажется, что они выходят сами из его нутра, а Стив им это позволяет.  
Баки продолжает смотреть на него. Стив встречает его немигающий взгляд, борясь с желанием отстаивать свою невинность, или невинность Баки. Он не будет утверждать, что не врёт, потому что он не врёт. Точка.  
Постепенно снайперский прищур уходит с лица Баки. Он снова бездумно смотрит на портреты под ногами. Стив ощущает, как в груди что-то неприятно тянет. Что-то похожее на чувство вины.  
— Я хочу, — медленно говорит Баки, — я хочу знать, что произошло. Что они со мной сделали.  
Отмахиваясь от странности происходящего, Стив поднимается на ноги и старательно игнорирует то, как Баки напрягается во время его движения.  
— Я тоже. Давай разберёмся в этом вместе.  
Он улыбается и обходит вниманием то, как Баки снова смотрит на его губы.

  
*

  
След, по которому они двигаются, тоньше волоса: на базе в Гондурасе полезной информации почти не оказалось, но в клочках недогоревших бумаг они обнаружили журнал переговоров между тем местом и еще одной базой в пятнадцати километрах к северо-востоку от Рабата.  
Они обнаруживают стальную башню, высокую и невероятно острую, врезающуюся в небо и щетинящуюся огромным количеством спутниковых антенн. Будка охраны пустует, а забор под током преодолевается без проблем. Единственный признак жизни подаёт крохотная диспетчерская у подножия башни, оккупированная одиноким худым человеком, одетым в громадные наушники. Он не замечает их прихода, слишком занятый за огромным пультом управления.  
Стив не подумал. Они добрались сюда из Гондураса, а до этого — из Вашингтона, он помнит, что из себя представляет Баки, как он приучен действовать, но в какой-то момент его восприятие смягчается памятью о том, кем его друг был раньше.  
Всё это улетучивается в одно мгновение - ровно столько требуется Баки на то, чтобы сломать мужчине обе ноги.  
Тот кричит, наушники отлетают и разбиваются о стену, когда Баки вытаскивает его из-за пульта, наставив в лицо пистолет.  
— Баки! — кричит Стив, хватая его за плечо.  
Пистолет делает круг и нацеливается в лицо Стиву. Он с трудом выпрямляется. Выражение лица Баки пугающе пустое, глаза безжизненны.  
— _Je suis fidéle! Hail Hydra! Je n’ai pas deserte_...  
Взгляд мужчины перемещается с Баки на Стива, глаза расширяются.  
— Срань господня, — выдаёт он с жутким акцентом.  
Баки переводит обратно на него дуло пистолета. Он молчит, так что через пару секунд Стив сглатывает и выходит вперед:  
— Кто ты?  
— У меня нет имени, — отвечает ему пленник. — Я Гидра.  
— Что это за место? С кем ты здесь общаешься?  
— С миром, — губы мужчины растягивает дрожащая, но горделивая улыбка. — Я глаза и уши, я Гидра.  
Коммуникационные сети мельтешат на мониторах, слишком быстро, слишком много языков, чтобы Стив мог что-то понять.  
— Это ретранслятор, — озвучивает он догадку. — Где? По Северной Африке? По всему Средиземноморью?  
— По всему миру, — шипит мужчина и начинает скулить из-за того, что Баки давит коленом на его бедро.  
— Остальные сбежали, как крысы, но я верен. Сообщения приходят и должны быть отправлены дальше. Вы потрепали нас, но мы никогда не умрём — новые мы уже идём по земле. Я остаюсь на своём посту, потому что я...  
— Гидра, да-да, мы поняли, — перебивает его Стив и отходит к терминалу, перебирая пальцами воздух. Большинство этих технологий находятся вне пределов его понимания, он всё ещё с трудом ориентируется в настройках своего плеера. Он смотрит на коды, цифры и буквы вроде бы случайных последовательностей.  
— Это базы, — доходит до него. — Все эти места, куда ты отправляешь сообщения... это всё базы Гидры, верно?  
Лицо мужчины искажает тревога.  
— Они приказали уничтожить башню, но это мой пост. Я уши и рот. Это мой пост. Если... если я уйду, то кем я стану?  
Внутри Стива жалость перемешивается с гневом, заставляя его подойти ближе.  
— Отпусти его.  
Баки напрягается, его кулак еще крепче сжимает рубашку мужчины. Пистолет не шевелится.  
— Отпусти его, Баки. Он не враг. Его использовали так же, как использовали тебя.  
Баки меняется в лице. Его глаза перебегают с лица мужчины на Стива, распрямившего плечи.  
— Это не то, что мы делаем, — продолжает тот мягко. — Мы не такие. Мы не убиваем без необходимости, мы не...  
Мужчина дёргается в сторону, вырываясь из захвата Баки, тот бьёт в ответ, но это даёт мужчине достаточно места для того, чтобы вынуть из кармана гранату и сунуть палец в кольцо.  
— _Хайль Ги_...  
Стив бросается вперёд, хватает его за руки и сжимает так, чтобы предотвратить срабатывание гранаты.  
В это же время Баки стреляет. Пуля царапает висок Стива, пройдя мимо и войдя точно меж глаз мужчины. Его затылок взрывается брызгами крови, заливая мониторы за его спиной.  
Стиснув зубы, Стив опускает тело на пол и осторожно вытягивает гранату из мертвых пальцев. Как только он её обезвреживает, чужие руки грубо вздёргивают его в воздух. Баки разворачивает его голову к себе, сжав челюсть. Его глаза широко распахнуты и переполнены страхом.  
Сглатывая, Стив начинает произносить:  
— Я в поря...  
Рука, стискивавшая его челюсть, отходит назад и возвращается жестоким ударом в бок. Слишком напуганный, чтобы удержаться на ногах, он падает на пульт. Его рот полон крови, а металлические пальцы Баки впиваются в затылок. До сих пор не сросшиеся рёбра вопят в знак протеста.  
— Не смей, — звучит голос Баки возле самого уха, так близко, что Стив чувствует его дыхание,— больше вмешиваться.  
И он уходит через дверь диспетчерской. Потратив время на попытки откашляться, Стив кое-как поднимается на ноги. На полу худой человек невидящим взглядом смотрит в потолок, равнодушный к мерному стуку капель собственной крови, стекающей с мониторов терминала связи, которому он отдал свою жизнь.

*********

Они снова бегут, на этот раз через ветреные улицы — Баки не знает, какого города. Стив рядом с ним и они бегут.  
Их преследуют какие-то люди, но Баки не страшно. Он слишком занят, стараясь коснуться Стива, удержать его в руках. Они сближаются и отдаляются снова и снова, ему не хватает времени получить то, чего он хочет. Он вталкивает Стива в двери магазинов, пытается найти подсобки, где они могли бы... — но там всегда есть другие люди, некоторые из них присоединяются к погоне. Они бегут по узким коридорам, проламываются сквозь двери. Здания сменяют эпохи: танцевальный зал, компьютерная лаборатория, дискотека, и он даже не знает что, ему не важно, ему нужно коснуться Стива.  
Когда они залетают в какой-то переулок, он больше не может сдерживаться и толкает Стива к стене. Их колени ударяются друг о друга.  
— Господи, Баки, так сложно удержаться в штанах ещё пять минут?  
Несмотря на раздражённый тон, Стив смеется над ним. Или под ним. Баки не уверен.  
Он пытается поцеловать Стива, но на нём надета маска. Он отодвигается, чтобы расстегнуть ремешки, и в это время в конце переулка появляются их преследователи, и они снова вынуждены бежать. Баки материт их на смеси русского, французского и иврита, а Стив хохочет.  
Сон начинает рассеиваться и Баки думает: " _Нет-нет-нет, не сейчас, я ещё не..._ "  
Он просыпается в Тунисе. Они нашли выставленный на продажу пустой дом. Стив выглядел огорчённым, когда Баки сломал замок на двери, но после той почти-катастрофы в Марокко им нужно место, чтобы перевести дух.  
Его член снова стоит. Хуже того, его кожа стала сверхчувствительной, как в первые пять минут после криокамеры, когда всё вокруг незнакомое и новое. Это не имеет никакого смысла. Они во сне... даже не _поцеловались_.  
Но он хотел. У него множество полуоформившихся желаний, часть из которых он с трудом понимает.  
Он поворачивает голову.  
Стив лежит на животе на другой стороне комнаты, они оба опять отказались занимать кровать. Он раздет до белой майки и боксеров, повторяющих линии его тела и практически не скрывающих фигуру под собой. В минивэне вся нагота Стива была в распоряжении Баки, но на тот момент он был больше сосредоточен на поиске вживлённых маячков, а не на рассматривании.  
Он смотрит сейчас.  
Слишком темно, чтобы хорошо видеть лицо Стива, но Баки может разобрать пятна его закрытых век, темноту розового рта. Его руки сложены под головой вместо подушки, сильная спина поднимается и опускается в такт дыханию.  
Он крупный, больше самого Баки. Он не пользуется этим, и _не воспользуется_ , и от этого что-то простреливает через всё тело, сворачиваясь в животе. Стив не сделает ему больно. Баки мог бы приблизиться к нему для прикосновения. Мог бы позволить Стиву дотронуться до него, ммм? Он бледнеет — нет, нет. У него слишком много беззащитных мест.  
Мысли ускользают в сторону, так что он возвращается к фантазиям вместо раздумий о том, чтобы потрогать Стива. Он прослеживает взглядом линию его спины и представляет, как повторяет это движение ладонью.  
Вот так. Да. К нему возвращается ощущение сладкой дрожи. Плывущий взгляд Баки напивается картинкой распростёртого тела Стива, прежде чем он даёт себе соскользнуть обратно в свой разум. Он представляет, как проползает по полу и забирается на Стива, растекается по нему, прижимаясь коленями к его ногам.  
Его бёдра вздрагивают, толкая воздух. Тело помнит то, о чем позабыл разум. Баки делал это раньше. Он не может вспомнить детали, но движения к нему вернулись. Его пальцы ныряют под пояс штанов.  
Его член... нормальный. Вроде бы. Он подробно ознакомлен с человеческой анатомией: куда лучше бить, чтобы вывести из строя. Этот твёрдый, но нежный кусок плоти в его руке — одно из самых уязвимых мест. Много нервных окончаний, особенно на нижней стороне возле головки.  
Почти слишком много: он чересчур сильно себя сжимает поначалу и с трудом сдерживает вскрик. _Вещи не должны издавать звуки_.  
Он отмахивается от этой мысли (воспоминания?) и привкуса резины во рту, сосредотачивая взгляд на Стиве. Стив настоящий. Стив — максимально далёкая вещь от крутящихся в голове Баки мыслей/воспоминаний. Стив — это дыхание, мускулы, жар тела и особый запах; Баки может уловить его через всю комнату, если сделает глубокий вдох. Это уносит прочь привкус резины и возвращает внимание Баки к члену.  
Пальцы скребут кожу, слишком сухие, пока не подхватывают вытекающую с кончика смазку. После этого они начинают скользить. Баки упирается одной пяткой в пол, раздвигает ноги, чтобы дать себе больше места. Двигает рукой. Мышцы живота напрягаются и расслабляются, напрягаются и расслабляются. Он следует рукой за этим ритмом, двигаясь вверх и вниз. Двигает ею быстрее.  
Стив шевелится во сне и Баки замирает, задерживая дыхание. Он чувствует стук крови в своем члене прямо возле пальцев. В животе накапливается давление и приходится прилагать усилие, чтобы не двигать бёдрами или рукой. Его ведёт простейший инстинкт: он видел, как это использовалось на пленниках, чтобы сломать их морально и физически. Он никогда этим не занимался — с его химически отключенным членом, но он знал, насколько эффективными могут быть эти действия.  
Он не хочет, чтобы Стив понял, что Баки готов сделать это с ним — для него Стив не пленник. Стив, как он сам продолжает твердить, его... друг.  
Но — он соврал, рассказывая про то, как Баки поцеловал его. И о том, что Баки не был в него влюблён.  
Точнее, Баки думает, что Стив соврал. У него нет никаких фактов кроме рассказанных Стивом, он не помнит, как целовал его, но он считает, что хочет его, так было во снах.  
Стив стал первой настоящей вещью за все время существования Баки. (Двадцать дней. _Двадцать один?_ ) Если он врёт, тогда... Баки не знает, что тогда. Он знает, что пока не готов с этим разбираться.  
Стив затихает, отвернув голову от Баки. Его покрытый золотистыми волосками загривок выглядит мягким, и на нём всё ещё заметны синяки от хватки металлических пальцев, оставленные там день назад, в Марокко. Баки мысленно вжимается туда лицом, открывает рот, пробует на вкус эти отметины.  
Он стискивает зубы, заставляя себя выждать еще тридцать секунд.  
Когда он наконец, _наконец_ снова гладит себя, его спина выгибается дугой, и все его тренировки, вся обработка мозгов смываются волной удовольствия. Впервые за всё время, которое он помнит, он осознаёт каждую часть себя, каждый миллиметр кожи и мускулов звенит от напряжения, желая, требуя освобождения.  
В то же время он оказывается где-то ещё: он здесь, на полу в Тунисе, и сквозь окно плывет запах соли и мусора от моря, но в то же время он в комнате, более холодной и шумной, с гудящими за окном автомобилями. Стив тоже с ним там, в той комнате, но он меньше, у него прерывистое дыхание. Баки хочет провести ладонями по его спине, поцеловать шею, прижать его к себе, обняв поперёк живота, чтобы согреть; но он не делает ничего из этого, он остаётся в своем углу комнаты, зажимает одной рукой рот, пока его бёдра содрогаются, а влага заливает живот и вторую руку.  
В другой комнате кожа его ладони грубая и мозолистая от тяжелой работы. В здешней комнате она гладкая и с привкусом металла.  
Постепенно видение второй комнаты исчезает, и он снова становится собой, пытается дышать тихо и всё ещё держит обмякающий член в расслабленной ладони. Он сейчас сверхчувствительный, настолько, что каждое прикосновение трясущихся пальцев заставляет его вздрагивать. Он продолжает делать это ещё какое-то время, чтобы продлить чувство завершенности.  
На другом конце комнаты Стив продолжает спокойно спать. Баки наблюдает за тем, как он дышит, потом тихонько поднимается, чтобы найти одежду.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Баки дрочит на Стива, спящего в комнате напротив и вряд ли бы давшего на это свое согласие.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта глава содержит сексуальную ситуацию, приправленную весьма сомнительным согласием. Пожалуйста, ознакомьтесь с более детализированным предупреждением в примечаниях к концу главы.

По сравнению с Нью-Йорком и Вашингтоном Италия ничуть не изменилась с того времени, когда Стив последний раз в ней был. Они были там в рамках одного из туров USO ( _службы, занимающейся организацией досуга военнослужащих армии США и союзных войск со времен Второй мировой войны_ ), и страна была в равной мере отталкивающей и притягательной, ему безумно хотелось ненадолго вырваться, чтобы увидеть Сикстинскую капеллу, Давида и даже Колизей.  
Конечно, ему этого сделать не удалось, но все эти объекты по-прежнему на месте. И может быть когда-нибудь...

  
Он прогоняет эту мысль. У него есть дела поважнее, чем воплощение давно похороненных желаний тоскующего художника.  
Некоторые улицы выглядят так же, как и семьдесят лет назад, чему Стив немного рад. Хотя, это добавляет странностей их смутно управляемому путешествию: его рассудок порой не способен точно определить, в каком именно году они находятся, и это продолжается до тех пор, пока мимо не пролетает навороченный мотоцикл или рёв самолета не раздаётся прямо над головой.  
Двигающийся рядом с ним Баки не выказывает такой же потерянности во времени, правда, на его лице вообще проявляется очень мало эмоций, за исключением мучающих его ночных кошмаров и странных моментов, когда он внезапно замирает среди бела дня — его лицо расслабляется, глаза смотрят на вещи, которых нет, и нужно ждать, когда он вновь придёт в себя. Иногда на это уходит пара минут, иногда — двадцать.  
До сих пор это случалось, только когда они оставались наедине. Либо Баки доверяет ему настолько, что уходит в свои воспоминания, либо именно Стив его туда и толкает.  
Это не просто амнезия или последствия вызванной постоянной войной психологической травмы. Ничто из этого не заставило бы Баки делать то, что делал Зимний Солдат, его поведение выходит далеко за рамки промывания мозгов или нейропрограммирования, о которых слышал Стив. Баки двигается иначе, это не списать на необходимость подстроиться под вес металлической руки. Изменился его голос, его интонации совершенно не знакомы Стиву.  
Если исключить все эти сравнения между тогда и сейчас, то остаются некоторые жесты, наклон головы, какие-то мелочи, которые абсолютно точно принадлежат _Баки_. И он вытащил Стива из реки. Чтобы с ним ни делали семьдесят лет, он сумел вырваться.

  
Ему не в первый раз хочется связаться с Сэмом или Наташей. У Сэма есть опыт работы с ветеранами, а Наташа... на самом деле, Стив до сих пор не знает, кто и что создало её такой, какая она есть, но догадывается, что ей бы нашлось что сказать обо всём этом.  
И он догадывается, какой будет реакция нынешнего Баки даже на идею связаться с ними. К текущему моменту Стив залечил все полученные в бою на геликарриере травмы, но он не сомневается, что Баки просто исчезнет, если его спугнуть, и уж на сто процентов уверен, что ему не удастся разыскать Баки, если тот этого не захочет.

  
Каким-то образом они придерживаются определённого ритма: каждые два дня они перебираются на новое место, никогда в том же самом городе, порой даже не в той стране. Куда бы они ни направлялись, Стив берёт с собой растущую кипу бумаг. Среди них — рисунки для Баки, карты всех мест, через которые они проходят, и толстенная распечатка данных с ретрансляционной станции в Рабате. Это сотня страниц нечитаемых закодированных посланий. Стив никогда не считал себя гением дешифровки, но он сможет взломать код, если потратит на это достаточно времени. Это медленная, кропотливая работа, в которую он с благодарностью погружается.  
Внутренний голос виновато шепчет, что это проще, чем разобраться в Баки.

  
Когда Стив работает над разгадыванием кода или, разочарованный, рисует новые картинки, Баки бродит из угла в угол по очередной заброшенной комнате, выбранной ими для ночлега. Он рассматривает улицы в окна, с подозрением всматривается в каждого прохожего. Он перешагивает через подаренные ему Стивом рисунки, предупредительно им подписанные: "Джим Морита", "Сэм Уилсон" или "Миссис Барнс, твоя мама". Он почти не проявляет интереса к тем, которые относятся к их детству, уделяя при этом основное внимание персоналу Щ.И.Т.а и Гидры, из прошлого и настоящего мира. Он расспрашивает о временах, когда они служили в армии, но раздражается, когда Стив начинает рассказывать о Джиме и каком-то пастухе в Норвегии. Он не ест, пока Стив не ставит перед ним тарелку, не спит, пока не ложится спать Стив (но даже тогда он категорически отказывается спать на кровати). Он не моется и не обращает внимания на небольшие травмы вроде сбитых костяшек, пока Стив ему на них не указывает. Но он в обязательном порядке делает по утрам упражнения, даже несмотря на то, что они могли потратить перед этим половину ночи, переплывая с Сицилии до побережья Италии. Он не выпускает Стива из поля зрения.

  
Иногда Стив отрывается от своих занятий, чтобы обнаружить Баки, следящего за ним с тем же усердием, что Стив прикладывает к разгадыванию кода. Он моментально отводит глаза. Ещё одна странная вещь: зрительный контакт. Стив замечает, что Баки всегда направляет взгляд чуть левее его глаз во время разговора. Он ещё ни разу не посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.  
" _Господи_ , — думает Стив. — _Что же они с тобой сделали, Бак_?"  
Они пересекают Пальми, Авеллино, и Монтефиасконе, двигаясь строго на север. Стив не может сказать, следует ли Баки инстинктивно за каким-то внутренним маяком или стратегически прокладывает путь. Направление на север ничем не хуже других, плюс дорога даёт Стиву время на дешифровку кода.  
В Ферраре ему, наконец-то, это удается.  
Он сидит в центре нескольких кругов бумаг, варианты шифровок расположены на полу в порядке от "маловероятно" к "даже рядом не стояло". Он уже опробовал блочный криптоалгоритм и сдвиг Цезаря. Все составленные им таблицы Виженера бесполезны. С тяжестью на душе он провёл последние три дня, перебирая шифры разной длины, начиная с Гидры в качестве ключа, и проверяя каждое смещение.  
Это обязано быть каким-то простым словом, чтобы огромное количество получающих и отправляющих сообщения людей могли пользоваться одним кодом. Вероятно, они изменяют ключ на регулярной основе, но если бы ему удалось расшифровать хотя бы один...  
Он пробует ЩИТ

_начало сообщения всем активным единицам в юго-восточном квадрате_

— Получилось! — восклицает Стив, царапая на бумаге: _красный уровень тревоги в восточном квадрате приоритет эвакуация всех секретных материалов_. — Баки! Баки, по-моему, я сумел его дешифровать...  
Слова кончаются, как только Стив сворачивает за угол и видит Баки с голым торсом, который, видимо, наконец посчитал свою пропотевшую и потрёпанную майку слишком грязной. Он… — Стив даже не знает, как называется то, что он делает. Одна нога Баки вытянута за спиной, вторая огибает металлическую руку, твердо стоящую на полу, а рука из плоти и крови тянется к потолку. Стив раньше видел людей, делавших похожую растяжку в Центральном парке, но никогда — на таком уровне.  
Каждый мускул в теле Баки туго натянут, чётко обрисованным рельефом выступая под кожей. Его глаза закрыты, выражение лица такое же напряжённое, как всё его тело.  
Пока Стив наблюдает, застывший в дверях с распахнутым ртом, Баки медленно непостижимым образом смещает центр тяжести вперед, отрывая от пола вытянутую ногу и перенося весь вес на металлическую руку. Затем отводит вторую ногу от локтя и поднимает обе ноги вверх, медленно-медленно, пока не растягивает их в шпагате, по-прежнему балансируя на одной руке.  
Капля пота стекает по изгибу его плеча, некоторое время висит, дрожа от напряжения его мышц, и падает кляксой на пол.  
Стив стоит как приросший к полу, пока Баки продолжает скручиваться и вытягиваться во всех мыслимых направлениях. Он завершает, усевшись на пол, сведя пятки вместе и расставив колени в разные стороны, плечи расслабляются после жёсткого напряжения, в котором он держал их всё время. Он смотрит на Стива сквозь упавшие на лицо волосы, прилипшие к потной коже.  
Стив внезапно осознаёт, что всё его тело охвачено жаром. Его лицо наверняка полностью красное. Заикаясь, он выдавливает:  
— Я взломал… там был ключевой шифр и я… вроде как подобрал его. Тебе стоит взглянуть, когда… закончишь.  
— Ага, — говорит Баки, по-прежнему глядя на него.  
Стив отступает спиной к выходу из комнаты и возвращается к своему кольцу бумаг. Он опускается на пол и долгое время смотрит на буквы и цифры, его сердце заходится.

Это не имеет права сейчас происходить. Есть вещи, которые Стив должен сделать. Важные вещи, имеющие куда больше значения, чем отголосок… подросткового увлечения, если это вообще можно так назвать. Его половое созревание пришлось на тяжёлое время: мама начала серьёзно заболевать, из-за чего не могла работать по-прежнему, что сделало плохую экономическую ситуацию ужасной для них обоих.  
На фоне этого страдания о неразделённой любви к закадычному приятелю не казались стоящими внимания. Жар, разгоревшийся сейчас в груди Стива, совсем такой же, что он чувствовал в своё шестнадцатое лето, когда весь мир, казалось, существовал на ширящихся плечах Баки.  
Не то чтобы он вообще пытался что-то с этим сделать. С тех пор, как тело Баки развилось, на руке Баки всегда висела какая-нибудь девушка. Какое-то время Стив думал, что станет закоренелым холостяком, интересным лишь живущим по соседству вдовушкам, но потом в его жизни появилась Пегги, став огромным облегчением. В те времена вещи складывались только таким образом: какие бы мысли ни бегали у тебя в черепе, в результате ты женишься на леди. Всё остальное в расчёт не принималось.  
И сейчас не принимается. Боже, Баки находится в соседней комнате, его голова набита ножами и оружием. Даже _думать_ о нём в таком ключе подло.  
Встряхиваясь, он достает карандаш из-за уха и возвращается к работе.

************

Поначалу ему очень тяжело всё время находится рядом со Стивом. Вести себя как человек. Если он забывается, то у Стива на лице проступает тревожное выражение, поэтому Баки старается не забывать моргать с правильными интервалами, периодически говорить Стиву, что хочет есть или пить, даже если на самом деле не определяет эти чувства. Он прикладывает немало усилий, чтобы завоевать расположение Стива, чтобы иметь возможность учиться у него быть нормальным, быть человеком.  
Это утоляет гложущий Баки голод, более острый, чем потребность в пище. Он наблюдает за жестами Стива, за тем, как он разговаривает с людьми, хотя сам он ещё не готов ни с кем взаимодействовать. Они — не Стив. Они не будут снисходительны к нему — к тому, с каким трудом ему порой приходится через себя переступать.  
Стив не замечает таких моментов, потому что хочет, чтобы Баки был его старым другом; он увидел в Баки живого человека раньше, чем тот смог сделать это сам.  
Ему приходится помнить так много вещей, что он начинает использовать систему классификации, вбитую в его голову прежними хозяевами ( _буквально_?) для составления отчётов. Есть _настоящие-воспоминания_ , это факты, подтверждённые из разных источников. Его зовут Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, это говорил Стив и так написано в музее. Он был солдатом Второй Мировой Войны, на которой погиб. (Факты — вещь ненадёжная. Система сыпется.)  
Есть категория _Стиво-воспоминаний_ — там вещи, которые рассказал Стив. Баки Барнс был хорошим человеком, выросшим вместе со Стивом. Они были друзьями. (Только друзьями.)  
Ещё есть _сны_. Он бы записал их все вместе и засунул в дальний ящик, если бы они безудержно не заползали во все другие категории. Иногда во сне он Баки-который-был, иногда он — Зимний Солдат; иногда сны повторяют его миссии с ощущением абсолютной реальности, а иногда его затягивают сексуальные фантазии.  
Со Стивом. Конкретно, фантазии о Стиве.  
Сны больше путают и огорчают, чем возбуждают его. Было ли это раньше? Прижимал ли он когда-нибудь губы к краю челюсти Стива, пока они сидели на льдине? Стив отрицает, говорит, что Баки поцеловал его лишь в тот раз, когда был пьян, и это ничего не значило. (Почему это ничего не значило?) Вёл ли он когда-нибудь руками (и чтобы обе живые) вверх под формой Стива, оставляя на его сильной спине следы ногтей? Или он всё это выдумал? Это выглядит маловероятным: он Зимний Солдат, шпион, убийца; как что-то такое нежное могло прорасти из пропитанной кровью почвы его разума?  
Может быть, они были вместе раньше, но теперь Стив этого не хочет, поэтому лжёт? Прошло много времени — но на самом деле это не так. Прошло всего два года, или семьдесят, или сколько-то, Баки не уверен, сколько раз его вынимали из камеры и его жизнь продолжалась. (Время — вещь ненадёжная.)  
Это отравляет его мысли, как уродливый шрам, который он старается не трогать. Это не важно. У него есть миссия, выданная его собственным сознанием: он хочет узнать, что с ним сделала Гидра, и он хочет им за это отплатить. Убивай или будешь убит.  
У него есть ресурсы. Несколько видов оружия и боеприпасов, подобранных на базе в Марокко. Информация, почерпнутая из передававшихся по миру сообщений. Стив.  
Это не много, но он — Зимний Солдат. Он всегда справляется с миссиями, несмотря на преимущества противника.  
(Кроме одной.)

*

Сейчас им легче перемещаться: Европа более знакома обоим и более доступна. Границы сместились после того, как Баки здесь был в последний раз, но Стив легко читает карты, а Баки знает, как спрятаться от мира, не оставляя за собой следов.  
Расшифрованный Стивом код отправляет их в Словению. В Гидре, очевидно, узнали о захвате данных с ретрансляторной башни, потому что обнаруженная ими база — выбитая в скале, с выходом к океану и подводным туннелем — оказывается эвакуированной. Есть только остатки команды. Грузовики, припаркованные возле погрузочных доков, маркированы логотипом Щ.И.Т.а, и это заставляет рот Стива сжаться.  
Баки убирает пистолет и готовит ножи, когда Стив касается его руки. Застигнутый врасплох Баки отталкивает его. Это уже происходило несколько раз за прошедшие недели: случайные соприкосновения кожи, обусловленные теснотой их жилья, которые он старался не воспринимать как угрозу. (Или что-то другое.)  
Раньше люди постоянно его касались, не спрашивая, даже не глядя на него, также обыденно, как если бы они трогали вещи или дверную ручку, но в прикосновениях Стива нет ничего обыденного.  
Стив показывает Баки раскрытые ладони.  
— Нам будет полезно оставить кого-нибудь в живых, хорошо? — шепчет он. — Чтобы мы могли их допросить.  
Баки наклоняет голову, потом кивает. Он понимает, что Стив считает это милосердием. Однако по опыту Баки быстрая смерть куда милосерднее, чем взятие в плен. Не то чтобы его хозяева вообще заботились о милосердии.  
Стив по-прежнему смотрит на него, сведя брови:  
— Будь осторожен, ладно? — шепчет он.  
_Ты тоже_. Слова поднимаются по горлу Баки, но умирают, не достигнув рта. Они смущают его. Они не важны.

  
Несомненно, милосердие Стива имеет свои границы. Он убивает первых двух попавшихся им охранников, ломая им шеи. Баки обнаруживает, что держится позади, анализируя его движения. Стив впечатляюще подвижный для своих размеров; однако, у него есть привычка укорениться на месте и подпустить противника поближе. Это, думает Баки, и было его ошибкой — он дрался со Стивом на близкой дистанции, когда нужно было отойти подальше и воспользоваться оружием дальнего радиуса, кружить вокруг него, пока Стив не потеряет равновесие и тогда...  
Он встряхивается. Его желудок сводит так сильно, что на мгновение он думает, что его сейчас вырвет. Он бросает один из ножей в горло агента Гидры, вышедшего в открытую дверь казармы, и использует другой, вырубая человека, подбиравшегося к Стиву сбоку.  
По воздуху разносится вой сирены. Отложив ножи, Баки расчехляет М16 — хреновое качество, высокая вероятность осечки в песчаном климате, зато такая широкая распространённость, что найти патроны не составляет никакого труда — и пристраивает на плече. Если бы это была обычная миссия, он бы растворился в тени здания за спиной и поражал противника оттуда.  
Но Стив, прямо в пятне лунного света, дерётся с последним охранником. Появляется первая волна среагировавших на тревогу солдат, мелькающих между зданиями. Баки быстро разбирается с ними, экономя пули.  
Знакомый холод растекается по телу, пока он стреляет и стреляет. Ему кажется, будто он отделился от собственного тела. Он отмечает удар приклада по плечу и автоматически корректирует ствол. Каждая пуля следует своим путем к жизни, которую должна отнять.  
Как только первая волна отбита, Баки перемещается. Он перезаряжает оружие во время движения. Ему знакома планировка базы с казармами и караульными, расположенными вокруг возвышающегося над бухтой командного центра. (Он был здесь раньше? Это не важно.) Он двигается в том направлении, на ходу вырвав калашников из рук раненого наемника и добив из него же. Куда лучшее оружие. Он испытывает укол тоски по человеку (людям?), чьей работой было вкладывать в руки Зимнего Солдата подходящее оружие, пока он на миссии. Потом он вспоминает, что их же работой было возвращать его в кресло.  
Эти люди могут быть сегодня здесь, на этой базе.  
Он двигается дальше.  
Главное здание на три этажа возвышается над землей, и примерно раза в два больше — под поверхностью. Взобравшись по стене на гараж (там должны быть запасы топлива и всяких легковоспламеняющихся жидкостей), он рассматривает окна через прицел. Два верхних этажа выглядят пустыми, но несколько целей определенно перемещаются за узкими окнами первого этажа. Он стреляет, убивает как минимум пятерых и ранит ещё нескольких, прежде чем с этой стороны не пропадают все цели, спрятавшись или сбежав на нижние уровни.  
Он отрешённо прослеживает, как Стив двигается мимо его позиции ко входу в главное здание. Он спрыгивает вниз и идёт за ним.

  
Их встречает незначительное сопротивление на первом уровне. Баки забрасывает калашников на плечо и достаёт глок, стреляя в каждого, кто высовывается из укрытий. Он слышит, как Стив ему что-то говорит, но игнорирует его слова. Никто не отвлекает Зимнего Солдата на миссии.  
Взрыв разносит стену справа от него, сшибая его на пол. Ухо с той стороны перестаёт слышать, в нем раздаётся противный звон. Поднимаясь и перебираясь в сторону от обломков, он заглядывает в проём. Серверная. Не центральная, но определённо более современная, чем в ретрансляторной башне. Кто-то хотел защитить информацию и установил несколько закладок взрывчатки на стене для уничтожения главного компьютера.  
Сработал только один заряд. Более крупный всё еще на месте, в спешке прилепленный скотчем. Пригодится.  
Перебравшись через завал и пристрелив кого-то, засыпанного, но всё ещё сопротивляющегося, Баки отцепляет от стены невзорвавшийся снаряд. Это ударное взрывное устройство. Человек на полу, видимо, планировал выстрелить в него с безопасного расстояния, но одно из них взорвалось преждевременно.  
Аккуратно держа взрывчатку, Баки возвращается в коридор и идёт к лифту. Они все должны быть заблокированы и снабжены массой ловушек в шахтах, чтобы остановить злоумышленников. Вытащив самый большой нож, он опускается на колени возле закрытых дверей и просовывает лезвие между ними. Это заставляет двери разойтись на жалкие полдюйма, однако этого достаточно, чтобы Баки мог просунуть в щель металлические пальцы и открыть двери сильнее.  
Удерживая одной рукой двери открытыми, второй Баки роняет взрывчатку в шахту.  
Он отодвигается, позволяя дверям снова закрыться, и тут чья-то рука хватает его за плечо, заставляя встать на ноги. Пораженный, что кто-то смог подобраться так близко, он разворачивается — и едва успевает остановить себя от того, чтобы выпустить пулю Стиву в лоб.  
Стив весь потный и раскрасневшийся. В его волосах торчат осколки щебня.  
— Какого черта ты делаешь?! — кричит Стив.  
Это звучит скрежещуще, правое ухо всё ещё не восстановило работу.  
Что он делает? Баки оглядывается. Возле них находятся три цели, две мертвых, одна — в процессе. За спиной корёжит двери лифта от несущегося вниз по шахте взрыва. Теперь они смогут безопасно спуститься вниз. И что, по мнению Стива, он делает?  
— Там внизу могли быть пленники, — продолжает кричать Стив. — Там могли держать кого-то вроде тебя! А ты просто решил их всех вслепую взорвать?!  
У Баки достаточно времени, чтобы обдумать возможность нахождения внизу таких, как он, и он уверен, что их взрывать стоило в первую очередь (пусть будут благодарны за это!), но тут его внимание переключается за спину Стиву. Одна из целей перебралась через пролом в стене серверной и целится Стиву в голову.  
Она стреляет.  
Пуля чиркает по металлической руке Баки. Он даже не понимает, когда успел её поднять — он двигался быстрее, чем даже мог сам от себя ожидать, прикрывая голову Стива и толкая его себе за спину, разворачивая их в падении.  
Они приземляются на пол в перекате, и Стив первым хватает пистолет, всаживает две пули в грудь женщины и одну точно в лоб.  
И это, думает Баки сквозь накрывающий его туман, прекрасный выстрел.

**************

Они возвращаются обратно в Италию на государственной машине, без пленников, с кипой файлов, а за их спинами к небу вздымаются языки пламени над взорванной базой.  
Баки, замерев, сидит на пассажирском сиденье, ровно глядя на дорогу. Он не реагирует ни на голос Стива, ни на его нерешительные прикосновения. Как будто его там вовсе нет.  
Когда они добираются до Феррары, он начинает оживать, в замешательстве разглядывая мелькающие за окном улицы. Он смотрит на Стива с выражением, похожим на страх. Баки сказал, что помнит холод, и тёмную камеру, наполненную льдом. Зная, что Стив попал в нынешнее время, будучи замороженным, они пришли к выводу, что Гидра делала с Баки что-то похожее, когда он был им не нужен.  
В течение семидесяти лет успешное завершение миссии означало возвращение в лёд.

  
Стив тихо говорит ни о чём. Он рассказывает Баки, как впервые встретил Тора и услышал его истории об Асгарде. На полпути он начинает задаваться вопросом, стоит ли вываливать настолько неземную информацию на того, кто и в своей-то реальности не особенно ориентируется; но рассказы, кажется, помогают. Или это Баки самостоятельно начинает стряхивать с себя оцепенение, в которое впал на базе.  
Это был удар — сняв охрану, увидеть, как Баки неуклонно и неумолимо движется по базе, с безжизненными глазами, почти не моргая. Это напомнило Стиву слова Сэма: "Э _того парня тебе придётся остановить._ "  
Стив гонит эти мысли прочь. Они получили важную информацию: декодированные послания говорили, что где-то здесь содержался Зимний Солдат. Проходя по коридорам, Стив был в ужасе от того, как глубоко распространилась зараза: на паре верхних уровней висели логотипы Щ.И.Т.а, в основном диспетчерские и колл-центры, а ниже размещалась только Гидра.  
На подземных уровнях — в обломках того, что осталось после взрыва — они обнаружили файлы, настоящие _файлы_ , которые кто-то посчитал достаточно важными, чтобы хранить запертыми, а не уничтожать. Наверняка все эти документы давно были оцифрованы, а об их бумажных копиях все просто позабыли.  
Стив бы поблагодарил тех, кто сохранил файлы, если бы не хотел избить их в кровавое месиво собственными руками.

  
Они бросают угнанный грузовик и пробираются в снимаемый номер. Грядёт новый день, и Стива накрывает тем самым чувством усталости пополам с неприятной бодростью, что всегда приходит после выполненной миссии. Обычно он проходит через это состояние в одиночестве: во времена Ревущих он радовался, что может взять на себя первое дежурство, пока остальные расползались по постелям. В нынешние дни он только сильнее чувствует своё одиночество, сидя без дела, пока команда предаётся заслуженному отдыху.  
Однако, Баки не выглядит уставшим. Они заходят в комнату и после секундного колебания он начинает снимать и убирать их оружие. Его тело все ещё напряжено, мышцы натянуты, а движения резки. Стив благоразумно оставляет его выполнять эту задачу, а сам зарывается в сумку с трофейными бумагами, прихваченными на базе.

  
На титульных листах всех папок стоят логотипы Гидры и подпись на русском: "Проект Воскресший". Стив фотографирует надпись на телефон перед тем, как приступить к чтению. Это очень старые документы, бумага стала коричневой и крошится на краях, информация записана на немецком, который Стив с трудом читает, или кириллицей, которую он не понимает вообще. Самая ранняя дата, которую он обнаруживает, — март 1958 года, самая поздняя — 1979.  
Он переворачивает страницу и оттуда выскальзывает фотография. Это мужчина пятидесяти лет, горделиво стоящий в мундире британского полковника. Фотография была прикреплена к отчёту о завершении миссии: Стив достаточно написал и прочитал их, чтобы узнать на любом языке. Мужчина, если он не ошибается, это Уильям Бенедикт Адлер. В тексте встречаются даты и упоминания места под названием Тиргартен. Стиву кажется, что он помнит это место — одна из провинций Германии, перешедшая под управление Великобританией после войны, когда сверхдержавы разделили страну на зоны влияния, словно повара, толкающиеся локтями на крохотной кухне.  
Он находит другую фотографию. На этот раз — цветное изображение мужчины с густыми усами. Фото зернистое, черты лица нечёткие.  
Нахмурившись, Стив переворачивает папку. Зажав левый уголок, чтобы удержать на месте документы, он трясёт папку в воздухе.  
Из папки высыпается лавина фотографий, скользя по столу и на пол. Едва вошедший в комнату Баки останавливается и задаёт вопрос:  
— Что это?  
— Не уверен.  
Стив опускается на колени и начинает собирать рассыпавшиеся фотографии, переворачивая те, что приземлились лицом вниз. Их около дюжины, в основном — мужчины, всего несколько женщин. Некоторые — определённо ученые, другие одеты в форму и сидят на фоне флагов. Один или два — арестанты на фоне ростовой линейки.  
Он начинает складывать их вместе, отчаянно желая убрать обратно в папку, а саму папку утопить в океане, когда Баки добивает его:  
— Я убил их.  
Стив поднимает голову. Баки держит две фотографии, лежавшие на столе. Со своего места на полу Стив не видит, кто на них. Он с болью спрашивает:

— Ты помнишь это?

— Нет. Но я знаю, что это я сделал.  
Моргнув, Баки переводит взгляд на пол и опускается перед Стивом, который еле сдерживает желание перевернуть фотографии, спрятать их. Вместо этого он мучительно замирает, пока Баки вытягивает снимки из его пальцев, нерешительно и осторожно, в противовес своим прежним резким движениям. В его глазах опять разливается пустота.  
Во всех фотографиях есть отверстия возле верхнего края, как будто они крепились к чему-то кнопками, а потом были сорваны. Стив не может избавиться от картинки перед глазами: стенд с деталями убийства, где их каждый может просмотреть, или, может быть, список выполненных заданий.  
Трофеи, за которые офицеры Гидры могут поднять свои бокалы. Эта мысль заставляет его кровь вскипеть.  
Он переворачивает ещё одну фотографию и вздрагивает в узнавании. Это Говард — Говард Старк. Похоже, это фото было вырезано из какого-то журнала: у Говарда на лице то выражение, которое Дуган называл "чарующий взгляд". Без сомнений, по стране хватало девушек, которые им очаровывались.  
Стив не успевает сдержать короткий страдальческий стон. Баки резко вскидывает на него взгляд, потом смотрит на фото Говарда.  
— Он был... другом, — поясняет ему Стив. — Он был _нашим_ другом, во время войны.  
Баки вглядывается в черты Говарда и пытается его вспомнить. Стиву больно смотреть — часть Стива жаждет, чтобы стена в разуме Баки дала наконец трещину, но, с другой стороны, через двадцать лет после этой смерти...  
— Всё в порядке, это ничего, что ты не помнишь, — говорит он, и Баки бросает фото.  
— Не смей мне говорить, что все в чёртовом порядке, — рычит он, глядя, как Стив поднимается с пола. — Я убил его.  
— Это был не _ты_ , — настаивает Стив. — Вы с Говардом были на короткой ноге, ты бы никогда не причинил ему боль.  
— Но я это _сделал_ , разве нет? — Баки запускает руки в слишком длинные волосы, откидывает их назад и морщится, когда его пальцы запутываются в колтунах. — Мне приказали его убить, и я просто — убил. Почему я это сделал? Они дали мне оружие. Почему я не стрелял в них?  
— Они бы убили тебя.  
У Баки вырывается горький смешок:  
— Может, им стоило.  
— Нет... _не_ говори так, — Стив боялся этого с самого начала. С лаборатории Золы, честно говоря. — Я знаю тебя. Они взяли хорошего человека, одного из лучших, кого я встречал, и превратили его в Зимнего Солдата.  
— _Как_? — Баки мечется из угла в угол. Его металлическая рука скрипит, когда он сжимает и разжимает кулак; предназначавшаяся Стиву пуля, которую он остановил, что-то повредила внутри таким образом, который Стив не понимает и не знает, как об этом спросить. — Я не знаю. Что значит, что они _сделали_ меня таким? Я не — что именно они _сделали_?  
Настаёт очередь Стива говорить: "Я не знаю". Баки набрасывается на него с дикими глазами:  
— _Ты, мать твою, должен знать_! — рычит он. — Ты должен _рассказать_ мне об этом, это единственная грёбаная причина, по которой я полез за тобой, какого черта ты не...  
Он практически плюётся, его тяжёлые мышцы напряжены, кожа вокруг рта перепачкана кровью; он, наверное, даже не осознаёт, что он весь в крови, у него грязные волосы и на нём та же одежда, что две недели назад, что от него начало сильно вонять.  
Стив осознаёт, но он старался не замечать. Это его друг, его лучший друг — но в то же время этот встрёпанный мужчина с кровью под ногтями совершенно ему незнаком. Тот, чьи жертвы рассыпаны у них под ногами.  
Он научился вести себя с Баки бережно за эти несколько недель путешествия — никаких угрожающих жестов, ничего, что могло быть расценено в качестве насилия — но он больше не может. Он выпрямляется и Баки видит — видит, как Стив смотрит на _чужака_.  
Напряжение в комнате достигает предела, и Баки хватает Стива за горло.  
Он сжимает металлической рукой его трахею, и Стив врезается спиной в стену позади себя. Дерево громко разлетается щепками. Стив позволяет инерции удара развернуть их, так что Баки тоже ударяется о стену.  
Лицо Баки перекошено от злости. Он бьёт левым коленом и Стив успевает его заблокировать своим, обе его руки сжаты вокруг металлического запястья в попытке ослабить хватку на горле. Ему нечем дышать, и если он не заставит Баки отпустить его, то потеряет сознание.  
Баки бьёт его свободным кулаком и Стив принимает удар виском. Пальцы Баки от этого соскальзывают с шеи, и Стив пользуется возможностью ударить по металлической руке, приложив всю силу, какую только может. Его костяшки хрустят, зато он свободен.  
Отступая назад, он втягивает воздух и хрипит:  
— Баки, прекрати!  
Баки снова бросается к нему. Они проносятся ураганом по всей комнате. Стив продолжает только защищаться, отвечая блоком на каждый из шквала ударов. В атаках Баки нет никакой стратегии, только дикая волна безудержной ярости. Если бы Стив хотел, он мог бы свалить Баки за пару секунд.  
Он не хочет.  
В отсутствие невинных жизней, требующих защиты, меньше всего Стив желает навредить Баки.

Он пытается сказать ему об этом, задыхаясь, даже когда его предплечья покрываются синяками, а с костяшек течет кровь.  
— Баки! Ты не должен… это делать, ты не… такой. Это не твоя… _вина_!  
Баки прижимает его к стене и Стив отчаянно цепляет его руки в замок. Они стоят лицом к лицу, почти касаясь друг друга носами. Поймав взгляд Баки, Стив говорит:  
— Ты хороший человек, я же знаю тебя, лучший из всех, кого я знал…  
Баки бьёт его головой. Стив не ожидает этого и удар приходится ему прямо в лоб. Перед глазами всё взрывается от боли.  
Он падает спиной на пол, но его хватает на то, чтобы скрестить перед собой руки, прикрывая грудь и живот от удара металлического кулака, нацеленного в его грудину.  
Лицо Баки расплывается от боли.  
— Лжец, — шипит он. — Ты грёбаный _лжец_.  
Стив подцепляет ногой колено Баки, сбивая того с ног. Они борются на полу. Под ними шуршат и разлетаются фотографии жертв Зимнего Солдата. Стив сильнее, больше, но его сдерживает нежелание драться в полную силу, плюс чувство дезориентации от двух ударов по голове.  
Спустя несколько вмятин в полу, сломанный стол и разбитое зеркало, Баки фиксирует бёдра Стива коленями, а запястья прижимает к полу по обе стороны от его головы.  
— Всё ещё хочешь рассказать мне, какой я хороший? — цедит Баки сквозь зубы.  
— Ты хороший, — отвечает Стив. Ему приходится сдерживать все свои инстинкты, заставляя тело лежать смирно. — Ты бы никогда добровольно не сделал ничего из этого.  
— Думаешь, это что-то _значит_?  
— Значит. Они это сделали, а не ты.  
— Да откуда тебе, черт побери, знать?!  
В какой-то момент Стив, наверное, не сдержал силу: из пореза возле брови Баки сочится кровь. Либо он поранился самостоятельно в процессе борьбы.  
Меж тем Баки смещается, опускает правую руку вниз, чтобы… чтобы накрыть ею пах Стива через штаны.  
Стив цепенеет. Ему кажется, что весь воздух внезапно покинул его тело — исчез не только из лёгких, но и из каждой клетки и пространства между ними. Он не знает, что написано у него на лице, но Баки обнажает зубы в ухмылке.  
Стив хрипит:  
— Что ты…  
— Всё ещё хочешь рассказать мне, какой я хороший? — повторяет Баки севшим голосом.  
Правое запястье Стива сжимают металлические пальцы, придавливая к полу. Он чувствует, что у него из носа течет кровь, заливая щёку. Левая рука свободна, но дико болит. Весь пол усыпан стеклом и один из крупных осколков торчит в ладони.  
Над ним Баки прищуривает глаза. Его рука двигается, дёргая штаны Стива.  
Стив в шоке следит за тем, как Баки сначала вытаскивает наружу его член, потом свой. Стив видел его раньше — казармы и импровизированные ванны везде, где находилась не замёрзшая вода, когда они были на войне, и много раз до этого, во время их прежней жизни, но никогда таким: полувставшим, покрасневшим и прижимающимся к животу.  
Лицо Баки странно напрягается, словно он готовится к удару. Он наклоняется над Стивом, меняя положение бёдер так, чтобы их члены легли рядом, зажатые меж их телами. Стив мягкий, но этого так давно не было, слишком много работы и слишком мало уединённости. Его тело реагирует само по себе, кровь волной приливает к члену, наполняя его.  
Пальцы Стива сжимаются, стекло режет их и он смыкает руку вокруг этого осколка, позволяя себе цепляться за него, как за последнюю связь с реальностью.  
Глаза Баки вспыхивают — он видит это. Он снова ухмыляется, принимая вызов.  
Их члены трутся друг о друга, кожа цепляется в одних местах и скользит в других. Стив едва успевает подумать, что было бы куда приятнее, если бы прикосновений было больше — и Баки тут же тянет свою руку ко рту и широко лижет от запястья к кончикам пальцев.  
Когда он снова сжимает их, его пальцам не хватает длины, чтобы сомкнуться полностью. Контраст между мозолистой кожей ладони и нежной кожей члена заставляет живот Стива поджиматься. Это не первый раз, когда его кто-то так трогает, оттягивая крайнюю плоть с уязвимой головки, но это _Баки_ ласкает его, член Баки подрагивает возле его собственного.  
Лицо Баки расслабляется и теряет остроту черт. Его подбородок опускается на грудь, а глаза прикрыты. Его брови сливаются в одну линию. Он выглядит раненым. Взволнованным. Напуганным.  
Было бы так легко качнуться к нему, столкнуть с себя. Полоснуть по горлу.  
Стив расслабляет руку, позволяя осколку выскользнуть.  
Из его ладони течёт кровь. Он хочет, чтобы всё было не так — хочет потянуться к Баки, и чтобы тот не посчитал это нападением. Хочет найти способ обнять и держать, превратить это во что-то менее пугающее, ведь это по-прежнему Баки, и Стив не хочет потерять его таким образом. Не может потерять его никаким образом, _боже_ , тем более не так. Он не может.  
И он позволяет себе расслабиться, позволяет бёдрам толкаться навстречу и полностью в это погружается. Баки стонет в ответ. Он неуклюже трёт головки их членов, сдавливая ладонью.  
Кровь из пореза Баки стекает ему на щёку. Это выглядит как слёзный след.  
Баки кончает первым, его бёдра почти болезненно трутся о Стива, а зубы сжимают нижнюю губу с такой силой, что оставляют отпечатки. Его семя растекается горячим по члену Стива, костяшки скользят по коже, пока он судорожно дёргает рукой. И это больше всего остального толкает Стива за край: он всю жизнь знает Баки, но никогда не видел этой запредельной ранимости.  
Когда его накрывает оргазмом, Стив забывает о крови и необходимости соблюдать осторожность. Он поднимает порезанную руку и запускает в волосы Баки. Это — плюс рука Баки, сжимающая его запястье, и пальцы Баки, лежащие на его члене — только эти вещи остаются в его мире, вымытом волной сиюминутного удовольствия и облегчения.  
Ему кажется, он произносит имя Баки. Ему кажется, что оно звучит с отчаянной, безнадёжной благодарностью.

  
Кто-то колотит в дверь их комнаты. Женский голос кричит о шуме и _полиции_.  
Глаза Баки распахиваются. На мгновение он опускает взгляд на Стива, всё ещё пытающегося вернуться в собственное тело. Их глаза впервые встречаются.  
Лёд трескается и за ним обнаруживаются нужда, и страх. Стыд.  
А потом он убегает, вырываясь так быстро, что несколько прядей его волос остаются у Стива в пальцах. Он слышит шум выбиваемого окна.  
Дверь распахивается и Стив ворочается, застёгивая на себе штаны. Хозяйка, крохотная итальянская бабушка, видимо, замечает его движение, потому что морщит лицо и начинает размахивать руками, крича слишком быстро, чтобы затуманенный мозг Стива успевал переводить её слова. Чтобы она ни говорила, в этом нет ничего хорошего.  
Стив ловит женщину, скручивает и максимально аккуратно отключает.  
Уложив её на пол с подушкой под головой, он быстро хватает самое необходимое. Распечатки шифра, файлы с базы, оружие, свитер с капюшоном поверх изгвазданной рубашки. Он оставляет фотографии, разбросанные по полу. В коридоре находятся несколько человек, с удивлёнными глазами и громкими голосами, так что он прыгает в окно вслед за Баки.  
Он приземляется на обе ноги и чуть не падает на задницу. Его колени дрожат как желе.  
Выпрямившись, он разгоняется и бежит до конца улицы. Поворачивает влево. Продолжает бежать на полной скорости, не обращая внимания на тех, кто может увидеть его и удивиться его скорости. Добегает до конца очередной улицы. Сворачивает вправо. Притормаживает. Он весь дрожит, адреналин драки и… последовавшего за ней стекает по его спине волной. Его футболка прилипла к груди, он замедляет скорость до лёгкой прогулки, затягивает молнию на свитере и натягивает на голову капюшон.  
Он останавливается пристроить рюкзак за спину, осматривает улицу в обе стороны. На него никто не оглядывается.  
Через минуту он переходит улицу и продолжает идти дальше.

  
В итоге он натыкается на работающий фонтан, выглядящий относительно чистым. Вокруг практически нет движения, так что Стив сдирает с себя футболку, окунает чистый рукав в воду и отмывает лицо и торс. Рубашка отправляется в стирку, перемазанная кровью и спермой. Стив думает о том, чтобы окунуть голову, но вода выглядит не _настолько_ чистой. У него завтра будут синяки — обычно он быстро их залечивает, но после крушения геликарриера его шею охватывала полоса лиловой кожи там, где Баки стискивал его горло.  
Он заканчивает выжимать рубашку над асфальтом, когда ловит движение краем глаза.  
Баки кажется пятном тьмы, почти невидимый, за исключением блеска руки. Он стоит в дверном проёме в дюжине метров и не пытается подойти ближе. Бледный овал его лица обращён к Стиву.  
Ночной воздух кажется холодным обнажённым плечам и груди Стива, но он заставляет себя натянуть свитер без спешки. Свернув футболку, он обматывает ею кровоточащую ладонь, потом забрасывает рюкзак на плечи.  
Он стоит возле фонтана, медленно разглаживая пальцами складки на рукавах свитера, и ждёт. Когда Баки наконец отходит от двери, тихий словно тень, Стив делает глубокий, прерывистый вдох и идёт за ним.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В момент тяжелого нервного срыва Баки атакует Стива, используя в качестве меры воздействия сначала драку, а потом секс. Стив позволяет этому произойти, так как не хочет ранить Баки.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Он должен убить Стива.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта глава содержит обсуждение даб-кона, в частности произошедший в предыдущей главе инцидент, и то, что может быть воспринято как принятие вины со стороны жертвы.

Он должен убить Стива.  
Это же логично. Стив не знает, что происходило в период между "Сержант Баки Барнс" и... и тем, чем Баки является теперь. В качестве примера для подражания он тоже выставил себя в самом неутешительном свете. Он целует Баки на поезде, а потом отрицает, что подобное происходило раньше. Он злится, когда Баки взрывает подземные этажи базы Гидры во время боя, а потом говорит, что это не имеет значения, потому что Баки — его друг. Противоречия путают Баки, а ему нужна ясность.  
Стив сбивает с толку. Стив пережил свою полезность.  
В самом деле, ему стоило убить Стива ещё на геликарриере. ( _Или до того_? Стив говорит, что встретил Баки на улице, но тот его не узнал. Баки считает, что он ошибается, но не уверен, в чём именно.) Он знает, что больше не представляет пользы для своих хозяев, что они никогда не ждали его возвращения после задания убить Стива. Он мог бы завершить задание и залечь на дно, исчезнуть навсегда. Они бы считали его разбившимся во время крушения. Его бы никто не искал.  
Он не сделает этого. Что-то есть в его голове, что-то горящее огнём так глубоко, что он бы счёл это делом рук своих хозяев, если бы оно не противилось завершению миссии, вскидываясь каждый раз, когда он смотрит на Стива. Оно кричит: " _Защищай!_ ", пусть даже технически Стив значительно больше его самого.  
Оно кричит: " _Хочу_!".  
Он ненавидит эту штуку, хочет, чтобы она исчезла. Хочет, чтобы Стив исчез. Стив и его идиотские фотографии — Баки предпочел бы устранять цели, а не подбирать документы. Убивай или будешь убит. Он — Зимний солдат, и в нём нет нежности.  
А вот Стив подобрал, потом рассыпал по полу лица жертв Баки и ещё имел наглость выглядеть расстроенным, когда Баки никого не узнал. Но ведь он не может вспомнить, как устранял каждого из них, даже не знает их имён.  
Он подумал тогда — вот оно, Стив наконец-то увидел правду о нём в этих файлах. Стив — Добро с большой буквы, его доброта освещает мир вокруг и накладывает густые тени на перефирию. Чем бы ни был Баки раньше, сейчас он принадлежит тени.  
И он к нему полез — он даже не знает почему. Это было идиотским поступком в рамках боя. Он видел раньше, как секс используется в качестве оружия, и начиналось всё именно так. Стив раньше приходил в такой ужас от одной идеи, что они были любовниками, что это показалось отличным способом причинить ему боль, зайти достаточно далеко, чтобы он наконец увидел настоящего Баки, а не того, кем он был.  
Когда Стив сжал тот осколок в руке, какая-то часть Баки подумала: " _Да. Да, пожалуйста_ ".  
Он до сих пор чувствует отголосок ошибочности своего существования. После миссии солдат отправляется в кресло. Он это ненавидит, но ему кажется _неправильным_ не быть пристёгнутым к нему, жить без опускающихся к лицу панелей, без привкуса капы во рту.  
Криостазис был для него своего рода смертью: одиночество, гаснущий свет, затихающее до полной остановки сердце. Вряд ли есть большая разница. Он думает, что это чувство будет знакомым. Долгожданным.  
Но Стив его не убил, а, когда Баки вернулся к нему, неспособный уйти и не увидеть его ещё раз, _в последний раз_ , он последовал за Баки из Феррары, нашёл грузовик для преодоления ветреной дороги через Альпы в Австрию.  
Во второй половине дня они останавливаются ради идиотских сэндвичей.  
Точнее, Стив останавливается ради сэндвичей. Баки сидит в машине, сжимая и разжимая левый кулак, — рука начала скрипеть, пальцы непредсказуемо подрагивают, — и следит за Стивом через окно кафе. Он не говорил целую ночь, и мысль о том, чтобы подойти к людям, притворяться человеком, когда Зимний Солдат дышит ему в затылок, кажется ему ужасной.  
Поэтому он смотрит, как Стив разговаривает с людьми и думает: " _Что ты здесь делаешь, я избил тебя, я стрелял в тебя, я убил твоего друга, если ты — Добро, какого хрена ты делаешь рядом со мной?_ "  
Когда Стив возвращается к грузовику, у него полная сумка еды и под мышкой зажато несколько банок с напитками. Он забирается вовнутрь, закрывает дверь, вздыхает и говорит:  
— Слушай... прости за то, что произошло. Прошлой ночью.  
Баки пялится на коллекцию раздавленных насекомых на лобовом стекле. Стив, он... _Стив_? Он смотрит на его лицо, надеясь, что это поможет ему меньше путаться. Оно серьёзное, решительное. Стив не чувствует себя напуганным, раненным, преданным или ещё каким-то таким, как ожидает от него Баки.  
Он не отвечает, но его замешательство очевидно, потому что Стив сжимает губы, а потом продолжает:  
— Я знаю, что у тебя в голове всё запуталось. Ты бы никогда не сделал _так_.  
— Так... как? — спрашивает Баки, всё ещё совершенно, катастрофически растерянный. Он Зимний Солдат. Смысл его существования — убивать. Он делает так всё время. (Не _так_. _Так_ — никогда.)  
— Секс.  
Неловкость — это даже близко не стоит к описанию того, что Стив испытывает, но он всё равно продолжает:  
— Я не должен был вкладывать в твою голову эти мысли вместе с тем проклятым поцелуем. Я пытался... хотя, не важно, какими были мои намерения, я не планировал убеждать тебя, что это нормальная для нас с тобой вещь.  
— Но... я целовал тебя раньше. Ты сам сказал.  
— Всего один раз, после того, как попал в плен, и тебя пытали, и ты напился до такой степени, что поцеловал бы и лошадь. Ты тогда вообще не мог думать, и сейчас тоже не очень, и, господи, Бак, что же я буду за человек, если воспользуюсь этим?  
Баки моргает, совершенно сбитый с толку. Кто кем воспользовался прошлой ночью по мнению Стива?  
Стив продолжает без передышки:  
— Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты делал вещи, о которых потом будешь жалеть, как только вспомнишь больше о себе. И обо мне.  
Он весь такой искренний. Баки вглядывается в его лицо, пытаясь отыскать ту крохотную трещинку лжи, что замечал раньше — но её там нет. Это вообще не имеет никакого смысла. Они оба действуют бессмысленно: Баки хочет защитить Стива так сильно, что делает ему больно, а Стив искренне, от всей души, извиняется за то, что испытывает эту боль.  
Баки возвращает взгляд к лобовому стеклу. В жуках есть смысл. Ты их давишь — и они остаются раздавленными. Они не извиняются перед раздавившим их стеклом. Рядом с ним Стив прочищает горло, потом осторожно кладёт сэндвич на приборную панель перед Баки и заводит машину.  
Баки стоило его убить.  
Он не станет.

******************

Стив покупает русский и немецкий словари.  
Файлы на немецком в основном содержат отчёты об испытаниях — что сработало, что нет. Неудач не было: если что-то шло не так, или Зимний Солдат получал ранения, они просто пробовали по новой вне зависимости, успел ли он вылечиться или нет. Там есть фотографии, и Стив заставляет себя изучать чудовищные раны, от которых не выжил бы ни один человек, прежде чем сжечь их все.  
Русские файлы содержат медицинские записи. Они неполные, Стив считает, что оставил часть в Ферарре, и казнит себя за потерю. Похоже, что немцы получили Баки у русских, которые подобрали его на дне той проклятой пропасти живым, но без руки, и исследовали, что же им такое досталось.  
Их файлы включают в себя списки препаратов, результаты сканирования мозга, в которых Стив ничего не понимает, и длинный перечень проведённых процедур: ампутация, что-то, обозначенное как вживление _якорного сокета_ , наращивание металла вдоль ключицы и лопатки, несколько упоминаний об _электрически индуцированном перенаправлении нервов_. Чем бы это ни было, они сделали это тридцать пять раз за три года.

Он находит ещё одно фото, менее жестокое, но более расстраивающее, чем все остальные. На нём Баки стоит в саду, совершенно голый и ужасающе худой. На нём ещё нет металлической руки. Его волосы спадают до подбородка, а безучастный взгляд направлен куда-то левее камеры.  
Рядом с ним стоит с суровым видом неулыбчивая женщина с седыми волосами, в очках. Она едва достаёт до плеча Баки, а её непроницаемый взгляд направлен точно в камеру.  
На обороте выцветшая надпись от руки на русском: "Доктор Брейт и проект Воскресший — июль 1951". Это самая ранняя запись о Баки, попадавшаяся Стиву. Он снова переворачивает фото и смотрит на зернистое, чёрно-белое лицо. Чтобы они ни сделали, вскрыв его голову и выскребя оттуда всё очарование и лихачество Баки, они сделали это до 1951. Баки на фото — безжизненная кукла-переросток.  
Это фото он убирает глубоко в карман. Оно вызывает в нём зуд, ментальный и физический.

Он продолжает вчитываться в файлы всю ночь, пока Баки устроился, свернувшись на заднем сиденье в паре футов от него. Он не осмелился открывать файлы при свете дня, не до тех пор, пока он не вычистит их от всего, что может ранить Баки.  
Фотографии его жертв уже нанесли достаточно урона. Они упали на какую-то болезненную рану в его разуме, заставив её снова кровоточить.  
Если раньше его сон был просто беспокойным, то теперь Баки словно перестаёт существовать. Иногда он дёргается, машет руками и кричит на языках, которых Стив не знает. Иногда он просыпается рывком, с широко распахнутыми глазами и прерывистым дыханием. Они провели два дня в грузовике, разбив лагерь в большом заповеднике на западе Австрии, и Стив на деле не уверен, спал ли Баки вообще.  
Он не знает, как спросить об этом. События, произошедшие в Ферраре, всё ещё слишком свежи, рваный порез на его ладони до сих пор заживает, а мысли переполнены виной, стыдом и, чёрт бы всё побрал, похотью.  
Он просто не может поверить, что позволил этому произойти. Он замечал, как Баки иногда копирует его мимику, его жесты, используя Стива как модель поведения, чтобы заново научиться быть человеком. Он должен был понять, что Баки подцепит и это — давно похороненное и почти забытое глупое детское _влечение_.

Стив швыряет карандаш, которым делал подстрочный перевод на полях медицинских записей, и прячет лицо в руках, оперев локти на стол для пикника. Они провели ночь на краю заповедника, в долине под ними их ждёт цивилизация. Баки взял на себя расшифровку остатков кода Гидры и прямо сейчас сидит над ними в кузове грузовика, работая с ужасающей концентрацией. Он не говорил целый день. В прошедшие два дня он избегал Стива как только мог, однако, по-прежнему не выпуская из поля зрения.

 _Ладно. Ладно. Взять это под контроль_. Несмотря на всех девушек Баки, несмотря на Пегги, ему всегда хотелось узнать, каково бы это было, и теперь он знает, так?  
Может быть, теперь он сможет окончательно похоронить это чувство и стать тем другом, в котором нуждается Баки.

**********************

За недели пути Стив зарос густой бородой. Баки натягивает шапочку и перчатки, обнаруженные в бардачке грузовика, и они въезжают в Уттендорфф, выглядя как пара горцев.  
Здесь нет базы Гидры, но им нужны продукты, и Стив хочет купить кое-какие инструменты, чтобы попробовать починить руку Баки. Разумеется, это значит, что Баки сначала должен его к ней подпустить — до этого момента он прятал конечность как раненое животное, но — проблемы Стив будет решать по мере поступления.  
Они проводят в городе едва десять минут, когда Баки вдруг начинает оглядываться через плечо.  
Сначала Стив списывает это на то, что Баки неуютно находится среди людей, но потом Баки с силой тянет его прочь, прервав разговор с продавцом об отвёртках.  
Он упорно тащит его через дверь и по улице, Стив путается в собственных ногах и пытается вспомнить советы Наташи, как не выглядеть подозрительно.  
— Что не так? — шипит он уголком губ.  
Баки не отвечает, толкает Стива в какую-то попутную дверь и тянет вверх по лестнице. Это пустой дуплекс с голыми стенами и пылью на полу.  
Внутри Баки разворачивает Стива лицом к себе, его глаза сужены:  
— Ты выходил с кем-нибудь на связь?  
— Нет. Нас что, кто-то преследует?  
— Я сказал тебе, что будет, если ты сбежишь, — говорит Баки. Его плечи напряжены и выглядят как на той базе Гидры в Словении; как в бою в Вашингтоне, когда он преследовал Наташу; как на аллее, по которой он гнал хулигана с кровью Стива на костяшках. — Сказал тебе, что я сделаю.  
Глаза Баки налиты кровью. Стив пытается вспомнить симптомы недосыпания; он уверен, что в этом списке была паранойя. Он начинает:  
— Чтобы тебе ни показалось, я никому не...  
Дверь за Баки распахивается и мимо них пролетает граната, ударяется о стену и катится по полу.  
Стив хватает Баки, Баки хватает Стива. Они падают клубком на землю, когда граната взрывается — с оглушительным хлопком и ослепительной вспышкой. Световая граната, предназначенная оглушить, а не убить.  
Стив моргает, пытаясь прогнать пятна перед глазами. Баки уже снова на ногах, хоть и стоит на них нетвёрдо, тряся головой. Подняв себя на одно колено, Стив пытается нашарить оружие, когда ловит краем глаза знакомый всполох рыжих волос за дверью. _Дерьмо_.  
— Не стрелять!  
Стив подрывается на ноги, у него всё ещё кружится голова. Из него выходит большая цель, сейчас — большой щит. Он закрывает собой Баки, повернувшись к нему спиной и разведя руки в стороны.  
На долгое мгновение все замирают. Пистолет в руке Сэма дрожит, Наташин — нет. Стив не знает, позволит ли их меткость застрелить Баки в обход него.  
— Назад, — говорит он, пытаясь придать голосу спокойной властной уверенности. — Всё в порядке. Он не враг, не стреляйте.  
— Стив, — говорит Сэм. — Его нож прижат к твоему горлу.  
Стив едва останавливает себя от поворота головы, что могло бы привести его к открытой ране на шее.  
— Мда, это... нормально, он не будет этого делать.  
Это заявление встречает недоверчивая тишина, не означающая, однако, неподвижности: участники разговора выражают своё мнение невербальным способом.  
Баки подталкивает Стива под рёбра, направляя в сторону. Они двигаются через комнату, и Баки продолжает держать Стива между собой и Сэмом с Наташей. Нож остаётся прижатым к его шее. Сэм опускает пистолет, но внимательно следит за ними, Наташа продолжает в них целиться с непроницаемым выражением лица.  
Они добираются до окна, и нож исчезает. Вместе с Баки.  
Стив на мгновение замирает у подоконника, борясь с желанием прыгнуть вслед за Баки. Он поднимает голову и устало улыбается Сэму с Наташей:  
— Рад, что вы оба в порядке.

********************

Они приходят на крышу. Сэм со Стивом садятся за небольшой металлический стол, на ржавые стулья, размерами предназначенные детям. Наташа отходит сделать телефонный звонок.  
— Я должен быть злее на тебя, — бормочет Сэм, — но в основном я просто рад, что ты жив. Классная борода, кстати.  
— Спасибо, — отвечает Стив. Он складывает руки на столе и опускается на них лбом, отдыхая. Он неожиданно чувствует себя вымотанным — теперь, когда выдалась минутка задуматься об этом, он вдруг понимает, что тоже не спал последние два дня.  
— И я извиняюсь, за всё. Как дела в Вашингтоне?  
— Охренительный бардак. Они всё ещё пытаются поднять обломки из Потомака — они перекрыли русло реки, затопив дома в Анакостии. По последним подсчётам было двести тринадцать жертв, правда, сложно сказать, кто из Щ.И.Т.а, а кто из Гидры. Плохие парни, как правило, прекращают стрелять, умерев.  
Стив давится смешком, спрашивает дальше:  
— Фьюри?  
— Ушёл в подполье, официально — по-прежнему мёртв. Толкнул мне некислую вербовочную речь, но Наташа оказалась чутка убедительней.  
Стив поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть в ее сторону. Она стоит спиной к нему.  
— По шкале от "одного" до "атомного взрыва" насколько она злится на меня?  
— "Звезда смерти". Погоди, ты успел посмотреть этот фильм? Не важно. Она в ярости. Мы... ну, твой комм был включен, когда ты упал с геликарриера.  
_Господи_. Стив снова прячет лицо в ладонях.  
— Вы слышали это всё?  
— Хилл слышала. Она не вдавалась в подробности, но она была уверена, что мы найдём твой труп в реке, рано или поздно.  
— Прости. Баки не хотел, чтобы я с кем-нибудь связывался.  
Ненадолго воцаряется тишина, пока Сэм переваривает это, а Стив жалеет, что сказал.  
— Как он? — спрашивает Сэм нейтральным тоном.  
— Он... растерян. Он понемногу возвращает свои воспоминания, но они фрагментированы и не все из них — хорошие. Вещи, которые с ним делали, Сэм...  
— Да, мы нашли документы, которые вы бросили в Ферраре. Ему прикрутили эту руку.  
Стив резко выпрямляется.  
— Они у вас с собой? Схемы его руки?  
Сэм поднимает брови.  
— Ага, в отеле. Если хочешь их — придётся убедить Наташу отдать их тебе.  
Оглянувшись, Стив понимает, что обсуждаемая ими дама закончила свой разговор и идёт к ним. Стив поднимается и с трудом удерживается от необходимости упасть обратно. Сэм тоже встаёт и отходит в сторону, то ли создавая для них иллюзию уединённости, то ли решив избежать попадания крови на одежду.  
— Интерпол объявил Зимнего Солдата в розыск три дня назад, — сообщает Наташа, подойдя ближе. — На всех пограничных пунктах стран Евросоюза есть описания Джеймса Барнса. Мы не сообщали его имя, но это вопрос времени, когда кто-нибудь догадается.  
Стив чувствует, как у него сдавливает грудь. С каждой проходящей секундой углубляется рана в его сердце от осознания, что Баки уходит дальше и дальше, может быть пойман, ранен или убит, пока Стив стоит здесь. Он сохраняет самообладание.  
— Мы можем с этим как-нибудь разобраться?  
— Не исключено, — она складывает руки на груди. — Рассказывай.  
Стив выдаёт им свою версию событий последнего месяца, начиная с момента, когда он проснулся в Гондурасе. Он доходит до того места подкорректированной истории их путешествия, когда они покинули Феррару, но тут Наташа его перебивает:  
— Извини, ты не мог бы вернуться к той части, где вы двое трахнулись с таким усердием, что разнесли комнату в отеле?  
Стив замолкает, мучительно краснеет. Наташа с тем же успехом могла попросить его инсценировать произошедшее. Он внезапно чувствует себя чудовищно уязвимым, он готовится отбивать нападение, причину которого даже не понимает до конца.  
— При всём моём уважении, это личное.  
— Чертовски верно, — небрежно говорит Наташа. У неё пустое выражение лица. Стив чувствовал меньше угрозы под дулами гранатомётов.  
— Я всего лишь провела бо́льшую часть месяца, разыскивая убийцу человека, которого я считала своим другом, человека, на чьей стороне я сражалась и ради которого рисковала своей жизнью. Всё ради того, чтобы два дня назад услышать от разгневанной синьоры, что мой друг не только жив, но ещё и слишком занят, засовывая член в своего вроде как убийцу, чтобы позвонить и сказать, что мне не стоит оплакивать его смерть.  
Сэм деликатно откашливается и отходит на другую сторону крыши, разглядывая облака. Стив сдаётся и сжимает руки за спиной.  
Наташа продолжает, не меняя интонации:  
— Тебе просто повезло, что это я нашла тебя, а не Тони. Ты ведь помнишь Тони Старка, да? Один из тех парней, кто дрался с нами за Нью-Йорк? Он принял твою смерть близко к сердцу, особенно когда узнал, что был одной из целей Гидры. Он почти ушёл на пенсию, даже уничтожил все свои костюмы, но в последний раз я слышала, что он начал создавать новый, чтобы сражаться с Гидрой в твою память. Тор — Тор покинул Асгард, царство, за которое он несёт ответственность, — чтобы помочь с поисками твоего тела. Что-то на тему достойных похорон воина. Он сумел отыскать твой щит — и больше ничего.  
В Стива _на самом деле_ стреляли из гранатомёта, и это было не так больно.  
— Мне жаль.  
— Спасибо. Это многое значит.  
— Мне в самом деле жаль. Я виноват, что не попытался передать тебе сообщение. Я был занят попытками не спугнуть Баки, который...  
Он машет рукой в воздухе, охватывая город вокруг, в котором Баки просто растворился. Рана в груди становится глубже, Стив пытается не показывать этого.  
— Тебя это волновало больше, чем желание остаться в живых? Не пойми меня неправильно, запись, которую мне дала прослушать Хилл, была очень трогательной. Даже романтичной. Я просто под впечатлением, что ты пронёс эти чувства аж через семьдесят лет.  
_Для меня не было этих семидесяти лет_ , думает Стив и в отчаянии хоронит эту мысль. Это по-детски глупо и бессмысленно, он не хочет, чтобы Наташа так к этому относилась. Сделав глубокий вдох, он начинает:  
— Я пытался помочь человеку, который был моим другом, человеку, на чьей стороне я сражался и ради кого рисковал своей жизнью.  
Маска Наташи идёт трещинами. Это даёт Стиву сил, чтобы перейти в наступление:  
— Я никогда не спрашивал, чем ты занималась до прихода в Щ.И.Т. Это было твоё дело, и я доверял тебе достаточно, чтобы не лезть в него. Я знаю, что ты прошла через что-то похожее, и единственная причина, по которой ты сейчас здесь — кто-то дал тебе шанс измениться. Я хочу дать ему шанс, Наташа. Я задолжал ему куда больше.  
Она долгое время молча изучает его, её плечи поднимаются и опускаются, когда она делает глубокий вдох.  
— Ответь мне на один вопрос, — говорит она наконец, — и я отзову всех собак. Вы раньше спали вместе или это что-то новое?  
— Нет, мы... раньше — нет. Но и сейчас тоже нет. Я думал о нём в этом плане, но это было несравнимо с текущим положением вещей. Я очень любил Пегги, а у Баки были его девчонки, поэтому... Всё это ничего не значило. Не _он_ , господи, он значил всё для меня, но...  
Он обрывает сам себя, зажмуривается и признаётся:  
— Я даже не знаю, как об этом говорить.  
Когда он решается снова посмотреть на Наташу, её лицо смягчается.  
— Если бы здесь был Коулсон, мне бы пришлось отдать ему двадцатку.  
— За что?  
— Он говорил, что ты бисексуален. Я сказала, что он проецирует, но мне стоило лучше думать, прежде чем спорить с ним о Капитане Америке.  
— Я не... Я знаю, что сейчас так называют, но для меня это слово ничего не значит.  
Она наклоняет голову в знак согласия.  
— Всё равно, он оказался ближе, чем то, на что ставила я.  
— И?..  
— Асексуальность. Я не понимала, как при таких внешних данных ты не встрял в парочку скандалов с участием внебрачных детей или геев.  
Стив морщится, и Наташа хмыкает:  
— Я сказала так в основном, чтобы подразнить Коулсона.  
Стив обдумывает это, потом подытоживает:  
— Это был самый неуютный разговор за всю мою жизнь.  
— Мы можем пойти на рекорд, если решишься.  
— Нет уж, спасибо.

*****************

Они заказывают обед в номер и Стив чуть не плачет при виде размера порций. Он не то чтобы голодал, путешествуя с Баки, но это чуть ли не первая нормальная еда за прошедшее время. Он съедает достаточно пасты, чтобы заставить Сэма пялиться в изумлении.  
— Ты привыкнешь, — говорит Наташа, сидя по-турецки на дальней кровати. — Помнишь шведский стол в Торронто, которому пришлось делать заказ в другом ресторане, потому что ты съел все их киши?  
Стив хмурится.  
— Я не помню этого. Киши помню, да, они были очень вкусные, но я не заметил, что они все кончились.  
Наташа закатывает глаза.  
— Они были канадцами, слишком вежливыми, чтобы отказать тебе в блюде из их меню только потому, что ты уже съел шесть тарелок.  
Покраснев, Стив бормочет:  
— Это были очень вкусные киши.  
Сэм хмыкает и подталкивает Стиву порцию феттучини.  
Наташа уходит после обеда на встречу со своим контактом из Интерпола, чтобы направить их на Гидру. Стив начинает клевать носом, но держится, продолжая слушать Сэма.  
Он узнаёт, что Хилл будет работать на Старка, когда его голова клонится вниз слишком очевидно. Сэм прекращает рассказ, смеясь:  
— Приятель, ты в отрубе. Давай, можешь лечь спать на кровать Таш, пока она не вернулась.  
— Смотри, чтоб она не узнала, как ты её зовёшь, — бурчит Стив. Он едва может держать глаза открытыми. Сэм тянет его, обхватив за пояс сильной рукой. Стив в ответ забрасывает руку Сэму на плечи, используя возможность сжать его в неловком благодарном объятии.  
Сэм не заостряет на этом внимание, потому что он хороший человек.

***************

Когда Стив просыпается, комната погружена в темноту, и в ней есть Баки.  
Он нависает над Стивом на кровати, как один из кошмарных демонов Фюзели. Выглядит тоже похоже. На улице идёт дождь, его волосы прилипли ко лбу, обрамляя бледное, тонкое лицо. Его глаза мерцают в темноте. Как и нож в его руке.  
Он не сидит на груди Стива, но тот может почувствовать тяжесть, сжимающую его лёгкие.  
Сэм громко храпит в другом конце комнаты. Баки поворачивает голову в его направлении, потом смотрит обратно на Стива. " _Нет_ ", — отчаянно шепчет Стив. Баки начинает отодвигаться — по направлению к окну или к Сэму, сложно сказать с уверенностью в темноте — и Стив хватает его за плечи, садится и целует.  
Плечи Баки под его ладонями каменеют. Это выстрел на удачу: Стиву не с чем работать, чтобы остановить Баки от нападения на Сэма без хорошей драки, в которой Сэму всё равно достанется. Кроме уничтожения Гидры единственной интересовавшей Баки вещью был Стив.  
Так что Стив даёт ему то, что он хочет, прижавшись к его рту на долгий момент, прежде чем отклониться.  
Баки отодвигается, стекает с кровати, его взгляд мечется между Стивом и Сэмом. Сглатывая, Стив тянется к своему рюкзаку, заранее собранному и пристроенному под рукой возле кровати.  
Дождь громко лупит в стёкла, и холодный воздух остужает кожу Стива, когда он следует за Баки в окно. Он направляет всего одну мысль спящему Сэму, и Наташе, и всем остальным: " _Простите_ ". 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Тебе нужен душ, — заявляет Стив. — Ты выглядишь как шахтёр.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта глава содержит упоминания о проводимых без согласия модификациях тела, дискуссии о дабконе прошлых глав и анатомические ужасы. Встречается мат. Дизайн металлической руки был вдохновлён проводами и картинкой http://stereowire.tumblr.com/post/80113775802/please-dont-ask-me-how-much-time-i-spend-thinking

— Тебе нужен душ, — заявляет Стив. — Ты выглядишь как шахтёр.

Они отсиживаются в Праге, пока русская подруга Стива занята отвлечением Интерпола. Баки ненавидит полагаться на человека, который до недавнего времени считался врагом, но он признаёт, что им нужен хоть кто-то на их стороне. Он не может сражаться против Щ.И.Т.а, Гидры и Интерпола. Сражаться — и сохранять Стива в безопасности.

Он не понимает, когда это успело стать для него таким важным. Может быть, так было всегда.

Это вовсе не значит, что он будет делать без возражений всё, что говорит Стив.

— Не важно, как я выгляжу, кроме тебя меня никто не видит.

На лицо Стива набегает тень печали и сразу исчезает. Он настаивает:

— Пока никто. Но знаешь, что я тебе скажу, Бак, ты выглядишь настолько подозрительно, насколько это вообще возможно. Если бы я тебя не знал, я бы сразу же бросился звонить в полицию, чтобы сообщить о странном бродяге, околачивающемся по соседству. Что, если кто-то делает это прямо сейчас?

Это, пожалуй, единственный довод, который может заставить Баки задуматься над предложением. Стив знает об этом. Он быстро учится.

Он провожает Баки в ванную, где сначала сбривает свою бороду, а потом, дважды спросив согласия, — бороду Баки.

Баки соглашается, чтобы проверить самого себя. Мысль о том, что кто-то будет держать блестящую острую штуку возле его горла… Однако он стоит там и не просто позволяет Стиву делать это, но ещё поворачивает и наклоняет голову, когда тому нужен новый угол.

После Уттендорфа Баки начинает думать, что их действия теряют всякую осмысленность, когда дело касается друг друга. Стив — Капитан Америка и враг, и не так давно Баки приложил бы все свои силы, чтобы убить его и завершить миссию. Теперь же мысль, что со Стивом что-то может произойти, приводит Баки в дрожь, как будто без Стива его самого унесёт ураганом.

Закончив, Стив спрашивает:

— Хочешь, постригу? Мы раньше друг друга стригли. То есть, сначала моя мама нас стригла, а когда её не стало, мы стали делать это сами. Думаю, я всё ещё помню, как... Ты же не особенно беспокоишься о модности причёски?

 

_— Это просто смешно. Не могу поверить, что я стригу ему волосы. Я генетик, а не парикмахер._

_— Лапушка, если бы ты не пришла на работу, выглядя как постер Фэрры Фосетт, тебе бы не подсунули короткую соломинку._

_Женщина хмурится, отрезая новую прядь. Её собственные волосы — безукоризненно чистые и золотые — крупными волнами обрамляют лицо._

_— Это сексизм. Не делай такие глаза, это он и есть._

_— Ну прости. Я не подумал, что ты будешь жаловаться, устроившись на тёпленькое местечко. Это просто стрижка._

_Она прекращает щёлкать ножницами и поворачивает лицо к стоящему рядом мужчине:_

_— Я просто не могу понять, почему один из вас, гениев, не может воспользоваться машинкой для стрижки._

_— С ней получается слишком короткий ёжик, — отвечает старший мужчина, который сидит в дверях, вытянув перед собой ноги и скрестив их в лодыжках. Он не отрывает взгляда от книги. — Потовые железы в волосяных фолликулах промерзают до льда в криокамере._

_— Ну так найдите кого-нибудь, кто раньше стриг волосы. Я вообще не представляю, что я делаю._

_— Неужели это так сложно? Просто срежь пряди над его глазами. Тебе не будут ставить баллы за мастерство, здесь всем без разницы, как он выглядит. Правда, приятель?_

_Мужчина наклоняет лицо к Баки. Баки избегает встречаться с ним взглядом, глядя чуть ниже и левее._

_— Эй, — мужчина в дверях захлопывает книгу, и первый вздрагивает и выпрямляется. — Не разговаривать с ним. Ты знаешь правила._

_Женщина бросает колючий взгляд на отошедшего, потом продолжает срезать пряди волос Баки, бормоча под нос:_

_— Я не нанималась сюда стричь волосы какого-то зомби._

Баки выкарабкивается из воспоминаний, словно из собственной могилы. Каждый раз это требует немалых усилий, словно они, накапливаясь, раздавливают его своим весом.

Стив опустил ножницы, но больше никаких движений не сделал. Когда Баки поднимает к нему взгляд, Стив спрашивает с мягкой улыбкой:

— Никаких стрижек, да?

Баки мотает головой.

Стив возится с душем, крутит ручки и держит руки под струёй. Баки наблюдает. Он вполне понимает процесс, ему не нужен Стив, чтобы разобраться с тем, как работает кран, но его зачаровывает ритуальная сторона.

Добившись от воды приемлемой температуры, Стив уходит. Уходит в буквальном смысле — идёт купить инструменты, которые ему нужны. Это не первый раз, когда они разделяются, но после Уттендорфа Баки лучше понимает, насколько легко Стиву будет вернуться к прежней жизни. У него есть друзья, которые пришли за ним, узнав, что он в беде. Возможно, он сейчас там общается с ними. Металлическая рука, единственное преимущество Баки, совсем разладилась: все внутренние механизмы коротит, и единственное, что он может с ней делать — использовать в качестве дубинки. Они могут прийти, пока Баки голый, в душе, и убить его.

Они не придут. То есть, они могли бы, но Стив им не позволит. (Он не даст им вредить Баки. Он вернётся.)

Баки стягивает одежду, морщась, когда приходится отдирать ткань, присохшую к порезам, о которых он даже не знал. Крошечные царапины и ссадины, которые мозг даже не регистрирует.

В душе он смотрит, как вода темнеет, сбегая по его телу. Он настолько больше теперь знает о себе. На задании никогда не имело значения, что он ранен, и он не отмечал, что у него что-то болит. Либо он выживает достаточное время, чтобы вернуться к техникам, либо нет, но даже в этом случае их забота была в разы меньше... меньше того, что заставляло его тело самостоятельно излечиваться... но тогда как он мог...

 

_Что они сделали что они сделали что они сделали из меня?_

 

Он выбирается из своей могилы, цепляясь здоровой рукой за стенку душа. Вода льётся по его склонённой голове,  с его лица от дыхания слетают капли. Она уже выглядит чистой, и Баки тратит минуту в попытке установить равновесие, только потом решается отпустить стену и взять в руку крошечный кусок гостиничного мыла, откопанный Стивом на дне его безразмерного рюкзака.

Первое движение мыла по коже порождает вопросы. Откуда у него взялся этот узловатый шрам на полпути вниз с правой стороны грудной клетки? Он исследует его, отмечая отсутствие чувствительности, потом двигается дальше. На левом бедре находятся два круглых шрама, выглядящих слишком ровными и маленькими для пулевых отверстий. Ледоруб? Лазер? Большое пятно обесцвеченной сверхчувствительной кожи, тянущееся по правому бедру и ягодице — возможно, след от ожога. Он полностью игнорирует металлическую руку, едва прикасаясь к слоям рубцовой ткани, растёкшимся по его груди и плечу.

Странно, что его тело помнит вещи, которые забыл его разум.

В прошлом, мытьё было последним, что с ним делали перед отправкой в криостазис. (Он поэтому так долго избегал принимать душ?) Кроме предстоящего попадания в холод, сам процесс всегда был крайне неприятным: слишком горячая вода и скребущие его грубые руки, вертевшие его тело как им вздумается. Он не... Это не имело значения, конечно, он был ничем, не было необходимости давать ему одежду, и почему бы им не трогать его, если им нужно?

Он трёт мылом везде, куда может дотянуться, и задаётся вопросом, как люди моют свои спины. Может быть, они делают это парами. Может быть, Стив вернётся вовремя и сделает это для Баки.

Любопытство щекоткой пробегает по нему, но оно тоже имеет границы. Баки сосредотачивается на попытках охватить как можно больше площади на спине. Там обнаруживается ещё один шрам возле позвоночника; он внезапно понимает, что был проткнут. Он застывает, приготовившись к вспышке воспоминания, но разум молчит. Он остаётся в собственном теле.

Он моет ноги, рассеянно отмечая, что его член наполовину встал. Это происходит по несколько раз в день, и чаще всего он не обращает на него внимание. Никто не будет его наказывать, но почти всё время рядом с ним находится Стив, так что это... сложно.

А скольжение рук по собственному телу — просто. Наряду со шрамами он обнаруживает участки, которых приятно касаться. Когда он неуклюже размазывает по волосам шампунь, он громко стонет от ощущения массирующих голову пальцев. Левая сторона его груди малочувствительна, зато справа прикосновения неожиданно приятны, немного щекотно и немного сладостно. Он ведёт ладонью по боку и смакует ощущение наливающегося кровью члена. Все его чувства сосредоточены на этом, на текущей по коже горячей воде и собственном любопытстве.

Один палец скользит по расщелине между ягодицами и его прошивает новой волной дрожи. Это приятно. В снах-фантазиях о Стиве он видел только статичные картинки, так что он знает, что люди так делают, однако... ого.

Кончик его указательного пальца замирает возле ануса, едва нажав на него. Кафель скрипит под ногами Баки, когда он расставляет их шире. Это странно? Он гадит через это отверстие, это негигиенично? Хотя, у него на пальцах мыло, так что, ну... он просто моется.

Мыло определённо помогает пальцам скользить. Он кружит двумя вокруг кольца мышц, прислушиваясь к его инстинктивному сокращению и неожиданной податливости. Его тело выдаёт полный набор непроизвольных реакций, но он находит их абсолютно нормальными, а не симптомами того, что с ним что-то неправильно. (Что они сделали его неправильным.)

Он бездумно сгибает один палец и, вздрогнув, втягивает сквозь зубы воздух и закрывает глаза, когда палец погружается в тело. Его дырка напрягается, сжимая немного палец, и расслабляется.

Что-то из глубины его сознания, не совсем инстинкт и не совсем память, шепчет _ещё чуть глубже, ещё немного._ Когда Баки выполняет это требование, он хнычет от того, как движение пальцев заставляет дрожать его ноги. Ему мало понятна физиология происходящего, однако к чёрту её.

Он выгибает спину, работая под неудобным углом, пока не погружает два пальца до основания, потирая это странное место. Этого почти слишком много, ему нужно притормозить и дать себе успокоиться.

Текущая из душа вода начинает остывать. Баки не обращает на это внимание, слишком сосредоточенный на растущей в нём пульсации удовольствия. Всё, на что ему хватает сил, это стоять ровно.

Черт, как же он хочет, чтобы поганая металлическая рука не была сейчас поломанной! Его нелюбовь к ней отошла на второй план перед желанием получить разрядку, и он практически уверен, что для этого не хватает просто положить руку на член, каменно-твёрдый, полыхающий тёмно-розовым на фоне бледной кожи живота. Он мог бы потереться о плитку, но она слишком холодная, и ему слишком хорошо, чтобы просто остановиться.

Если бы здесь с ним был кто-нибудь ещё, кто-то другой, Стив, если бы Стив сжал его член своей большой ладонью и снова поцеловал его рот, как он это сделал в Уттендорфе. Если бы это были пальцы Стива, толкающиеся глубоко в его теле, если бы он делал это со _Стивом_...

Его мозг коротит. Оргазм не такой силы, как был раньше, и он упустил шанс приласкать член, потому что не хочет вытаскивать из себя пальцы. Это по-прежнему ощущается восхитительно.

Прижавшись лбом к стене, Баки пытается отдышаться. Ему это нравится. Эта вещь ему очень нравится. Он заносит её в список, который начал формировать в голове, сразу под _вещами, которые одновременно сладкие и солёные_ , под _комнатами средних размеров со свободными выходами_ , под _одеялами_.

Стив включается и исключается из списка. "Нравится" слишком простое понятие для обозначения Стива.

 

Баки всё ещё вытирается, когда возвращается Стив. Он зовёт Баки, словно чувствует его тревогу. Он сваливает на стол в главной комнате какие-то вещи, потом заходит в ванную, держа в руках охапку одежды и срывая на ходу с вещей ценники.

— Надеюсь, тебе подойдут. Они взяли и изменили все размерные таблицы, больше не измеряют одежду по внутреннему шву, так что я брал на глаз.

Баки роняет полотенце на пол и берёт трусы со штанами из рук Стива. Если бы он не следил специально, наверняка пропустил быстрое движение глаз Стива вниз и обратно.

Штаны мягкие, но на них не достаёт карманов для оружия. Баки оставляет жалобу при себе и спрашивает:

— Рубашка?

— Я как раз собирался спросить — я купил инструменты, и Наташа отдала мне схемы твоей руки. Если ты хочешь, я мог бы посмотреть её.

Он делает паузу и пытается поймать взгляд Баки.

— Только если ты не против.

То есть он на самом деле встречался со своими соратниками, когда ушёл. Баки опять чувствует укол паники, как в тот раз, когда он добрался до выезда из Уттендорфа и вернулся обратно с колотящимся сердцем и несмолкаемым причитанием в голове _Стив Стив Стив_. Он сглатывает. Стив вернулся. Ну, точнее, он вернул Стива себе, а Стив позволил ему себя вернуть.

Это становится привычкой.

— Думаешь, сможешь её починить?

— Вероятно. Правда, это означает, что её придётся снять. Судя по чертежам, блок управления расположен внутри плечевого отдела и...

— Она снимается? — перебивает его Баки. — Ты можешь полностью снять всю руку?

Стив выглядит немного удивлённым, но кивает.

— Судя по тому, что мне дала Наташа, — да.

Баки задумчиво переводит взгляд на конечность. Он никогда не думал — ну, конечно, он обращал внимание, что она отличается от всего его тела, по функциональности и материалу. Кроме давления он этой рукой не чувствует вообще ничего. Даже повредившая руку пуля не причинила боли.

Это его наибольшее подспорье в бою. Кроме тонких поворотных механизмов в ладони  и тыльной стороне руки — о которых он знал, знал, что нельзя подставлять это уязвимое место под пулю, но выбор был либо рука, либо Стив — рука практически не поддаётся разрушению. Броня на плече прочна достаточно, чтобы противостоять попаданию пули большого калибра. Успешно проверено.

Если он снимет руку, то станет уязвимым.

Но она — максимально нечеловеческая его часть, наиболее привлекающая внимание. Если он её снимет, то может быть — может быть, он сможет почувствовать себя более человечным. Может быть, он сможет _быть_ человеком.

— Действуй, — говорит он. Он садится на угол кровати, выставляет руку и смотрит на Стива.

На это уходит больше времени, чем хотелось бы. Стив раскладывает инструменты, страницы с полупереведёнными схемами покрывают всю кровать поверх дешевого покрывала. Стив встаёт на колени, смотрит на Баки снизу вверх и спрашивает:

— Ты уверен?

В Баки поднимается какое-то огромное бесформенное чувство. Он хочет схватить руки Стива и заставить их поработать. Он хочет схватить руки Стива и положить на другие свои места. Он хочет схватить Стива.

Он умудряется кивнуть.

Это мучительный процесс. Поначалу Баки пытается следить за действиями Стива, который разыскивает швы скрытых панелей обшивки, однако растущий уровень боли быстро убивает его интерес. Баки считал, что рука не чувствует абсолютно ничего, но ошибался: под обшивкой располагаются нервные сенсоры, о существовании которых он не подозревал, пока отвёртка Стива не соскальзывает и не втыкается прямо в них.

Баки складывается над коленями и стискивает зубы в попытке сдержать крик.

Стив отшатывается в сторону.

— Дерьмо, Бак, вот чёрт, прости!

Баки заставляет себя выпрямиться. Раньше боль никогда не имела значения. От неё невозможно спрятаться, она просто есть. _Вещи принимают боль и не просят остановиться._

Игнорируя пот над верхней губой, он кивает Стиву:

— Продолжай.

Стив сжимает губы и наклоняется, продолжая работать быстро и молча, останавливаясь только чтобы посмотреть в схему. Баки прилагает все усилия, чтобы не смотреть на руку, но ему видно, что целые куски торчат в разных направлениях, словно у полуразобранной винтовки. Боль не прекращается, и он чувствует, как его покидает сознание, отступая в то тихое, пустое место, где он может спрятаться и выдержать что угодно.

Рука болит и болит и болит и вдруг всё прекращается.

Баки делает глубокий судорожный вдох, чувствуя поток холодного воздуха вдоль бока. В его плече странное ощущение, словно когда замахиваешься кулаком и промазываешь, или приземляешься на что-то слишком мягкое, не способное выдержать его вес. Отсутствие.

— Господи, Баки, — говорит Стив таким больным голосом, словно это у него удалили часть тела.

Баки с трудом открывает глаза — когда он успел их закрыть? — Стив держит в ладонях его металлическую руку, как будто это дохлое животное, и смотрит на плечо Баки. Баки тоже смотрит, почти ожидая увидеть там кровь и выступающую кость, но вместо этого там расположено аккуратное металлическое кольцо, переходное гнездо, вживлённое в бок. Оно перфорированное, и, кинув взгляд на руку у Стива, он замечает шар сокета и россыпь мелких острых шипов, служащих для соединения деталей вместе.

Оно чистое, опрятное, стерильное. Баки почти хочет, чтобы там были кровь и кости. Это был бы он, его тело. Однако вместо этого он видит ещё один кусок машины, приваренный к его торсу.

Он поднимает взгляд как раз чтобы увидеть, как Стив отворачивает лицо.

Всё тепло, накопленное в груди Баки после душа, выстывает. Он хочет дотянуться до одеяла за собой, но для этого ему нужна обратно его рука, поэтому он поднимается на ноги с желанием уйти всё равно куда.

Неожиданно он заваливается вправо, едва не разбив голову о стену. Мир кажется покосившимся. Нет, это он покосился. Он не обращал внимания на вес руки, пока она не исчезла.

Стив ловит его, мягко обнимая ладонью за бедро. Его кожа холодная и сухая.

— Эй, полегче. Не торопись.

Баки сдерживает порыв вжаться в Стива. Он ждёт, пытаясь найти свой новый центр тяжести, и заставляет себя отойти.

Стив отпускает его.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он севшим голосом. — Прости, что было так больно, наверное, стоило влить в тебя ско... какой-нибудь выпивки для начала.

Баки осторожно обходит его, стараясь избежать возможности приласкаться или наброситься. Забота Стива... само его присутствие вдруг настолько мучительно, что Баки не знает, как это вытерпеть. Если Стив снова его дотронется... но он позволяет Баки проковылять, кренясь на правую сторону, через комнату на балкон.

Воздух снаружи прохладный и бодрящий. Их балкон смотрит на реку — Влтаву, подсказывает ему мозг. Реку пересекает множество мостов, вдоль берегов большие квадратные здания старой постройки перемежаются современными башнями; их плоские крыши делают их идеальными точками для снайперской позиции. Облака точками висят на голубом небе. Ветра нет.

Было бы очень легко застрелить кого-нибудь на этом балконе, устроившись через реку.

Он сидит и опять не смотрит на своё плечо. Он надеялся... Но это было глупо. Он задаётся вопросом, сколько плоти из него вырезали и заменили, как глубоко они залезли, что, если он начнёт вырывать из себя куски металла и им не будет конца?..

Даже если он бросит руку в реку, он никогда от них не освободится. У него в боку будет торчать пустое металлическое гнездо. Он будет по-прежнему сломан, напуган и неполноценен.

Не совсем человек на самом деле.

Хватит. Хватит. Это не имеет значения, это не важно, хватит об этом думать. Он не может изменить то, что с ним уже сделали. Он принадлежит им даже сейчас. Печать Гидры тянется в его тело глубже, чем он когда-либо сможет выскрести или удалить с помощью отвёртки.

Он снова соскальзывает в свою пустоту, словно погружается в криосон. Он чувствует прикосновение солнца к плечам и мягкость новых штанов, которые ему купил Стив; из комнаты за спиной он слышит щелчки и электрические звуки работающего над рукой Стива. Ничего из этого не имеет значения. Оно есть и он ничего об этом не думает. У него нет мыслей вообще ни о чём. Ему не больно.

Будь ничем. Не думай.

 

****************

 

— Баки?

Тени передвинулись вслед за солнцем. Чтобы Стив ни делал — он закончил. Он стоит над Баки и держит руку. Она больше не выглядит разболтанной, хотя несколько панелей всё ещё открыты. Её пальцы безжизненно свисают.

Стив большой, такой широкий в плечах, но всё в его позе мягкое и без угрозы, когда он опускается на колени рядом с Баки. Он говорит:

— Нам необязательно приставлять её обратно, если ты не хочешь.

Что он имеет в виду? Он взял руку, чтобы починить, чтобы Баки мог снова ею пользоваться, чтобы Баки смог завершить свою миссию. Разве не в этом был весь смысл?

Глаза Стива изучают его лицо, между бровей залегла складка.

— Ты выглядел так, будто очень хотел от неё избавиться. Если ты не хочешь ставить её обратно, в этом нет ничего неправильного. Мы можем отложить это ненадолго, до утра например.

— Миссия не завершена, — отвечает Баки.

Стив хмурится ещё сильнее.

— Нет никакой миссии, Бак. Тебе больше никто не будет говорить, что делать.

Вспышка тревоги колет Баки в затылок. Если у него больше нет миссии, тогда — что тогда он здесь делает? Единственная причина, по которой Баки существует, — выполнение заданий, какими бы они ни были.

Стив начинает отодвигаться — вместе с рукой — и Баки выбрасывает вперёд живую. Его пальцы вцепляются в металлическое запястье и он на мгновение впадает в замешательство, не ощутив давления от собственной хватки.

— Чего ты хочешь, Бак? — снова спрашивает Стив. Он выглядит беспомощным.

Что он хочет? Кроме Стива, который его не хочет, который съёжился сбоку от него, у него нет желаний. Он чётче знает, чего он не хочет: кресло, холод. Без руки он бесполезен. Он с трудом может стоять.

— Прикрепи её обратно, — говорит он, поворачиваясь к Стиву лицом. Сделав глубокий вдох, он готовится к новой волне боли.

Это оказывается не нужным. Рука встаёт на место намного легче, просто щелчок и поворот. Почти незаметный укол боли от сенсоров, фиксирующих руку в правильном положении, и ничего больше. Баки бы не удивился, обнаружив, что в Гидре специально сделали снятие руки максимально болезненным.

— Не хочешь проверить её? — спрашивает Стив, усевшись на пятки. Его голос звучит так, будто идёт из трубы. Когда Баки непонимающе на него смотрит, он сгибает свою руку. Баки копирует жест.

Они прогоняют руку через все возможные движения, которые приходят в голову, включая такие, на которые не способен Стив. Рука может плавно зайти за голову и повернуться вперёд с обратной стороны. Баки раньше замечал разницу диапазона движений между своими руками, но только касательно рукопашной схватки. Только сейчас он осознаёт, насколько странным и чужеродным это выглядит.

Баки смотрит, как сжимаются его пальцы, и ничего не чувствует. Это часть него. Из этой могилы выхода нет.

Но потом вокруг его металлических пальцев нежно сжимаются человеческие. Никто не нежничает с машиной. Баки едва может почувствовать давление от них, и от лёгкого прикосновения его мир снова приобретает фокус, к нему возвращаются цвета и звуки. Он сидит на балконе и смотрит на реку. Тёплое солнце немного жжёт шею сзади. Рядом с ним сидит Стив.

Глаза Стива рассматривают лицо Баки, а не его руку.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он голосом мягким, как его прикосновение.

Баки вытягивает металлическую руку из руки Стива и ведёт подушечками двух стальных пальцев по гладкой щеке, так же легко, как Стив касался его. Он может сделать это. Так люди касаются друг друга, когда они…

Он невольно тянется вперёд, а Стив отклоняется от него, бросая взгляд в сторону, на улицу и на пустые окна вокруг, как будто внезапно вспомнил о возможной опасности.

— Баки. Не надо.

Баки замирает, его спина напрягается. Он роняет руку, она звякает, ударившись о пол балкона.

— Почему?

Стив трогал его, целовал его, почему он не может?.. Разве что он делает это неправильно, причиняя Стиву боль. Он пытался быть нежным, но его рука была создана не для этого. У него не получилось.

— Ты…

Стив делает паузу, чтобы облизать губы. Они выглядят мягкими. Они были мягкими, оба раза, когда рот Баки касался их.

— Мне кажется, ты заблуждаешься насчёт этого. Это моя вина, прости. Баки, мы… у нас никогда не было этого.

— Но ты — то, что я вспомнил, — говорит Баки. У него в голове всё ещё висит туман, и его голос звучит не так уверенно, как он себя чувствует. Он пробует ещё раз:

— Это ощущается правильным, в моей голове. Это _единственное_ , что ощущается правильным.

— Это не так… Мне жаль, — отвечает Стив, его плечи поникают.

Он отодвигается, чтобы встать и уйти. Стив быстрый, но Баки ещё быстрее: он хватает воротник его рубашки и тянет вниз. Это грубое движение, колени Стива стукаются об пол и Баки морщится, злясь на себя. Он опять всё делает не так. Он должен заставить Стива понять.

— Мы уже делали это, — произносит он. Тянется — на этот раз живой рукой, в надежде, что это будет иметь значение — и гладит ею щёку Стива. — Ты делал.

У Стива на лице по-прежнему такое выражение, будто на него наставили пистолет. Он думает, что Баки причинит ему боль? Это, в принципе, ожидаемо, учитывая произошедшее раньше, но сейчас Баки чертовски старается действовать как человек.

— Я не должен был этого делать.

Стив берёт его за запястья и отводит пальцы Баки от себя, по-прежнему держа их очень бережно. Как будто ему это не доставляет никакого труда.

— Ты меня почти не знаешь, так что даже если ты думаешь, что чувствуешь что-то ко мне, — это ненастоящее. Я всего лишь первый встречный парень, который более-менее прилично к тебе отнёсся впервые за… бог знает сколько лет. До того, как я помог тебе выбраться из-под обломков на геликарриере и не стал от тебя отбиваться, ты изо всех сил пытался меня убить.

Это правда. Более того, это истина, подтверждённая внешними источниками, такими как слежка от друзей Стива. Баки не может точно назвать момент, когда в суматохе драки и крушения его задание исчезло, а Стив — _защищай, хочу_ — появился.

Черт, Баки не нужна _логика_. Стив поцеловал его, и это было приятно. Больше ничего приятного в голове Баки нет, и он внезапно осознаёт, что всю неделю провёл, отчаянно надеясь, что Стив сделает так ещё. Он вёл себя хорошо, он дал Стиву уйти из номера и встретиться с друзьями, он принял душ.

Осознание тянет за собой стыд. Чтобы спрятать его, он требует ответа:

— Зачем тогда ты это сделал?

Стив вздрагивает.

— Я… я боялся, что ты нападёшь на Сэма.

На секунду Баки подвисает, пытаясь понять — кто такой Сэм? Но это не важно, нет. Важно то, что Стив имел в виду. Он хотел что-то получить от Баки и получил — вот таким способом.

Стив всё ещё держит его за руки, выглядя одновременно виновато и вызывающе. Это имеет смысл. Баки опасен. Он угрожал его друзьям. (Он не собирался на самом деле нападать на них. Наверное.) Стив делал всё, чтобы защитить их. Ссохшаяся штука в груди Баки ещё немного умирает.

Мир снова становится плоским, серым и приглушённым. Он освобождает свои руки и встаёт. Теперь это сделать легко, его вес снова распределён так, как привыкло тело. Стив обеспокоенно смотрит на него, нахмурив брови, так что Баки отворачивается и уходит в номер, чтобы сбежать от этого взгляда.

Он идёт в ванную, потому что это единственное место, не просматриваемое с балкона, и поворачивает кран. Сделав это, он вдруг понимает, что хочет пить — но не пьёт. Он застывает, глядя, как вода утекает в слив, у него во рту сухо и тянет резиной, и он не пьёт.

 

_— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста… можно мне немного воды? Пожалуйста._

_Вещи не решают, когда они будут пить._

_— Я умру. Мне кажется, я умираю прямо сейчас._

_Это не твоя забота. Мы решим, когда ты будешь пить и когда ты умрёшь. Прими это._

_— Я принимаю. Клянусь вам. Пожалуйста._

_Вещи не просят. У них нет просьб и нет желаний._

_— Хорошо. Я понял. Простите._

_Вещи не говорят «Я». Им не дозволено пользоваться этим словом._

Его рот мокрый, но не от воды. Он прокусил щёку, его губы перепачканы кровью. У него уходит немало времени заставить челюсти разжаться и ещё больше — на то, чтобы заставить металлическую руку — вещь, прикреплённую к вещи — подняться и закрыть воду.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Наташа звонит по одному из двух специальных телефонов, выданных Стиву Сэмом в последнюю встречу:  
> — Будьте осторожны, пересекая границу. Они ищут передвигающегося в одиночку человека. Это всё, что я смогла сделать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Все сорта предупреждений для этой главы. Дабкон, воспоминания о физических и моральных пытках, несогласованные модификации тела, ментальное воздействие, ПТСР, суицидные мысли, мат, всё такое. Больше деталей — в примечаниях.

Наташа звонит по одному из двух специальных телефонов, выданных Стиву Сэмом в последнюю встречу:

— Будьте осторожны, пересекая границу. Они ищут передвигающегося в одиночку человека. Это всё, что я смогла сделать.

— Этого достаточно, — говорит Стив. — Спасибо, Наташа.

— Ещё не время для благодарности. Если сумеете добраться до Альтенберга, позвони мне по второму телефону. Если нет — не раскрывай моё имя Интерполу во время допросов.

Она вешает трубку раньше, чем Стив успевает ответить.

Стив борется с искушением перезвонить ей и напомнить, что он даже не знает её настоящее имя, но сдерживается и уничтожает телефон, как они договаривались. Часть его расстраивается из-за пустой траты, однако два года, потраченные на попытки освоится с мобильниками, воспринимают этот жест как терапию.

 

*

 

Они двигаются вдоль границы в поисках наименее загруженного поста. Когда Стив впервые предлагает это, Баки кивает и добавляет:

— Взрыв на одном из крупных КПП сможет отвлечь от нас внимание, когда мы будем переходить границу в другом месте.

Стив осторожно поясняет:

— Я думал о сокращении жертв среди мирного населения в случае боя.

Баки смотрит на него, не мигая, потом переводит взгляд на расстеленную между ними карту. Уголок его рта крепко сжат.

Баки сидит за рулём. Он разобрался в особенностях мирного вождения и даже держит машину в правом ряду большую часть времени. Стив в основном смотрит в окно. Он отрешённый, но не похоже, чтобы Баки собирался вытаскивать его из задумчивости. Баки почти не говорит с ним весь день.

Отношения между ними не были настолько странными и неловкими с того момента, как Стив очнулся и обнаружил себя в добровольных заложниках. Баки больше не пытается к нему прикасаться с того разговора на балконе, но он сидит в тягостном молчании, которое ни один из них не может нарушить, сохраняя дистанцию, что можно было бы принять за тактический манёвр, если бы он не поворачивался постоянно спиной к Стиву.

Стив не может решить — то ли это знак доверия, то ли возросшей небрежности.

На это есть множество причин, наверное, даже больше, чем может придумать Стив. В его голове растёт мысль, что обработка Баки Гидрой включала в себя, _господи_ , сексуальное принуждение. Как часть его тренировок, или как способ его контролировать. Стив всё ещё носит в куртке найденную фотографию, на которой Баки стоит голышом в саду с пожилой женщиной. Раньше это фото его просто расстраивало, теперь же от одного взгляда его пробирает озноб до костей.

Он не хочет в это верить, но не знает, чем ещё объяснить одержимость Баки сексом. Из всех вещей в их долгой истории, из детства и войны, из всех проведённых вместе ночей, когда они говорили друг с другом, чтобы убедиться, что они всё ещё живы... Из всего этого Баки вцепился в то, чего никогда не было. Романтичная мечта, которая, как до этих событий считал Стив, существовала только в его голове.

Конечно, всегда остаётся вероятность того, что Баки — тот, которого помнит Стив — в прежние времена относился к нему также.

Нет. Стив не пойдёт по этому пути. Это слишком больно. Даже если бы это не причиняло ему столько страданий, это нечестно по отношению к Баки, живущему сейчас. Он ничего не помнит о человеке, которым был; он до сих пор не сказал ни слова никому, кроме Стива; он пережил ужасные, чудовищные вещи, которые с ним делали.

А в результате здесь и сейчас в машине Баки сидит молча с пустым лицом, а Стив настолько заблудился в своей голове, что не в состоянии понять, что хорошо для его друга. Просто безобразие.

Часть Стива хочет послать к чертям Гидру вместе со Щ.И.Т.ом и остальными, найти тихое местечко и попытаться собрать человека из остатков разума Баки. Правда, до сих пор это не работало. В случае непредвиденных ситуаций состояние Баки становится хуже, превращая его в замершее, готовое к атаке оружие.

Им нужны ответы, какими бы ужасными они не были. Что бы ни делали с Баки, Стив не сможет помочь, пока не узнает, с чем именно имеет дело. И теперь, когда Баки ещё меньше заинтересован в разделении, они найдут эти ответы вместе.

В Альтенберге могут найтись некоторые из них. Просмотр файлов, изъятых со словенской базы Гидры, позволил обнаружить многочисленные упоминания тренировочного центра где-то в окрестностях города. Когда Стив показал Баки возможную цель, тот зарылся в шифрованные послания с марокканской ретрансляторной станции.

Нашлось только одно: отправленное из Вашингтона краткое сообщение в точку в шести километрах к юго-востоку от Альтенберга с запросом подтвердить статус объекта "близнецы". Ответа из Альтенберга не было.

Если там держали кого-то ещё, подвергая такой же обработке, что и Баки, то это может обернуться спасательной операцией. Стив не имеет ни малейшего представления, что будет делать в этом случае. Он с трудом справляется с одним беспамятным убийцей.

 

*

 

Обычно путешествие между странами Евросоюза не сопровождается особыми сложностями, на КПП едва проверяют паспорта, однако после событий в Вашингтоне, после выхода на свет Гидры, после подключения к игре Интерпола, внимание пограничников усилилось в несколько раз. Из всех мест в мире именно в Германии отчётливей всего сохранилась память об ужасах Гидры, поэтому её границы оказались максимально защищены во избежание повторений.

К несчастью, сейчас это работает против Стива и Баки.

Две страны разделены рекой. Стив бы предложил переплыть реку и угнать машину на той стороне, если бы на этом месте не было сосредоточено внимание массы спутников и гражданских камер. Если они не хотят бегать от Интерпола и нескольких спецслужб, жаждущих изловить Зимнего Солдата, им нужно пересечь границу легально и без объявления войны.

Стив проводит последнюю ночь в Праге, делая для них паспорта из заготовок, оставленных Наташей в почтовом ящике. Они прячут всё оружие за пределами города и медленно въезжают в приграничную зону, со Стивом за рулём.

Дорога перед ними разделяется на три полосы, обозначенные временными конусами. Это крошечный город, не имеющий серьёзных мер безопасности. Стив чувствует себя немного виноватым за то, что пользуется их неопытностью.

— Просто веди себя нормально, — говорит Стив Баки, пока они стоят в очереди. Сразу кривится и поправляется:

— Я имею в виду — будь спокоен. Мы... мы с тобой в отпуске.

Бланки паспортов, присланные Наташей, говорят, что они — военнослужащие американской армии, которых в Германии довольно много.

— Мы с тобой путешествуем. Были в Альпах, оттуда доехали до Праги посмотреть на замки, теперь едем за ними же в Германию. В Германии куча замков, кстати, мы тут раньше были, фотографировались перед каким-то. Думаю, то фото можно найти в учебниках истории.

Сначала в машине висит тишина, потом Баки спрашивает:

— Мы едем смотреть замки как те, кем мы были, или те, кто мы есть?

Стив меняет хватку на руле, выпрямляет пальцы, потом снова их сгибает. Он старается сохранять расслабленный вид, не уверенный, видно ли их камерам наблюдения за четырьмя стоящими впереди машинами.

— Как те, кем мы притворяемся. Едем посмотреть на замки.

Люди перед ними выходят из машин и дают себя обыскивать, показывают паспорта и разговаривают с пограничниками. У Баки низкий голос:

— Они будут меня об этом спрашивать?

Стив облизывает губы, отвечает:

— Да. Мы солдаты. Ты пережил что-то плохое, попал в перестрелку, потерял руку из-за СВУ. Сейчас у тебя стоит высокотехнологичный протез, но постарайся его лишний раз не демонстрировать, ладно? Притворись, что пальцы почти не гнутся. У тебя психологическая травма. Мы путешествуем, чтобы отдохнуть, восстановить силы и привести тебя в порядок.

Баки запоминает это. Машина продвигается вперёд. Он спрашивает:

— А ты?

— Я твой друг. Я помогаю тебе пережить потерю руки и последствия контузии. Мы в одном подразделении.

Машина перед ними проезжает за шлагбаум и женщина в желтом светоотражающем жилете манит их вперёд. Два человека производят обыск машины и проверку паспортов; Стив видит четверых солдат в боевом снаряжении с М16 в руках, ещё двое стоят в отдалении.

Они выходят из машины, повинуясь указаниям, и отходят на пару метров в сторону. Женщина в жёлтом жилете начинает осматривать их машину, проверяя пространства под сидениями и за спинками с помощью зеркала на длинной палке. Её коллега, высокий худой человек в очках с толстыми стёклами, улыбается им с профессиональным равнодушием, когда Стив протягивает паспорта.

— Американцы?

— Ага, — улыбается в ответ Стив. — Слышали, у вас тут полно замков.

Пограничник не закатывает глаза, но ему явно хочется. Он спрашивает:

— В отпуск?

Его взгляд скользит между лицом Стива и его фотографией в паспорте, затем переходит на лицо Баки. Ждёт.

— Путешествуем в терапевтических целях, — тихо говорит ему Стив. — Были тяжёлые времена.

Это, похоже, успокаивает пограничника. Он заходит в здание, чтобы отсканировать паспорта. Стив надеется, что они сработают как надо: Наташа описала их как самопрописывающиеся в базы данных благодаря встроенным микрочипам — или что-то вроде того. Предполагается, что они должны мгновенно создать записи в базе данных компьютера на КПП. Если Стив с Наташей сделали всё правильно.

Проверяющая их машину женщина открывает дверцу со стороны водителя, и Стив ловит отражение себя и Баки в стекле. Они оба стоят молча и напряжённо. Стив внутренне морщится, заставляет спину расслабится и натягивает на губы улыбку.

— Я сейчас положу тебе руку на плечи, — тихо говорит он Баки. Баки отвечает быстрым растерянным взглядом, Стив придвигается к нему и забрасывает руку за шею, расплываясь в ещё более широкой улыбке. Это знакомый жест: они часто так делали, Баки — когда ещё мог забросить Стива на плечо одним движением, и Стив — как только стал способен сделать то же самое в ответ.

Есть фотография — или была в какой-то момент, могла и не сохраниться, если на неё не наложили руки историки — на которой стоят двое беззубых мальчишек, ещё в том возрасте, когда разница в росте не имела значения. Они обнимают друг друга за плечи, сияя от счастья.

Стив краем глаза отслеживает пограничников. Только один смотрит в их сторону. Наклонив голову, Стив бормочет:

— Ты и я?

— Замки, — отвечает Баки. Его волосы скрывают лицо плотной завесой. Им надо было закрепить их сзади.

— Замки, — соглашается Стив. Рука, лежащая на плечах Баки, стиснута в кулак. Стив медленно выпрямляет пальцы, позволяя им расслабленно лечь на нагретую солнцем ткань куртки Баки. Это удивительным образом изменяет суть жеста, пересекая черту между грубоватой дружбой и чем-то более интимным.

— Мы друзья. Едем в Германию немного отдохнуть, чтобы тебе стало лучше.

— Мне не станет лучше, Стив.

— Что?

Баки молчит, а Стив не может повернуть голову, чтобы не привлекать внимание, вынужденный продолжать радостно улыбаться для сохранения видимости дружеской болтовни.

— Баки...

— Всё в порядке, — говорит им вышедший из здания пограничник с их паспортами. Стив дёргается от Баки на чистом рефлексе, в попытке укрыть от посторонних момент их близости.

Это так глупо. Резкое движение привлекает внимание вооружённых солдат. Пограничник замирает на мгновение, потом отдаёт Стиву их паспорта и зовёт коллегу, завершившую досмотр их машины. Она кивает, подойдя к ним.

— Мы вас осмотрим и можете ехать дальше, — говорит она. — Выньте всё из карманов вот сюда.

Она протягивает им маленький пластиковый контейнер.

Мужчина надевает синие стерильные перчатки. Стив выкладывает из кармана ключи от машины и складной нож, достаточно маленький, чтобы не вызывать лишних вопросов. Он хочет проверить, как там Баки, но не решается, только отмечает:

— Ничего себе, вы тут действительно стали строже к вопросам безопасности по сравнению с нашим прошлым разом.

— Ja, — соглашается с ним женщина, прикрывая глаза и поводя плечами. — Долгий день.

— Ну, надеюсь, у вас будет перерыв в ближайшее время, — говорит Стив.

Она коротко смеётся и берёт у коллеги коробку с перчатками, когда тот шагает к Стиву:

— Пожалуйста, положите руки на голову.

Стив сплетает пальцы поверх своей шапки, давая мужчине начать процесс похлопывания по себе. Надо ли ему больше болтать? Не покажется ли это нервозностью? Черт, Наташу бы сюда.

— Пожалуйста, выложите всё из карманов, — слышит он за спиной. — Сэр?

Стив быстро оглядывается. Баки смотрит на женщину, его руки неподвижно висят по бокам.

— Он... — Стив спотыкается, но сразу продолжает. — Не думаю, что у него есть что-то в карманах.

Когда женщина начинает переводить между ними взгляд, он пробует ещё раз:

— У него протез вместо левой руки. Потерял в бою... Мы впервые с ним выбрались в отпуск после этого.

К счастью, она его понимает, откладывает контейнер в сторону и просит Баки:

— Пожалуйста, положите руки на голову.

— Повернитесь, пожалуйста, — обращается к Стиву пограничник. Он разворачивается, не меняя положения рук. Стоя спиной к солдатам, он позволяет себе максимально скосить глаза в сторону.

В углу его зрения Баки стоит ровно и неподвижно. Он смотрит прямо перед собой, пока женщина похлопывает ладонями по его плечам, бокам и ногам.

— Развернитесь, пожалуйста, — снова говорит Стиву пограничник и вежливо улыбается. — Всё в порядке. У вас тридцатидневная туристическая виза, если вы захотите продлить пребывание в стране, свяжитесь, пожалуйста, с американским посольством.

— Хорошо. Danke.

Стив убирает нож, ключи и паспорта, идёт к машине. Он сдерживается изо всех сил, чтобы не бежать.

Они садятся в машину, и тонкий деревянный брус шлагбаума поднимается, освобождая им проезд. Пограничники машут им проезжать.

Стив продолжает медленно ехать, пока они не убираются достаточно далеко, и только тогда с облегчением выдыхает и набирает скорость. Они несомненно попали на заметку в полдюжины списков наблюдения: автономные паспорта позволили им пройти через КПП, но в крупных сетях будут бесполезны. Специалисты будут просматривать записи камер и кто-нибудь где-нибудь опознает Баки. Или Стива. Его лицо знают почти все.

Но пока они продолжают двигаться. У Наташи есть контакты в Германии, и если Стив убедит Баки довериться им, используя безопасность перемещения в качестве основного довода...

Он кидает взгляд вбок посреди размышлений и обнаруживает, что Баки сидит, согнувшись, зажмурив глаза и стиснув кулаки.

— Баки?

Тот втягивает огромную порцию воздуха, как будто всё это время не дышал.

— Баки!

Стив съезжает на обочину в брызгах гравия и скрипе шин. От этого становится только хуже, Баки сворачивается, защищаясь, в клубок и начинает всерьез задыхаться, вдыхая воздух быстрее, чем он успевает выйти.

Стив останавливает машину и сидит в замешательстве, подняв ладони. Он смутно подозревает, что происходит. Когда он только приступил к работе в Щ.И.Т.е, ему пришлось пройти через несколько психологических тестов, прежде чем он разобрался, что можно говорить, а что нельзя. Они спрашивали, не испытывал ли он приступов беспричинной тревоги, и Стив хотел ответить: " _У вас тут целый новый мир, в котором для меня всё чужое и странное, быстрое и громкое, и слишком яркое. Разве это не причина?_ " Однако, это было из разряда вещей, которые говорить не стоило.

Он не в первый раз видит Баки в таком состоянии. Этого никогда не было до отплытия Баки — в те времена проблемы с дыханием были привилегией Стива — но после воссоединения с ним в Европе Стив замечал моменты, когда Баки отходил в сторону ото всех, смотрел пустым взглядом сквозь заснеженные поля или опустошённые леса, пока не справлялся с тем, что крутилось у него в голове, и не возвращался к остальным с кривой ухмылкой.

Также было и в ночь, когда он поцеловал Стива. Не прямо перед поцелуем, но перед скотчем. Воспоминания немного отрывочны, вероятно, из-за того, что Стив старательно пытался от них избавиться, но сейчас он вытаскивает их на свет. Это и была причина, по которой Гейб вручил Баки скотч.

Стива тогда не было с ними. Он не помнит, чем был занят, но, вернувшись в лагерь, обнаружил Гейба, похлопывающего Баки по плечу, когда тот внимательно изучал этикетку бутылки.

Баки всегда был очень осторожен с алкоголем, не желая идти по следам, оставленным отцом Стива, но в ту ночь он чертовски хорошо ему подражал. Стив не выпил ни капли, но его внутренности всё равно скрутило узлом, когда он тащил Баки в палатку, шёпотом выговаривая ему о дисциплине и о том, что его не должны называть капитанским любимчиком.

— Но я и есть твой любимчик, — невнятно пробормотал тогда Баки, тяжело наваливаясь на плечо Стива. И потом, мягче, прямо в губы Стива: — Ты пришёл меня спасти.

 

У Стива нет под рукой скотча, и Гейб Джонс давно упокоился на дне своей могилы рядом с женой. Он неловко кладёт руку Баки на плечо, не зная, стоит ли держать дистанцию.

— Баки. Эй, Бак. Всё в порядке. Мы с тобой в порядке. Ты так хорошо держался, мы смогли пройти.

Он продолжает что-то тихонько бормотать, пока дыхание Баки не восстанавливается и мышцы не расслабляются. Он лежит головой на приборной панели, лицо оставляет влажные пятна на сером пластике.

Когда Стив касается ладонью его затылка, Баки поворачивает голову, укладываясь на щёку. У него бледная, влажная от пота кожа. Глаза закрыты. Ресницы лежат слипшимися стрелками.

Стив бережно убирает волосы с его лица, думая пошутить насчёт заколок, когда Баки чуть поворачивает голову и целует его ладонь.

Стив замирает. Баки не замечает этого, довольно трётся носом и шумно вздыхает. Потом снова целует, и мягкое давление его губ, посылающее дрожь по всему телу, подобно удару молотка по гвоздю в сердце Стива.

Наверное, он издаёт какой-то звук или вздрагивает. Чтобы ни выдало его, Баки распахивает глаза. На мгновение его взгляд расфокусирован, беззащитен, но затем глаза сужаются, за ними словно вырастает стена. Он отстраняется, оставив руку Стива неловко висеть в воздухе между ними.

Стив облизывает губы и пытается отыскать свой голос. Баки опережает его.

— Не делай этого, — говорит он. Он выпрямляется на своём сиденье, положив руки плашмя на колени.

— Что? — спрашивает Стив.

— Не смей, — повторяет Баки. Жизнь словно покинула его лицо, оставив профиль невыразительным. Он смотрит на дорогу перед ними, неподвижный, как манекен. Если он и чувствует беспокойство или другие эмоции, то никак этого не показывает. На мгновение, когда Стив коснулся его, он думал, что это поможет; но теперь — безжизненная пустота была ещё хуже паники.

Стив сгибает руку. Две точки, куда Баки поцеловал его, ощущаются... другими. Не горячими, или холодными, или влажными, или какими-то ещё, но он настолько по-новому осознаёт их, что не знает, как реагировать. Если он ещё раз коснётся, это прогонит пустоту? Или обернёт её во что-то ещё более страшное?

Он кладёт руки на руль, сглатывает и включает поворотник.

 

*****

 

Они держат путь в сторону гор, замедляясь на подъёме. Баки начинает укачивать, как это было всегда. Однажды, он это помнит, у него была задача убить кого-то на яхте на севере Тихого океана; он прятался восемь часов в каюте, пока экипаж вёл яхту через шторм. Баки так тошнило, что ему приходилось сглатывать рвоту обратно, лишь бы не оставлять следов.

Он не помнит ни лица, ни имени цели, но мучительный опыт он запомнил. Техники не сочли нужным стереть эту информацию.

Чем дальше они едут, тем меньше признаков цивилизации становится по бокам дороги, пока не остаются только линии электропередач. Наконец Стив съезжает на лесную дорогу, какую-то покрытую грязью просеку, по которой едва может проехать их слишком маленькая машина.

Он паркуется среди деревьев, и они слушают гул затихающего двигателя.

Они оставляют машину у подножия хребта; Баки быстро стирает отпечатки, пока Стив осматривается. Дальше идут пешком. Есть что-то знакомое в движении по лесу рядом со Стивом, тот говорит, что они так делали раньше. Разум не помнит, но тело быстро подстраивается под Стива, шагая с ним в ногу.

Баки накрывает ощущение покоя. Они на задании. Ему нужно просто идти за Стивом.

Они поднимаются к вершине хребта и спускаются вниз с обратной стороны. Деревья редеют и за ними появляется ровная площадка. Перед ними стоит большой дом, местность вокруг него искусственно выровнена человеческими руками. Дом смотрит на ущелье — стратегически грамотно, если это было запланировано во время строительства.

Дом в три этажа высотой. Судя по многочисленным окнам и дымоходам он был построен в период... Баки теряется во времени в своей голове, но он знает, что стены дома уязвимы для разрывных снарядов.

Они приближаются к дому очень медленно, обходя его по кругу через сад. Баки одобряет этот манёвр: сад полон разросшихся кустов, которые хоть и простреливаются насквозь, но прикрывают их от чужих глаз.

Ещё до того, как они добираются до входа, Баки уже может сказать, что в доме никого нет. В воздухе есть та неподвижность, которая воспринимается как симптом запустения. Не очень давнего — стены ещё не покрылись плесенью; зато он уверен, что их не ждёт сопротивление.

Конечно, всё ещё остаются ловушки, поэтому он медленно перетекает вперед и двигается перед Стивом, когда они приближаются к дому.

Передняя дорожка выложена рыжими кирпичами, крошащимися под ногами. Баки настолько сосредоточен на том, чтобы издавать как можно меньше шума, что не замечает отсутствие Стива за спиной, пока не доходит до главного входа с двойными витиевато украшенными дверями.

Вернувшись назад, Баки обнаруживает пропажу стоящим лицом к саду, из которого они только вышли. У него в руке маленький квадратик бумаги. Точнее, это не бумага, какая-то фотография. Баки не видно изображение с такого расстояния, но Стив смотрит то на неё, то на сад, потом шумно выдыхает что-то похожее на ругательство и прячет фото в карман.

 

*

 

Каким бы старым ни было здание, оно носило явные следы нескольких обновлений — в нём определённо есть электричество, интернет, охрана и прочие современные удобства. Многие комнаты закрыты, их двери проложены полотенцами, а мебель накрыта пластиковыми чехлами. В других, особенно расположенных на южной стороне дома, определённо совсем недавно жили.

Простыни в большой спальне пахнут человеческой кожей, на подушках есть волоски. В роскошной ванной стоят свежие баночки и в наличие есть разные купальные принадлежности. На кухне стоит ваза с фруктами, поросшими плесенью. Обыск передней части дома приносит охотничье ружьё и револьвер из закрытого шкафа, несколько папок с документами, но без единого знака Гидры на них.

Стив, всё время обыска не отлипавший от Баки, наконец-то позволяет себе расслабиться. Он берёт ружьё, оно старое, но хорошо сохранившееся, и в настоящее время это их единственное дальнобойное оружие. У Баки чешутся руки отобрать его и пристроить у себя на плече.

После того, как Стив убеждается в отсутствие врагов, они возвращаются на кухню. Практически вся еда испорчена, Баки может предположить, что последние жители покинули дом три-четыре недели назад, зато из кранов льется вода, а электричество сохраняет холодильники в рабочем состоянии.

Баки наливает два стакана воды и находит в кладовке пачку крекеров, а в холодильнике немного сыра. Стив наблюдает за тем, как он выкладывает добычу на высокую стойку между ними, потом с улыбкой говорит:

— Кажется, это первый раз, когда мне не приходится напоминать тебе о еде.

Баки не отвечает, усаживаясь на высокий стул и засовывая в рот залежалый крекер. Он помнит о скорости метаболизма Стива и знает, что после их перехода по лесу он должен был проголодаться.

Стив отходит в сторону — не слишком далеко, всё ещё в пределах прямой видимости в большой столовой с огромным столом — чтобы позвонить своим друзьям. Баки остаётся возле стойки, механически поедая крекеры с сыром и читая по губам Стива половину разговора. По видимости, их переход через границу был замечен и теперь их обоих разыскивает Интерпол. Стив спрашивает, знают ли, что это именно он и мрачнеет, выслушивая ответ. Кто-то на другом конце делает предложение, на которое Стив отвечает резким "Нет", это слышно даже там, где сидит Баки.

Если он сконцентрируется, то сможет додумать вторую половину разговора. Тонкости человеческих взаимоотношений для него всё ещё загадка, однако он думает, что Стив говорит с той рыжей русской, которая на удивление ему понятнее. Она думает стратегически, логически, и хотя она выказывает Стиву свою лояльность, она не позволяет своим или его эмоциям влиять на ее суждения.

Она наверняка опять предложила Стиву позволить ей и организации, на которую она работает, арестовать Баки. Это разумный ход, вероятно, единственный, который стоило бы сделать Стиву. Их обоих разыскивают остатки Гидры и Щ.И.Т.а; Баки едва помнит некоторые из своих заданий, однако предполагает, что большинство спецслужб жаждет его ликвидировать.

Или получить его в качестве оружия. Стив говорит, что такое было раньше, когда он сменил хозяев из СССР на Гидру. Баки смутно помнит время, когда он заснул в одном месте, а проснулся за тысячи километров и через несколько лет. Это не сильно сказалось на характере получаемых им заданий, разве что повысило уровень получаемого им оружия и техники.

Это не будет иметь никакого значения и теперь. Или будет? (Или не будет?)

Стив возвращается к нему с напряжённым и хмурым лицом.

— Наташа сказала залечь на дно на некоторое время. Завтра проводится крупная операция в Котбусе, люди, на которых она работает, полагают, что там размещена одна из баз Гидры. Интерпол считает, что ты прячешься там.

Баки набирает полный рот воды, глядя, как то же самое делает Стив.

— А ты?

Стив кривит рот:

— Наташа пытается убедить их, что я не перешёл на другую сторону.

Баки не говорит ничего в ответ. Такой идиотский вывод можно сделать только если не знать Стива, но в мире много людей, которые его действительно не знают.

— В любом случае, — продолжает Стив, сметая со стола крошки. — Не могу сказать, что мне будет стыдно за вторжение. Те, кто жил здесь раньше, были просто грязнулями.

Он относит крошки к раковине и отряхивает руки, потом открывает воду и смывает мусор. Наблюдая за ним, Баки ощущает... наверное, это нежность. Только Стив способен убирать за собой в особняке Гидры.

Поймав себя на этом чувстве, он пытается прогнать его прочь. Ему не полагается это чувствовать. Кстати говоря...

— Стив, — зовёт он и ждёт, пока тот на него посмотрит. — Мне жаль. За... после пересечения границы. Я не знаю, почему сделал это.

Он лжёт. Он знает. Но не может открыть этого Стиву. Он не должен выставлять на показ ту порочную часть своих мыслей, которая не совпадает с ожиданиями Стива.

Стив трясёт головой и Баки с отчаянием повторяет:

— Прости.

— Не нужно, — отвечает Стив. — Ты не должен за это извиняться.

Они смотрят друг на друга в молчании, как будто каждый ждёт от другого какого-то продолжения. Баки знает, что он хочет от Стива — _что ты имеешь в виду почему теперь это нормально раньше тебе это не нравилось_ — но он не представляет, что Стив хочет от него.

В конце концов Стив отворачивается, распрямляя плечи. Излучаемые им обычно спокойствие и уравновешенность куда-то исчезли, как всякий раз, когда они заводят этот разговор, и Баки думает, что ему, наверное, стоит просто забыть то, что он сделал, притвориться, что этого никогда не было.

Он думает, что растерял все шансы сделать всё правильно.

— Собираюсь занять душ, — говорит Стив немного напряжённым голосом. — Посторожишь?

Баки кивает, и Стив кладет оружие на стойку, прежде чем покинуть комнату, стягивая на ходу куртку. Баки отворачивается от вида движущихся под плотно натянутой тканью рубашки плеч.

Его руки стиснуты в кулаки и Баки заставляет себя разжать их, наблюдая движение сухожилий в живой руке. Металлическая урчит.

 

Если рассуждать логически, отбросив эмоции, свои и Стива, он должен отпустить его. Или уйти самому — потому что Стив упрямый как чёрт и просто не уйдёт. Гидра жаждет уничтожить их обоих, зато Интерполу и остальным он нужен живым, чем дольше Баки остаётся рядом, тем большей опасности он подвергает Стива.

Всё равно их совместная работа не имеет никакой цели. Баки надеялся выяснить, почему у него лицо Джеймса Барнса, но всё, что они обнаружили, это вещи, о которых он никогда не хотел знать.

Очевидным решением является его возврат к прежней жизни, в качестве безмолвного оружия. Назад в кресло и холод. Эта мысль сжимает ему горло и Баки приходится крепко зажмуриться, подумать о Стиве наверху, о его запахе и глупой доброте, чтобы прогнать накативший приступ паники.

Но это неправильно. Стив предельно ясно дал понять, что не хочет от Баки этих чувств, не хочет быть его убежищем. (Или нет? Он сам также поступил, но потом сказал, что это был трюк.) Стив хочет... Баки не знает, чего хочет Стив. Возможно, вернуть назад своего старого друга, но Баки начинает думать, что он никогда не был тем человеком.

И это тоже вполне логично. Он не помнит, как был Джеймсом Барнсом, за исключением вспышек воспоминаний мельче песчинки и одержимости человеком, которой не должно быть. Даже если Баки Барнс был тайно влюблён в своего друга, какого хрена это стало единственной вещью, которую он помнит?

Больше всего происходящее похоже на результат импринтинга на первого, кто демонстративно не пытался его убить. Выживание. Убивай или будешь убит. Или... спасай и будешь спасён. Как-то так.

Даже если он сумеет сложить осколки своей личности, чтобы сойти за человека, что ему с этим делать дальше, в мире, напуганном его прошлыми поступками? Идти работать на друзей Стива опять в качестве оружия? Пытаться притворяться человеком, которым он не является?

 

Он...

Он слышит голос, доносящийся из-под пола.

Баки не может разобрать слов, не уверен, женский голос или мужской, или на каком вообще языке он говорит. Это не Стив: звук его шагов по-прежнему доносится с верхнего этажа, он бродит там между ванной и основной спальней. А голос совершенно точно идёт снизу, пусть он и не может сказать точно — откуда. Баки наклоняет голову. Под кухней есть небольшое пространство, которое, если судить по полупустым стойкам для бутылок, служило винным погребом. Он проверял его сам и никого там не было. Также как не было других входов в нижнюю часть дома или намёков на другие комнаты.

Встав на цыпочки, он перемещается в коридор. Голос становится более отчётливым. Это женщина. Или запись женщины: тон и темп её слов больше похожи на декламацию, чем на разговор, и ему мерещится какая-то искусственность в звуке.

Наверху включается душ, слышится скрип труб и шум текущей воды, и Баки приседает на корточки, чтобы не потерять женский голос. Звук по-прежнему настолько неразборчивый, что ему с трудом удаётся выделить отдельные слова. Это русский. В проглатываемых на концах слов гласных слышится скандинавский акцент.

Он следует за слабым звуком мимо роскошных пейзажей, украшающих коридор. Аудио-устройство, кажется, не закреплено в одной точке — звук разносится из-под пола по всему коридору. Это должно быть несколько источников, разбросанных по подвалу или что там у него под ногами. Множество динамиков, может быть, радиоточка.

Он снова крадётся дальше, присматриваясь уже к полу. Он выложен деревом, покрыт длинношерстным ковром по всей длине. От главного входа тянется множество окон, выходящих на запад, свет оттуда накрывает тенью картины и дверные ручки... и почти незаметное утопание ковра примерно на середине коридора.

Встав, он мыском проверяет обнаруженную площадку. Быстрый взгляд на стены не позволяет обнаружить зазоров, но, приложив живую руку между паркетинами у основания стены, он чувствует легкий поток воздуха. Там внизу что-то есть.

Запись по-прежнему крутится. Ему кажется, что звук стал громче. Несмотря на это, он всё равно не может разобрать, о чём идёт речь, как будто её заглушили. Недослова зудят в голове на самой грани восприятия.

Он стоит, касаясь пальцами ног впадины в полу, и слушает женщину, снова и снова. Он поворачивает голову вправо и видит картину с тремя девушками в саду — том самом саду снаружи, с рядами живой изгороди, разросшимися до безобразия. На картине они ровные и прямые. (В его памяти они в каком-то промежуточном состоянии.)

Три девушки смотрят с картины со спокойными, безэмоциональными выражениями лиц — только в стоящей посередине есть что-то странное. На её лице присутствует странный блеск, словно краска до сих пор не высохла за все эти годы.

Подойдя ближе, Баки трогает лицо девушки указательным пальцем. Поверхность на ощупь похожа на стекло.

Внезапно у него под ногами что-то сдвигается. Быстро отойдя назад на несколько шагов, Баки вытаскивает ножи и наблюдает, как деревянные панели опускаются вниз. Они тянут за собой ковёр, заставляя вздыбится его край в конце коридора. Механизм старый, скрипящий от возраста и заброшенности. Издаваемые им звуки кажутся знакомыми.

Он хочет вернуться назад, забрать Стива и свалить из этого места, но не может. Его тело закостенело, мышцы напряглись и отказываются повиноваться. Ему снова кажется, что его сознание отделилось от тела, беспомощно наблюдая за появляющимися перед ним ступеньками.

Лестница узкая, уходящая вниз в темноту. Проникающий из коридора свет охватывает всего несколько метров бетонного прохода, покрытого паутиной. Женский голос становится громче, но он идёт не из темноты: подобно газу, вытекающему из баллона, он поднимается вверх по ступенькам, обвивая лодыжки Баки, ползя вверх. Ножи падают из ослабших трясущихся пальцев.

Голос поднимается над его телом, повторяя слова, которые он знает наизусть, и теперь он слышит каждое из них, произнося их собственным ртом —

 

_Кинохроника заканчивается и экран проектора становится белым. С выключением торжественного голоса единственным звуком остаётся слишком быстрое дыхание Баки._

— _Это не правда, — шепчет он. Его горло болит, то ли пересохшее, то ли сорванное криками._

— _{_ _Правда,_ _}_ _— отвечает Брейт. Она отодвигала кресло так, чтобы он мог смотреть запись со своего места на полу, но теперь она ставит его на место и усаживается. Баки опускает взгляд; ему делают больно, если он об этом забывает. Ну, делают ещё больнее._

_Поначалу он отказывался склонять перед ними голову, демонстративно встречался с ними глазами, но они связали его и провели какую-то операцию на плече без анестезии. Баки не знает, что они сделали; большая повязка закрывает то место, где должно быть его левое плечо. Он не помнит, куда оно делось, потерял ли он его сам или это они его забрали. Его вторая рука прикована цепью к щиколоткам таким образом, чтобы он оставался стоять на коленях. Он полностью раздет. Он был голым с того времени, как они привезли его на этот объект к Брейт. Он не помнит, где он был раньше._

_Он думает, что операция должна была его убить. Она длилась так долго, что он дважды от_ _к_ _лючался от болевого шока и приходил в себя._

_После этого он всегда держал взгляд прикипевшим к бетонному полу, кто бы ни заговаривал с ним. В последнее время это была только Брейт._

— _{_ _Это правда,_ _}_ _— говорит она ему. На краю зрения Баки видит, как она скрещивает лодыжки. Он думает, ей где-то около пятидесяти лет, невысокая, с начинающими седеть каштановыми волосами. Она говорит с ним только по-русски, но не похоже, чтобы ей был непонятен английский, на котором он ей отвечает._

_Баки не помнит, когда он выучил русский._

— _{_ _Он спас миллионы жизней,_ _}_ _— продолжает Брейт. —_ _{_ _Бомбы на борту самолёта могли уничтожить большую часть населения Америки. Иоганн Шмидт был амбициозным человеком._ _}_

_У неё тихий голос, никогда не повышающийся. Некоторые другие кричали, вопили в его уши; они сажали его в камеру с каким-то устройством, обладавшим эффектом усилителя, издававшего высокочастотные шумы. Баки считал, что может справиться с психологическими пытками, но после трёх дней там он сидел, забившись в угол, зажимая оставшейся ладонью ухо, плача и трясясь._

_После такого, её тихий голос казался почти приятным. Он знает, что это часть обработки, но так всё равно легче._

_Было. Теперь нет._

— _{_ _Американскому народу тоже потребовалось много времени, чтобы принять это. Все надеялись, что он сумеет выжить, но, как ты видел, они смирились с истиной и оплакали его смерть._ _}_

_Баки качает головой. Кончики его немытых волос лезут в глаза, покрытые грязью и кровью; они отрастают. Он не знает, как долго он пробыл здесь. Ему кажется — целую вечность._

— _Это фальшивка. Вы сняли всю эту хрень с актёрами. Он не..._

_Она наклоняется в своём кресле, а он не может удержаться и съёживается, пытаясь отодвинуться. Цепь натягивается и заставляет его сидеть на месте. Брейт никогда не поднимала на него руку, никогда не делала с ним ничего, помимо того, что сидела и говорила, но теперь он рефлекторно предвидит насилие. Ожидает его._

_Оно также должно было давно его убить. Но вот он здесь, исцеляющийся каждый день только чтобы получить новую порцию побоев. Ему кажется, они делают это по расписанию в одно и то же время, но без часов и окон не может сказать с уверенностью. Время потеряло своё значение в этом месте. Он пытался делать отметки через каждые двадцать четыре часа, но его забрали из камеры на операцию, а когда его вернули, отметками были исчерканы все стены._

_Лица охранников, приходящих избивать его, полны скуки. Сначала у них бывало выражение больного азарта хулиганов, дорвавшихся до слабой добычи, но Баки уже давным-давно перестал сопротивляться им, так что после бесконечной череды дней они тоже стали относиться к этому как к рутине, а не развлечению. То же самое начинает чувствовать и Баки — ему достаётся столько ударов, что он перестаёт их замечать._

_И тем не менее Брейт достаточно шевельнуться в своём кресле, чтобы Баки с отчаянным рывком попытался отодвинуться._

— _{_ _Он не придёт,_ _}_ _— говорит она. —_ _{_ _Никто не придёт. Не будет спасательной операции. Это место и Гидра — теперь твой единственный мир. Ты не покинешь его пока этого не захочет Гидра. Прими это._ _}_

_Цепи гремят вслед за дрожью, сотрясающей его тело. Странный гул нарастает у него в ушах, достаточно громкий, чтобы заставить его оглядеться в поисках источника, прежде чем он успевает остановить себя и опустить глаза в пол. В его голове снова проигрывается кинохроника: торжественное шествие на улицах Бруклина, гроб, покрытый американским флагом и стоящая на нём фотография Стива._

_Он бы не поверил в это — но Стив мог бы так поступить. Он бы сделал именно так, оказавшись на грёбаном самолёте, набитом грёбаными бомбами, учитывая угрозу куче невинных людей. Он бы отдал свою жизнь, тупой сосунок, вот кто он, никогда не верил, что его чёртова жизнь кому-то дорога, сколько бы Баки ни вставал между ним и хулиганами, ни стрелял солдат, нападавших на Стива со спины, он отдал Стиву всю свою жизнь..._

— _Он не умер, — шепчет Баки. Что-то горячее касается его щеки, стекает вниз к челюсти; ему требуется время понять, что это слеза. Его кожа такая холодная — он даже не понимал, насколько ему холодно._

— _{_ _Умер,_ _}_ _— голос Брейт едва достигает его через гул в ушах. —_ _{_ _Прими это._ _}_

_Он рыдает. Его лёгкие всё ещё болят после сегодняшних — вчерашних? — побоев, и он не может вдохнуть достаточно кислорода. Гул заполняет его голову, сотрясает его кости. Он оставляет его опустошённым и онемевшим; оголённый кусок плоти, свернувшийся у ног Брейт, не способный перестать плакать._

_В конце концов у него кончаются слёзы. На размытом краю зрения он видит, что ноги Брейт даже не сместились._

— _Убейте меня, — судорожно выдыхает он. — Пожалуйста._

— _{_ _Нет,_ _}_ _— её бесстрастный голос совершенно не изменился. Он закрывает глаза._

— _{_ _Смерть есть милость. Вещи не просят о милости. Смерть, как и жизнь, принадлежат Гидре, и только Гидра решает, когда им придёт время. Прими это._ _}_

_В его глазах темнеет, как перед потерей сознания, он испытывает головокружение и дезориентацию. Его ноги и рука затекли от долгого стояния на коленях. Всё его тело затекло._

— _Пожалуйста..._

— _{_ _Вещи не говорят, пока не получают приказ._ _}_

_Она ждёт, потом приказывает:_

— _{_ _Повтори мои слова._ _}_

_Это был последний акт его оставшегося неповиновения, убогий и бессмысленный. Есть длинный перечень фраз, который она требует повторять каждый раз. Иногда он слышит их в своей камере и не уверен, то ли там есть скрытый динамик, то ли он сходит с ума. Он никогда их не повторяет. Он не..._

_Она шевелится в своём кресле. Он не находит в себе сил на вздрагивание, даже на испуг. Его голос, покидая его рот, едва ли похож на человеческий:_

— _{_ _Вещи... не говорят... пока не получают... приказ._ _}_

_Она не поздравляет его. Не хвалит. Усаживается обратно и продолжает:_

— _{_ _Вещи следуют приказам. Повтори слова. Прими их._ _}_

— _{_ _Ве... вещи следуют приказам._ _}_

— _{_ _Вещи не просят воды и еды. Вещи получают еду и воду, когда решает Гидра. Повтори. Прими._ _}_

 

Её голос постепенно спадает. Стены вздрагивают, но остаются на своём месте. Он лежит на животе, уткнувшись лбом в грязный ковёр.

Вряд ли прошло много времени: наверху всё ещё шумит вода в душе и он с трудом может расслышать шаги Стива, слабый скрип его босых стоп по кафелю. Он мог бы держать воду открытой весь день и не дождаться, пока закончится горячая, но Баки знает, что он постарается не напрягать старый изношенный водонагреватель.

Он начинает двигаться до того, как осознаёт это, с усилием заставляя сокращаться затёкшие мышцы. Его тело чувствует себя старым, как будто не было криосна, и семьдесят лет навалились на него все сразу. Его глаза не могут сфокусироваться. Вещи расплываются в уголках зрения и он старается не смотреть...

Он добирается до двери в ванную, вынужденный положить на неё ладонь, чтобы убедиться в её реальности. Дверь настоящая, но его рука бликует металлом. Он хочет оторвать её. Это в нём, это он, и эта мысль заставляет его на ощупь идти вдоль стены к душу. Он огромный, такой же большой, как весь номер в гостинице, который они делили со Стивом после...

Стив стоит к нему спиной и самозабвенно вымывает шампунь из волос. Пена стекает по его массивным плечам вниз, на изгиб его задницы, по крепким ногам. Вода струится по впадине позвоночника. Его кожа, отмытая от грязи, гладкая и идеальная, тело залечило травмы, нанесённые миром и, в частности, Баки.

Семьдесят лет его не изменили: он по-прежнему целостный и красивый, воплощение силы, и Баки думает: _"Ты бы этого не сделал. Ты был бы сильнее. Ты бы дрался с ними и ты бы вынудил их тебя убить. Ты всегда был лучшим."_

Мир опять кружится и Баки тянется вперёд, пытаясь ухватиться за реальность. Когда его рука касается плеча Стива, тот подпрыгивает, разворачивается, хватая Баки за локоть и лишая равновесия.

Это чистый рефлекс, результат обработки, который заставляет Баки повернуться в ту сторону, куда его тянут, ударить ногой Стива под лодыжки. Стив вместо падения кувыркается и выпрямляется в боевой стойке, прижавшись спиной к стене душа.

Выражение суровой решимости на его лице сменяется удивлением:

— Какого... Чёрт, Бак, ты меня напугал до смерти...

Баки прижимает его к стене, надавив одной рукой в центр груди, а второй стиснув челюсть. Это не совсем нападение — по шкале тех вещей, которые они уже делали друг с другом — но Баки вдруг резко осознаёт наличие на себе одежды, обуви и куртки, и отсутствие каких-либо вещей на Стиве.

Баки позволяет своей хватке на челюсти Стива стать ещё жёстче.

— Сопротивляйся мне, — рычит он.

Стив не слушается. Он игнорирует пальцы Баки, впивающиеся в кожу, и моргает от заливающей глаза воды, глядя на Баки.

— В чём дело? Что случилось?

— Да чтоб тебя! Ты никогда — никогда не дерёшься за себя. Ты набросился на Джексона черт бы его побрал Карвера, когда тот ляпнул какую-то хрень о своей девушке, но ты даже пальцем не пошевельнёшь, чтобы защитить _себя_.

Глаза Стива расширяются, заполняясь надеждой, от которой он никогда не избавится:

— Ты помнишь это? Баки..

Разворачиваясь, Баки цепляет ноги Стива своей и роняет его на пол.

— Да, блядь, я помню! — кричит Баки ему в лицо. — Я помню, как ты вёл себя так, будто пули не могут к тебе прикоснуться, и мне каждый раз приходилось идти за тобой. Ты никогда ничего не боялся, а я — я чувствовал себя грёбаным трусом за то, что хотел вернуться домой, но я должен был сохранять тебя в безопасности, потому что _ты! Сам! Никогда! Этого! Не делал!_

Он блокирует грудь Стива одной рукой, тогда как кулак второй стискивает его мокрые волосы. Он пользуется этой хваткой, чтобы встряхнуть Стива так, что у того стучат зубы. Тот дёргает подбородком, хватает Баки за плечи.

— Баки... Всё в порядке. Сделай вдох, тебе надо успокоиться.

Баки смеётся, дико и истерично даже для собственных ушей. Он пытается отстраниться и сесть, но Стив усиливает хватку.

— Отпусти меня, — рычит он.

— Нет.

Замахнувшись, Баки направляет удар металлического кулака Стиву в лицо. Тот дёргает головой в бок и кулак разбивает в осколки кафель на полу.

— Дерись со мной или дай мне уйти! — ревёт Баки.

— _Почему_? Если ты вспомнил, почему ты хочешь?..

Баки отвечает ударом локтя в грудину Стиву. Они борются на полу, на них сверху льется вода, в какой-то момент Баки попадает ботинком по шкафчику в углу, и на них сыпятся горы баночек со средствами по уходу за волосами и телом. Стив голый, за мокрую кожу невозможно ухватиться, но его сдерживает абсолютное нежелание вредить Баки, который скрежещет зубами и вкладывает в драку все свои силы.

Они влетают в угол. Стив фиксирует его в своеобразном захвате ногами, которого по мнению Баки не должен был знать; однако у Баки остаются свободными руки, и ему приходится сдерживаться, чтобы не вжать большие пальцы в глаза Стива.

— Да чтоб тебя, — выдавливает Баки. — Чтоб тебя черти драли, почему ты просто не...

Стив целует его.

Это почти болезненное столкновение зубов и губ, длящееся совсем недолго, пока Баки не отдёргивает голову. Стив по-прежнему держит его ногами, так что далеко отодвинуться не удаётся.

— Ты не хочешь этого делать, — голос Баки звучит как предупреждение. Он балансирует на границе, тонкой, как лезвие ножа, между тем, кем он был, и тем, кем он стал, и вместо того, чтобы выбрать одну сторону, он чувствует, что может просто разорваться пополам, взорваться осколками зубов и костей, под градом которых не выживет даже Стив.

— Драться с тобой я тоже не хочу, — огрызается Стив. — Так что может перестанем оба?

— Нет, — отвечает Баки и продолжает целовать Стива со всей свирепостью боя, кусая его губы. Раз Стив хочет уничтожить их, то Баки разотрёт остатки в ничто и сожжёт пыль.

Стив тратит некоторое время на испуг, прежде чем начинает отвечать, будто он действительно не думал, что Баки раскусит его блеф. Баки не тратит время, дожидаясь, пока до него дойдёт, перехватывает неуклюжий поцелуй стиснутых губ Стива, поворачивает голову и засовывает язык Стиву в рот. После удивлённого мычания и пары неприятных царапин от зубов Стив наконец приноравливается и отвечает так же хорошо — никогда не отступает с поля боя, даже если схватка может его навсегда поломать. Особенно в таких схватках.

Это заставляет Баки испытать желание ударить, сильно, показать Стиву, что бывает, когда ты слишком хороший в слишком плохом мире. Оторвавшись от его рта, он сжимает зубы на упрямой квадратной челюсти — так странно смотревшейся на тощем пареньке — и оставляет массу отметин на коже, в этот раз ртом, а не металлическими пальцами. Стив вздрагивает и вскрикивает, но не пытается увернуться, даже когда Баки прокусывает кожу, оставив отпечаток двух полукружий от зубов в паре сантиметров над соском Стива.

Когда он прижимается ртом к самому соску, Стив вскидывается, напуганный, как уличный кот. Баки не хочет смягчать своих действий, но не может ничего с собой поделать, прикладываясь губами вместо зубов. Он рад, что так сделал: когда он целует кружок розовой кожи, кончиком языка дотронувшись до навершия, Стив издаёт такой стон, будто он умирает.

Баки поднимает голову. Стив и выглядит так, будто он умирает, глаза закрыты, рот распахнут, выражение лица ошеломлённое. Баки проводит линию по животу Стива ко второму соску, сжимает его между указательным и большим пальцем. Стив, выгнувшись, практически сбрасывает его.

— Баки, _господи_ , не делай этого!

— Почему? — бросив взгляд вниз, Баки убеждается, что у Стива стоит, его член вздрагивает каждый раз, когда Баки прокатывает сосок между пальцами. — Тебе нравится.

Руки Стива, до этого прижатые к полу, как будто он собирался просто лежать там и не шевелиться, отодвигают Баки от груди.

— Потому что... Не имеет значения, что мне это нравится. Ты не должен мне этого.

Баки смотрит на него, моментально оцепенев. Неужели он действительно... Стив с самого начала не отвечал на его удары, но это... Он действительно собирался лежать тут и принимать всё, что Баки хочет с ним сделать, захоти он его убить или...

Ярость выжигает из него всю нежность.

— Отлично, — выплёвывает он и отворачивается.

Ему хватает секунды на то, чтобы разворошить кучу свалившихся бутылочек, покрывающих пол, — он даже не знает, для чего предназначена половина из них, зачем столько нужно для простого мытья человеческого тела — и вытащить какой-то гель. Стив приподнимается на локтях и настороженно за ним наблюдает.

— Собираюсь тебя выебать, — сообщает ему Баки. По телу Стива проходит волна дрожи от головы до пяток. — Ты когда-нибудь делал это? Позволял какому-нибудь мужику согнуть тебя пополам и трахать до звёзд перед глазами?

— Нет.

В голосе Стива отчётливо слышна тревога, но он всё равно нацепляет на себя выражение суровой решимости. Как будто дать Баки себя трахнуть — это его очередная почётная миссия. Это заставляет Баки до скрежета стиснуть зубы.

Несколько недель Баки цеплялся за Стива, как ребёнок за плюшевого медвежонка в страхе темноты. Но теперь он больше всего хочет разорвать его на части.

Он толкает Стива на спину, приподнимает одну его ногу и засовывает два пальца в задницу.

Стив вздрагивает. Его глаза зажмурены, изо рта вырывается короткий болезненный выдох. Баки ухмыляется, чувствуя извращённое удовольствие.

_Вещи не_

Нет, нет. Он вытряхивает голос из головы, сосредотачивает внимание на Стиве, на том, как он сжимается на металлических пальцах. Запоздало Баки думает, что надо было воспользоваться другой рукой — этой он ощущает только давление и ничего больше. Он хочет знать, какой Стив на ощупь; такой же горячий внутри? К чёрту все желания, смысл происходящего не в этом.

Он разрабатывает Стива, методично и безжалостно, как всё, что делает Зимний Солдат. Стив извивается на его пальцах, его нога дрожит в хватке Баки. Его стояк спадает и это никуда не годится. Наклонившись, Баки прижимает язык к стволу Стива. На вкус он как мыло.

— Баки, — хрипит Стив, как будто он удивлён. Он немного поддаётся, тело расслабляется вокруг пальцев Баки.

Баки оставляет крошечные засосы вокруг основания члена, потом лижет вверх по всей длине, забирается языком под кожицу крайней плоти. Головка растёт возле его губ, набухая от притока крови.

— Тебе нравится это, да? — спрашивает он низким голосом. — Им стоило послать кого-нибудь оттрахать тебя, завалить тебя на спину вместо того, чтобы совать тебе нож между рёбрами. Держу пари, мне ты позволишь делать всё, что захочется.

— Да. Даааа.

Горловой звук удивляет его откровенностью и заставляет поднять голову, скользнуть взглядом поверх торса Стива на его лицо. Его подбородок прижат к плечу. Вода превратила волосы в торчащие колючки, кожа расцвела пятнами, спускающимися вниз к груди.

Умышленно не отодвигая рта от члена Стива, Баки растягивает губы в ухмылке, обнажающей зубы:

— Так сильно хочешь этого?

Рот Стива сжимается так, будто у пытающихся вырваться из него слов мерзкий вкус; Баки наблюдает, как он сражается с собой и проигрывает. Его глаза честнее: их цвет потемнел, расширившиеся зрачки полностью поглотили васильковую синь.

_Зрительный контакт запрещён._

Баки отводит взгляд. Слова, _повтори их_ , слова пляшут на кончике его языка, он надевается ртом на член Стива, чтобы заглушить их.

Он сосёт член, пока тот не становится каменно-твёрдым и пульсирующим, пока три пальца Баки не погружаются в задницу Стива. Когда он вытаскивает их, Стив издаёт ещё один новый звук, менее болезненный и более жалобный.

— Бак...

Часть Баки, та, которая полна воспоминаний, требует притормозить, требует спросить Стива, всё ли в порядке, в порядке ли то, что они делают это. Это очень маленькая часть. Он отпускает ногу Стива, позволяет ей лечь сбоку от своего бедра, оказываясь между его разведенных ног, и тянется к своей ширинке.

Промокшая ткань цепляется за член, когда он спускает белье. Баки занят избавлением от одежды в достаточной мере, чтобы упустить движение Стива. Тот медленно садится, заставив Баки напрячься, но Стив, замерев на мгновение, осторожно тянет руку, пока его пальцы не касаются руки Баки, накрывая его член свободной хваткой.

Воздух словно застревает у Баки в лёгких. Он может только смотреть на Стива, лицо которого всё ещё отражает внутреннюю борьбу. Он накрывает член Баки ладонью, держит её там и хмурится, словно пытаясь понять, что это за странную штуку он обнаружил под камнем. Он слегка сжимает его и выглядит чертовски удивлённым, когда Баки стонет, дёрнув бёдрами.

— Ты не хочешь этого делать, — выдыхает Баки. В этот раз это не предупреждение.

Стив поднимает глаза. Баки закрывает свои в нежелании отвернуться, но это всё равно заставляет стыд подниматься в его глотке. Он даже этого сделать не может, не может притвориться, что борется с собой и действует как...

Порыв теплого дыхания, совсем близко, становится единственным предупреждением перед тем, как его касаются губы Стива. Баки сидит смирно, его кураж стих; он знает, что он сгорбленный, напряжённый, как испуганный зверь, но не может заставить тело расслабиться. Стив медленно, бережно целует его, и бережно ласкает его член.

Это не должно так много значить, просто очередная вещь, которую кто-то делает с его телом, за исключением того, что его трясёт от желания, от необходимости потянуться к Стиву, когда он разрывает поцелуй, чтобы перевести дыхание.

_Вещи не испытывают чувств._

— Что?

Баки распахивает глаза. Стив смотрит на него, нахмурившись, как будто он слышал — _слова, повтори их, скажи вслух..._

 _Нет. Нетнетнетнетнет._ Стив слышал, он увидит это, он узнает, что они сделали. Что Баки позволил им сделать. Он вжимается в Стива, толкает его вниз, как будто если он прижмётся к его коже, он сможет отрастить себе новую поверх шрамов и металла. Стив подчиняется, ещё не понимая, но он поймёт. Он увидит, что такое на самом деле Баки — человеческое лицо, натянутое на сосуд, заполненный битым стеклом.

Не человек. Больше не человек.

Он _дал_ им это с собой сделать. Баки захлёбывается рыданиями, даже когда нащупывает одной рукой бутылку с гелем, прижимая вторую к груди Стива. Руки Стива скользят по его запястью, поднимаются к груди и плечам по мокрой рубашке, расчёсывают волосы — совсем как Баки изучал себя, как будто Стив читает его по Брайлю. Баки хочет сказать ему прекратить, он хочет иметь больше времени, прежде чем Стив раскроет правду, но слова не идут. Он уже проваливается сквозь эту штуку, Зимнего Солдата, вещь, обрывки прежней личности, которые он пытался связать вместе, разгадывая тайну своей сущности, но всё, что у него остаётся в результате — это то, что было в самом начале: Стив и то, как сильно Баки его хочет.

Он пытается, _пытается_ быть осторожным, проталкивая член в Стива, но его трясёт от жажды. Единственная направляющая его вещь — жаркая теснота тела Стива, то, как он отдаётся, как много он отдаёт.

Ладонь Стива касается челюсти Баки, гладит его голову. Этого слишком много, это почти как кресло, как опускающиеся на лицо панели, и Баки отпускает бедро Стива, чтобы ухватиться за руку, за плечо, за грудь, за что-нибудь, чтобы не упасть вниз-вниз-вниз в чёрную воду и в голоса, бьющиеся в нём.

По бокам от него сжимаются ноги, помогая держаться. Стив держит Баки возле себя, крепит к себе как на якорь. Баки цепляется за эту точку всем, что у него есть. _Пожалуйста не отпускай меня, не отпускай, пожалуйста, пожалуйста..._

— Я не отпущу, — выдыхает Стив. — Не отпущу.

Баки вскидывается, но Стив обхватывает его, руки на плечах и проклятые длинные ноги вдоль бёдер, тянет его в себя, принимает член Баки еще глубже в своё тело. Это жар, и давление, и дикий шок от запредельной близости. Баки снова всхлипывает, пытается сцепить под ним руки. Он так дрожит, что у него разъезжаются локти.

— Баки, — зовёт его Стив. Он сгибает ноги, сводит их вместе на пояснице. Он больше, сильнее, но Баки всё ещё мог бы драться с ним, если бы не погибал в этот момент. Если бы его тело не двигалось само по себе, на сенсорной памяти и животном желании.

_У вещей нет желаний._

Каким-то чудом, несмотря на растущий в голове Баки гул и бьющие по его стремительно намокающей спине струи воды, они умудряются найти нужный ритм. Тут тоже срабатывает тактильность: встающие на место в его голове ошмётки памяти говорят, что они никогда этим не занимались, но всё равно его тело _знает_ Стива. Знает, как он двигается, знает, как существовать в такт с каждым его вдохом и жестом.

Волосы падают Баки на лицо, хлопая влажными прядями по вискам на каждом толчке. Он продолжает открывать и закрывать глаза, слишком потрясённый, чтобы смотреть в лицо Стива, и слишком боящийся темноты в своей голове, пытающейся поглотить его, когда он не смотрит.

Стив... Стив продолжает смотреть прямо на него, его рот приоткрыт и делает глубокие вдохи. Он весь раскраснелся, по груди и вниз. Одна его рука стискивает рубашку на спине Баки, прижимая его на каждом толчке, как будто он хочет ещё больше того, что Баки с ним делает, как будто это не...

— Баки, — произносит Стив. Он продолжает повторять его имя, или "Всё хорошо", или "Я держу тебя".

Чем ближе оргазм, тем сильнее Баки дрожит, пока ему не приходится уронить локти по бокам от головы Стива, трусливо уткнувшись лицом в его шею. Стив под ним выгибается, чтобы прижаться ещё сильнее.

Кончая, он кусает Стива за шею, в последней вялой попытке убедить его. Стив лишь накрывает ладонью затылок Баки, прижимая его как какого-то проклятого вампира.

Кем он и является — он высосет из Стива всё, отнимая у него доброту и _человечность_.

И Стив позволит ему это.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> К Баки возвращаются воспоминания о времени, проведённом в Красной комнате, включающие физические и моральные пытки, известие о смерти Стива, мольбы о его собственной смерти. Последовавший за этим нервный срыв приводит его к нападению на Стива, которое тот переводит в секс, чтобы успокоить Баки. У них появляется совместный сексуальный опыт, которого оба не желали.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На улице всё ещё темно, когда Стив просыпается и обнаруживает, что обнимает плотно взбитые подушки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения - у нас тут речь о попытках самоубийства, разговоры о самоубийствах, мат, панические атаки. Пожалуйста, ознакомьтесь с более подробными деталями в конце главы.

На улице всё ещё темно, когда Стив просыпается и обнаруживает, что обнимает плотно взбитые подушки.

Они устроились спать на полу, потому что Баки в очередной раз отказался спать на кровати. После... после произошедшего... он ослаб, как марионетка с обрезанными ниточками, не подавал признаков жизни кроме тихого дыхания и сотрясавшей его дрожи, от которой не спасал даже горячий душ.

Стив поднял их обоих с пола, вытряхнул Баки из мокрой одежды и завернул в снятое с большой кровати одеяло. Баки не отвечал на его вопросы, но позволил Стиву двигать его как вздумается, зашевелившись только после попытки устроить его на кровати, отталкиваясь от матраса с таким выражением ужаса, как будто тот был набит пауками вместо пуха.

Стив натягивает рубашку и трусы, выбегает из спальни и громко зовёт Баки. Все скудные вещи Баки на месте: одежда валяется мокрым комом на полу в душе, ножи, распечатки шифровок из Марокко, ботинки... Если он и покинул особняк, то сделал это голым, во что Стив вполне может поверить, и безоружным, во что поверить нельзя.

Стив морщится, спускаясь по лестнице на первый этаж. Он всё ещё ощущает присутствие Баки в себе, незнакомая болезненность отдаётся в теле сладостной, преступной волной; он чувствует себя обновлённым, сверхчувствительным и живым в каждой клетке, как было сразу после сыворотки.

Оказавшись на первом этаже, он замирает и осматривается. Пол в коридоре вскрыт, обнажая ведущие куда-то вниз ступеньки. Там маленькое пространство, Стиву приходится повернуться боком, когда он спускается. Почти все лампочки перегорели, а оставшиеся едва светят слабым красноватым светом.

Он с первого взгляда опознаёт тюрьму, ряд клеток, идущих вдоль стены. Он обнаруживает разбросанные инструменты, полки с медикаментами и шприцами, вещи, назначения которых Стив не знает и не хочет узнавать.

Он двигается вперёд на автомате, с бешено колотящимся сердцем. Пол под босыми ногами холодный и грязный. Красный свет мерцает. Все звуки из обычного мира пропадают с каждым его шагом от лестницы, похоже на хорошую звукоизоляцию. Воздух вокруг него кажется затхлым и неподвижным, и Стив ловит себя на том, что затаил дыхание.

В камерах есть только голые бетонные стены и стёкла для наблюдений, тусклые и помутневшие от возраста. Несмотря на паутину в углах, он может с уверенностью сказать, что две первых камеры недавно использовались: в них витает запах человеческих отходов возле скомканных на полу одеял.

Третья камера стоит пустая. Стив подходит к последней и заглядывает в мутное стекло.

Баки сидит возле дальней стены. Он раздет и он держит во рту револьвер, палец лежит курке.

Весь мир выцветает и глохнет на мгновение, а затем Стив бросается на колени перед Баки, разбивая ноги в кровь, и тянет к нему руки.

— Нет-нет-нет Баки не делай....

Баки зажмуривает глаза. По его лицу бегут слёзы. Он говорит что-то невнятное из-за дула, что похоже на "Убирайся".

— Пожалуйста, — просит Стив, его голос ломается. Он заставляет себя опустить руки, кладёт их Баки на босые стопы. Его пальцы забираются между пальцами ног Баки, и он неосознанно гладит их.

— Чтобы это ни было, чтобы ты ни вспомнил здесь, я клянусь, что мы сможем с этим разобраться.

Это заставляет Баки открыть покрасневшие глаза и вытащить ствол изо рта, но только для того, чтобы бросить на Стива злой взгляд и произнести:

— Ни хрена мы не сможем. Ты не можешь изменить то, что уже произошло. Просто — уйди.

— Я не могу.

Теперь очередь Стива дрожать, всё его тело трясётся под воздействием накрывшего его адреналина. Баки всё ещё держит револьвер направленным в свою голову, и Стив не уверен, что успеет вовремя его выхватить. Всей его силы и скорости может не хватить, чтобы сделать такую мелочь. Он сжимает пальцы вокруг узловатых лодыжек Баки, стискивает их:

— Ты моё всё, по-настоящему, я не могу никуда уйти.

— Можешь. Ты семьдесят лет считал меня погибшим, просто — просто верни меня обратно в могилу.

Баки закрывает глаза, откидывает голову на стену за спиной.

— Так будет лучше для всех.

— Не для меня. Пожалуйста, не поступай так со мной.

Он ведёт руками выше по ногам Баки, останавливаясь, когда Баки открывает глаза. Он опять плачет. Как и Стив.

— Но я делаю тебе больно, — шепчет Баки, маленький и сломленный в своей камере.

Стив с трудом сглатывает и ведёт ладонями вверх к его коленям. Револьвер находится где-то в пяти сантиметрах от его правой руки.

— Не настолько больно. Это будет худшим, что ты можешь сделать со мной. Пожалуйста, не надо.

Баки молчит, поэтому Стив продолжает:

— Я знаю, что они делали чудовищные вещи с тобой. Они превратили тебя в кого-то, кем ты никогда не хотел быть, они заставили тебя тоже делать чудовищные вещи. Но ты всё ещё... ты это ты. Ты здесь. Ты моё всё и я люблю тебя. Я уже терял тебя, и я не могу сделать это во второй раз, Баки, прошу тебя. Я не переживу этого.

Выпрямив пальцы, он позволяет кончикам дотронуться до костяшек Баки. Тот держит револьвер в металлической руке, и от неё идёт холод. Стив наконец-то достаточно близко, он нависает над вытянутыми ногами Баки и может видеть гусиную кожу на его груди.

— Ну же, — шепчет он так тихо, что сам себя почти не слышит. — Ну же, ну же, ну же, пожалуйста, отдай. Пожалуйста, дай мне его забрать.

Какое-то время не слышно больше ничего кроме бормотания Стива — а потом раздается шуршание пластин, и Баки расслабляет хватку. Стив вынимает из его пальцев револьвер с осторожностью, словно он берёт новорождённого или бомбу, затем садится на корточки и раскручивает его на части. Он даже не может заставить себя правильно разобрать его, он просто сжимает приклад и ствол, а потом ломает его пополам.

Отбросив обломки к дальней стене камеры, Стив наконец делает огромный вдох и кладёт ладони на колени Баки, обессилено опускает голову и упирается лбом туда же.

Баки сидит смирно и позволяет Стиву какое-то время всхлипывать. Потом он говорит растерянным голосом:

— Это была одна из наших единственных пушек.

— Без разницы, — хрипло отзывается Стив. — Я их все к чертям разломаю, прости господи.

Он выпрямляется как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Баки отодвигает руку, словно хотел положить её Стиву на макушку, но в последний момент передумал.

Это Баки. По большей части тот Баки, которого помнит Стив, и впервые думает, что это не очень хорошо. Он — Баки, вернувшийся из лаборатории Золы, поломанный и с трудом собравший себя из осколков, злой той тёмной яростью, о которой Стив не знает, как спросить.

Стив слишком слаб, чтобы пытаться сейчас. Он чувствует себя так, будто сыворотка наконец иссякла в его крови и он снова вернулся в своё старое хрупкое тело. Он медленно переворачивается на бок, чтобы опереться на стену рядом с Баки. Они вместе пялятся на пустой пол камеры.

— Здесь тебя держали? — спрашивает Стив. Наверное, это неудачная тема для разговора. Он не представляет, что должен говорить или делать. Он чувствует, что его немного ведёт. Шок, понимает он. Его накрывает шок.

Баки прекратил плакать, но не делает ни единого движения, чтобы вытереть дорожки слёз, всё ещё лежащие на лице. Он сидит, уронив руки на ноги, не озабоченный ни холодом, ни наготой. Он кивает.

— Так ты… всё вспомнил?

— Не знаю.

Баки подтягивает к себе ноги, сворачиваясь в клубок. Стив хочет обнять его, но он не знает, можно ли. Нужно ли. Двигаться или не двигаться? Говорить или не говорить? Чем можно улучшить ситуацию?

— Я помню, кем я был здесь, но мне кажется… Что тогда я уже начал многое забывать.

— Хочешь, уйдём? Нам придётся отказаться от машины, но мы могли бы идти пешком…

— Это ничего не изменит.

Стив сглатывает, вытирает нос тыльной стороной ладони, морщится от влаги.

— Можем хотя бы… пойти наверх? Здесь холодно, ты вымерзнешь.

Баки прикрывает глаза, но позволяет поднять себя на ноги.

Он следует за Стивом сквозь темноту пустого дома и показывает, как закрыть потайную лестницу. Они доходят до большой спальни, где Баки послушно надевает одежду, протянутую Стивом, затем встаёт грязными ногами посреди комнаты, наклонив голову, молча спрашивая: "Что дальше?"

Двигаться или не двигаться? Говорить или не говорить? Стив не знает, как с этим разобраться, но помощи ждать неоткуда. Наташа в радиомолчании, пока не закончится операция в Котбусе, это ещё как минимум два дня, а больше ни с кем Стив контактировать не хочет. В его телефоне нет ничьих номеров, а все компьютеры в особняке запаролены.

— Давай начнём с завтрака, — говорит он и ведёт вниз. На кухне куча пропавших продуктов, но в морозильной камере находятся горы пакетов с овощами, банки в кладовой заполнены рисом, бобами, макаронами и, аллилуйя, вяленой говядиной.

— Спасибо тем, кто здесь жил, — говорит он Баки, набрав полные руки еды.

— Брейт, — отвечает Баки. Он снова сидит на стуле возле плиты, опершись локтями на каменную столешницу стойки и опустив голову. Он обращается к собственной груди:

— Доктор Марта фон дер Брейт. Хотя… Её наверное уже давно нет в живых, но здесь держали её.

— Держали? — переспрашивает Стив, нарезая мясо. С опозданием он понимает, как много вещей в кухне можно использовать в качестве оружия и думает, что не стоило приводить Баки сюда. Разумеется, Баки наверняка знает дюжину способов навредить себе вне зависимости от места нахождения, и от этой мысли мир вокруг опять расплывается. Стиву приходится ухватиться за стойку, пока это не проходит.

— Она была здесь не по собственному желанию, — отвечает Баки, то ли не заметивший мимолётной паники Стива, то ли не обративший внимание. Его голос звучит низко и гулко, как будто он с усилием выталкивает из себя слова.

— Она была той, кто… занимался перепрограммированием. Они брали меня в Котбус, и после каждого возвращения я помнил всё меньше. Её задачей было заполнять опустевшие места. Создавать… вещь.

Стив снимает одну из причудливо выглядящих сковородок, висящих на полке над головой, и ставит на плиту. Его руки дрожат. Он пытается игнорировать это и отрезает кусок масла в сковороду. Если он просто продолжит что-то делать, то всё будет нормально.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что она не хотела быть здесь?

— Она сказала так. Она использовала это, в начале, чтобы… подружиться, наверное. Она сказала, что всегда будет говорить правду. Она _обещала_ это.

Плечи Баки поднимаются и опускаются в такт его дыханию.

— Сначала я думал, что это уловка, но вроде бы… она в самом деле никогда не лгала. Я не поверил ей, когда она сказала о твоей смерти, но для меня запустили кинохронику. Меня заставили смотреть на твои похороны.

— Господи. Мне так жаль, Баки.

— Ну конечно же.

В нём на мгновение вспыхивает ярость. Это лучше, чем ничего, лучше, чем пустота или то выражение на лице, с которым его застал Стив в камере.

— Сколько ты продержался, пять дней? Я пятнадцать лет жизни потратил на сохранение жизни болезненного безмозглого сопляка, но стоило мне отвернуться — и в ту же секунду ты нырнул на самолёте в Атлантику.

— Там были бомбы, — проговаривает Стив тот ответ, который он выдавал терапевтам Щ.И.Т.а

— Ага. А вот если бы на борту там был кто-нибудь ещё, хотя бы _один_ человек, ты бы нашёл другой способ решить задачу, кроме его затопления. Посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, что я не прав.

Стив встречает его взгляд.

— На борту больше никого не было, и это было моё решение.

— Херня это была! — Баки отталкивается от стола ногами так, что ножки стула скрипят по полу. — Ты никогда не дерёшься за себя! Если кто-то другой попал в беду, ты сразу превращаешься в героя, но если речь идёт о тебе, ты просто переворачиваешься пузом кверху и не дрыгаешься!

Стив уже набрал воздуху, чтобы ответить в свою защиту, но выбор слов Баки заставляет его притормозить. Он намеренно сказал именно это, опасно приблизившись к произошедшему ночью. К происходящему сейчас.

У Баки напряжённое выражение лица, глаза ждут реакции Стива. Вздохнув, Стив говорит:

— Ты не заставишь меня ненавидеть тебя, Бак.

— Ты должен, — рычит тот, — но ты не будешь, потому что…

— Я хотел. — Стив прерывает Баки, предпочитая не услышать его доводы. — Я хотел делать то, что мы… прошлой ночью. И раньше. Может быть, не… таким способом, но я хотел этого.

Баки замолкает и замирает. Не так, как в самых страшных кошмарах Стива — из них он смотрит мягко, с извиняющейся жалостью, — но это тоже причиняет мучения. Он хочет обратно заползти в свою раковину.

Он знает, что ему нужно продолжать, сказать вслух словами, но Баки опережает его встречным ударом:

— Ты говорил, что не хотел. Сказал, что это был трюк.

Злость в нём угасла, сменившись замешательством. Это выражение на его лице уже слишком знакомо: Стив видел его постоянно с тех пор, как они снова вместе. Он огорчён, что виноват в его появлении.

— Я солгал. Я… Я не знаю почему, прости. Тогда люди об этом не говорили.

Баки продолжает смотреть на него в недоумении.

— Тогда? — повторяет он тихим и неуверенным голосом.

Стив сглатывает. Он не трус.

— Ага… Да.

Желание выпрыгнуть из окна всё еще не отступило, так что Стив концентрируется на смешивании муки и растопленного сливочного масла. Возможность чем-то заняться делает разговор более лёгким, и он продолжает говорить:

— Я не совсем лгал, честно говоря, мы никогда... ничего такого, вместе, но... Я думал об этом. О тебе. Да к черту, Бак, я всё время о тебе думал. После смерти мамы ты был единственным человеком, кому было не наплевать на меня, и я порой думал, что ты единственным и останешься. Я не знал, как это называть, но, наверное... Я был влюблён в тебя.

Его лицо, наверное, красное как пожарный гидрант. Стив сжимает губы и решается бросить короткий взгляд на Баки. Тот сидит за стойкой, наблюдая за Стивом, голова чуть наклонена на бок и лицо ничего не выражает. Однако в его глазах появилось что-то живое, чего не было раньше.

Стив забрасывает говядину в соус.

— Вокруг нас хватало таких людей. Помнишь Джона Харта? Художник, живший наискосок от нас, он отдавал мне остатки своей пастели? Вокруг его дома постоянно крутились молодые ребята... Он стал знаменитым, в семидесятых, за их портреты. Все знали о его наклонностях, но никто никогда об этом не говорил.

— А ты почему не?..

— Наверное... Я никогда не думал о том, что могу стать таким же. Что бы ни делал Джон Харт, это было нормально, но я не нуждался в дюжине любовников, и не хотел ходить в бары, в которые им приходилось ходить. Я знал, что мне нравятся женщины, пусть даже никто из них не смотрел в моём направлении, тогда всё было не так. Если тебе нравятся дамочки, ты женишься и заводишь детей. Плюс... Это выглядело неправильным. _Аморальным_ , то есть. То, чем занимаются двое людей наедине, никого не касается. Но... Тебе тоже нравились женщины, и ты поселил меня у себя после смерти мамы, и ты заканчивал каждую мою драку. Было бы слишком эгоистично хотеть от тебя ещё больше, чем ты уже отдал мне.

Его прерывает писк микроволновки. Стив любит микроволновки, пусть и не понимает принципа их работы, или безопасность их наличия на кухне. Вытащив блюдо с дымящимися бобами, он зарывается в посуду в поисках пары тарелок, раскладывает по ним овощи. Сверху выкладывает говядину в сливочном соусе.

— Хлеба, к сожалению, нет, — с преувеличенной радостью на лице он протягивает тарелку Баки. — Приятного аппетита.

Баки смотрит на еду, потом на Стива.

— Почему я ничего не говорил? — спрашивает он, и вопрос лишь на половину выглядит риторическим.

— Ты... чувствовал что-то такое тогда?

— Да, — отвечает Баки без колебаний или неуверенности.

Стив не грохнется на пол. Он не может. Он заставляет себя стоять прямо и отвечает:

— Я не знаю. Я никогда даже не думал, что тебе было что-то говорить.

Баки хмурится, как будто собирается спорить, но Стив не уверен, что способен выдержать дальше этот разговор, так что он впихивает в руку Баки вилку и зарывается в свою тарелку с едой. Прошла вечность с тех пор, когда он нормально ел, и это начинает сказываться на теле. От него не будет пользы, если он не сможет ровно стоять от голода.

Через минуту Баки следует его примеру. Они едят в тишине, нарушаемой скрежетом вилок и чавканьем. Снаружи начинает подниматься солнце, а в лесу нарастает пение птиц. Это было бы чудесным местом, думает Стив, если бы только... Если бы только.

 

*******************

 

Закончив с едой, они проводят новый, более тщательный обыск дома. Они оставляют подвал накрепко закрытым, но смутная память Баки приводит их к лифту, доставившему их на чердак, где они обнаруживают длинную комнату под сводами крыши. Она наполнена спортивным оборудованием, которое явно давно не использовали, если ориентироваться на слои паутины. Среди прочего они находят ковёр, который мог когда-то служить в качестве боксёрского или борцовского ринга, свалившиеся потрёпанные боксёрские груши. Есть даже гимнастическое бревно.

Не задумываясь, Баки запрыгивает на него и выпрямляется на одной руке, совершенно неподвижный, с разведёнными ногами.

— Знакомая игрушка? — спрашивает Стив. Рубашка Баки свалилась к подмышкам, Стив скользит взглядом по полосе открывшейся кожи, потом отводит глаза. Баки смущает этот взгляд, теперь, когда он понимает, что Стив на самом деле его хочет. Баки напуган, у него нет одной руки, и Стиву приходится напоминать ему вымыть голову или почистить зубы, когда он их запускает.

Другие люди убегали прочь, отводя глаза, а Стив _смотрит_ на него.

— Да, — Баки спрыгивает вниз, взметая облако пыли. — У меня были... упражнения. Обучение.

Убийства. Бои насмерть. Он не помнит лиц противников или причин, по которым они сюда попадали, к нему, на ринг; заключённые, может быть, какие-то ненужные люди, которых Гидра могла использовать для тренировок Зимнего Солдата.

Всем где-то надо начинать, ты не станешь лучшим убийцей в мире без практики. Огромного количества практики. Ковёр на полу посерел от старости, но он должен быть красным, красным и скользким.

Он сосредотачивается на дальней стене. Там собрано множество оружия, разложенного по полкам стеллажа: ножи разной длины, стеки, пара мечей. Стив у него за спиной дёргается. Баки закатывает глаза:

— У меня сейчас при себе три ножа. Если бы от этого был прок, я бы уже что-нибудь сделал.

Это не добавляет радости к облику Стива.

Баки отходит к окну. Под ним сад растёт зигзагами. Перед его мысленным взором через изгороди бегут люди, в отчаянии ныряют из стороны в сторону, пока его пуля не настигает их, обрывая жизни.

Это было единственным, чему его не пришлось обучать.

Из-за его спины Стив задаёт вопрос:

— Как долго ты здесь пробыл?

Баки поворачивается и мир раздваивается. Он может видеть Стива и пыльные развалины тренажёрного зала, и одновременно видит его ярко-освещённым, блестящим деталями на солнце. Себя он тоже чувствует раздвоившимся: одним — не-думающим и не-чувствующим, и вторым — не сильно отличающимся от первого. Два мира наслаиваются друг на друга. Проходит несколько долгих мгновений, прежде чем один растворяется в другом.

К тому моменту, когда он моргает и фокусирует взгляд, Стив уже перестал ждать ответа и снова начал выглядеть напуганным. В подвале он тоже выглядел напуганным, в ужасе такой степени, что не испытывал с тех пор, как... как Баки знал его, что опираясь на проведённые вместе недели, что выуживая остатки воспоминаний из своей головы, плавающие в ней подобно дохлым крысам, попавшим в наводнение.

В подвале он умолял его на коленях.

Баки молился бы Богу — он вообще верит в Бога? Нет, да, прежний и новый — чтобы рядом оказался кто-то ещё, в здравом уме, кто мог бы взять Стива за руку и напомнить ему, что из себя представляет Зимний Солдат. Что он сделал. Почему он не тот человек (вещь) (агент), которому надо сохранять жизнь. Он — то, что стоит зарыть поглубже в землю и присыпать сверху солью.

Проблема в том, что он вспомнил достаточно, чтобы начать подозревать — этим здравомыслящим человеком всегда был _он_ сам.

Стив... Стив хотел (хочет), чтобы в нём проснулась та сияющая версия, существовавшая семьдесят (два?) лет назад. Баки видит внутри Роджерса, в его большом глупом сердце, место, сохранённое для него. Его обучали искать слабые места целей. Обучали прямо здесь, на сером (красном) ковре.

Он — слабость Капитана Америки. Гидра знала об этом, и Баки, Зимний Солдат, тоже это видит. Его хранили как козырную карту на случай, если Роджерс станет вышедшей из-под контроля проблемой.

Потому что Стив отказался бы его убивать сильнее, чем они могли планировать: он бы умолял, стоя на коленях, он бы избавился от любого оружия и брони.

Эта мысль заставляет Баки сожалеть, что он оказался недостаточно быстрым, что не спустил курок до того, как Стив нашёл его. Ему кажется, что раньше он уже пробовал это. Не с пистолетом, с каким-то самодельным ножом, сделанным из ленты металла, содранной с решётки камеры. Он рассчитывал использовать нож в качестве оружия, но Брейт что-то сделала, после чего он не мог напасть ни на кого из них. Он не боялся, к тому времени из него выжгли все понятия страха, он просто _не мог_.

Так что он перерезал себе горло и истёк кровью, голый и одинокий, на грязном полу своей камеры... только для того, чтобы очнуться под взглядами нескольких медиков, с интересом его исследовавших.

Когда они вернули его Брейт, она как всегда сидела в своём кресле, спокойная и бесстрастная. _Смерть и жизнь вещей принадлежит Гидре. Прими это._

Заберите надежду, заберите страх и отчаяние, заберите даже возможность сдаться, что останется? К тому моменту, когда ему вложили в руку пистолет, он даже не думал о том, чтобы направить его на себя или на них.

Будь ничем. Не думай.

— Стив, — пробует он. — Стив, ты должен позволить мне это сделать.

— Нет, — мгновенно отзывается тот.

Баки перевешивается через подоконник и думает, сумеет ли он выжить после падения. Стив опять вздрагивает, как будто думает о том же.

— Оно того не стоит, — устало говорит ему Баки. Он так замучился. — У меня уже есть могила. Я могу вернуться к тому, чтобы стать погибшим много лет назад героем.

— Баки, — строго говорит Стив. Он распрямляет плечи и сердце Баки сжимается. — Ничто из этого не было твоей виной. Говард, я, все эти люди. Тебя заставили это делать, и ты не будешь платить за их грехи.

Баки не успевает остановиться и смеётся, хрипло, напряжённо.

— Ты думаешь... Стив, я не ощущаю вины.

Стив моргает в растерянности:

— Нет?

— Не за те вещи, о которых я, по-твоему, могу сожалеть.

Стив начинает что-то говорить, и Баки перебивает его:

— Я не испытываю вины за убийства. Как ты сказал, у меня не было выбора. Они превратили меня в это.

— Тогда _почему_?

Набрав воздуху для ответа, Баки ненароком вдыхает вкус пыли, гнили и крови, въевшийся во всё это здание:

— Я сломался. Они потратили на это несколько лет и у них получилось. Я сломан во всех направлениях, от краёв к центру. Во мне больше нет личности — если бы была, я испытывал бы чувство вины, как ты предполагал. Но единственная вещь, которую я чувствую — это усталость. Ты должен... должен дать мне уйти на покой.

Стив обхватывает его за плечи, кладя руку совсем близко к ушам, самая неудачная в мире боевая стойка. Если бы это были прежние времена, когда Зимний Солдат рождался на ринге, Баки бы ушёл вниз и ударил прямо в сердце. Тот факт, что он по-прежнему думает об этом, говорит, что он заслужил пулю; чтобы они ни чувствовали друг к другу, в Баки не осталось ничего хорошего. Это выбили из него много лет назад.

Облизав губы, Стив бурчит:

— Давай пойдём вниз, а?

Баки вздыхает и идёт за ним к лифту. Черт возьми, почему бы и нет? Он делал вещи, которых не хотел, столько, сколько он себя помнит.

 

***************

 

К полудню природа требует своё. Стив терпел сколько мог, пока Баки не выдал:

— Ты сводишь колени как ребёнок, Стив. Уже моему мочевому пузырю больно.

— А ты бы хотел на это посмотреть, — отбривает Стив, отталкивая от себя очередную папку с финансовыми отчётами. — Ты знаешь, как зовут таких старикашек.

Баки фыркает и переворачивает документы в своей папке. Они сидят в кабинете, зарывшись в обнаруженные файлы. Не похоже, что в них есть важная информация: в основном это служебные записки и заявки. Это одновременно забавно и страшно — осознавать, что Гидра также бюрократична как Щ.И.Т., как армия, как любая организация.

Стив знает, что они не найдут ничего полезного, но ему нужно чем-то занять Баки. После первого спасения от Золы с этим не было проблем, но теперь... они так много времени потратили на то, чтобы узнать, что Гидра сотворила с Баки, что теперь трудно переключиться. Говорить или не говорить?

Баки не поднимает голову от бумаг в своих руках. Он ровно говорит:

— Обещаю ничего с собой не делать, пока ты ссышь.

Стив скрипит зубами, но встаёт. Сначала он думает зайти в уборную на первом этаже, чтобы не подниматься по лестнице, но потом распрямляет спину и идёт в ванную при основной спальне, как решивший что-то доказать миру человек.

Одежда Баки так и валяется на полу душевой. Стиву надо собрать её и развесить где-то просушиться, но он не готов...

Он сосредотачивается на мочеиспускании в унитаз, который, кажется, стоил больше, чем жизнь Стива. Роскошь тревожит его, как скребущая по коже железная щётка. Может быть, слова Баки и правдивы, и жившие здесь были пленниками, но даже тогда они жили в достатке, пока Баки и кто-то вроде него были заперты внизу, в темноте, в клетках, подобно животным.

Разумеется, в этом тоже был свой смысл, думает он, моя руки. Контраст только подчёркивал аксиому, вбиваемую в голову Баки доктором Брейт: он недочеловек, неправильная и сломанная вещь. Многое в поведении Баки — его одержимость проведёнными Гидрой над ним процедурами, реакция на снятие руки — теперь выглядит более объяснимым.

Руки Стива дрожат.

Он делает ошибку, подняв взгляд на своё отражение в зеркале. Бледность лица и пот над верхней губой заставляют его передёрнуться и отвести взгляд в сторону. Ему надо проверить второй телефон. Наверное, он лежит в спальне — он оставил его на горке одежды перед тем, как отправился в душ прошлой ночью, но потом Баки... а потом этим утром...

Хватит. Прекрати об этом думать. Не думай о Баки над собой, поливаемом водой из душа. Не думай о Баки, сидящем в камере с револьвером во рту.

У него подламываются колени и он сползает на пол, цепляясь за край раковины, пытаясь сделать падение контролируемым. Его лицо покалывает. Сердце в груди ощущается слабым и дрожащим, как в дни давней юности, когда оно заставляло постоянно прислушиваться к сбивчивому ритму.

_Стой стой стой_ , он умоляет несговорчивое тело. Он должен встать и помочь Баки, прошедшему через куда более худшие события. Он не может позволить себе слабость. Это эгоистично. Баки внизу и с ним прямо сейчас может случиться что угодно, он может сделать с собой что угодно, пока Стив сидит здесь как дурак. Он прижимается лбом к краю раковины, давит на него черепом.

Вибрация быстрых шагов по полу заставляет его выпрямиться. Баки проходит в дверь ванной и Стив сжимается, стискивает рот. Он со свистом дышит через нос, слишком много воздуха в слишком маленьком канале.

— Стив, — зовёт его Баки.

Он должен остановиться. Баки нужна его помощь, он должен знать, что может рассчитывать на Стива. Он должен. Он не может.

— Стив, — повторяет Баки. Он не касается Стива, но находится близко, присаживается рядом с ним.

— Давай, — говорит он. — Тебе нужно дышать. Раз-два-три... Раз-два-три.

Слова ускользают от рассудка Стива, тонут под парами страха, но потом зацепляют память о времени, когда они оба были меньше — намного меньше, в случае Стива. Это было раньше, не совсем также, но похоже, и он знает, как реагировать. Как, следуя за голосом Баки, вынырнуть из паники и ослабить стискивающую грудь боль.

— Раз-два-три... раз-два-три. Давай, Стиви, дыши со мной.

Понемногу Стиву удаётся разжать пальцы, стискивавшие раковину. Его плечи двигаются в такт счёту Баки, и на каждом выдохе они опускаются чуть ниже, пока не повисают расслабленно. Качнувшись на ногах, он плюхается на задницу и опирается спиной на стену.

Баки поворачивается и наблюдает за лицом Стива. Тот избегает его взгляда и старается расслабить каждую часть своего тела — шею, плечи, руки, живот, ноги — прогоняя панику.

Это занимает время. Баки сидит рядом с ним, прижавшись коленом к бедру Стива. Наконец, когда дыхание Стива входит в привычный ритм, Баки спрашивает:

— Почему я считал?

Стив закашливается нервным смехом и ему требуется несколько мгновений, чтобы восстановить дыхание, прежде чем он отвечает:

— А-астма. У меня были приступы... когда я был ребёнком. Ты считал, чтобы помочь мне дышать.

Выражение лица Баки становится пустым:

— Я не помню этого.

Стив прислоняется головой к стене, прикрывает глаза, чувствуя, как мир продолжает кружиться вокруг него.

— Ты знаешь, что нужно считать.

— Но у тебя больше нет астмы.

— Прошла после сыворотки.

— Тогда почему ты на полу?

Стив многое хочет сказать, но ничего из этого не поможет. Он проглатывает все слова и качает головой. Его опять ведёт. Возможно, приступ не отпускал его весь день.

Когда он открывает глаза, Баки, хмурясь, отдёргивает руки прочь.

— Ты можешь, — говорит ему Стив. Ему приходится сделать паузу, откашляться, выравнивая голос. — Ты можешь касаться меня, если хочешь.

— Нет. — Баки складывает руки на груди, потом опускает по бокам, прижимая ладони бёдрами, садясь на них как провинившийся ребёнок. — Не хочу снова сделать тебе больно.

Сердце Стива разрывается, в нём столпилось слишком много горя, разочарования и неуверенности.

— Ты не сделаешь, я в тебя верю.

Быки издаёт скрипучий смешок.

— Я уже сделал, — говорит он, кивая в сторону душа. — Во мне больше ничего нет. Я говорил тебе, они выскребли меня и положили на пустое место... ножи, и анатомию, и...

— Это не правда. Баки, ну же, посмотри на меня.

Баки фиксирует взгляд на стене над головой Стива. Он не смещает взгляд, но Стив видит, что его глаза вздрагивают.

— Я не могу, — шепчет он, кривя рот в жуткой гримасе. — Я не могу. Вещам запрещается зрительный контакт.

Это... господь всемогущий... Стив может только гадать о причине этого. Он не хочет. Что бы это ни было, оно глубоко вбито в Баки, а Стив пока знает только один способ бороться с этим.

Это по-прежнему неправильно. Баки всё ещё запутан и растерян, но сохранение Стивом дистанции не помогло ни одному из них. Это было лживо, и Стив чувствует себя уставшим от вранья.

Потянувшись, он кладёт руку на колено Баки. Тот переводит взгляд на это место. Всё его тело напрягается, но он не пытается отодвинуться. Стив много раз представлял это, с Баки, с Пегги, даже с Наташей, однако воплощение этого движения в реальности нервирует. До этого момента весь его опыт сводился к отношениям с девочками из хора, которые ложились в постель в макияже и были счастливы первыми шагнуть к нему.

Сейчас всё по-другому. Это он наклоняется ближе, достаточно медленно, чтобы Баки мог оттолкнуть его. Не отталкивает. Сидит смирно, как застигнутый врасплох олень, и следит за приближением Стива. Это не первый их поцелуй, но первый — без подтекста, без использования в качестве отвлекающего манёвра или оружия.

Он сгорит от стыда, если будет об этом думать. Он не будет.

Он прижимается губами к губам Баки и позволяет себе думать только об этом. Он раньше упускал столько крошечных деталей: царапающуюся щетину, сбой в их дыхании, не имеющий отношения к панике, волосы Баки, падающие вокруг их лиц подобно завесе.

Напряжение не отпускает Баки и он продолжает держать руки подальше, но отвечает на поцелуй. Когда Стив кладёт ему руку сзади на шею, Баки вздрагивает всем телом, так что Стив передвигает ладонь к плечу. К металлическому. Он бессознательно гладит пластины, проводя рукой вниз по незнакомому металлу. Он касался его уже, даже брал в руки отдельно от тела, но не так — как часть Баки, наполненную движением и реакциями.

Стив ведёт второй рукой по бедру Баки и прижимается ближе. У Баки в этом определенно больше опыта: что бы ни забыл его мозг, его тело отлично всё помнит, он целуется, открывая рот, мягко поворачивая голову из стороны в сторону. Он не проталкивает язык Стиву в рот, за что тот ему благодарен, потому что это заставляет его чувствовать растерянность от неумения ответить, и каждый раз, когда они разъединяют поцелуй, Баки коротко лижет губы Стива.

— Ты не должен, — бормочет Баки против его губ. — Это не я...

— Это ты, — не соглашается Стив, целуя уголок его рта, место, от которого обычно начинала расти улыбка. — Ты вытащил меня из реки. Ты спас мне жизнь, Баки. Это ты.

 

********************

 

Посреди ночи Стив сквозь сон слышит Баки, говорящего тихо, но быстро:

— ...убью, если притронешься к нему. Не подходи ближе.

— Я не собирался, сержант Барнс, — отвечает мужской голос, проклятье, прямо в их комнате.

Стив просыпается в одно мгновение. Они легли спать вместе в основной спальне, свив на полу гнездо из собранных со всего дома подушек и одеял, но сейчас Баки в полуприседе замер перед Стивом, его взгляд устремлён на тёмный силуэт человека, стоящего в дверях и освещённого собственным фонариком.

Стив изумлённо выдыхает:

— Коулсон?

— Доброй ночи, Капитан, — здоровается агент Фил Коулсон и снова поворачивается к Баки. — Я работал с капитаном Роджерсом раньше. Я понимаю, что, учитывая последние события, не самым приятным будет представить меня и мою команду как бывших сотрудников Щ.И.Т.а, так что я просто обозначу наши намерения: мы здесь, чтобы помочь.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Баки держит оружие возле своей головы, и Стив отговаривает его от попытки самоубийства. Позже Стива накрывает паническая атака.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Баки усаживается на стропила над главным входом в особняк и старается не паниковать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения касательно психологических пыток, промывания мозгов и перепрограммирования. Ознакомьтесь с детальными предупреждениями в конце главы.

Баки усаживается на стропила над главным входом в особняк и пытается не паниковать.

Честное слово, единственное, что его удерживает — заботливо остающийся в поле его зрения Стив. Прямо сейчас он общается с агентом Коулсоном на первом этаже, в пятнадцати метрах от насеста Баки. Они решили, что холл у главного входа представляет мало ценности для разведки; остальная команда агента Коулсона расползлась по особняку — три техника с минимумом боевой подготовки, бесстрастная женщина, оценивающая Баки с расстояния, говорящего о возможных проблемах для них обоих при попытке приблизиться, и мужчина, чьё лицо Баки вроде бы знакомо. Они тщательно фотографируют всё подряд и собирают компьютеры, суетясь подобно крошечным деловитым термитам.

Изредка один из них подходит с докладом к агенту Коулсону, бросая беглый нервный взгляд наверх, но в остальном они держатся в стороне.

Как только он убедился, что Коулсон не представляет угрозы для Стива, Баки ушёл через окно на крышу. Оттуда он видел, как приехали техники на фургоне с логотипом Щ.И.Т.а на боку. После этого он пробил левой рукой дыру в крыше и пробрался на нынешнюю точку наблюдения.

Теперь он сидит, придерживая на коленях охотничье ружьё, и следит за разговором Стива и агента Коулсона. Они слишком далеко, чтобы их было слышно, но Баки умеет читать по губам. (Он не помнит, когда обучался этому навыку, он просто есть в нём, отточенный и необъяснимый.)

Они делятся информацией, которую он уже знает (Стив) или не понимает (агент Коулсон, появившийся здесь определённо по наводке рыжей, но рассказывает о каком-то месте под названием _Асгард_.)

Агента Коулсона тяжело читать. Он среднего возраста, с мягкой улыбкой и в мягком костюме, но при этом он сумел пройти через весь дом к главной спальне, не разбудив Баки. Он разговаривает со Стивом со спокойной уверенностью, и с непоколебимой авторитетностью — с членами своей команды, но под его внешностью есть что-то, что вызывает недоумение и страх. Несмотря на очевидное старшинство по званию, он относится к Стиву с заметным почтением, и это чуть ли не единственная вещь, останавливающая Баки от выстрела в его голову.

Это, и тот факт, что он обратился к Баки "Сержант Барнс".

Не то чтобы он не верил Стиву. Даже в этом случае у него была информация со Смитсоновской выставки. Но Коулсон — живой человек, посмотревший на Баки, будто он тоже человек, и назвавший его этим именем.

Из-за отсутствия патронов он не уверен, что должен делать. Вчера он засунул револьвер в рот и умолял Стива дать ему умереть, сегодня он с трудом контролирует животный инстинкт, требующий бежать, драться, оставаться в живых.

Гидра потратила много времени, чтобы сломать его. Вероятно, основой Баки Барнса было непробиваемое упрямство.

Он снова опирается на бесстрастную логику Зимнего Солдата. Им со Стивом нужна защита. Их ищет Интерпол, так же как и несколько спецслужб по всему миру. В хаосе, вызванном воскрешением Гидры, им удавалось проскальзывать через прорехи в системе, но их поимка — лишь дело времени, когда кто-нибудь начнёт преследовать их всерьёз. Не на много отставая, к травле присоединится и Гидра. Возможно, они уже ищут их.

В одиночку Баки мог бы избежать их. Однако Стив слишком узнаваемая личность, его создавали не для скрытных операций. Стив не желает разделяться, а Баки... Баки бы...

Это не важно, потому что Стив добровольно его не отпустит. Значит, им нужны союзники. А это, в свою очередь, значит, что Баки надо с этими союзниками ладить достаточно хорошо, чтобы они не заперли его в своих камерах. Так что он сидит на стропилах, любуется движением мышц Стива под рубашкой, завитками волос возле его ушей, жестами, которыми тот оглаживает отросшую за неделю щетину, и даже не думает о том, чтобы кого-нибудь пристрелить.

Ровно до тех пор, пока в помещение не входит снайпер.

Баки определяет его мгновенно, не только из-за крепящегося за спиной изогнутого лука. То, как он обводит комнату взглядом, то, как он двигается — Баки знакомы эти признаки. Он напрягается; та женщина больше похожа на солдата ближнего боя, но появление снайпера может потребовать быстрой передислокации, если он...

— Бартон! — Стив восклицает достаточно громко, чтобы Баки мог его услышать. Они обмениваются рукопожатием, которое Бартон позволяет Стиву превратить в объятие. Баки стискивает пальцы на ружье. _Как дела?_

 _Лучше, чем у тебя, учитывая, что последние новости о тебе были со дна Потомака_ . Стив строит гримасу и что-то начинает отвечать — Баки бы поспорил, что это не "Меня похитил и удерживал в заложниках беспощадный киллер, пообещавший убить всех, кто мне дорог, если я сбегу" — но Бартон его прерывает. _Да ну, не дёргайся. Нынче все умирают понарошку, это тренд._

Голова Стива повёрнута к Бартону, и он не видит реакции закатившего глаза Коулсона. Баки со своего насеста видит всё. Также, как видит странный язык тела между Бартоном и Коулсоном, смесь отношений родитель-ребёнок, сослуживцев и друзей. Они равны, но это не так: Бартон почтителен к Коулсону также, как тот к Стиву, не из-за звания, но из-за уважения.

Баки задумывается, как он так раскладывает людей на атомы, сидя под потолком, но до сих пор не может заговорить ни с кем кроме Стива.

Бартон хлопает Стива по груди тыльной стороной ладони. _Эй, сделай мне одолжение? Можешь_   _попросить своего приятеля не стрелять в меня?_

Баки перемещает приклад винтовки к плечу, даже когда Стив оборачивается и смотрит на него.

— Баки, — зовёт Стив. — Клинт мой друг, пожалуйста, не калечь его. Если только он не полезет первым, — добавляет он, кинув предупредительный взгляд на Бартона, который говорит _Спасибо_.

Баки прикусывает внутреннюю сторону щеки. Под ним Клинт Бартон медленно снимает лук с плеча и достаёт стрелу с кошкой на конце. Её вид вызывает вспышку какого-то воспоминания, сверкающее на солнце ожерелье, но ему некуда его пристроить и ценности в нём тоже не видно, так что он просто отмахивается.

Бартон двигается мягко и плавно, обозначая каждый свой следующий шаг, пока целится в потолок над Баки, сместившись на метр в сторону от его насеста, и стреляет. Стрела со звяканьем стукается, цепляется зубцами за потолок. Бартон пару раз дёргает за конец в своих руках, затем делает что-то со своим луком, фиксируя его на полу. Баки смотрит, как Клинтон забирается к нему наверх, и прикладывает массу усилий, чтобы не вспорхнуть со стропил напуганной уткой.

Оказавшись на одном уровне с глазами Баки, он фиксирует себя, зацепившись ногами за трос, и оглядывается.

— Клёвое место. Как ты вообще сюда залез?

Баки молчит, и через мгновение Бартон отворачивается, расстёгивает молнию на сумке возле бедра и достаёт планшет. Пару раз потыкав в него, он разворачивает планшет экраном к Баки.

На экране проигрывается видео. Это съёмка с закреплённой точки, скорее всего камерой наблюдения. Большое, залитое солнцем помещение, разгороженное стеклянными перегородками. Серые стены и пустые пространства можно было бы назвать стерильными, если бы пол не усыпали тела. Баки насчитывает семь, может быть, за кадром есть ещё. В комнате присутствует рыжая женщина, и ещё чернокожий мужчина, чьё лицо выглядит смутно знакомым, и... и...

Мир кренится набок, и Баки хватается за ружье, пытаясь выпрямиться. Низкий светловолосый мужчина в центре комнаты говорит с заметной властностью, слишком спокойный для творящегося вокруг него хаоса. Он под прицелом, но не напуган. Двое других опустили оружие. Александр Пирс — всего лишь пиксели на экране, но Баки бросает в пот, вызванный скребущимся в голове ужасом. _Полный отчёт. Полный отчёт._

Что-то происходит, и рыжая падает на пол. Чернокожий быстро реагирует, он... он...

Мир резко сужается и Баки моргает, когда набор пикселей падает через стеклянную дверь и замирает на полу. Двое других поднимаются, проверяют пульс и быстро уходят, а Пирс остаётся лежать и остаётся лежать и остаётся лежать. Что-то тёмное начинает растекаться из-под его тела.

Видео заканчивается. На экране есть кнопка "повтор", и Баки едва не падает со своего насеста, пытаясь дотянуться до неё.

— Эй, эй, приятель, — Бартон поворачивает планшет и нажимает кнопку.

Они повторяют это действие трижды. Баки рассматривает тени и отражения в стекле в поисках признака постановочной сцены. Если это и подделка, то он не находит ни единого знака. Однако остаётся ещё вероятность подставного тела. Он изучает жесты Пирса. Они спокойные и неторопливые, какими их помнит Баки.

После четвёртого просмотра он решает, что больше ничего не может вынести из ролика. Он отводит взгляд от планшета и смотрит на Бартона, наблюдающего за ним с очень знакомой неподвижностью. Даже если он устал держать планшет перед Баки на вытянутой руке, по нему этого не видно.

Бартон разворачивает планшет к себе, опять куда-то жмёт несколько раз и убирает его. Баки снова усаживается на своём насесте. Стив и агент Коулсон продолжают свой разговор приглушёнными голосами, но взгляд Стива периодически поднимается к нему. Баки не уверен, стоит ли ему улыбнуться или кивнуть или поблагодарить Бартона. Он возвращается к созерцанию Стива.

Бартон снова привлекает его внимание, выкапывая из недр своих вещей яблоко и начиная полировать его о свою форму.

— Однажды давным-давно, — говорит он, — жил-был отважный и чертовски красивый юный герой, который в детстве прочитал слишком много историй про Робина Гуда.

Он делает паузу. Баки смотрит за тем, как Бартон смотрит за ним, и пытается понять, о чём он ему рассказывает и зачем.

— Это... это про тебя?

— Неа, — категорически отрезает Бартон. — Это было бы смешно. Зачем мне рассказывать сказку о себе? К тому же, если бы это была история обо мне, пришлось бы нарушить несколько уровней секретности, чтобы рассказать её тебе. Итак, хотя юный герой был отважным, умным и до смешного красивым, он имел один чудовищный недостаток: он был доверчивым. Это сделало его лёгкой мишенью для разных плохих людей, некоторые из которых даже были близки ему, так что в скором времени вместо кражи у богатых и одарения бедных герой обнаружил себя убивающим одних богатых для других богатых. Превосходные навыки героя были замечены и однажды, в разгар особенно дерзкого приключения он был взят в плен и доставлен в... замок. Он ожидал привычного приёма, ну, ты знаешь, пыток, казни, но вместо этого эм... советник пришёл поговорить с ним. Он предложил безопасное место для отдыха, бесплатную еду на всё то время, что он будет работать на замок. В целом, отличные условия, на порядок приятнее пыток и казни, так что герой принял их. Вскорости он уже исполнял дикие и сумасшедшие поручения по приказу замка, и это было совсем не плохо. А потом пришёл день, когда героя отправили в самое опасное приключение: на битву с беспощадным киллером.

Откусив от яблока, Бартон продолжает говорить с одной округлившейся щекой:

— Как я говорил, этот киллер был беспощаден. Список убийств длиной в милю, все виды гадостей. Герой опоясал свои грёбаные чресла и отправился на битву. Вот только...

Он проглатывает.

— Когда он туда добрался, то обнаружил, что убийца — прекрасная юная принцесса с огненно-рыжими волосами.

Баки хмурится. Он не уверен, что ему нравятся сказки. Реальный мир и так недостаточно понятен.

— Русская женщина? — спрашивает он.

Он резко вздрагивает, когда ему в лоб прилетает яблочное зёрнышко. Он мгновенно поднимает ружьё к плечу и направляет Бартону в голову. Под ними Стив вскрикивает, зовя его по имени.

Бартон игнорирует наставленное на него дуло и, хмурясь, тычет затянутым в кожаную перчатку пальцем в голову Баки:

— За то, что подстрелил её. Считай это подарком за вступление в клуб. Каждому вручается по одному. В прошлом году мой мозг захватил скандинавский бог, и я пытался её прирезать. Так что ты тоже получаешь за захваченный мозг. Если подстрелишь её ещё раз, я тебе в задницу суну стрелу с электрошоком; и да, я осознаю, что ты меня за это убьёшь на месте, но у каждого из нас есть человек, за которого мы готовы умереть, _не так ли?_

За этим следует длинная напряжённая пауза, прежде чем Баки медленно опускает ружьё. Это друзья Стива. Стив расстроится, если Баки застрелит его друзей. Кроме того, несмотря на неожиданное нападение, он думает, что распознаёт причины поведения Бартона. Они... знакомы, не в том смысле, что он забыл о них, но как будто он понимает их интуитивно, также как понимает жесты Бартона, то, как он обращается с оружием, то, что Бартон знал, что одного просмотра смерти Пирса будет мало.

Это... приятно. Он понимает, что движет другим человеком, и это приятно.

Однако он не убирает палец с курка. Он спрашивает:

— Так что принцесса?

— Она была прекрасной, но это не обмануло героя. Дело было не в этом. Не верь, если кто-то будет так говорить. Герой не думал о том, насколько хреново обнаружить за маской беспощадного убийцы семнадцатилетнюю девчонку, но он был готов сдаться, пока не посмотрел на принцессу и не понял, что она не поддерживает зрительный контакт.

Бартон наклоняет голову к плечу, смотрит на лицо Баки. На глаза Баки. Тот поначалу пытается заставить себя встретиться с ним взглядом, но его борьба достаточно заметна, чтобы Бартон мог сделать нужные выводы. Баки позволяет глазам уйти немного левее. У Брейт была крохотная родинка под левым глазом, и он завёл привычку фиксировать взгляд на этой точке.

Это незначительный выигрыш, но Гидра победила его в стольких схватках. Как деревянную болванку они обстругали его под новую форму.

Бартон продолжает:

— Герой понял, что на принцессу наложено проклятие. Очень старое проклятие — лет семидесяти, наверное, — изобретённое плохими людьми и проданное другим плохим людям, использовавшим его на принцессе. К счастью, герой слышал о таком за время своих странствий, поэтому, когда советник ответил на его звонок и приказал выстрелить, герой не подчинился. Что, скажу я тебе, сделало советника невыносимой задницей где-то месяца на два.

Он опускает взгляд вниз на Коулсона. Баки спрашивает:

— Что стало с принцессой?

— Герой привёз её с собой в замок. Если подумать, не самая лучшая идея, но, учитывая то, каким в то время был герой, приходится согласиться, что его ошибка была вполне понятна.

Баки считает, что знает, как думает Бартон ( _Ты засранец, Барнс, ты знаешь об этом?_ ), так что он на пробу подсказывает:

— Доверчивым.

Бартон сужает глаза.

— Пошёл ты. Суть рассказа в том, что, попав в замок, принцесса отправилась к целителям. Они не смогли полностью снять с неё проклятие, не смогли вернуть её к тому, кем она была, но они сделали так, чтобы она могла жить.

Сглатывая, Баки трёт пальцем насечки на прикладе. Он вспоминает свои встречи с рыжей женщиной, насколько логичной она ему казалась. Или Зимнему Солдату, без разницы. Он должен был раньше понять, что на это есть причина, однако, даже узнав, что камеры внизу использовались совсем недавно, он по-прежнему считал себя единственным.

Для человека, способного ругаться и кидаться яблочными зёрнышками в людей, Бартон удивительно быстро переходит в спящий режим. Он без движения ждёт, пока Баки продирается сквозь мысли в своей голове.

Наконец Баки спрашивает:

— Эти целители всё ещё есть?

— Некоторые. Советник знает, где их можно отыскать.

Расцепив ноги, Бартон собирается спуститься вниз, но задерживается.

— Это, я не уверен, что у меня будет другая возможность сказать, — говорит он, глядя на Стива и Коулсона под собой, — но ты типа был героем моего детства. Возможно, у меня даже был потрёпанный мишка-Баки.

Баки смотрит на него в недоумении.

— Что за хрень — мишка-Баки?

Бартон отправляет ему наглую ухмылку, говорит: "Ещё узнаешь" и съезжает вниз.

Баки берёт назад свои слова — он совсем не понимает Бартона.

 

**********

 

Кроме Клинта, Стив не знает никого из команды Коулсона. Он видел агента Мэй в Трискелионе и знает, что она всегда отчитывалась напрямую перед Фьюри, но они никогда не общались. Практически не общаются и сейчас: все усилия Мэй направлены на перемещение членов команды с линии обстрела Баки, куда бы тот ни поворачивал ружьё.

Стив не может винить её.

После вчерашнего, мысли о Баки в обнимку с ружьём пугают и его, хотя и не по той же причине, что агента Мэй. Он не думает, что Баки... сотворит что-нибудь с собой. Не тогда, когда он занят прикрытием Стива. Стив ощущал это покалывание между лопаток достаточно часто, чтобы опознать неотрывный взгляд присматривающего за ним Баки. Учитывая последние события, это не должно доставлять ему такой радости.

Они с Коулсоном по совету Бартона перемещаются в кабинет (большое окно, хороший обзор из сада) и расчищают место на столе для компьютера Коулсона, большого плоского планшета, расположившегося между ними.

— Котбус оказался кладезем информации, — сообщает Коулсон, перелистывая пальцем файлы быстрее, чем Стив успевает их отслеживать. — Официально моя команда не принимала участие в операции, но агент Романофф сделала копию всех слитых с серверов Гидры данных. Ваш крылатый друг лично её доставил.

— Сэм починил свои крылья?

— После Вашингтона на них наложил руки мистер Старк. Оставляю на ваше воображение, как это произошло.

— Как сам Старк?

— Ему сообщили, что вы живы. Как это прошло, вы тоже, надеюсь, представите сами.

Стив передёргивается и вздыхает. Он держал эту мысль на краю сознания, но теперь всерьёз задумывается, какой катастрофой обернётся его возвращение к обычной жизни. Он никогда не был близок ни с кем из Мстителей, после Нью-Йорка они все разошлись каждый своею дорогой, стараясь не привлекать внимание пребыванием всей толпы в одном месте, но всё-таки они сражались вместе. Стив знает кое-что о военных узах и он задолжал гору извинений, им и Хилл. Они ему верили, а он их бросил.

Отложив это на потом, он сосредотачивается на изображении, которое вывел на экран Коулсон.

— На что я смотрю?

— Мы пока разбираем данные, но один из моих специалистов написал программу, разыскивающую и расшифровывающую любую информацию, в которой упоминается Зимний Солдат или сержант Барнс. Большую часть мы уже знали, что-то — нет, и... вот это.

Он разворачивает странную картинку, похожую на рентген ярко-зелёной цветной капусты. Когда Стив переводит взгляд на Коулсона, тот поясняет:

— Это снимки мозга сержанта Барнса, сделанные в 1957 году. Мы считаем, что именно тогда он перешёл из рук КГБ в русский отдел Гидры. Видимо, они хотели знать, с чем имеют дело.

Он открывает ещё снимки, очень много. Они все выглядят по-другому, но помечены одним и тем же днём.

— А они... должны так выглядеть?

— Нет. Используя эту дату в качестве отправной точки, Фитц обнаружил аудио-запись.

Коулсон открывает файл, но ставит на паузу, занеся палец над кнопкой.

— Это малоприятно, Капитан, — мягко предупреждает он.

Выпрямившись над столом, Стив стискивает руки и кивает. Коулсон нажимает на экран и из встроенных динамиков раздаётся присущее старым записям шипение. Голос, говорящий на русском языке, который Коулсон переводит для Стива, отчитывается:

— Объект Зимний Солдат, три дня после реанимации. Нарастающая регенерация нервной ткани, показатели неустойчивы. Протокол перенаправления нервов утверждён ответственными лицами... Они дальше перечисляют всех задействованных в проекте врачей, — поясняет Коулсон, когда голос на записи начинает называть имена.

— Электрически индуцированное перенаправление нервов, — вставляет Стив. — Нам... мне попадалась эта информация в документах, которые мы подобрали на базе в Словении.

— Так это были вы?

Стив кивает, и Коулсон приподнимает брови:

— Впечатляющая работа.

Запись продолжается. Несколько разных голосов переговариваются по-русски — Коулсон переводит Стиву важные куски, но в основном это обсуждение оборудования, в котором он всё равно ничего не понимает — и тут Стив напрягается, расслышав голос Баки, даже скорее невнятное бормотание.

Больше его не слышно, даже после того, как все другие голоса замолкают. Появляется новый звук. Электричество.

А затем, наконец, ещё один слабый звук: приглушённый стон, заставивший волоски на шее Стива встать дыбом.

Женский голос спрашивает:

— Как тебя зовут?

Коулсон переводит.

Стив болезненно ждёт ответа Баки, но ничего нет. Другой, мужской голос сообщает:

— Обнаружен синапс.

Запись потрескивает взрывом звуков. Баки издаёт ужасный шум, всё ещё приглушённо, как будто через кляп. У Стива скручивает живот и он делает прерывистый вдох.

Рот Коулсона сжимается в тонкую линию по мере того, как он переводит серию вопросов:

— Где ты родился? Как звали твою мать? Как звали твоего отца?

Снова и снова, сопровождаемые треском электричества и звуком агонии Баки.

До конца записи ещё далеко, когда Коулсон выключает её. Стив осознаёт, что задержал дыхание, и медленно выпускает воздух.

— Они выжигали его память?

— Отчасти, — говорит Коулсон, проводя рукой по лицу. — Наш мозг, как правило, производит обрыв синапсов — неиспользуемые каналы к хранимой информации со временем исчезают. Они ускорили этот процесс. Из того, что мы собрали, можно сделать вывод, что они сделали карту реакций мозга на список вопросов, потом пережгли пути к этой информации. Проблема заключалась в введённой ему сыворотке суперсолдата, из-за которой его нервные ткани со временем восстанавливались сами по себе, хотя и очень медленно.

— И они повторяли процедуру каждый раз, вынимая его из криокамеры.

— Мы так полагаем. Хотя скорее всего это производилось иным путём; после первого раза, когда они возились с вопросами и ответами, они получили карту активности мозга с отмеченными нежелательными связями, которые в дальнейшем смогли разрушать нажатием одной кнопки. В считанные минуты они получали высококвалифицированного оперативника, который не помнит ничего сверх необходимого. Конечно, когда они делали это в первый раз, технологии МРТ ещё не существовало, так что их методы и результаты процедур были довольно... бессистемными. Капитан, может быть, вы присядете?

— Да, — глухо говорит Стив и опускается в старое кожаное кресло возле стола. Снова встаёт и разворачивает кресло к окну, садится, запустив руки в волосы.

— Как... как люди _такое_ делают?

Коулсон опирается на стол — тоже так, чтобы его было видно в окно — скрещивает руки на груди и пожимает плечами.

— Как люди создают концлагеря? Как проходят мимо бездомного ребёнка и не останавливаются, чтобы помочь? Как только система суждений говорит, что человек или группа людей каким-то образом стоят на более низкой ступени, остальным становится легче воспринимать их в таком статусе. Таким образом, обработка сержанта Барнса рассматривалась только с точки зрения пользы для его хозяев... если они не воспринимали его полноценным человеком, значит, безнаказанно могли делать с ним всё, что вздумается.

Стив вздыхает и роняет руки, позволяя им висеть между коленями.

— Там говорили... что нервная ткань восстанавливается. Это значит... что его память вернётся?

— Возможно, — осторожно отвечает Коулсон. — Я не хочу давать вам ложной надежды, Капитан. У нас нет прецедентов, мы можем только предполагать. Даже если его воспоминания начнут возвращаться, они будут фрагментированными и беспорядочными.

Стив выдаёт горький смешок.

— Мы уже заметили.

Другая, более страшная мысль приходит в его голову и он переводит дыхание, прежде чем озвучить её:

— Могли они... мог ли появиться побочный эффект от того, что они сделали... или они намеренно так сделали... они могли заставить его?..

Он прерывает себя, стискивает зубы. Коулсон молча ждёт, пока Стив пытается зайти с другой стороны.

— Наташа должна тебе двадцатку.

Коулсон, нахмурившись, наклоняет голову.

— Вы оба спорили обо мне. Ты был обо мне одного мнения, а она другого, и она поставила двадцатку. Она сказала об этом в нашу прошлую встречу...

— О, — наконец понимает его Коулсон. — И теперь она мне должна...

— Да, — отчаянно выдыхает Стив. — Потому что ты был прав.

— Вот как... И вы... Эм, прошу меня извинить на секундочку, Капитан.

Поднявшись, он подходит к двери и плотно её закрывает. Стив смотрит в окно. Он не видит Баки. Он не знает, стоит ли радоваться этому. Часть его хочет отвернуться или закрыть занавески, но он предполагает, как Баки на это отреагирует. Более крупная часть его уже жалеет, что он вообще задал этот вопрос... но ему нужно знать.

Коулсон возвращается к столу, садится на один из простых стульев. Переплетает пальцы и устраивает на коленях.

— Полагаю, речь идёт об определённом поведении сержанта Барнса.

— Да.

— И это... новая сторона в ваших отношениях?

— Да... и нет, — Стив заставляет себя глубоко вдохнуть. Этот страх снова поднимается в нём, угрожая похоронить его так глубоко, где никто никогда не найдёт. Он преодолевает его.

— Он вспомнил достаточно, чтобы мы могли понемногу обсуждать прошлое. Я знал... что был влюблён в него, ещё тогда, и он сказал, что тоже был влюблён в меня. Но ни один из нас об этом ничего не говорил.

— А теперь?

— Теперь... он вроде как... Зациклен на этом.

Это не в той же степени ужасно, как разговор с Наташей, или даже с Баки. Может быть, со временем у него вырабатывается привычка... или дело в том, что сейчас это больше похоже на отчёт по выполненной миссии.

— У нас произошло несколько... инцидентов, но напрашивался он чаще, чем удалось воплотить. Обычно когда он расстраивается, или вспоминает что-то, что его расстраивает... Его это... успокаивает, но я боюсь, что это часть его обработки.

Коулсон молчит, рассматривая противоположную сторону комнаты. Стив стискивает руки. Он снова смотрит в окно, но видит только живые изгороди, качающие ветками на ветру.

— Есть оперативники, которые натренированы использовать секс как часть своей роли, — наконец начинает говорить Коулсон, и Стиву кажется, что тот тщательно выбирает каждое проговариваемое слово. — Однако, всё, что мы знаем о Зимнем Солдате, говорит против этого. Возможно, изнасилование использовалось в процессе его обработки как психологическое оружие, но если, как вы сказали, он вспомнил только проведённое здесь время, то маловероятно, что его запрограммировали на такое поведение, я... я не могу представить, какой бы от этого был прок для его владельцев, учитывая поручаемые ему миссии.

— А что с этим перенаправлением нервов? Это могло как-то отразится на нём?

— Не исключено. Не так много способов это проверить.

Заметив, как расстроился Стив, Коулсон вздыхает и садится прямее, сцепив пальцы.

— Они пытались превратить сержанта Барнса во что-то даже меньшее, чем животное. Без памяти, без страха, без сострадания, и им это удавалось на протяжении семидесяти лет. За всё это время Зимний Солдат не провалил ни одной миссии, насколько мы знаем. И он не носился вокруг, выказывая... — Коулсон машет рукой в воздухе, — зацикленность на ком-нибудь. А потом он столкнулся с вами и моментально вышел из-под контроля. Он нарушил прямой приказ убить вас и вместо этого начал нападать на людей, обеспечивавших его едой, жильём и целью в жизни, пусть лживой и ущербной, но ничего другого он не знал за всё время своего существования. Это весьма показательно. Это самое важное в его действиях, насколько я могу судить. Он убил Говарда Старка и сержанта Дугана, он убил дюжины незнакомцев без колебаний, но он не будет убивать вас.

Тяжесть от этих слов давит на Стива. Она знакомая, но не такая, как прежде.

— Что же мне со всем этим делать? — спрашивает он частично у самого себя.

— Я не уверен, что на этот вопрос существует ответ, — тихо говорит Коулсон. — По странному стечению обстоятельств он жив. И вы живы, Капитан. Я полностью понимаю ваше беспокойство, но и оно само по себе говорит не мало.

Стук в дверь заставляет Стива вздрогнуть, а Коулсона подняться со стула. В проём засовывает голову молодая женщина и пялится на Стива с неуютной восторженностью.

— Да, Скай? — подгоняет её Коулсон с оттенком раздражения в голосе.

— Э, ну. Мы тут, как бы, всё доделали. Готовы отправиться как только вы скажете, босс.

— Спасибо.

Агент Скай отступает, продолжая смотреть на Стива, пока дверь полностью не закрывается.

— У вас есть какой-нибудь план дальнейших действий?

Когда Стив качает головой, Коулсон наклоняется к блокноту на столе и записывает адрес.

— Это квартира в Париже, вне радаров Щ.И.Т.а. Там безопасно. То есть настолько безопасно, насколько это сейчас возможно. Мы всё ещё пропалываем сорняки.

— Спасибо, — говорит Стив, поднимаясь, чтобы взять листок. — Дашь мне знать, если в файлах найдётся что-то ещё?

Коулсон кивает.

— Конечно. Как только программа Фитца завершит сканирование всех данных, я скомпилирую найденное и свяжусь с вами.

Стив облизывает губы и роется в кармане. Фотография Баки и Брейт в саду истрепалась по краям. Он протягивает её лицом вниз Коулсону, чтобы тот сначала прочитал подпись.

— Воскресший. Проект Воскресший. Возможно, это тоже стоит поискать среди данных.

Он вздрагивает, но молчит, когда Коулсон переворачивает фото. Тот не показывает никакой реакции, только говорит, возвращая снимок назад:

— Мы добавим это к параметрам поиска.

— Спасибо. И, мне тяжело об этом просить, но нам нужна помощь со снаряжением. Нам пришлось красть больше, чем моя совесть позволяет выдержать.

— Агент Триплет уже собирает для вас снаряжение.

Помявшись, Коулсон переносит вес на другую ногу и продолжает:

— Наташа должна мне двадцать баксов. Потому что я... Я имею в виду...

Сбившись, он наклоняет голову и сжимает переносицу на долгое время, потом продолжает с суровой решимостью:

— У меня были отношения и с мужчинами, и с женщинами. Если у вас появятся вопросы, или понадобится кто-то просто поговорить — я буду счастлив помочь вам найти хорошего специалиста.

Он прячет улыбку в уголке рта. Стив осознаёт, что сам едва удерживается от улыбки. Он испытывает благодарность даже за одно это.

Подобравшись, Коулсон смотрит ему прямо в глаза:

— Не дайте им снова его захватить, Капитан. Это плохо кончится для всех нас.

— Никогда, — отвечает Стив, и он надеется, что Баки сейчас следит за ними.

 

******************

 

Команда Коулсона вычищает особняк от компьютеров к полудню. Солнце греет затылок Стива, пока он идёт к полосе леса. Он притормаживает, чтобы оглянуться и помахать через плечо вслед выезжающему из ворот фургону. Он несёт на себе две набитые припасами туристические сумки и неизвестно зачем попавшую к нему бутылку скотча.

Он не уверен, куда идти, но думает, что это не имеет особого значения. Дойдя до леса, он останавливается и ждёт.

Примерно три минуты спустя из-за дерева тихо выходит Баки. Точнее, не Баки. Зимний Солдат.

Стив очень, _очень_ старается не напрягаться. Он держит руки по швам и говорит:

— Привет, приятель.

Резкая линия челюсти и суровая поза удерживаются на мгновение — а потом внезапно лицо Баки морщится. Он роняет на землю ружьё и практически вешается на Стива, обвивая его обеими руками за шею.

Стив удивлённо обнимает его в ответ, крепко прижимая к себе.

— Эй, Баки? Всё в порядке?

Он получает в ответ набор невнятных звуков, вряд ли относящихся к какому-нибудь языку. Руки Баки сжимаются ещё сильнее, и Стив инстинктивно начинает гладить его по спине.

— Эй, эй, всё хорошо, слышишь, тссс, успокойся. Я только, дай-ка...

Он не хочет отпускать Баки даже на минуту, но всё-таки отцепляет одну руку, чтобы вытащить полученный от Коулсона телефон. Нажимает цифру 1, ждёт соединения и, когда кто-то на той стороне поднимает трубку, говорит:

— Мы вне зоны поражения. Всё чисто.

Обрывает звонок и снова убирает телефон.

Вжимающийся носом в плечо Стива Баки медленно поворачивает к нему лицо.

— Они взорвут особняк, — поясняет Стив.

— Хорошо, — бурчит Баки, тихо, но внятно. Потеревшись лбом о плечо Стива, он испускает длинный судорожный вздох.

Стив поднимает руку и на пробу касается затылка, сразу убирая ладонь на плечо Баки, когда тот вздрагивает. Раздвинув немного ноги, он чуть сгибает колени, чтобы Баки не приходилось тянуться вверх, обнимая его, и разве это не странно? Баки ниже его на десяток сантиметров даже сейчас.

— Я вспомнил, — сообщает Баки плечу Стива. Ему по-прежнему тяжело говорить. — Забывание. Они заставляли меня забывать. Они спрашивали и я не отвечал, но это не имело значения. Они всё равно как-то доставали это из меня, и когда они спросили в очередной раз, я больше ничего не знал. Они забрали тебя. Забрали у меня всё и положили на освободившееся место что-то чужое.

— Тссс, эй. Твоя память на месте. Ты не помнишь, но воспоминания по-прежнему там, их не удалили. Рано или поздно мы вернём их тебе, Бак, я обещаю.

Баки расслабляется в его руках, а потом вздрагивает, когда землю сотрясает мощный взрыв. Повернувшись, Стив как раз видит, как крыша особняка взлетает в воздух. Они достаточно далеко, так что могут не опасаться летящих обломков. С его места открывается впечатляющий вид на взрывающиеся один за другим заряды, следующие от крыши к земле и разносящие здание в пыль.

Эхо взрывов разносится по всей долине. Стая перепуганных птиц взлетает над деревьями к югу от них. За их спинами ухает сова.

Стив смотрит на Баки, который не отводит взгляда от занимающегося над особняком пламени.

— Ты их пережил, — шепчет он. — Пирс мёртв. Шмидт и Зола мертвы. Брейт мертва. Они сражались с тобой, и ты победил.

Баки тяжело вздыхает.

— Я не ощущаю победы.

Стив вжимается в него, пока они не соприкасаются от коленей до плеч, и целует Баки в висок.

— Ты жив, а они нет. Я буду звать это победой.

Баки опирается на него, позволяя Стиву держать себя, и наблюдает, как разрушается место, в котором он пережил столько страданий. Это странно, быть так близко к нему и не бояться — ни Баки, ни себя, ни вероятности сделать что-то неправильно или сделать всё хуже. Особенно последнего. Но хуже уже ничего быть не может, понимает Стив. Может быть, он по-прежнему — блуждающий во тьме слепец, но он не Зола, и не Пирс, и не Шмидт или Брейт. Нет ничего более ужасного, чем то, через что Баки уже прошёл, и каким-то чудом он вернулся к Стиву, восстав из пепла.

Сова снова ухает, громко и прямо над головой. Потом раздаётся голос Бартона:

— Не хотел прерывать сеанс терапии, но нам пора выдвигаться. К тому же, крутые парни обычно стоят к взрывам спиной.

Стив смотрит вверх, но ничего не видит. Баки даже не вздрагивает, и, когда Стив смотрит на него, пожимает плечами и скребет ладонью по подбородку.

— Он ничего. Когда я начал... проваливаться в воспоминания, он бросал в меня камешки, пока я не вернулся. Это помогло, — добавляет он, когда Стив корчит недоверчивую гримасу.

— Ну, раз это помогло. Держи, — Стив отцепляет от себя Баки и перевешивает на него одну из сумок.

Баки берёт, потом спрашивает, указывая подбородком на бутылку скотча:

— Это зачем?

— Не уверен. Агент Триплет, это такой черный парень там был, вручил мне её. Я сказал, что нет смысла тратить на нас обоих скотч, но он почему-то настаивал.

Пожав плечами, Стив отдаёт Баки и бутылку.

Баки хмурится, вглядываясь в этикетку, а потом его выражение медленно меняется. Его взгляд устремляется куда-то в себя, потом возвращается, и Баки _ухмыляется_ . Его губы вздёргиваются, глаза загораются и он начинает _смеяться_ , запрокинув голову. Его волосы собраны в хвост, сияющий огненными бликами на солнце. Стив зачарованно замирает.

— Боже, — выдыхает Баки, бросая ещё один взгляд на горящие руины, так и не согнав ухмылку с лица. — А я-то думал, почему он мне кажется знакомым.

— И? — спрашивает Стив.

— Гейб Джонс, — поясняет Баки. Он встряхивает бутылку и скотч плещется возле горлышка.

Стив наконец понимает.

— Это был его _сын_?

— Внук вообще-то, — отзывается из ветвей голос Бартона. — Старые пердуны.

Баки молча поворачивается и бросает бутылку в его сторону.

Вероятно, посылка достигает адресата, потому что Бартон восклицает:

— О, мило!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Здесь присутствует множество обсуждений этапов перепрограммирования Баки, включая аудиозапись процесса выжигания его памяти электричеством.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бартон едет с ними в Париж, вытянувшись на заднем сидении со скрещёнными на груди руками и высунутыми в открытое окно ногами. Если он и не спит, то очень убедительно притворяется. Баки сидит спиной к приборной панели, развернувшись на переднем сидении так, чтобы следить за ним.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения касательно вопросов согласия: персонажи действуют по обоюдному желанию, но им есть над чем поработать, разбираясь с психологическими проблемами во время описываемого действия, включая обнаруженный триггер одного из персонажей (не завязанный на сексуальной травме). Краткое обсуждение вероятного самостоятельного членовредительства. За более подробными деталями, пожалуйста, загляните в примечания в конце главы.

Бартон едет с ними в Париж, вытянувшись на заднем сидении со скрещёнными на груди руками и высунутыми в открытое окно ногами. Если он и не спит, то очень убедительно притворяется. Баки сидит спиной к приборной панели, развернувшись на переднем сидении так, чтобы следить за ним.

Ружьё слишком длинное, чтобы использовать в таком маленьком пространстве, но и лук тоже. Они оба не убирают руки с ножей.

Стив везёт их по закату, через ночь и в рассвет. Баки дрейфует по собственной голове, не как застигнутый цунами корабль, но в тихой, приглушённой пустоте, в которую он обычно погружается, ожидая, когда что-нибудь произойдёт, когда прибудет в пункт назначения, когда цель появится в зоне поражения. Иногда он вскидывается, и каждый раз, когда он это делает, ищет взглядом Стива, у которого под глазами залегли тёмные круги, но он по-прежнему уверенно следит за дорогой.

Утром Бартон без хлопот переводит их через границу Франции. Баки проводит дорогу к КПП, втискивая ногти в ладони, пока не начинает идти кровь, но Бартон всего лишь высовывается из окна, и им машет проезжать женщина с впечатляющей мускулатурой, которая закатывает глаза, но улыбается, когда он посылает ей воздушный поцелуй.

— Кто это был? — спрашивает Стив, поднимая голову так, чтобы поймать взгляд Бартона в зеркале заднего вида.

— Колетт, — с мечтательным вздохом отвечает Бартон, снова растекаясь по заднему сидению. — Она жмёт 120, а в свободное время вручную изготавливает столы. Боже, обожаю французских женщин.

— Да? Во время войны с тобой бы много парней согласилось.

Он не смотрит на Баки, когда говорит это, но что-то в его голосе отправляет Баки рыться в горе воспоминаний, свалившихся на него в особняке Брейт. Их с каждым днём становится всё больше, но они в таком перепутанном состоянии, что пугает даже мысль о том, чтобы разобраться в них. Всё, что он может — это вертеть их ком во все стороны в надежде, что что-нибудь...

Зелёные глаза на бледном лице.

— Ава, — говорит он.

Стив смотрит на него с удивлением, а потом... что-то ещё появляется в его глазах, что Баки не может распознать, но это делает Стива как будто меньше.

— Да, верно. Твоя свободная французская девушка. Она была шифровальщицей, — поясняет он для Бартона... да и для Баки тоже. — Мы видели её раз или два в месяц, но каждый раз это был знак засучить рукава. У неё для нас всегда были серьёзные задания.

Баки предпринимает ещё одну попытку порыться в хламе в своей голове, но больше не может ничего выудить из памяти кроме зелёных глаз и чувства предвкушающего ожидания.

— Что с ней случилось после войны? — спрашивает он, сдавшись, у Стива.

Лицо Стива мрачнеет.

— Она не выжила. Гестапо. Я читал, что она взорвала гранату, когда за ней пришли. Забрала многих с собой.

В машине повисает тишина, потом Бартон комментирует:

— Если вы уходите, забирайте нацистов с собой...

Он достаёт бутылку скотча, открывает и поднимает, прислонившись к боковой двери.

— За Аву.

— За Аву, — повторяет Стив, бросая искоса взгляд на Баки. Он всё также выглядит маленьким. Баки чертовски желает знать, что это значит, но в его голове нет ни одной подсказки.

Они едут ещё три часа. Чем ближе они к Парижу, тем громче становится мир вокруг, превращаясь в какофонию из машинных гудков, кондиционеров, пиликанья светофоров, шума от людей — идущих, говорящих, бегущих, шуршащих шинами велосипедов. Баки приходится развернуться на сидении, и его загривок чешется в уязвимой точке, подставленной Бартону, но помимо этого есть ещё масса проблем.

Он пытается провалиться в Зимнего Солдата, в душную пустоту, защищавшую его от мира, а мир — от него. (Пока ему не указывали цель.) Но её больше нет: то ли топившая его вода высохла, то ли он наконец-то научился плавать. Мир остаётся невыносимо ярким и громким. Массив памяти шебуршится, вываливая слишком много воспоминаний о Париже, старых, новых, каких-то промежуточных... Они перемешиваются, звучат в ушах залпами артиллерии, в них темно и полно целей. Это ошеломляет.

Он не осознаёт, что куда-то тянется, пока не вцепляется в руку Стива прямо на руле.

Стив не мешает ему, опускает их сцепившиеся руки в пространство между сидениями. Бартон показывает им дорогу в жилой район, петляющий вдоль большого парка. Там играют дети. Баки закрывает глаза, съёживаясь — он не хочет видеть воспоминаний Зимнего Солдата о детях, он не хочет знать... рядом Стив успокаивающее шепчет:

— Держись, Бак, ещё немного...

Квартира располагается в узком двухэтажном здании на улице с каменной мостовой. Архитектура в этой части города старая и перегруженная арками, и это выбрасывает Баки за край. Слишком много старого и нового сразу, вещи, которые были, смешиваются с происходящими сейчас, и даже прикосновение воздуха к коже внезапно причиняет боль.

Стив зовёт его, когда Баки вырывает руку и выпрыгивает из машины, но не преследует. Взбежав по каменным ступеням, Баки позволяет взять верх тренировкам, которые он много часов держал под жестоким контролем. Его тело двигается самостоятельно, быстро карабкаясь наверх, крутясь и складываясь, металлические пальцы впиваются в кирпич, создавая опору там, где её не хватает.

Прикрытие. Ему нужно прикрытие. Его сердце быстро колотится. Оно не должно — _вещи не испытывают чувств_ — но оно колотится и ему нужно сбежать.

Забравшись на крышу, Баки замирает, оценивая местность. Здание стратегически удачно расположено, с хорошим обзором окрестностей и на приличном расстоянии от других построек, что облегчает защиту от наземных атак. Маленькие, почти незаметные камеры обрамляют крышу по периметру, глядя во все направления. Фасад здания смотрит на парк и улицы за ним, сзади есть примерно шесть метров свободного пространства до соседнего дома. Жильё напоминает остров, не полностью, но в достаточной мере, чтобы успокоить тревогу. На северном краю крыши возвышается толстая красная печная труба, и он с благодарностью прячется в её тени.

Солнце взошло. Волосы шевелит лёгкий ветер. Звуки города на высоте одновременно усиливаются и становятся неразборчивыми, он отодвигает их от себя.

Под ним открываются и закрываются двери. Бартон должен разместиться на первом этаже, тогда как более тяжёлые шаги Стива двигаются вверх по лестнице.

Это хорошее здание. Баки прислоняется к дымоходу, к его нагревшейся на солнце кладке, и дышит.

 

*****************

К тому времени, как Баки приходит в себя, солнце начинает клониться к закату. Крыша прогрелась достаточно, чтобы причинять неудобство большинству людей. Однако Баки наслаждается прикосновением горячего к коже. Он слишком долго мёрз.

Перебравшись к дальнему краю крыши, он привычно сканирует взглядом улицы под собой. Они пусты во всех направлениях; Стив припарковал их краденую машину в гараже. Город вокруг сбавляет темп жизни с рабочего ритма на вечерний отдых. Если Баки уцепится за край крыши и вытянется, то может разглядеть макушку Эйфелевой башни вдалеке, расплывающуюся в грязном воздухе.

Он никогда не уделял внимания памятникам, будучи Зимним Солдатом, но Баки кажется, что он помнит, как приезжал сюда раньше — в увольнительную, подсказывает ему разум. Это начинает происходить всё чаще и чаще, разрозненные воспоминания появляются и выдают странные, часто бесполезные ассоциации. Он приезжал сюда в увольнительные несколько раз за время войны. Как сержант Барнс, ясноглазый солдат и друг, и позже, после Золы, как нечто промежуточное между солдатом и Солдатом. _Процедура уже началась._

Резкий порыв ветра нарушает его равновесие, он садится обратно, прежде чем ветер сможет толкнуть его слишком далеко. Баки на миг представляет, что было бы, если бы он нырнул вниз головой. Это не основательное размышление, он привык думать об этом ещё даже до попадания в Гидру: праздные мысли о последствиях подрыва на мине, или о том, сколько времени нужно, чтобы истечь кровью от колотой раны.

Эта тьма всегда существовала в нём, он думает. Гидра просто сделала её больше, темнее, холоднее.

Падение с такой высоты его не убьёт, но он мог бы найти здание повыше... вот только он представляет Стива, нашедшего его изломанное тело. Стива, обвиняющего себя. Стива, за которым некому присмотреть.

Перевесившись через край крыши, он спрыгивает на подоконник небольшого окна. Как только он влезает в него, по квартире проносится мягкий сигнал тревоги. Баки замирает.

В коридоре включается интерком:

— Это ты, Барнс? — спрашивает голос Бартона.

Быстро двигаясь на цыпочках, Баки пересекает незамысловатую, но уютную спальню и выходит в коридор с двумя лестничными клетками, попросторнее — спереди, и поменьше — сзади. Планировка дома предполагает наличие большого двухэтажного безопасного помещения, встроенного в сердцевину. Баки думает, что Бартон находится именно там.

Интерком всё ещё светится, так что он спрашивает:

— Что бы ты делал, если бы это был не я?

— Скорее всего, поднялся бы наверх с парой взрывающихся стрел, а потом оставил стикер с извинениями для Коулсона на остатках руин. Если ты ищешь Кэпа, он должен быть в передней спальне.

Через коридор обнаруживается ещё одна обычная комната, в которой Стив стащил на пол матрас с кровати и теперь спит в гнезде из подушек и одеял.

Первой реакцией Баки становится неожиданный, но уже знакомый всплеск раздражения, досады и привязанности. Вторая заставляет пройти через дверь и подойти достаточно близко, чтобы видеть двигающиеся в такт дыханию плечи Стива. Окна этой комнаты закрыты ветвями дерева — достаточно толстыми, чтобы прикрывать от взглядов из соседних домов, но не мешающими следить за подступами к зданию. Они шевелятся, отбрасывая дрожащие тени на неподвижную фигуру Стива. Он разделся до майки, боксеров и носков. Он выглядит так, как будто осилил снять с кровати матрас и заснул в процессе обустраивания постели.

Баки смотрит на него и думает...

 

_Человек с моста тяжеленный, слабый и обмякший. Солдат_ _тащит_ _его за одну из лямок, выбираясь на берег._

_Ему нужны доказательства. Затяжное падение в воду неудовлетворительно. Единственным_ _приемлемым_ _результатом миссии является мёртвое тело._

_Добравшись до берега, он бросает цель в грязную траву. Мужчина дышит, сотрясаясь в мелких спазмах, выталкивающих из тела воду и втягивающих воздух. Из пулевых отверстий всё ещё сочится кровь, но её напор уже уменьшился. Он выживет, если ему позволить._

_Солдат приседает над мужчиной, придавливая_ _распростёртое_ _тело, и... он касается горла цели и... и..._

_Лицо мужчины распухло от ударов кулака_ _С_ _олдата, черты лица искажены. Агент смотрит на него и думает_ я знаю я знаю я знаю его. _Но это не правда. Он не знает его имени, только позывной из досье, это неправильно... он не может вспомнить, когда они... не помнит..._

_Память не имеет значения, память — ничто, она не важна. Значение имеет только задание. Металлическая рука лежит на горле цели. Она мало что чувствует, но может уловить сглатывание, бульканье и натужный кашель._

_Слабые лёгкие. У него всегда были такие слабые..._

_Стив..._

_Он..._

_Он на месте, готовится завершить свою миссию, только миссия имеет значение, ничего кроме этого, остальное всё не важно... но он не может. Он встаёт на колени над телом мужчины и прижимается ухом к его груди. У него всегда были такие слабые лёгкие, он столько ночей провёл, прислушиваясь и глубоко дыша, как будто это могло помочь. Солдат издаёт звуки, но ему нельзя; он должен быть тихим, он не должен говорить, если у него нет других приказов, но он не может остановить вырывающиеся с каждым глубоким вдохом из его рта скулящие звуки._

_Его рука лежит на горле цели. Кожа мужчины тёплая. Он не должен этого ощущать, но ощущает. Это тоже неправильно. Он поднимает вторую руку, живую, чтобы дотронуться до кожи мужчины. До его щеки._

_Он тёплый. Несмотря на реку и прерывистое дыхание, он..._

Стиви, пожалуйста, дыши, ну же...

_Вещи не чувствуют. Его рука лежит на горле цели. Значение имеет только миссия._

Я люблю тебя, _крутится у него в голове. У слов нет источника, нет смысла. Они не..._

Я люблю я люблю я люблю тебя, _думает он._

 

Стив дышит глубоко и размеренно. Он успел принять душ и побриться, пока Баки сидел на крыше. Когда Баки подходит ближе и присаживается на край матраса, он может уловить запах мыла и чистой кожи. Тонкая майка задралась, обнажая узкие бёдра Стива.

Его длинные ноги тянутся в бесконечность от линии боксеров. Это пытка — не касаться их, не вести ладонью от колена к бедру, но... Стиву нужно выспаться. И, думает Баки, это будет неправильно. Если он дотронется до Стива, ему захочется, чтобы Стив проснулся и посмотрел на Баки так, как будто он хочет его себе, как будто он его не боится.

Как будто он его любит. Он сказал, что любил, раньше, в прежние времена, но он не сказал, что любит сейчас. Баки отчаянно хочет услышать эти слова — но Стиву нужно выспаться.

Он смотрит на расслабленное лицо Стива, на изгиб его плеч, на тёмные волоски на ногах. Он выдыхает своё _Я люблю тебя_ и готовится ждать, когда оно вернётся к нему в ответ.

*****

Очевидно, ловушка с матрасом срабатывает. Когда приходит серый рассвет, Баки обнаруживается вытянувшимся рядом со Стивом, рука лежит на плече Стива, лицо укрыто рассыпавшимися волосами. Стив не знает, действительно ли тот спит, однако он устроился лёжа и с закрытыми глазами. Стив считает это за победу.

Как только Стив шевелится, Баки тут же открывает глаза, глядя на него из-под волос. Стив сонно улыбается и тянется через него за простынёй, чтобы укрыть озябшие плечи.

Они оба молчат некоторое время, изучая друг друга в тишине раннего утра.

Стив поднимает одну руку, убирает волосы Баки за ухо; Баки морщит нос, когда пряди щекотно проходятся по нему. Улыбка Стива становится шире. Баки смотрит на неё, смотрит на Стива.

— Мы можем остаться здесь на какое-то время, если хочешь, — говорит наконец Стив. Ему не хочется нарушать покой, но нужно обсудить их дальнейшие планы.

Они работали на износ по пути из Гондураса в Марокко, в Италию, в Германию и сюда; оглядываясь, Стив не может не задаваться вопросом, сколько в этом было от Баки, желавшем получить ответы от остатков Гидры, а сколько — от Зимнего Солдата, пытавшегося сбежать от остатков Щ.И.Т.а. Стив не может его за это винить, учитывая, как тесно переплетены оба сознания.

Однако, некоторые из этих остатков являются друзьями Стива, проведшими последние два месяца в поисках Стива по всему миру с риском для их жизней. Стив любит Баки, но их бруклинскую жизнь уже не вернуть. Стив уже начал отстраивать новую, и он ощущает, что не хочет от неё отказываться, даже ради Баки.

Это означает, что ему нужно найти способ вписать Баки в эту жизнь. Стив думает — надеется — что они уже начали это делать: он не пытается притвориться, будто понимает, как бросание яблоками, камушками и бутылками скотча друг в друга позволило Баки начать доверять Клинту в достаточной мере, чтобы подпустить его на расстояние едва в пару метров и терпеть в течение одиннадцатичасового переезда из Германии, но он подобрался ближе всех.

Однако, впереди всё ещё долгий путь от этой тихой квартирки и неуверенной дружбы — ну или хотя бы взаимного ненасилия — с кем-то вроде Клинта, достаточно понимающего Баки там, где даже Стив опускает руки, до возвращения в вашингтонскую квартиру. Правда, он не уверен, что у него всё ещё есть квартира. Его считали погибшим. Его вещи уже могли распродать.

Похожие мысли, вероятно, бродят и в голове Баки, кожа вокруг его глаз напрягается. Стив снова касается его лица, нежно гладит его скулу, и ждёт.

— Что бы ты сейчас делал? — спрашивает Баки. — Если бы я не... забрал тебя.

— Искал бы тебя, — быстро отвечает Стив.

— Но что, если бы они послали не меня? Что, если бы меня вообще там не было?

— Ну, тогда я бы сейчас лежал на дне Потомака.

— _Стив,_ — хмурясь, отодвигается Баки и ложится на спину. — Ты, черт тебя побери, прекрасно знаешь, что я имею в виду.

— Нет, честное слово, не знаю. Что, если бы тебя никогда не было, а я узнал о Гидре и разрушил Щ.И.Т. по какой-то другой причине, и всерьёз смог это пережить?

— Да, — настороженно смотрит на него Баки. — Чтобы ты делал прямо сейчас?

Стив задумывается.

— Я не знаю. Наверное... искал бы какой-нибудь другой способ быть полезным.

— Для кого? Снова для армии? Или ЦРУ? — лицо Баки темнеет.

— Пожалуй, я покончил с аббревиатурами, — сухо отзывается Стив. — И я уже однажды умер на благо армии. Так что... Эта группа, с которой я раньше работал. Ты уже познакомился с некоторыми из них. Мы не то чтобы команда, это не Ревущие, но мы могли бы однажды стать, и могли бы принести немного добра миру.

Стив не хочет перегибать палку, поэтому останавливает на этом размышления. Опять же, природа зовёт, и он на цыпочках идёт по коридору в ванную. Всё здание погружено в тишину; Клинт расположился на первом этаже, хотя Стив знает, что часть его рвалась вслед за Баки на крышу. Это ещё одна из длинного списка вещей, заставляющих Стива задаваться вопросом, как он сходится с такими людьми, такими прекрасными, поломанными, отважными людьми, желающими отдавать больше, чем нужно.

Стив не уверен, что их команда сможет работать без поддержки Щ.И.Т.а, но хочет попробовать. У него есть неоплаченные долги, и он намеревается их вернуть.

Облегчившись и вымыв руки, он возвращается в спальню, где Баки так и валяется на матрасе, на спине, повернув голову к окну. Одна его рука запущена в волосы и лениво массирует голову. Эта привычка у него появилась в последние пару недель; после такого его растрёпанные волосы превращаются в стог сена.

Стив смотрит на него и видит Баки в четырнадцать, растянувшимся на полу с закинутыми за голову руками, слушающим радио. Баки в шестнадцать, впервые напившимся, пускающим слюни в свою куртку, спящим на полу рядом с кроватью Стива, потому что не хочет получить на орехи от своей матери. Баки в двадцать, с обнажённым из-за жары торсом, храпящим рядом, пока Стив разглядывает его сквозь опущенные ресницы.

Он уже на уровне рефлекса прогоняет возбуждение, прячет туда, где оно вроде бы есть, но его нет — страсть Шрёдингера: любит ли Стив Баки, если он себе в этом не признаётся? — но потом он останавливается. Останавливается и вытаскивает эти мысли наружу, вглядывается в них.

Будет ли это в самом деле плохо? У него есть масса причин держать руки при себе, и многие из них до сих пор обладают весом. Но... Прикосновения успокаивают Баки, если исходят от Стива. Стиву несомненно всё это будет приятно, так что — Стив официально на борту.

Он опускается на матрас и говорит:

— Эй, Бак, подь сюда на секунду.

Выпутав руку из волос, Баки садится. Даже если он и не спал, он выглядит взъерошенным и расслабленным — то есть, более расслабленным, чем когда они вчера перебирались через границу, что, как приходится признать, не составляет особо большой разницы. Когда Стив тянется и кладёт одну ладонь на его щёку, Баки выглядит немного напуганным. Стив снова бережно отводит его волосы назад, убирая одну прядь за ухо. Волосы почти достают до плеч. Стив хмурится. Он разрывается между желанием отстричь его волосы и желанием запустить в них пальцы, пригладить непослушную копну.

Баки смотрит на него.

— Это что, — медленно говорит он. — Ты... пытаешься закадрить меня?

Стив краснеет, убирает руку.

— Нет. Заткнись.

— Ну... да. Пытаешься. Это было... Стиви, я не так много помню, но... "подь сюда"? Это как-то недостаточно хорошо звучало.

— Замолкни, замолкни, — Стив прячет лицо в руках. — Это ты был обольстителем.

— Эй, — Баки наклоняется ближе к нему. Стив отодвигает пальцы от лица и замирает. Голова Баки чуть наклонена, на лице мерцает мягкая, дразнящая усмешка. Это одна из тех вспышек, кратковременных моментов, когда Стив снова его видит — того, кем он был раньше.

Это кажется совсем не правильным и не честным, цепляться за эти вспышки. Этот Баки, который существует здесь и сейчас, несмотря на все шрамы, физические и психологические, настолько же полная и целостная личность, как и тот, кто существует только в памяти Стива. Другое дело, что Стив по-прежнему надеется, что эти двое, Баки-который-был и Баки-который-есть, каким-то образом станут одним.

И всё-таки он благодарен за каждый знакомый наклон головы, за лукавую улыбку, приподнимающую уголки губ Баки прямо сейчас. Если бы он ещё знал, как на неё реагировать.

Потянувшись, он сминает пальцами воротник рубашки Баки и тянет на себя.

— Подь сюда на секунду, — упрямо повторяет он, и не возмущается, когда Баки усмехается в поцелуй.

Он начинается целомудренно, сладко, и немного неловко. Опыта Стива хватило, чтобы наработать базовые навыки в этом процессе, но ему надо учитывать огромное множество вещей. На первом месте из которых — как избегать подводных камней в мутной памяти Баки. Прикосновения к шее и другим уязвимым местам обычно заставляют его сильно вздрагивать, и Стив старается все свои движения делать медленными и плавными. Об этом становится тяжелее помнить, когда Баки разрывает поцелуй и скользит губами вдоль его подбородка.

Слова подводят его, когда дело доходит до этого. Он может произносить патриотические речи, черпая слова прямо из сердца, но попросить кого-то посмотреть на него, увидеть в ответ желание, когда он столько времени провёл в отрицании... Хотя, есть и другой путь. Им всегда лучше удавалось общение телами, лежащими на плечах руками, идущими шаг в шаг ногами. _Я здесь, я с тобой._

Но сейчас это не задание и не бой, и Стив не уверен, сумеют ли они вернуть ту близость, которая была у них раньше, как бы ему ни хотелось. Они никогда не были честны друг с другом, сдерживались и скрывали вещи друг от друга; и после горы лжи, скормленной Баки Гидрой, ему необходима обычная человеческая правда.

Стив делится с ним ею, бережно обнимая Баки рукой за пояс и прижимая к своему бедру. Он мечтал об этом, особенно после сыворотки. С девушками из шоу он учился пользоваться незнакомо большим телом, учился уклоняться от низких притолок и не отрывать дверные ручки, что вылилось в максимальную степень осторожности с партнёрами, даже не всегда необходимую.

Они смеялись, говорили, что не фарфоровые, но он предпочитал насмешки вероятности им навредить.

Научившись пользоваться своим телом, он начал проверять его возможности. К тому времени война была в самом разгаре, и куда больше значения имело то, что Стив способен стрелять из станкового пулемёта без необходимости устанавливать его на землю, чем его постельные возможности. Но это не останавливало его от обдумывания различных приложений его силы. Он делает это сейчас, поднимая Баки на колени и прижимая вплотную к себе.

Однако Баки весь напрягается, его руки поднимаются и ложатся на плечи Стива, как будто они тянулись к его глотке, но в последний момент передумали.

Стив запрокидывает голову, смотрит в лицо Баки. Его глаза распахнуты и немного расширены, но это не совсем страх. Наклонив голову, Стив целует ключицу Баки в качестве извинения. Это правая; слегка боднув головой его подбородок, он целует для равновесия и левую. Под слоями кожи и рубашки, надетой на Баки, Стив не чувствует разницы, хотя помнит из схем, что левая заменена на металл вместо кости.

Баки по-прежнему держится настороженно, как будто наедине с диким животным, хотя Стив готов спорить, что животным Баки считает себя.

— Ты до сих пор боишься навредить мне? — спрашивает он.

— Да. Я был создан для того, чтобы причинять тебе боль.

— В каком смысле?

Баки прикрывает глаза, качает головой, потом приходит к какому-то решению, тянется вперёд, больно впивается пальцами в плечо Стива. У него жёсткий и ясный взгляд.

— Они отправили меня среди бела дня на улицы, — говорит он, тщательно подбирая каждое слово. — Они дали мне самое мощное оружие, какое нашли, отправили за тобой, даже зная, что меня могут раскрыть. Они знали, что ты будешь сомневаться. Это не просто мой страх, они... Они хороши в этом. Гидра хороша в устранении людей.

— Они не справились с нами обоими. Несколько раз.

— Да не об этом речь, ты, безмозглый... — Баки обрывает себя и расслабляет пальцы, впивавшиеся в Стива совсем уж на грани терпимого. Он отдёргивает руки, убирает обе себе за спину, прячет их, и Стив изо всех сил не даёт разочарованию отразиться на своём лице.

Похоже, не справляется, потому что Баки хмурится, рычит на него:

— Я не могу так рисковать. Знаешь, что я сделаю, если не сдержусь и убью тебя? Я опять засуну в рот пистолет и...

Его голос взлетает. Стив теперь начинает видеть, как Баки теряет контроль. Это происходило всего несколько раз, но он думает, что в Баки есть эта трещина, в которую он готов швырнуть свою жизнь.

Приподнявшись, Стив накрывает его рот поцелуем. Он собирает всё, что может, всё, что у него есть, и всё, чему он научился, и вкладывает это поцелуем в Баки. Всю свою любовь.

Его губы раздвигаются, ловят губы Баки, а потом, ох, язык Баки рядом с его, мягкий и трепетный. Он думает, что теперь лучше понимает французский поцелуй. Сейчас, когда из них двоих Баки нерешителен, всё ещё сражающийся с самим собой, Стиву легче быть твёрдым, легче заполнять пустоты собой и своим телом.

Он вдумчиво целует Баки, потом целует ещё и ещё, вдыхая запах его кожи и прислушиваясь к его тяжёлому дыханию, пока Баки не начинает отвечать. Его руки возвращаются из-за спины и крепко обнимают Стива за шею. Он отдаёт поцелуи с ожесточением, оставляя укусы, постепенно становящиеся нежнее. Стив практически чувствует, как Баки отступает от своего ментального обрыва, цепляясь за тело Стива.

Наконец, отодвинувшись, Стив ждёт, пока глаза Баки не встретятся с его, и хрипло говорит:

— Ты тоже сомневался. Ты вытащил меня из реки. Ты можешь интерпретировать это как тебе угодно, но результат будет один: я жив благодаря тебе, Баки. Они ошибались на твой счёт. Они были уверены, что ты меня убьёшь, а ты не смог даже дать мне утонуть. Может быть, ты прав, и я был у них на крючке... но тебя они не учли.

Взгляд Баки скользит по его лицу, постоянно возвращаясь к глазам — едва на пару секунд, как будто он физически не способен удержаться дольше. На его лице напряжённое выражение, почти болезненное, и, когда Стив запрокидывает голову, Баки наклоняется к нему, закрывая глаза, как уходящий под воду ныряльщик. Стив обнимает его, сводя руки до тех пор, пока пальцы не касаются локтей.

Тот факт, что он может так сделать, что у него такой большой охват, что тело Баки такое худое, заставляет в его сердце скрутиться клубок из беспокойства, привязанности и исступленной заботы.

Лицо у Баки всё ещё опустошённое, но он продолжает прижиматься к Стиву, посасывая его припухшие губы, легонько царапая их зубами, заставляя Стива стонать и подбрасывать напряжённые бёдра. Это нельзя назвать потиранием, но это всё равно заставляет его покраснеть. Спина покрывается потом. Баки расслабленно разводит ноги, опускаясь на колени по бокам от бёдер Стива, и тот не может удержаться от направления, в котором идут его мысли.

Похоже, не только его.

— Стив, — выдыхает Баки. — Я хочу... хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул.

— О господи, — Стив откидывает голову и закрывает глаза, пытаясь выровнять дыхание.

— Мне это нравится, — шепчет Баки ему в ухо. — Это приятно, трогать себя там.

Сглатывая, Стив поднимает голову. Вида Баки, раскрасневшегося, с потемневшими глазами, достаточно, чтобы отправить всю кровь Стива в его член. Только...

— Я не знаю, как, — признаётся он.

Лицо Баки смягчается.

— Ничего, — говорит он. — Это нормально. Я знаю.

— Ты... они... когда ты был там, в Гидре, тебя... — Стив никак не может заставить себя спросить.

— Нет, — хмурится Баки, уставившись в грудь Стиву. — Я так не думаю. По-моему... я делал это раньше, до них.

— Раньше? В Бруклине?

— Ага. И на войне тоже. Может быть, там даже больше, знаешь, парни тосковали без своих девушек, всё такое.

Баки наконец понимает причину удивления Стива и с любопытством рассматривает его лицо.

— Я никогда не знал об этом.

— Ну, знаешь, — Баки пожимает плечами. — Как ты и сказал, тогда это вслух не обсуждалось.

Ты мог бы сказать мне, думает Стив, но вслух не произносит. В конце концов, он солгал не задумываясь, когда Баки задал ему прямой вопрос. Его выбивает из колеи осознание, что в жизни Баки вообще была часть, о существовании которой он не знал, что в его собственной памяти есть пробелы — но ещё он испытывает облегчение. Они оба запутались в своих действиях. Он не обязан всегда быть правым.

Он смело — ну, для себя, по крайней мере — ведёт ладонями по спине Баки к его заднице, мягко давит кончиками пальцев на ягодицы. Баки приоткрывает рот и снова набрасывается на Стива, но теперь это больше похоже не на атаку, а на то, что он просто не в силах себя удержать.

Они продолжают целоваться, пока руки знакомятся с новообретённой целью. Ладони Стива заполнены задницей Баки, его бёдрами, острыми лопатками. Двигаясь с гораздо более ясной целью, Баки запускает правую руку под майку Стива и тянет её вверх и над головой, ухмыляясь, когда Стив отказывается отрывать от него руки и мгновенно возвращает их на место, когда майка улетает куда-то на пол.

Баки немного дрожит. Нахмурившись, Стив мягко сталкивает их лбами.

— Ты в порядке?

Спрятав на мгновение лоб в изгибе плеча Стива, Баки выдаёт длинный прерывистый вздох.

— Мне это снилось. Это... путает. Мне кажется, что мы это уже делали, но на самом деле этого не было, так ведь?

— Нет. Ты теперь в этом уверен?

Выпрямляясь, Баки скользит взглядом по лицу Стива.

— Я бы это запомнил, — шепчет он почти благоговейно.

А потом... потом Баки наклоняет голову и... боже всемогущий. Стив снова роняет голову, открыв рот, и смущающе громко стонет, когда Баки вцепляется в один из его сосков губами, зубами и языком. Он облизывает его по кругу, затем щелкает кончиком языка по навершию, и Стив тяжело и непроизвольно вскидывает бёдра.

Баки чуть отодвигается, нежно дует на влажную кожу и перемещается ко второму соску. Если это затянется, Стив не уверен, что будет способен сделать... то, о чем его просил Баки. Думая в этом направлении, Стив переворачивает их, опрокидывая Баки спиной на матрас.

Уже на середине движения он понимает, что это было ошибкой, и упирается одной рукой, открыв рот для извинений, когда Баки бьёт его кулаком в челюсть.

Это оказывается левый, так что Стив отлетает в сторону и видит звёзды. Он выпрямляется, тряся головой и пытаясь собраться для отражения следующих ударов. Они не появляются. Вместо этого он слышит голос Баки: "Черт, дерьмо, вот ведь жопа же..." — а потом английский сменяется руганью на русском.

— Я в порядке, — откликается Стив, оправившись от удара. Он чувствует, как матрас проминается, и выбрасывает руку, хватая Баки за запястье. Это живая рука, левая по-прежнему свободна.

Баки стоит рядом с ним на коленях, излучая страдание и готовность сбежать. Стиву, наверное, стоило бы его отпустить, но он понимает, что в этом случае не увидит Баки минимум до завтра, и они вернутся к тому, с чего начали.

— Ничего страшного, — говорит Стив. — Мне не стоило так быстро двигаться.

— Хочешь сказать, это даёт мне право бить тебя? — цедит Баки сквозь зубы. — Только ты можешь думать, будто мне без разницы, что я делаю тебе больно, а я не собираюсь...

Стив с силой дёргает его. Баки падает на матрас и сразу выгибается, согнув колено. Сложно сказать, то ли это инстинкты Зимнего, то ли Баки пытается настоять на своём. В любом случае, Стив блокирует его плечо и всем весом давит Баки на грудь. Левый кулак снова замахивается, но в этот раз Стив перехватывает его, заводя обе руки Баки за голову и фиксируя его скрещенные запястья прижатыми к подушкам.

Баки следит за ним дикими глазами.

Сглотнув, Стив продолжает крепко его держать и начинает смещаться вниз, пока его колени не оказываются по бокам от бёдер Баки. Он не говорил, что Баки прав, что Стив даже не пытался найти другой способ обезвредить бомбы Шмидта, что если бы он выжил, то отправился искать тело Баки, а не найдя — продолжил бы поиски и пошёл бы за ним в Россию. Может быть, может быть Стив мог бы остановить это всё в самом начале... Но он этого не сделал.

Где-то в своей голове он считал, что поступает по-честному. Баки отдал свою жизнь; казалось единственно верным для Стива сделать то же самое. Разве что всё было совершенно не так, и Стив был так погружён в желание последовать за Баки, что не смог быть рядом и спасти его от куда более страшной участи.

Однако, это всё просто слова. Он сохраняет хватку на запястьях Баки и наклоняет голову, медленно-медленно, позволяет их дыханию смешаться и шепчет:

— Как насчёт того, что я буду держать их здесь, хм?

Баки прищуривает глаза. Он пугающе неподвижен, солидная масса металла и плоти под Стивом — но он не пытается шевелиться, только двигает на пробу запястьями, напрягая их в хватке Стива. Проверяя её. Его грудь тяжело вздымается.

— Баки? Хочешь, чтобы я отпустил?..

— Нет. Просто... дай мне минутку.

Воздух с хрипами покидает и наполняет лёгкие Баки. Он дёргается, и Стиву приходится напрячь все мускулы в руках и пальцах, чтобы удержать его на месте; запястья Баки не смещаются ни на сантиметр. Его глаза закрыты, и Стив прикусывает губы, еле сдерживая желание.

Напряжение не покидает тела Баки, но его бёдра толкают внутренние стороны колен Стива:

— Ляг у меня между ног, — говорит он.

Стив краснеет до кончиков ушей, но слушается, раздвигая бёдра Баки коленями. Ему тяжело так стоять, на коленях и согнувшись над его телом, удерживаяего руки. Стив перемещает свой вес и укладывается.

Через минуту Баки шепчет:

— Можешь снять с меня рубашку?

Стив переносит вес на одно колено.

— Мне нужна рука для этого.

— Тогда... положи левую сверху.

Стив перекладывает запястья Баки, накрывая правое левым, прижимает их вниз. Если до этого дойдёт дело, Баки с лёгкостью сможет освободиться, но что-то в выражении его лица позволяет Стиву думать, что он не будет пытаться. Часть Стива очень-очень надеется, что это не то, что в него вложили в Гидре, он верит, что Баки разбирается в этом и им не нужно обращаться к кому-то за помощью.

Стив может ему в этом доверять.

Он доверяет Баки вести себя, раздевая их обоих одной рукой, проталкивая в него смоченные слюной пальцы, лаская так, как просит Баки. В тот раз в особняке Гидры они были на противоположных позициях, и Стив не может сказать, что много чего запомнил тогда, занятый необходимостью удержать Баки от падения в трещину, образовавшуюся в его разуме. Сейчас он полностью сосредоточен на происходящем, обращая внимания на каждую деталь. Баки всё сильнее выгибается, пытаясь получить больше, и моментально излечивается от необходимости избегать взгляда Стива. Его тело туго и горячо сжимается на его пальцах.

Наверное, Стив должен ощущать ревность или обиду за те тайные свидания Баки, пока сам он блуждал во мраке, однако он может испытывать только глубокую благодарность за то, что хотя бы один из них знает, что они вообще делают.

Это не значит, что он не волнуется, особенно когда Баки стонет:

— Стив, Стив, я хочу тебя, ну же.

Стив облизывает ямку у него на горле, трётся кончиком носа о шрамы на левом плече Баки.

— У меня нет ни резинки, ни чего-нибудь...

— Ох... Стив, да брось, мы оба под сывороткой. Нам вообще не о чем беспокоиться.

Стив упирается лбом в грудь Баки и вытаскивает из него пальцы, мягко кружа ими вокруг входа, просто обозначая прикосновения. Слюна на них почти вся высохла.

— Я больше думал про пункт "чего-нибудь".

Баки с трудом выдыхает.

— Я справлюсь. Хочу тебя.

Стив прикусывает изнанку губы, потом подаётся назад, осторожно ослабляет хватку на запястьях Баки и просит:

— Повернись.

Баки слушается, поднимается на колени и издаёт несчастный звук, когда Стив его совсем отпускает.

— Потерпи секундочку, ладно?

— Что ты?..

Баки начинает поворачивать голову, но замирает, когда Стив смещается вниз по его телу.

Освободив себе руки, Стив одной ладонью оглаживает бедро Баки, а второй водит по пушистой поросли, покрывающей его задницу. Он касается лёгким поцелуем ямочки у крестца.

— Бак? Мне остановиться?

— Н-нет, — моментально отзывается тот. — Стив. Ты серьёзно?..

Он прерывается, захлебнувшись долгим сдавленным стоном, когда Стив, опустив голову и раскрыв Баки пальцами, касается его языком. Спасибо девушкам из шоу, они показали ему массу способов поразвлечься и не залететь в последствии; по большинству эти способы включали в себя рот и пальцы в сочетании с местами, куда Стив бы самостоятельно не додумался их засунуть.

Это была смесь из сумасшедшего возбуждения и запредельного стыда, когда одна из них проделала это с ним. Судя по звукам, издаваемым Баки в матрас, он стадию стыда благополучно пропустил, провалившись в пучину удовольствия. Стив улыбается про себя и продолжает вылизывать его, кружа языком по краю и неожиданно толкаясь глубоко вовнутрь.

Он делает это даже дольше необходимого, пока Баки не начинает извиваться и задыхаться.

— Стив, Стив, ну же, пожалуйста, ты должен, Стив.

Лизнув его в последний раз, Стив тоже встаёт на колени. Провокационное ёрзание утихает, когда Стив вытягивается вдоль спины Баки и снова сжимает его запястья за головой. Он чувствует, как пульс бьётся в его члене, подрагивающем возле входа Баки.

— Ты должен сказать мне, если будет больно, — хрипло шепчет он Баки в загривок. — Я не причиняю боли тебе, ты не причиняешь боли мне, договорились?

— Ага, — бурчит Баки. — Договорились.

Прижавшись открытым ртом к коже Баки для закрепления сделки, Стив толкается в него бёдрами, большим пальцем левой руки придерживая вход открытым. Всё медленно, и туго, и осторожно — слишком осторожно на нетерпеливый вкус Баки, толкнувшегося назад несмотря на вес удерживающего его Стива. Стив в отместку прикусывает его ухо, заставляя Баки смешливо фыркнуть.

Стива начинает трясти, хотя он не знает, то ли это от напряжённой позы, от усилий, с которыми он удерживается от желания начать резко двигать бёдрами, то ли от осознания самого факта, что его тело сейчас находится в Баки, что они соединены. Его медленные движения обусловлены не только нежеланием навредить: его ощущений слишком много, ему приходится притормаживать, чтобы просто перевести дух и хоть немного успокоиться.

Это Баки выгибает к нему тело, задаёт ритм, толкаясь бёдрами к Стиву. Ему легче следовать, Стив с благодарностью под него подстраивается, двигаясь навстречу и наслаждаясь стонами, вырывающимися из горла Баки.

Баки высвобождает правую руку из хватки Стива и вцепляется пальцами в его запястье, создавая на матрасе клубок переплетённых рук.

— Стив, — хрипит он. — Скажи, что ты держишь меня.

— Я держу тебя, Бак.

Стив с силой сжимает его левое запястье. Металл под пальцами толстый и неподатливый.

— Скажи мне, что ты... скажи мне...

— Я с тобой.

Стив близко, его оргазм приближается волной. Баки бьётся под ним, зарывается лицом в постель и громко стонет. Стив чувствует, как он кончает, его пульсирующее тело сжимает член Стива, отправляя и его за край ослепительной вспышкой.

Его тело двигается на автомате, трахая Баки жёсткими рывками, в то время как его разум плавает в тумане разрозненных мыслей о волосах Баки, и об их сплетённых руках, и о том, что было бы здорово сейчас лежать лицом к лицу, чтобы можно было целоваться.

Может быть, он говорит это вслух, потому что Баки осуществляет его желание, выгнувшись и повернув к нему голову. Получается неуклюже и неумело, но Стив оставляет поцелуй за поцелуем на губах и щеке Баки, не обращая внимания на царапающуюся щетину.

Удовлетворённый, Стив убирает пальцы с запястья Баки и аккуратно с него сползает. Баки издаёт расстроенный звук, но даёт повернуть себя на бок. Они укладываются вместе, спиной к груди, и дышат. Стив обнаруживает свою руку бездумно шарящей по Баки, наглаживающей пластины его левой руки и скользящей большим пальцем по выступающей тазовой косточке.

Устроив ладонь на животе Баки, под его пупком, он мягко спрашивает:

— Всё было хорошо?

Быки фыркает и трётся щекой о вытянутую руку Стива.

— Да, Стиви, это было хорошо.

Они оба взъерошенные, но Стиву не хочется вставать, да и Баки вряд ли согласится шевелиться. Он ухитряется подцепить ногами одеяло и накрывает их по пояс.

Снаружи в коридоре раздаётся писк интеркома.

— Итак, для протокола, — начинает Клинт.

— Ради всего святого, скажи, что в комнате нет жучков, — выдыхает Стив.

— В комнате нет жучков, — бормочет Баки.

— Парни, мне настолько не нужны жучки, чтобы вас слышать. Я сижу в комнате, обшитой сталью, я прекрасно слышу вас даже сейчас.

— О боже, — стонет Стив, пряча лицо в волосах Баки.

— И я просто хочу сказать, для протокола, что я, безусловно, рад за вас обоих, но в то же время это на порядок хуже, чем когда я застал своих родителей трахающимися. Они хотя бы оправдывались тем, что были пьяными.

— Почему ты просто не заткнул уши и не притворился, что ты ничего не слышал? — в отчаянии спрашивает Стив.

— Потому что сейчас _я_ пьян, ну или буду, когда этот скотч закончится. Я поставил систему наблюдения на автоматику, так что в случае чего сработает сигнал тревоги. А теперь прошу меня извинить, я отправляюсь раскачиваться из стороны в сторону в уголке, пока не отрублюсь.

Звук отключившегося интеркома сопровождается задушенным хихиканьем Баки.

— Смейся сколько хочешь, — ворчит Стив. — Это не тебе потом командовать им в бою.

Баки даже не пытается извиниться, только ворочается в руках Стива, пока не оказывается к нему лицом, закинув руки Стиву на плечи и переплетя их ноги. Они соприкасаются таким количеством кожи, как только вообще способны это сделать два человека.

Стив хмыкает. Их головы лежат на одной подушке, и Баки трётся носом о его щёку.

— Что?

— Ты делал это с женщинами. То есть, не это — хотя, может быть, и это тоже. Ты не мог раньше позволить себе в общественном месте столько, сколько допустимо сейчас, тебе стоит посмотреть некоторые... не важно. Всё, что ты хотел получить от девушек, с которыми ты уходил, ты получал. И ты всегда... хватал меня за плечи и обнимал и...

Он прерывается. Баки наблюдает за ним.

— Получал всё, о чём мог попросить? — тихо заканчивает он.

— Ага, — говорит Стив с кривой улыбкой. — Я, наверное, был совсем идиотом, да?

Баки издаёт задумчивое _хм_ и снова начинает елозить, похоже, просто только для того, чтобы потереться о Стива словно кот. Большой, голый, великолепный кот. У Стива раньше не было возможности узнать длительность своего рефракторного периода, но ему кажется, что он не затянется.

Они отдыхают некоторое время. Стив пропускает волосы Баки через пальцы. Баки глубоко дышит, совершенно, похоже, не обеспокоенный весом почти лежащего на нём Стива.

— Баки, — шепчет Стив. — Ты же не попытаешься больше навредить себе, правда?

Баки долгое время не отвечает. Его глаза закрыты, и Стив смотрит на его веки.

Наконец он произносит:

— Я не буду тебе ничего обещать, Стив. Есть очень много вещей, куда более страшных, чем смерть; и если я увижу, что они мне грозят, я не буду ждать их прихода. Даже ради тебя.

Сглатывая, Стив кивает и принимает решение всегда, всегда стоять между Баки и всем, что ему может грозить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> У Стива и Баки намечается секс, который они оба с энтузиазмом приветствуют, но Баки жёстко реагирует прямо в процессе. Он немедленно извиняется и соглашается на фиксацию своих рук Стивом до завершения акта.  
> Стив спрашивает о суицидальных мыслях Баки, и тот отвечает уклончиво.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Они всё-таки выбираются из спальни, но только потому, что Стив проголодался и уверяет, что Баки тоже должен хотеть есть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта глава содержит упоминания сексуальной эксплуатации несовершеннолетних жертв, контроль над разумом, суицидальные попытки. Пожалуйста, ознакомьтесь с более подробными деталями в примечании.

Они всё-таки выбираются из спальни, но только потому, что Стив проголодался и уверяет, что Баки тоже должен хотеть есть.

Баки всё ещё не замечает потребность в пище, но ему начинает нравится есть. Стив жарит блины — "Как в Риме", говорит Стив, пожав плечами, что не имеет особого смысла, потому что они в Париже — и Баки садится за кухонную стойку и наблюдает. Запах готовки вызывает на поверхность воспоминание: женщина с тонкими каштановыми волосами и доброй улыбкой. Мама. Но он к этому не готов, к этой части себя. Он прячет её лицо в безопасное место и смотрит, как Стив вбивает пару яиц в масло.

Бартон появляется позже, с таким видом, будто на нём всю ночь катались черти. Он останавливается в дверях и с подозрением смотрит на происходящее.

У Стива краснеет загривок, и Баки теперь не понаслышке знает, что грудь под его футболкой тоже покрылась пятнами. Ему так жаль, что оставленные им засосы вокруг сосков Стива уже сошли, они понравились им обоим.

— Утречко, Клинт. Блинчиков? — спрашивает Стив.

— Конечно, — отвечает Бартон, приземляясь на дальний от Баки стул. Автоматизм этого движения заставляет Баки размышлять, то ли Клинт в самом деле опасается Баки, то ли он просто осторожен по своей природе. Оба варианта ему нравятся, первый — тем, что Баки может менее настороженно относиться к Клинту, а второй — тем, что он тоже может относиться к людям с недоверием, и никто не будет считать, что это странно.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что ты из тех, кто умеет готовить, — комментирует Бартон, глядя, как Стив ловко управляется с тестом.

Стив хмыкает.

— Не то чтобы умею, но ведь кто-то должен этим заниматься. Уж точно не этот болван, — добавляет он, указывая лопаткой в направление Баки.

— Эй, — протестует тот, хотя возразить ему особо нечего. В его памяти о бруклинских временах по-прежнему есть всего лишь несколько картинок. Он помнит время войны, в которой они сражались, маршируя до мозолей на ногах, холодную грязь окопов, ровный ритм смертей — их наши их наши левой правой левой правой — но он едва может вспомнить Стива до сыворотки.

Опять же, это бы означало возвращение памяти о том себе, который никогда не видел смерть. Никогда не приносил её своими руками. Он уверен, что это никогда к нему не вернётся. Умом он понимает, что когда-то был ребёнком, делал всякие детские дела; но теперь этого в его голове нет. Он помнит только как был убийцей.

Он тонет. Он с усилием сосредотачивает внимание на Стиве, стоящем у плиты, Стиве, поливающем вареньем готовую стопку блинчиков, Стиве, пододвигающем тарелку к Баки с застенчивой улыбкой. Баки бы хотел, чтобы Стив сел рядом с ним, но не позволяет себе высказать это желание. Он кладёт вилкой в рот блинчик, пережёвывает. Вкус незнакомый. Слишком сладкий для него — ему нравится солёное и сладкое — но какие-то старые, на уровне подсознания навыки этикета подсказывают ему не ругать готовку Стива.

— Я чувствую, что предам всё свое поколение, — говорит Бартон, умяв первую порцию блинчиков, — если не спрошу про свою любимую историю о Ревущих Коммандос.

— Да? Это про которую? — Стив делает тарелку для себя и ест, стоя на противоположной стороне кухни.

— Прохождение границы в Гамбурге. Парни, вы _правда_ переодевались женщинами?

Стив запрокидывает голову и хохочет. Бартон тычет вилкой в его сторону:

— Ничего такого, Роджерс, но ты, два метра ростом и косая сажень в плечах? Я не представляю, как бы на это кто-то мог купиться.

Баки тоже не представляет, но на его воображение, возможно, оказывает влияние то, что они вытворяли прошлой ночью. Стив откусывает от блинчика и продолжает улыбаться, даже когда жуёт.

— Я почти всё время сидел в машине. По легенде мы были певичками, нанятыми развлекать парней из _Кригсмарине_ , то есть должны были притворяться рабочими пчёлками.

У Бартона взлетают брови:

— Капитан Америка, одетый как проститутка. Об этом в школьных учебниках не написано.

Улыбка Стива становится лукавой:

— Думаю, они о многом не написали в учебниках.

— Правда? — наклоняется к нему Бартон. — Например?

— Ну, по плану мы должны были подъехать к посту и оставаться в машине, сидя так, чтобы никто не придрался к слишком высоким женщинам. На большинстве из нас были только парики и немного косметики, плюс огромные бесформенные пальто, потому что стояла поздняя осень.

Он замолкает, чтобы сделать новый укус. Он наслаждается, Баки точно может сказать. Его голос немного изменился, протяжный бруклинский выговор стал заметнее, чем обычно.

— Мы понимали, что это может не сработать, если _все_ будут сидеть в машине. Кому-то надо было выйти поговорить к охране, поныть им, как мы замёрзли и как это плохо скажется на наших вокальных способностях.

— И кого вы... — Бартон замолкает, увидев, как Стив наставляет палец на Баки. — Серьёзно?

Баки от удивления перестаёт жевать. Он не то чтобы забыл, что был частью прославленной команды Стива, но оказалось так странно узнать, что люди рассказывают о нём истории. Хорошие истории, к тому же.

— Платье, колготки, парик, помада, все дела, — продолжает Стив с видимым удовольствием. — И та твоя свободная французская девушка в пару, она взяла на себя все переговоры. Если бы ты только открыл рот, все труды бы пошли насмарку, твоей задачей было стоять там и выглядеть красиво. И знаешь что, — поворачивается он к Бартону, — на одну ночь он стал _самой хорошенькой дамочкой_ по ту сторону океана. Дуган не мог находится с ним в одной комнате, кинул один взгляд и убежал прятаться.

Бартон хлопает в ладоши и заливается смехом. Баки переводит между ними взгляд, радующийся их веселью, но не знающий, как реагировать. Вместо этого он зарывается в свою память: это было во время войны, вдруг... но когда он думает о Стиве в парике и Гамбурге, ему удаётся выкопать вот это:

— Там были девушки, — говорит он. — Я имею в виду, настоящие. Были ведь?

Он сразу же жалеет, что спросил, глядя, как улыбка стекает с лица Стива.

— Ну, это была наименее забавная часть истории. Нет-нет, — не даёт он Баки перебить себя, — всё было хорошо. Хотя я уверен, что и это в учебники не попало. Дело в том, Клинт, что Баки прямо посреди задания ушёл в самоволку.

— Нашей целью был тайный док подводных лодок на реке, но мы едва отъехали от КПП, когда Баки с Авой попросились наружу. Сказали, что им нужно что-то сделать и они встретят нас в точке сбора. Я вообще не знал, что об этом думать, но доверял Баки. Они растворились на улице, а мы отправились на задание.

Чем больше Стив уходит в воспоминания, тем отчётливее становится возвращающаяся на лицо улыбка.

— Поверь мне, нацисты обалдели, когда одну из крупнейших их баз разнесла толпа народу в женских париках и при макияже. Мы добрались до места встречи и я как раз начал беспокоиться... И тут к нам приближается стадо девушек, с Авой во главе и Баки на прикрытии. Ни одной из них не было больше семнадцати. Видимо, один из пограничников упомянул бордель поблизости, набитый похищенными Вермахтом девушками из Дании и Польши.

— Чёрт, — тихо ругается Клинт.

Стив кивает:

— И мы до кучи идём разбираться с подводными лодками.

У Баки в голове мелькают лица: заплаканные, напуганные, в синяках и царапинах. Раньше он думал, что это его жертвы. Он спрашивает:

— Мы их вытащили?

— Ага. Нам пришлось угнать лодку, танк и небольшой поезд для этого, но мы смогли вывезти их на территорию союзников.

Он опять улыбается, и его выражение теперь мягкое, любящее, глаза смотрят на лицо Баки.

— Доверю тебе самостоятельно вспомнить финал этой истории.

Баки не уверен, что Стив имеет в виду, поэтому опускает взгляд к тарелке и продолжает есть.

 

*****

 

Стив некоторое время остаётся внизу, болтая с Клинтом об общих знакомых, но Баки уходит в комнату. Он — и ему приходится пробиваться через блок обработки _вещи не_ — очень устал. Не физически: его тело способно много дней работать без отдыха и сна (он так думает, или его заставили в это верить), однако психическая выносливость завязана на другом.

Он не привык к этому, но только потому, что по решению Гидры он психически не существовал.

Однако теперь ему надо многое осмысливать. Воспоминания, эмоции, диалоги, решения, решения, решения. Столько выбора приходится делать самому. Голоден он или нет, что он хочет съесть, надо ли улыбнуться в ответ или нахмуриться, чувствует ли он — _вещи не чувствуют_ — себя в безопасности, или он злится, или ему грустно.

Поэтому он идёт наверх, садится на голый матрас — Стив стыдливо убрал все простыни — и разрешает себе утонуть на несколько минут.

_Будь ничем. Не думай._

Это требует больше усилий, чем он привык. Привык? Прошло всего лишь полтора месяца с Вашингтона. Всего несколько недель назад он стекал в Зимнего Солдата каждые пять секунд, выкарабкивался из воспоминаний как из могилы, не способный найти дорогу обратно в реальность. Особняк всё изменил. Теперь он смотрит на них сверху, копаясь в себе в поисках ответов или подсказок.

Получается с трудом.

Вместо этого он замечает, что заново вспоминает гамбургскую историю, любуясь лакомыми кусочками, которыми с ним поделился Стив. Человек, стоявший на полу на коленях перед Брейт и помогавший ей уничтожать себя, не беспокоился о девочках в борделе; Баки думает, что тот человек пошёл бы на что угодно, лишь бы прекратить то, что с ним делали. Он был пограничной сущностью между тем, кем Баки был, и тем, кто он сейчас.

У него не получается. Он не может прекратить думать, не может быть ничем, так что вместо этого он берет нож и идёт в ванную.

Стив поднимается наверх чуть позже. Он проходит мимо ванной, заглядывает в неё, останавливается и возвращается назад, пялясь на Баки и его обрезанные неровными клоками волосы.

— Ножницами было бы проще, Бак.

— Мне без разницы, что оно коряво выходит, — говорит ему Баки, хмурясь, когда очередной отрезаемый клок больно натягивает кожу на голове.

— Кто говорил о красоте? У тебя было бы меньше шансов порезаться, вот и всё.

Прядь волос остаётся у Баки в руке. Он замирает на мгновение, держа её и нож, потом бросает волосы на пол и кладёт нож на тумбу.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты стриг мне волосы, — говорит он.

— Ладно.

Баки смотрит в зеркало и морщится. Его причёска теперь заметно кривобока, левая сторона сантиметра на три длиннее правой.

— Мне без разницы, как оно выглядит, но я не хочу, чтобы люди обращали на меня внимание из-за странной причёски. Волосы чересчур длинные.

— Ага.

— Это тактическая слабость. Закрывает мне глаза. Даже если убрать назад, кто-нибудь может схватить меня за хвост во время ближнего боя.

— Баки, — мягко говорит Стив. — Ты не обязан стричь свои волосы, если не хочешь.

— Я не хочу умереть из-за своих дурацких волос, — упрямо парирует Баки. Его пальцы беспокойно касаются рукоятки ножа, но не поднимают его.

Он вздрагивает, когда Стив шагает к нему.

— Можно прикоснуться к тебе? — спрашивает он, остановив движение рук на середине и дожидаясь нервного кивка, а потом запускает их в рваные пряди по обе стороны головы.

Ощущение пальцев Стива, двигающихся по коже, заставляет Баки прикрыть глаза. Он шагает в кольцо сильных рук, смутно отслеживая, как Стив собирает ладонями его волосы в хвост на затылке, больше увлечённый запахом Стива и жаром, щедро излучаемым его телом.

Дыхание Стива, пахнущее крепким кофе и блинчиками, ложится щекоткой, когда он смеётся:

— Нам стоит дать Клинту отдохнуть.

Баки даже не думал о сексе. Он тоже хорош, но даже простого физического контакта — со Стивом — достаточно, чтобы превратить его мозг в желе. Его трогало множество людей за прошедшие семьдесят лет, грубо и осторожно, проверяя и управляя им; и всё-таки Баки чувствует себя абсолютно изголодавшимся в той мере, какая никогда не сравнится с едой.

Стив собирает и тянет волосы Баки, потом выпускает и даёт им упасть, отступает на шаг.

— Тебе надо отрезать вот столько, — показывает он на пальцах. — Ты сможешь убирать их назад, но хвост будет слишком маленький, чтобы за него можно было ухватиться.

— Да? — Баки снова смотрит на себя в зеркало, потом поднимает нож. Но вместо того, чтобы вернуться к стрижке, он убирает его в ножны на боку. — Где, ты говорил, лежат ножницы?

Стив сидит на крышке унитаза и руководит процессом, достаточно далеко, чтобы Баки мог смотреть на пряди волос, покрывающие пол, и не проваливаться в тяжёлые воспоминания. Его всё равно накрывает понемногу, но каждый раз он просто роняет руки и проводит несколько минут, прислонившись к стене и дыша в такт вдохам и выдохам Стива.

В итоге бардак на его голове принимает более упорядоченный вид: покороче надо лбом, чтобы волосы не лезли в глаза, и длиной до подбородка по бокам. Взлохматив волосы, он стягивает их назад и радуется получившемуся короткому хвосту.

— Мило, — говорит Стив. Он смеётся, когда Баки поворачивается к нему лицом и стягивает через голову рубашку. — Ещё лучше.

— Да-да, свали с дороги, придурок.

Ванная комната очень узкая, и Баки задевает локтём голову Стива, открывая дверцу душевой кабины. Стив отвечает, стискивая задницу Баки через боксеры, и вскрикивает, когда Баки зажимает его сосок.

— Перерыв! Чёрт побери, мы задолжаем Клинту ещё бутылку, прежде чем это закончится.

Баки снимает боксеры и бросает в спину Стиву, решившемуся уйти из ванной.

Когда он добирается до мытья головы, уменьшившаяся грива ощущается странно. Это похоже на пробуждение от криосна: каждый раз в нём менялось что-то основное и мускульной памяти приходилось адаптироваться. Оружие, одежда, которую на него надевали, высота зданий... всегда был момент, когда то, что он ожидал увидеть, то, что было пару часов (дней) назад — для него — давным-давно исчезло.

Это было похоже на сон. Он дрейфовал через протянувшийся сквозь десятилетия бесконечный день, наблюдая как мир тает и меняется.

Теперь он запускает пальцы в волосы, прослеживает их новую длину и яростно думает: я _это сделал, я решил их обрезать до такой длины, я обрезал свои волосы и это всё ещё по-настоящему._

Внезапно раздаётся слабое _Вжжж_ и его левая рука становится вялой, падает вдоль его бока, оставляя трещины на плитке. Баки шокировано смотрит на неё. Он пытается пошевелить пальцами, но они не слушаются. Его рука безжизненно висит.

— Стив, — зовёт он, вслепую нащупывая за спиной кран и отключая воду. — Стив!

— Что?

Стив появляется в дверях ванной как раз, когда Баки выбирается из душа. Ему приходится обхватить левое запястье, чтобы поднять руку:

— Она внезапно отключилась. Что-то прожужжало и она упала.

Стив недоумённо хмурится:

— Думаешь, вода вызвала короткое замыкание?

— Я не знаю.

Баки пытается повернуть руку так, чтобы рассмотреть основной порт на боку, но мокрый металл выскальзывает из его пальцев. Он снова её ловит, крепко обхватывая запястье.

— Так, погоди, — успокаивающе говорит Стив. — У меня лежат чертежи, давай просто посмотрим, ладно?

Баки позволяет Стиву вытереть себя и обернуть полотенце вокруг запястья — ему приходится пойти на это, он не уверен, что справится с задачей одной рукой. Это возвращает неприятные воспоминания о чужих прикосновениях, когда он был беспомощным. Он цепляется хорошей рукой в воротник рубашки Стива, касаясь костяшками его кожи. Стив бросает на него обеспокоенный взгляд и гладит кончиками пальцев живое плечо Баки.

Они идут в свою спальню. Стив начинается рыться в сумке в поиске чертежей. Баки стоит рядом с ним, придерживая металлическую руку живой, как будто может таким образом удержать её от исчезновения. Её онемение, мёртвый вес чувствуются странными и неправильными. Он закусывает губу.

Раздаётся шум бегущих по лестнице и через коридор шагов. Когда Клинт просовывается по плечи в приоткрытую дверь, Баки уже занимает защитную позицию перед Стивом.

У Клинта за спиной висит лук. Он бросает:

— У нас проблемы. Надень это.

Он протягивает... наушники? Пару наушников к Баки, но тот отодвигается от них.

Стив спрашивает:

— Зачем? Что происходит?

— Гидра делает ход, — отзывается Бартон, придвигаясь к Баки и по-прежнему держа наушники. — Подкрепление уже в пути, но нам надо перебраться в безопасное место. Барнс, надень наушники.

— Они идут, — говорит Баки. Слова стучат у него в голове. Он же знал, что они придут, но позволил себе забыть. Идиот. Он же знал. _Убивай или будешь убит_ — а он прекратил убивать.

Стив делает шаг назад, явно пытаясь встать между ними, но только заставляя Баки чувствовать себя окружённым.

— Сколько их? Время? Откуда информация?

— Я не знаю, скоро, Коулсон позвонил.

В коридоре начинает звенеть интерком.

— Чёрт, это сигнал с камер по периметру. Барнс, надень эти грёбаные наушники.

— Зачем?

— Я не знаю, — огрызается Бартон. — Они нашли какую-то информацию в компах по ключевому слову, которое ты подсказал, проект Воскресший или что там, но он ничего не мог сказать по телефону.

Звон тревоги становится всё громче.

Стив с Бартоном продолжают говорить, их голоса тоже становятся громче. Бартон держит наушники между собой и Баки. Они тонкие, пластиковые, черные. Сигнал меняет тональность, становясь высоким и пронзительным. Стив и Бартон морщатся и затыкают уши руками.

Баки не двигается. Он стоит, держа одно запястье другим.

Он знает, что будет дальше.

Раздаётся голос. Он не громкий и не тихий, ровный и беспощадный. Это запись, он знает это, но он всё равно слышит её голос, помнит, как стоял на коленях перед ней, пока она говорила ему слова, повторяла их.

Повтори их.

Оно внутри, в его мозгу, ждёт. Ждало всё это время. Это не спит. Это не ест. Это не чувствует, хочет, просит, умоляет, живёт, умирает.

Это. Это ничто.

— Баки?

Повтори слова.

— Баки?

Он поднимает голову. Перед ним стоит мужчина, глаза широко открыты, руки свободны, не вооружён.

Он знает этого мужчину, знает — но это не имеет значения.

 _Вжжж_. Металлическая рука снова работает.

— {Ты моё задание}, — говорит Зимний Солдат.

 

*****

Стив не сопротивляется перемещению в безопасную комнату, но только из-за своих сломанных рёбер. Клинт сантиметров на пятнадцать ниже и килограмм на двадцать легче, но он затаскивает Стива через порог на чистом упрямстве и хлопает по панели управления, закрывая за собой дверь.

Она двигается слишком медленно и Баки появляется в проёме с наставленным на Стива пистолетом. Он стреляет.

Стив уворачивается, подставляя под пулю руку вместо шеи. Дверь встаёт на место.

— Дерьмо, — шипит Клинт. — Кэп, вот чёрт, эй, Кэп.

— Я в порядке.

Пуля прошла насквозь, пробив плечо. Стив стискивает рану, пытаясь зажать сразу оба отверстия.

— Скажи мне... что там у нас...

Клинт поднимается, чтобы взглянуть на ряд мониторов, висящих на стене. Стив лежит на боку на полу, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Баки врезал ему прямо в солнечное сплетение, выбив дух, прежде чем Клинт успел ударить его какой-то мощной разновидностью тазера. Может быть, применяемого для быков.

Запись по-прежнему воспроизводится, и Стив достаточно знает русский, чтобы улавливать общий смысл. _Вещи не знают голода и жажды, не просят прекратить пытки, не..._

— Дерьмо, — повторяет Клинт. — Это всё хреново выглядит.

Стив, шатаясь, поднимается на ноги и подходит к мониторам. Внешние камеры показывают три машины, остановившиеся напротив дома, из них выбираются вооружённые до зубов люди в чёрной форме. Стив насчитывает четырнадцать, пятнадцать, а затем оглядывается в поисках Баки. Его нет ни на одной камере.

— Мы должны притащить Баки сюда, — говорит он, поворачиваясь к двери.

— Эй-эй-эй, притормози. Эта запись всё ещё передаётся по сети, она сработала на него как переключатель, так? Ты приведёшь его сюда — он убьёт нас обоих к чертям.

— Я же не могу просто бросить его там одного!

— Мы не... слушай, это не надолго. Наташа и второй Птичий Чувак уже на подходе, а Коулсон вызвал людей из Нью-Йорка. Нам просто надо продержаться до их появления.

— Это не...

Стив замолкает, глядя на то, что происходит на мониторах. Агенты Гидры выбили дверь и заполонили первый этаж дома. Их движения выглядят скупыми, медленными и спокойными — до того момента, как они все единым порывом вскидывают оружие, увидев цель.

Желудок Стива совершает кувырок, когда Баки появляется в проёме коридора с оружием в руках, голый, беззащитный, выходит прямо к ним. Клинт скороговоркой говорит что-то по телефону, а Стив глупо, бессильно тянется к монитору, как будто может через него затащить Баки в безопасное место.

Он ждёт града пуль, готовится в очередной раз увидеть, как Баки падает — ещё раз, один, в темноту — но вместо этого все в холле замирают. У Баки в руке новое оружие — где, чёрт побери, он его взял? — направленное на агентов Гидры, они в ответ ощетинились куда большим количеством стволов... но никто не стреляет.

Вместо этого из толпы выступает высокий худой мужчина. Он смотрит настороженно, неуверенно, но он выдвигается из вооружённой толпы и идёт к Баки. Он говорит. Изображение слишком расплывчатое, чтобы Стив мог понять, о чём идёт речь.

Медленно-медленно пистолет опускается, и рука Баки безвольно повисает. Камера показывает его со спины, так что Стив не видит выражение его лица — но он знает эту линию плеч, эту неподвижную напряжённость, с которой он себя держит. Как зверь, боящийся неправильно шевельнуться, ждущий, что ему покажут, как себя вести, чтобы избежать наказания.

Он поворачивается к двери. Она заблокирована кодовым замком. Клинт держится за телефон и с опаской наблюдает за ним.

На мониторах высокий человек медленно подходит к Баки, одна рука всё ещё поднята. Голова Баки чуть поворачивается, отслеживая его приближение. Кроме этого он больше так и не шевелится. Оружие по-прежнему висит у него возле бока.

Стив говорит:

— Клинт, открой дверь.

— Кэп, послушай меня. Они знают, что это место под наблюдение, что у Щ.И.Т.а несколько лояльных постов между этим домом и границей города. Единственное, на что они могут рассчитывать — что ты сделаешь то, что пытаешься сейчас сделать. Не Барнс их цель, а _ты_.

— И ты хочешь, чтобы я сидел здесь и дал им снова его увезти?

— Они не смогут уехать далеко и они об этом знают. Как только они поймут, что не могут попасть сюда, а ты не выйдешь к ним, чтобы напороться на их пули, они попытаются отступить. Сейчас Барнс является их единственным преимуществом, они не причинят ему физических повреждений, так что просто...

Стив едва сдерживается от желания схватить Клинта и _встряхнуть_. Всё, что он слышит в своей голове, это " _Я обещаю стоять между тобой и ими"._

— Меня не _они_ беспокоят! — кричит он. — Если бы Локи вернулся, и ты бы знал об этом, если бы ты знал, что помощь не придёт, и смог бы освободиться всего на секунду, _неужели бы ты не всадил пулю в свою безмозглую голову?!_

Долгое время Клинт молча смотрит на него.

Потом он жмёт на дозвон, ждёт ответа на той стороне и говорит:

— Мы выходим наружу.

 

*******

Он снова на задании.

 _Актив_. Актив выполняет задание. Вещам не полагаются личные местоимения.

Актив дрожит. Актив сидит в слепом пятне камеры в коридоре верхнего этажа и ждёт. Цель близко. Стив придёт, Стив...

Надо убить Стива. В этом состоит задание. Всё остальное не важно. Вся надёжная почва под ногами, что удалось собрать за последнее время, все склеенные вместе осколки были стёрты набором слов и голосом давно умершей женщины.

Тело дрожит, не подчиняясь приказу сидеть неподвижно. Куратор забрал пистолет и дал вместо него нож. Никакого тактического снаряжения. Операция неподготовленная, непроработанная, без надлежащей поддержки — все агенты остались на первом этаже здания — но это не имеет значения. Эта миссия уже однажды была провалена, больше такое не повторится.

Движение на лестнице. Солдат напрягается, прислушиваясь. Что-то с шумом прокатывается по полу коридора — приманка, скорее всего что-то из мелкой мебели. Через несколько секунд тишины по тому же маршруту двигаются осторожные шаги в направлении задней лестницы.

Солдат прислушивается к двум парам ног. Он знает, как двигается Стив, даже когда тот стекает в боевой режим. Если бы под рукой был пистолет, можно было бы выстрелить через стену, однако оружие дальнего радиуса было признано не нужным для этого задания. Придётся ждать, пока Стив не спустится с лестницы, и тогда можно будет перерезать ему горло.

Если бы у него был голос, он бы сумел прокричать предупреждение. Но вещи не говорят, если у них не было на то приказа.

 

**************

— Ты берёшь на себя агентов Гидры, я разбираюсь с Баки.

— Все пятнадцать мои? — шепчет Клинт. — Ух ты, ну, спасибо.

Они скрываются на верхней площадке задней лестницы. Планировка здания предоставляет им узкий обзор на коридор первого этажа, в котором засели солдаты.

Баки с ними нет. Стив в отчаянии думает, что Клинт ошибся, что реальной целью был всё-таки Зимний Солдат, что его прямо сейчас тащат на очередную базу, чтобы выжечь остатки его личности.

Он едва набирает воздуха для ответа — и засекает короткое движение справа на краю зрения.

Стив испытывает облегчение целых полсекунды, а потом ему приходится спасать свою жизнь. Клинт что-то кричит, когда они клубком пролетают мимо него, Стив тратит силы на то, чтобы вывести их с Баки с линии огня, залетая в пустую комнату.

— Я в порядке! — кричит он, отбивая шквал ударов. — Разберись с остальными!

Баки не обращает внимания на их перемещение и закрепляет преимущество внезапной атаки, нападая с ножом. Он до сих пор раздет. Его свеже-постриженные волосы всё ещё влажные после душа. Стив запускал пальцы в них едва полтора часа назад, помогая Баки решить, сколько отрезать, а сколько оставить.

Снаружи раздаётся взрыв выстрелов, когда агенты Гидры засекают позицию Клинта. Звук быстро перемещается, сопровождаемый звоном разбитого стекла.

Баки ныряет вниз, целясь ножом в живот Стиву, который одной рукой хватает стул с прямой спинкой и обрушивает на металлическое плечо. У него в руке остаётся кусок дерева сантиметров в тридцать длиной, которым он парирует удары ножа, пытающегося пробиться к сердцу.

— Баки, — зовёт он отчаянно. — Ты должен с этим справиться, давай же...

В его скулу врезается пятка. Баки проводит круговой удар с ножом, от которого Стив уходит в бок. Мышечная память берёт верх над рассудком, и Стив отвечает тяжёлым ударом деревяшкой снизу вверх под челюсть. Он морщится, но не отступает.

Баки едва обращает внимание на удар и на потёкшую изо рта кровь. Его тело меняет тактику, переключаясь со стремительных атак на более осторожные оборонительные движения.

Внизу всё ещё раздаются взрывы, достаточно сильные, чтобы трясти пол вокруг них. Клинт развлекается с разрывными снарядами. Это заставляет Баки вздрогнуть и повернуться в сторону звука, чем пользуется Стив, хватая Баки и бросая их обоих через спинку дивана.

Если Баки и беспокоит его нагота или отсутствие оружия, по нему этого не заметно. На таком близком расстоянии Стив видит плотно стиснутые губы и жёсткий взгляд сузившихся глаз, пока они перекатываются через диван на пол, борясь за нож. Каждая клетка его тела переполнена яростью, он крутится в стремлении выполнить поставленную ему задачу, как будто у него нет других причин для существования, хотя только вчера он позволял Стиву входить в себя, разделяя с ним столько, сколько вообще возможно для двух человек.

— Ну же, Баки, — умоляет Стив. Ему удаётся перехватить предплечье Баки, вывернуть нож в сторону и суметь наклониться ещё ближе. — Ты же справлялся с этим раньше, ты можешь сделать это снова.

Единственной реакцией Баки на его слова становится рывок руки в попытке освободиться из хватки Стива. Его пустой взгляд зафиксирован на лице Стива, но не на его глазах. Они слишком тесно прижимаются друг к другу для нормального удара, поэтому могут только напрягать мускулы в борьбе за зажатый между ними нож.

Ещё один взрыв сотрясает здание, намного ближе к ним. По стене возле двери проходит трещина, забрасывая комнату осколками гипса и дерева. Стив накрывает собой Баки, помня о его голой коже. Он слышит голос Клинта, выкрикивающего насмешки и колкости, что кажется до идиотизма безрассудным, пока Стив не понимает, что Клинт пытается отвлечь внимание от них с Баки.

Внимание Стива это, к сожалению, тоже отвлекает. Когда он опускает взгляд, то обнаруживает, что Баки ухитрился развернуть нож, направив его на себя. Его глаза вскидываются, всего лишь на мгновение устанавливая зрительный контакт, но Стив успевает увидеть в них отчаянную просьбу.

— _Нет!_ — кричит Стив и накрывает горло Баки рукой. Нож глубоко вонзается в его пальцы. По пустому лицу Баки пробегает судорога, рот кривится в гримасе, и он бьёт вверх локтём. Стив блокирует удар, перехватывает металлическую руку двумя своими и тянет в сторону, выбивая нож. Он звенит по полу и улетает под бюро.

Это движение открывает Стива для удара по носу, который ломается с громким хрустом. Баки перекатывает их обоих и упирается коленом Стиву в солнечное сплетение, прямо в то место, куда уже пришёлся первый жестокий удар. Стив втягивает воздух и изворачивается, бьёт обеими ногами Баки в грудь, отшвыривая его от себя, после чего поднимается на ноги.

Баки, рыча, бросается на него, металлическое плечо врезается Стиву в ключицу.

 

********

 

Они оба истекают кровью, солдат и его цель. Актив и Стив.

В крошечные паузы между записью голоса Брейт и _ты моё задание, задание, ничего нет важнее задания_ прорывается громкий крик. Его там не должно быть, самих пауз не должно быть, но ему не провели обнуления перед началом миссии и теперь его голова переполнена мусором.

Он знает этого человека. Стив. Стиви. Он знает, каково целовать этого мужчину, прижиматься к телу, которое он пытается уничтожить.

Он не может остановиться. Не думай. Не чувствуй. Выполняй приказы.

На долю секунды он проваливается в трещину, случается сбой, на крошечное мгновение между мыслью и действием, и тогда крик прорывается из него. Затем кричит Стив и отбирает у него это мгновение. Яростное разочарование затапливает трещину, топит Баки. Актив не чувствует.

Он потерял своё единственное оружие, но это не имеет значения. Значение имеет только задание, а Солдат сам по себе живое оружие.

Он атакует цель, используя только своё тело, жёстко и неумолимо. Цель уже отказывалась от боя раньше и может так поступить в этот раз. Однако, у Стива есть преимущество в виде размера, а его одежда делает его менее уязвимым к шрапнели, разлетающейся во все стороны от сотрясающих здание взрывов. За одежду проще ухватиться, и Солдат применяет навыки дзюдо, бросая Стива через всю комнату так сильно, что от удара его тела на стене остаётся вмятина.

Стив сразу вскакивает на ноги, упрямый как всегда, но он колеблется, смотрит.

— Баки, — зовёт он на пробу.

У Солдата мокрые щёки. Он предполагал, что влага стекает с его волос, но теперь у него расплывается зрение. Внутри появляется ещё одна трещина, раскрываясь подобно каньону, и он падает вниз, беспомощно крутясь.

Стив двигается вперёд, Солдат делает шаг назад, задыхаясь и роняя слёзы.

— Нет, — выдавливает он и тут же съёживается. Вещи не говорят, если у них нет...

— Стив, проваливай.

Ответ Стива теряется на фоне ворвавшегося в комнату агента в чёрной форме с поднятым пистолетом. Он целится в Стива, который отклоняется назад и выбрасывает руку, хватаясь за ствол и направляя его в дальнюю стену как раз перед самым выстрелом.

Солдат двигается на автомате, прыгая в атаке — вот только его удар приходится по агенту Гидры вместо своей цели. Оглушённый агент отталкивается от стены, и Солдат встречает его на половине движения, ломая ему шею.

Он стоит над поверженным противником и не может отвести от него глаз. За спиной у него Стив спрашивает:

— Бак? Ты со мной?

Цель прекратит сражаться. Поэтому... он вспомнил инструктаж перед первой миссией и тактические оценки этой цели. Он помнит геликарриеры и кровь на своём металлическом кулаке. Цель не будет защищать себя.

Гнев душит крик. Подхватив ногой оружие мёртвого агента, Солдат вскидывает его и поворачивается.

Стив уже рядом, врезается в него всем весом, выбрасывая их обоих из окна.

 

**********

Начинается дождь.

Хотя это не совсем точное слово. Он не как-то вот начинается: сначала дождя нет, а в следующее мгновение вода потоком льёт с неба, и всё моментально промокает насквозь. У Стива находится немного времени прийти в себя от сумбура в голове, прежде чем металлический кулак Баки целится ему в глаз осколком стекла.

Они на улице, приземлились на машину и оба быстро поднялись. Стив морщится, когда Баки наступает босыми ногами на осколки стекла, но сам Баки не обращает на них внимания, разве что наклоняется подхватить крупный кусок в качестве оружия.

Они танцуют вниз по улице к фасаду здания, которое выглядит так, словно в него въехал танк. Все комнаты на этой стене похожи на открытый кукольный домик. Клинт прислоняется к стене второго этажа, его левая штанина промокла от крови, но он по-прежнему стреляет в агентов Гидры, пытающихся найти укрытие за припаркованными автомобилями. Когда Стив появляется из-за угла здания, несколько агентов направляют огонь на него, но Клинт быстро вырубает их своими стрелами.

Баки всхлипывает, дыша с жутким хрипящим звуком, не способный сказать ни слова. Его движения утратили сосредоточенную жёсткость, превратившись в резкие рывки мышц, как у подвешенной на струны марионетки.

Если бы Стив мог тратить дыхание на слова, он бы сказал Баки, что всё нормально, что он не превратится в тело, которое придётся оплакивать. Что он будет драться до победного конца ради спасения их обоих.

И что Баки, черт побери, придётся делать то же самое.

Неожиданная вспышка и треск электричества заставляют их обоих пригнуться. Все фонари вдоль улицы взрываются, и наконец останавливается игравшая из дома запись на русском языке.

Последовавший за вспышкой раскат грома сопровождается глубоким голосом, зовущим:

— Капитан!

Раздаётся пронзительный звук скользящего по металлу воздуха. Стив знает этот звук достаточно хорошо, чтобы двигаться на автомате, выбрасывая руку вверх.

Щит ложится в его руку в то же время, когда Тор прыгает на агента Гидры, целившегося в Стива, и с хрустом роняет его на землю. Размахнувшись молотом подобно питчеру в софтболе, он с боевым кличем швыряет его в остатки сил Гидры.

Баки качается в сторону, напуганный появлением Тора, и Стив пользуется этим мгновением, чтобы закрепить щит на предплечье. К тому моменту, когда Баки восстанавливает самообладание, Стив его уже ждёт.

 

***********

Звук удара металлического кулака о щит Стива похож на звон колокола. Он звенит и звенит. Солдат не может пробиться через оборону, но продолжает наступать. Ему больше ничего не остаётся.

К этому времени звуки битвы вокруг них практически стихли. Большинство агентов Гидры либо пали мёртвыми, либо сбежали, поражённые упавшим с неба мужчиной со светлыми волосами. Он вне понимания: всё в нём, начиная от брони и заканчивая его движениями внутри грозового вихря, пугает Солдата.

Это не имеет значения. Вещи не чувствуют страха. Но даже если чувствуют, это не имеет значения.

Он не может остановиться. Он хочет, из всех трещин внутри него валятся вещи, которые должны были стереть перед миссией — бульканье воды в лёгких Стива, заброшенный дом в Тунисе, вкус солёных и сладких блюд — но всё это не важно.

Он слышит тихий свист, и в его левое бедро втыкается стрела. Он морщится, выдёргивает её за древко и отбрасывает в сторону. Но когда он снова шагает к цели, мир вокруг начинает расплываться.

— Баки!

Стив бросается вперёд, подхватывая его до падения на землю. Тот тянется, всё ещё пытаясь завершить миссию, беспомощно неспособный прекратить делать это, но его конечности благополучно ослабевают. Он надеется, что яд сработает быстро. До тех пор, пока не поднимает глаза и не видит над собой окровавленное, перекошенное страданием лицо Стива.

— Стив... — выдавливает он сквозь плотно сжатые губы. _Вещи не говорят, если..._

Сглатывая, Стив пытается ему улыбнуться. Это искажает его черты, выглядит страшно на фоне нанесённых ему Солдатом травм.

— Всё в порядке.

Устраивая одной рукой верхнюю часть тела Солдата на своих коленях, Стив поднимает щит над их головами в попытке укрыть от слабеющего ливня.

— Всё будет хорошо, родной. Я люблю тебя. Всё будет хорошо.

Стив тёплый. Он не должен этого чувствовать, это не важно для выполнения задания, но знание просачивается через трещины. Он закутывается в это тепло, вздрагивая от растекающегося внутри холода. Он заставляет Баки думать о гаснущих вокруг огнях и растекающемуся по коже льду, как каждый раз, когда он засыпал с молитвой: " _Пожалуйста, не заставляйте меня просыпаться_ ".

— Не говори так, —умоляет его Стив. — Ну же, Бак, я не сдаюсь, и ты не сдаёшься, помнишь?

Металлическая рука поднимается. Стив не пытается оттолкнуть её или заблокировать, позволяя пальцам провести линию по лицу, вдоль щеки, а потом рука ослабевает и падает вниз. Это мышечный спазм, гаснущий уголёк. Он так сильно _устал_.

Мышцы под его щекой перемещаются, и сквозь туман, накрывающий его разум, он слышит голос Стива, шепчущий в его ухо:

— Я буду рядом, когда ты проснёшься. Я люблю тебя, Баки.

Мир накрывает тьма, но всё-таки... со дна каждой трещины в его разуме доносится тихий ответ _Люблю, люблю, люблю._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Стив и Баки рассказывают историю, вовлёкшую Баки в освобождение малолетних секс-рабынь в Германии. Позднее Баки опять попадает под действие программы, вбитой в него доктором Брейт. Стив говорит Клинту, что боится самоубийства Баки, который таким образом может попытаться избежать контроля Гидры. Под воздействием внушения Баки пытается убить себя, и не избавляется от мыслей о смерти.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Клинт едва не погибает. Пуля задела его бедренную артерию, и он чуть не истёк кровью на месте битвы. Только божественная скорая помощь от Тора и серьёзное переливание крови смогли его спасти, даже после этого оставив его в плохой форме. Они вынуждены оставить его в Париже, и Стив чувствует себя распоследним предателем, но Тор пообещал остаться с ним, плюс им необходимо перевезти Баки в безопасное место.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава содержит обсуждения суицидальных попыток и контроля сознания, описание ограничения свободы. Пожалуйста, ознакомьтесь с более подробными деталями в конце главы.

Клинт едва не погибает. Пуля задела его бедренную артерию, и он чуть не истёк кровью на месте битвы. Только божественная скорая помощь от Тора и серьёзное переливание крови смогли его спасти, даже после этого оставив его в плохой форме. Они вынуждены оставить его в Париже, и Стив чувствует себя распоследним предателем, но Тор пообещал остаться с ним, плюс им необходимо перевезти Баки в безопасное место.

Старк присылает самолёт. Сэм прибывает как раз вовремя, чтобы сопровождать Стива, его лицо уставшее и измождённое. Он провёл всю прошлую неделю на операции по зачистке базы в Котбусе, но он остаётся рядом со Стивом и его бессознательной ношей весь полёт через Атлантику, пока Наташа и Тор остаются с Клинтом в парижском госпитале.

Для Стива весь мир расплывается в тумане. Они держат Баки под успокоительными всю дорогу, и Стива бесит сама идея того, как он возвращает его домой: слабого и бессознательного, с мучительно сжатыми веками.

Не то чтобы у них был выбор.

************

Пять дней спустя Стив поднимается на лифте обновлённой башни Старка в главную лабораторию. Она сияет так, что глазам больно — и дело вовсе не в чистоте, там по-прежнему валяются перемазанные машинным маслом тряпки и какие-то запчасти, совсем как в гараже, где работал Баки. Здесь полно дисплеев и информационных экранов. Стив был однажды на Таймс-сквер — технически, дважды, однако тот раз после пробуждения можно не считать, он был слишком напуган, чтобы хоть на что-то обращать внимание — и лаборатория Старка производит такое же впечатление: всё сразу движется, шумит и светится множеством мигающих огоньков.

Как же много у него всякого _барахла_. Говард был таким же, с головой, забитой новыми проектами; но, как и многое в этом новом времени, здесь всё сейчас перешло в цифровое пространство.

Сам Старк сидит в неком подобии пульта управления, окружённый тремя разными компьютерами, которые он полностью игнорирует, сосредоточив всё внимание на плавающих перед ним голограммах. Доктор Беннер приветственно машет, сидя в мягком, очень комфортном на вид кресле в другом конце комнаты, а мисс Поттс стоит за стулом Старка, поглощённая тихим торопливым разговором, который как будто никогда между ними не заканчивается.

Стив на мгновение позволяет себе почувствовать досаду за то, что никто не нашёл стула для мисс Поттс, но потом он аккуратно сворачивает эти мысли. Если он что-нибудь скажет, она наверняка обидится на это сильнее, чем на отсутствие стула.

— Орёл приземлился, — говорит Старк. — Хочешь кофе, кэп?

— Нет, спасибо. Мисс Поттс, доктор Беннер.

— Ой-ёй, дедуля чем-то разозлён, — говорит Старк мисс Поттс, даже не пытаясь понизить голос до шёпота.

Стив делает медленный глубокий вдох.

— Я хочу поговорить о мерах безопасности в комнате Баки.

— Ага, мы уже наслышаны о вашей жалкой попытке сбежать из тюрьмы.

— О, так теперь это тюрьма? Рад наконец услышать это вслух.

— Мы договорились, что он не выходит из комнаты, — говорит Старк, даже не отрывая взгляда от голограмм. — Я отчётливо помню, как мы это обсуждали, и пришли к заключению, что это хорошая идея, чтобы он...

— Я всего лишь хотел пройти с ним через коридор.

Это оказалось тем ещё испытанием: Баки вставал, когда его поднимали, и ходил, когда его тянули, а его повёрнутый в себя взгляд не менялся с тех пор, как он очнулся от успокоительных. Стив надеялся, что вид Нью-Йорка его немного взбодрит.

Наискосок через коридор располагалась слегка раскуроченная гостиная — бывшее обиталище доктора Беннера, на котором сказались ночные кошмары, вызвавшие Другого Парня — там было панорамное окно, у которого сам Стив часто останавливался, когда шёл к Баки.

Они практически переступили через порог комнаты — Стив впереди, Баки на хвосте, как марионетка — когда дверь резко захлопнулась и заблокировалась, едва не отрезав Стиву пальцы. Он не мог оттуда выйти, пока не появилась Мария Хилл с охраной.

— Он не делает ничего, кроме как пялится на стены с тех пор, как мы приехали. Не могу сказать, что это представляет угрозу.

— Эй, Дедуля, если тебе не нравятся правила дома, не приноси с собой бродячих котов.

— У меня выбора не было, — огрызается Стив. — Ты был лучшим вариантом из имевшихся, но если ты именно так с ним решил обращаться, то почему бы тебе не начать отправлять его на задания? Я вот просто уверен, что у тебя здесь где-нибудь и криокамера имеется.

— Допустим, пистолет убивает твоих родителей, — обрывает его Старк, пока его руки танцуют по воздуху, пролистывая какие-то изображения слишком быстро, чтобы Стив мог их разглядеть. — Из этого же пистолета убивают множество других людей. Пистолет заряжен и у него множество спусковых крючков, но ты не знаешь, сколько их, все ли они стоят на предохранителе. Тебе понравится держать этот пистолет возле себя, своей будущей жены и других людей, чья безопасность тебе небезразлична?

Он откатывается на кресле и смотрит на Стива, внезапно резко осознавшего, что Старк не спал всю прошлую ночь. Слова медленно умирают у него во рту, не родившись.

— Нет, — сурово отвечает на свой вопрос Старк. — Нет, тебе это не понравится. Ты делаешь это, потому что знаешь, что пистолет не выбирает, в кого ему стрелять. Ты знаешь, что оружие должно быть разряжено, может быть, частично разобрано, если мои сканы левой руки твоего приятеля имеют для тебя хоть какое-то значение. Но прямо сейчас он — заряженный пистолет, тот, из которого застрелили моих родителей, тот, который может слететь с катушек, если вдруг услышит не ту реплику по радио, и он находится в одном здании со мной и моей невестой, которая категорически отказалась переезжать.

Мисс Поттс, по-прежнему стоящая по другую сторону от кресла, прижимает маленькие кулачки ко рту. Стив понимает, что он не был наедине с ней с момента своего появления здесь, как он мог этого не заметить?

— Он будет сидеть в грёбаной комнате, — говорит Старк и отворачивается к своим плавучим изображениям.

Мисс Поттс ловит взгляд Стива и виновато улыбается. Он знает, что она изменилась, что с ней недавно что-то случилось — что-то обсуждалось на брифинге в Щ.И.Т.е, посвящённом Мандарину — и помнит, как Баки после сыворотки заставлял его отдохнуть, хотя Стиву больше не нужен был отдых.

— Как он?

— Без изменений. До сих пор не говорит, не смотрит в глаза. Как будто никого нет дома.

Сюда Стива привёл праведный гнев, но он выдохся, оставив Стива опустошённым. Он стекает в кресло.

— Мы только смогли восстановить его воспоминания. Это не... Я просто не могу поверить, что нам придётся всё начать сначала.

— Не придётся, — отвечает Старк, не отрываясь от своих дел. — По крайней мере, не с памятью.

Стив поднимает голову, чтобы увидеть уже знакомые изображения цветной капусты, появляющиеся в воздухе.

— Я попросил Джарвиса просканировать мозг Барнса. Получилось не настолько детально, как МРТ, но довольно неплохо. Без обид, дружище, — добавляет он.

— Я не обижаюсь, сэр, — отзывается живущий в потолке и стенах компьютер. Стив натыкался на камеры и микрофоны в углах каждой комнаты в башне, даже в своей спальне, хотя он никогда не говорил со Стивом и Баки. Вероятно, понимал, что они могут плохо отреагировать.

Встав, Стив заходит за спинку кресла Старка, внимательно следя за расстоянием между собой и мисс Поттс. Он слышал, что она может зажарить его живьём, не сильно напрягаясь, но он не хочет заставлять Старка нервничать ещё больше.

— Что тебе удалось обнаружить при сканировании?

Старк отодвигает в сторону зелёную цветную капусту — похожую на те, что он видел у Коулсона — и выводит на экран многоцветный скан, двигающийся и мерцающий как анимационный фильм.

— Это мозг твоего приятеля. Это мозг твоего приятеля в Гидре. Это... отсылка к культуре, которую можно на тебя не тратить. Не важно.

Старк останавливает анимацию и открывает один из старых сканов, ставит их бок о бок и увеличивает.

— Твой выход, бро.

Доктор Беннер, тихо пивший всё это время чай, ставит кружку на пол и подходит к ним, по пути протирая очки полой рубашки.

— Человеческий мозг имеет разные участки для хранения разных видов воспоминаний. Кратковременная, или рабочая, память хранится в префронтальной коре передней части мозга, вот здесь, где информация обрабатывается и организовывается — то, что мы видим, слышим, ощущаем на вкус и осознаём полученные данные.

— В задней части мозга находится мозжечок, тут... Эм, прости, Тони, ты не мог бы...

Старк помогает, поворачивая парящие сканы мозга так, чтобы осветить подножие, похожее на огромного мотылька. Доктор Беннер посылает Стиву однобокую улыбку:

— Я не очень хорошо управляюсь с голограммами. Продолжаем. Мозжечок хранит мышечную память и отвечает за такие вещи как равновесие или, к примеру, как стрелять из определённого вида оружия.

— А тут у нас гиппокамп.

Доктор Беннер опирается на спинку кресла Тони, обводя пару кругов в центре скана мозга. Они подсвечиваются, и он задумчиво говорит:

— Учёные долгое время считали, что здесь хранится вся долговременная память. Было это знаменитое дело — и ужасное, да. В пятидесятых пациент болел тяжёлой формой эпилепсии, практически не поддающейся лечению. Врачи решили, что единственным выходом будет удалить весь гиппокамп, что сработало... если говорить об эпилепсии. Однако также наградило пациента сразу антероградной и ретроградной амнезией: он больше не мог накапливать новые воспоминания и потерял практически все старые.

— Это то, что произошло с Баки?

— По началу да. Многие годы господствовало убеждение, что гиппокамп является основным хранилищем долговременных воспоминаний. Только в последние лет пять неврологическое сообщество узнало, что это скорее интерфейс для рассеянных хранилищ, расположенных на территории мозга в моторных корковых цепях.

Мисс Поттс прочищает горло.

— Брюс, я не поняла ни слова.

— О. Хм, — доктор Беннер смотрит на неё, потом на Стива, и начинает подбирать слова. — Гиппокамп это как большой ретранслятор, такая башня связи с точками, в которых на самом деле хранятся воспоминания о разных фактах и биографии.

Стив переваривает это.

— То есть они забрали его способность добраться до памяти, а не саму память?

— По самом начале, как я сказал.

Доктор Беннер аккуратно тянет ещё один скан мозга Баки из общей кучи. Стиву не нужно говорить, что он не должен так выглядеть: в нём дыр больше, чем в летней школьной форме. — Похоже, наши друзья в Гидре примерно на пятьдесят лет опережают весь мир в области неврологии.

— Этому способствует наличие людей в качестве подопытных кроликов, — комментирует Старк. — Ну и отсутствие каких-либо моральных или этических принципов. Удобно.

Мисс Поттс поджимает рот и смотрит на Стива, стиснувшего челюсть, но не рявкнувшему на это.

— Обычно нервные ткани не восстанавливаются, но сыворотка — или что там вкачали вашему другу — всё изменила. Это скан мозга сержанта Барнса после завершения процесса перенаправления нервов, а это... — Доктор Беннер щёлкает по яркой анимированной картинке. Ничего не происходит. Он щёлкает ещё раз, потом ещё раз, пока Старк не вытягивается и не делает это за него. Картинка оживает, показывая секции мозга Баки. — Спасибо, Тони. Здесь можно увидеть замечательное восстановление синапсов. Это займёт больше времени на восстановление путей к более... удалённым хранилищам, чтобы соединить их с центральной башней, но я полагаю, что сержант Барнс на данный момент восстановил около сорока процентов своей долговременной памяти.

Примерно половина тёмных пятен на скане заполняется. Стив неуверенно наблюдает за этим.

— Но тогда... почему он... такой как сейчас?

Вздох, вырывающийся у доктора Беннера, не добавляет Стиву спокойствия, так же как и то, что он снимает очки и складывает их.

— Моё предположение? Психологическая обработка. Много. Название "Воскресший" описывает манипулируемый труп, и это определённо закладывалось в идею проекта. Стирание памяти не было самоцелью разработчиков процесса — им нужен был чистый холст. Видимо, обработка продолжает действовать даже с восстановленной памятью.

Стив кивает. Его тело чувствуется онемевшим. Он немного сгибает колени, делая это незаметно для остальных; у него есть множество уловок для того, чтобы пережить день и не отключиться на тренировочном поле.

— Так что мне теперь делать? Как... как это отменить?

— Это... выходит далеко за пределы моей области знаний, — говорит доктор Беннер, и Стиву приходится отвернуться и отойти на пару шагов.

— Капитан... Стив, — раздаётся голос мисс Поттс возле его локтя. — Я на связи с агентом Коулсоном, и он дал рекомендации на несколько людей, специализирующихся в этой области. Многие из них исчезли после инцидента в Вашингтоне, и, разумеется, он дважды проверит их биографии, но он уверен, что сможет их разыскать. Я тоже уверена в этом.

— Спасибо, — хрипло отвечает Стив и откашливается. — Спасибо, мисс Поттс.

Он поворачивается и шагает обратно с протянутой рукой. Доктор Беннер принимает её с той же кривоватой улыбкой, которая была на его рте, когда они впервые познакомились.

— Мы продолжаем искать что-нибудь полезное в своей области, капитан.

— Спасибо, доктор Беннер. Спасибо, Говард... дерьмо, чёрт, Тони. Прости.

Выражение лица Старка трудно расшифровать, но он говорит:

— Забей. Постоянно случается.

— Извините, мисс Поттс, за выражение, — говорит Стив, потому что ему действительно стыдно, даже если ругань её не задела.

Она поддерживает незначительную светскую беседу, восстанавливая порядок и стратегически перемещая всех по комнате, пока Старк не оказывается в мягком кресле, заметно поникнув и потягивая чай, доктор Беннер сражается с работой за настоящей клавиатурой, а Стив позволяет проводить себя к лифту.

— У вас есть какие-нибудь предпочтения или антипатии в еде? — спрашивает она, печатая на своём компьютере. — Мне всегда становится легче думать после вкусного обеда.

Стив пробивается сквозь туман в голове достаточно, чтобы упомянуть яйца и мексиканские блюда. Что-то напечатав, она сообщает, что всё скоро будет доставлено. Стив не будет удивлён, если доставка уже будет его ждать на входе в аппартаменты, где его разместили, шестью этажами ниже под комнатами Баки. Большое количество его личных вещей уже оказались там, Стив не представляет, каким образом.

Когда двери лифта начинают закрываться, он улавливает тихий вопрос Старка:

— На агента нужны какие-нибудь деньги? Я практически уверен, что у меня завалялась пара сотен миллионов...

Лифт спускается, и Стив тоже едва не стекает вниз по стене.

  


*********

Баки просыпается в странном месте.

Это знакомо.

По крайней мере, он может думать о себе без психического отвращения, всех этих панических вспышек в голове — _прекрати, не смей, перестань пока они не заметили_. Он всё так же не может лежать на кровати.

Это хорошая кровать, заметно дорогая. Если бы его поймала Гидра, он сидел бы в пустой камере без одежды, если кто-то другой — в пустой камере, но одетый.

Несомненно, это камера.

Он проснулся на кровати, одетый в мягкие спортивные штаны и футболку. Они испачканы пятнами пота; он думает, что пробыл здесь... неделю? Или две? Каждый раз, когда кто-то заходит в комнату — невысокий человек в очках, говорящий тихим успокаивающим голосом, пока светит фонариком в глаза Баки или проверяет его пульс, или темноволосая женщина с прямой спиной, которая приходит каждое утро и проверяет целостность систем безопасности — Баки фиксирует взгляд на дальней стене и ничего не говорит, не делает, притворяется ничем

Он не ничто. В своей голове он совсем целый и отвратительно живой.

Он всё время думал, что не может быть ничего хуже возвращения в кресло и потери остатков его памяти. Это было больно, это делало его беспомощным, послушным воле его хозяев, потому что так было нужно. Что ещё ему оставалось?

Если бы он когда-нибудь решился открыть Стиву отвратительную правду, он бы признался, что никогда не верил в те вещи, которые они проповедовали ему, называя его борцом за свободу и справедливость. Ложь была единственным, что у него было.

Теперь его голова полна воспоминаний. Он помнит, как сидел, съёжившись, у костра в Бельгии, Жак готовил бобовый суп; помнит пусть не вид, но запах Бруклина летом; помнит, как целовал Стива в залитой солнцем квартире с подушками на полу (хотя вот этого никогда не было, или нет?)

И ничего это, к чертям, не значит. В Париже его переполняли воспоминания, и любовь, но его всё равно смогли выключить как лампочку. Программа всё это время незаметно сидела внутри, замерев в ожидании, как будто всё остальное было лишь тонкой маскировочной тряпкой, висевшей над пустотой.

Он не позволит этому снова произойти.

Всякий раз, когда Стив заходит к нему, Баки мечтает снова отыскать в себе это пустое место; но вместо этого он ощущает каждую проведённую с ним секунду как порез на коже. Как будто он вернулся на пол того дома в Тунисе, пялясь на Стива через комнату и страстно его желая. Он хочет потянуться к нему, но не доверяет собственным рукам; хочет заговорить, но боится услышать, как его голос снова произносит: "Ты моё задание".

Вместо этого он безжалостно хоронит свою любовь. Он должен. Он сидит на полу и молча желает, чтобы Стив ушёл, ушёл туда, где он будет в безопасности, и никогда не возвращался обратно.

  


Между посещениями он бродит по своей комнате. Кроме огромной кровати с дорогими простынями и огромным изогнутым изголовьем, у него есть небольшой стол с двумя стульями, собственная ванная комната и пустой шкаф, по которому он может сделать три шага. Обычно Баки в нём спит, прислонившись спиной к стене. Время, проведённое со Стивом, приучило его засыпать с закатом солнца и он не может избавиться от этой привычки.

В комнате нет ничего, что могло бы его убить — нет зеркала в ванной, а простыни быстро порвутся. Конечно, Стив их обо всём предупредил.

Значит, ему надо набраться терпения. Он будет играть роль опустошённой вещи, без мыслей и желаний, в которой нет любви. Это займёт время. Это будет ужасно, находиться рядом со Стивом и тянуться к нему в поисках тепла, в желании согреть.

Изо всех людей в мире Баки лучше всех знает, насколько упрямым может быть Стив, но даже его одержимость должна иметь свои пределы, и когда-нибудь он сдастся. Он уйдёт, вернётся к своей жизни, и он будет в безопасности от Баки.

  


*****

Дни проходят. Баки спит, не спит, ест предлагаемую ему еду. Если бы он верил в работоспособность этого метода — устроил бы голодовку, но он так уже делал, раньше, и помнит о трубке, спускавшейся в горло, заставлявшей его жить, это было настолько мерзко, что он даже не пытается повторить.

  


*******

Когда дверь в его комнату открывается, Баки сидит в шкафу. Он дремал, дрейфуя из сна в сон, где он всё бежал, бежал, бежал... Он просыпается в одно мгновение. Сейчас ночь, а никто не приходит к нему по ночам.

Шаги проходятся по спальне и затихают. Мужчина, обутый в ботинки. Вооружённый. Баки молча садится на корточки, рука щёлкает пластинами. Он почти ждал чего-то вроде этого: в мире множество людей кроме Гидры, которые хотят уничтожить Зимнего Солдата, и это только дело времени, когда они появятся на пороге.

Но он ведь этого и хотел, разве нет? Он не может убить себя сам, но он может позволить сделать это тому, кто за этим и пришёл. Ему придёт конец. Более приятный и милосердный, чем месяцы, если не годы, проведённые в попытках не видеть бледного потерянного лица Стива.

Мужчина подходит к шкафу, медленно и осторожно. Баки видит его силуэт, но не может с уверенностью сказать, есть ли у него оружие и видит ли он его. Он остаётся сидеть, придавленный двумя противоборствующими инстинктами.

Затем включается верхний свет, заставляя его моргать.

— Т-ты.

— Ты всерьёз здесь спишь? — спрашивает Ник Фьюри, оглядываясь в шкафу. — Мда, выглядит печально.

— Я тебя убил, — восклицает Баки, слишком напуганный, чтобы сохранять маску бессознательности.

— Ещё нет, — Фьюри делает шаг назад и машет рукой в сторону выхода. — Подъём, сержант. Прогуляемся.

  


***************

Вполне возможно, Баки думает, спускаясь вниз на лифте с Ником Фьюри, что это тоже сон. Происходящее вызывает у него сюрреалистическое чувство, с которым он отлично знаком. Он просыпался в разные десятилетия, он до сих пор не уверен, что не проспал все шестидесятые.

По сравнению с этим нынешнее просто мелочь.

В фойе здания их встречает темноволосая женщина с прямой спиной. Они с Фьюри обмениваются безмолвным кивком, как будто на нём не надета одежда с благотворительной распродажи.

Снаружи холодный воздух. Ранее утро, всё ещё горят фонари и почти нет машин. Никто не смотрит на пару странно одетых мужчин, идущих по улице, пусть даже один из них босиком, второй идёт в солнцезащитных очках в тёмное время суток.

Они оба ничего не говорят, Фьюри по своим внутренним причинам, а Баки — потому что был обучен сохранять молчание и неприметность в общественных местах, но ещё и потому, что он занят рассматриванием всего, что попадается им на пути.

Здесь, судя по всему, они со Стивом выросли. Не в этой части города, но где-то рядом. Всё выглядит незнакомым, кроме звуков — акцент людей, мимо которых они прошли, далёкий перестук вагонов, вопли чаек — они забираются ему через ухо в голову и что-то в ней пытаются расшевелить.

Фьюри приводит его к кафе, в котором, несмотря на табличку ЗАКРЫТО, для них двери открываются. Официантка, немолодая чёрная женщина с закрывающимися глазами, улыбается Фьюри:

— Николас. Как обычно?

— Спасибо, Синтия, да, пожалуйста.

Фьюри указывает на столик, скрывающийся в нише, с обзором на все окна и двери, потом терпеливо ждёт, пока Баки усядется на скамейку возле стены.

Официантка приносит два куска пирога с шариком ванильного мороженого.

— Кофе? — спрашивает она у Баки.

Он смотрит на неё, потом на Фьюри, приподнявшего брови. Баки молча качает головой.

Когда она снова уходит, Фьюри не теряя времени зарывается в свой пирог. Баки наблюдает за тем, как он ест, стиснув руки на коленях. После нескольких укусов Фьюри тычет в него вилкой:

— Сынок, лучше не давай этому пропадать. Лучший яблочный пирог к северу от линии Мейсона-Диксона.

— Какого хрена тебе от меня нужно? — жёстко спрашивает Баки.

Опустив вилку и вытерев рот салфеткой, Фьюри отвечает:

— Я хочу поговорить с тобой об Инициативе Мстителей.

— Это... это команда Стива, так? И что, хотите, чтобы я к ним присоединился?

— Черт, нет. Не до тех пор, пока ты не пройдёшь хоть какую-нибудь терапию.

— Тогда что?

Фьюри со вздохом выпрямляется на своём месте. Он двигается тяжело, единственный признак того, что пули Баки не пропали даром.

— Я потратил кучу времени и сил, собирая команду людей, способных противостоять таким вещам, как Гидра и даже хуже. Я нарушил несколько международных законов, чуть не потерял одного из своих лучших людей, разозлил кучу влиятельных мерзавцев, чтобы это всё заработало. А ты, — он наставляет на Баки указательный палец, — ты всё к чертям разваливаешь.

— Неправда, — цедит Баки сквозь зубы. — Я могу. Хочешь увидеть того меня? Уверен, для этого достаточно пары слов, и ты узнаешь, как выглядит "всё к чертям разваливать".

Здоровая доля осторожности просачивается на лицо Фьюри, но он не двигается.

— Думаешь, тебе нужно оружие в руке, чтобы нанести какой-то урон? Не нужно. У тебя есть Стив Роджерс.

Когда Баки ничего не отвечает, Фьюри поднимает руку и начинает загибать пальцы:

— Гениальный миллиардер в летающем и стреляющем костюме. Гениальный учёный, способный ровнять города с землёй. Северный мать его бог, контролирующий погоду. Величайший в мире стрелок. Смертоносный шпион-убийца. И кто руководит этим цирком? — он поднимает большой палец на второй руке. — Какой-то сопляк родом из сороковых, который может быстро бегать и больно бить.

— И не делай мне такое лицо, — продолжает он. Баки не представляет, что за лицо он делает. — Он потрясающий боец, он лучший человек в мире, которого я знаю. Но он последний, кого я бы предполагал увидеть во главе этой чокнутой команды. Люди хотят следовать за этим сопляком. Мне нужно, чтобы этот сопляк был жив и способен вести за собой.

— Рад слышать, что ты о нём так заботишься.

— Я не могу себе позволить роскоши заботиться об одном человеке, тем более сейчас. Я забочусь о победе. То, как я это вижу — ты завершаешь своё задание и убиваешь Роджерса, Гидра побеждает. Ты убиваешь самого себя, что убивает Роджерса, и Гидра побеждает. И ты, черт тебя побери, знаешь, что это убьёт его, так или иначе.

— С чего ты взял, что я не этого добиваюсь? — шипит Баки. Он едва осознаёт, что упирается в пол босыми ступнями, напрягая ноги так, словно пытается просочиться сквозь стену за своей спиной. Скамейка под ним скрипит.

— Хочешь защитить свою драгоценную команду? — яростно спрашивает он у Фьюри, запихавшего в рот огромный кусок пирога и бесстрастно жующего. — Запри меня и выбрось ключ.

— Думаешь, это остановит Роджерса? — равнодушно интересуется Фьюри и вздрагивает, когда Баки бьёт кулаком по столу.

— Ты вообще ни черта не понимаешь? — рычит Баки. — Что мне, мать твою, вообще остаётся делать? Они могут вырубить меня в любой момент, когда захотят, я не могу... я не позволю им снова использовать меня!

— И не позволяй.

Отложив вилку, Фьюри достаёт небольшой блокнот и ручку. Он поясняет, пока пишет:

— Завтра утром... сегодня... агент Фил Коулсон свяжется с Пеппер Поттс, передав ей список с именами и контактной информацией. Это, — он подталкивает лист к Баки, — те, кого рекомендую я. Они хорошие депрограммеры...

Баки перебивает его мерзким смешком:

— Что, они превратят меня в _твою_ марионетку?

Вздыхая, Фьюри снова отодвигается.

— Знаешь, ты примерно седьмой или восьмой человек из тех, кто сидел напротив меня за столом и спрашивал меня то же самое. Я советую тебе задать этот вопрос Романофф или Бартону. Если бы я был человеком, любящим играть марионетками, я бы присоединился к Александру Пирсу, а не убивал его.

Баки вздрагивает, напрягает память. Когда Бартон показывал ему запись смерти Пирса, он не знал Фьюри, в буквальном смысле. Его обнулили после того задания. Теперь детали встают на место, и он смотрит на Фьюри под новым углом.

Бросив на стол салфетку и двадцатку, Фьюри поднимается:

— Мы потеряли множество людей из-за Гидры. Хороших людей. Я не хочу терять больше никого. Единственный способ не дать Гидре выиграть — это позволить кому-то залезть в бардак в твоей голове и навести там порядок. Но этого не произойдёт, если ты целыми днями будешь сидеть, притворяясь ходячим трупом. Так что советую тебе, сержант, встать уже на ноги и вернуться в бой.

Он уходит, кивнув Синтии, бросившей взгляд на Баки и вернувшейся к выгрузке чашек из посудомойки на полки за стойкой.

Баки медленно вдыхает и выдыхает, расслабляя на первом вздохе ноги, и кулаки — на втором. Стив с остальными уже наверняка заметили его отсутствие — Фьюри как-то отключил системы наблюдения в башне, но кто-то должен заметить, что его камера пустует.

А это значит, что у него есть небольшое, продолжающее уменьшаться время на обдумывание своего следующего шага.

Он не может возвратиться к "игре в ходячий труп": даже если он ускользнёт из закусочной, они смогут проследить его шаги и поговорить с Синтией, которая видела, как он общается с Фьюри, и знает, что он не пустоголовая кукла. Что, как он раздражённо понимает, было частью плана Фьюри, притащившего его сюда.

Это был его _единственный_ план, и Фьюри его отнял. Если Стив поймёт, что у него есть надежда, хотя бы отблеск её, он вцепится как бульдог и не отпустит.

Он может уйти. Он может взять дробовик, который Синтия прячет под прилавком, и свалить из города. Исчезнуть. Вернуться к охоте на Гидру. У него бы появилось задание, способное удержать его далеко-далеко от Стива.

Стив пойдёт за ним. Уже пошёл. Может быть, Баки и вытащил его из Потомака, но всё остальное было выбором Стива — оставаться рядом, преодолевая любые трудности. Любого вида трудности: память Баки подбрасывает ему картинки произошедшего в Ферраре.

Он может сдать себя правительству любой из многих стран, в которых куролесил Зимний Солдат. Позволить им запереть себя. Но у Гидры много рук, и он не сомневается, что рано или поздно снова окажется в кресле.

Он может взять дробовик, который Синтия прячет под прилавком, и выстрелить себе в голову.

Стив... пойдёт за ним. Не умышленно, Стив сильнее его, но он последует за ним. Их жизни переполнены такой опасностью, что можно не тратить время на поиски дробовика. Баки вовсе не хороший человек — может быть, когда-то был им — и какая-то мерзкая его часть хочет сказать, что это недостаточно веская причина. Что жизнь Стива — недостаточная причина, чтобы жить.

Но даже в этой холодной, бесчувственной части присутствует упрямый вызов. Больше смерти или любви, он хочет знать, что есть что-то, что принадлежит только ему.

Он сказал, там, в Париже, что был создан, чтобы ранить Стива, и он был прав. Его лицо заставило Стива колебаться... но его тело поставит Стива на колени. Даже с его смертью Гидра бы выиграла. Даже так они используют его. Они победят.

Баки крутит оставленный ему Фьюри листок, трепет ногтём край бумаги. Воспоминания ничего не изменили. Он думал, что, если вспомнит о том, что Гидра с ним делала, сможет отменить это. Снова станет человеком.

У него не вышло. Слишком много всего. Если он даст кому-то другому попробовать... Ему противна сама мысль об этом, противно думать, что после завершения от него, возможно, ничего не останется. Но что ещё он может сделать?

У него кружится голова. Он отодвигает тарелки и упирается лбом в стол.

Заберите надежду, заберите любовь и ярость, заберите саму способность сдаться, что останется? Он сломан, во всех направлениях; если кто-то залезет в него и заберёт то, что там оставила Гидра, может быть... может быть, от него ничего не останется, и он станет просто имитацией.

Тщательно сконструированной человекоподобной вещью, достаточно похожей на Баки Барнса, чтобы быть рядом со Стивом Роджерсом.

Он вздрагивает, зажмуривает глаза. Он слышит в отдалении шум нескольких проезжающих мимо машин, мягкий звон столового серебра со стороны Синтии, готовящейся к новому дню.

А потом _топ-топ-топ_ шагов Стива, пока они не затихают рядом с его столом.

— Привет, Стиви, — говорит Баки, не поднимая головы.

— Ты был... мы не могли найти тебя, и я подумал...

Боль в его голосе заставляет Баки посмотреть вверх. Стив весь бледный, за исключением красных-красных глаз. Баки тянется, даже не понимая этого, хватает Стива за руку и заставляет опуститься на сидение рядом с собой.

Здесь тесно. Колени Стива стукаются о маленький стол, заставляя тарелки звенеть. Он смотрит в сторону, быстро вытирая глаза и нос, потом замечает пустую тарелку и записку.

— Кто здесь был?

— Твой бывший босс.

Стив выглядит встревоженным и разозлённым.

— Что ему нужно?

Часть Баки хочет смять бумагу, спрятать её. Но это оставит переключатели у него в голове. Даже если они сотрут Гидру с лица планеты, они по-прежнему будут там.

— Отправить меня на терапию.

Стив берет листок в руки, прищуривается, читая перечисленные там имена.

— Серьёзно? — спрашивает он, бросая на Баки настороженный взгляд. Его голос стал совсем гнусавым, под носом опять собрались сопли.

— Похоже на то.

— И ты сделаешь это?

И вот оно: тот несчастный осколок надежды, который Баки так старался уничтожить, потому что думал, что так будет лучше, чем позволить убить их обоих.

Он сделает это? Он закусывает нижнюю губу и смотрит на листок в руке Стива. Какой ещё у него есть выбор? Если он откажется, за него это сделает Гидра: эта мысль трещит в его голове как разлом, разделяющий разум на две части.

Вот он выбор. Либо он это делает, либо Гидра всегда сможет использовать его как пожелает, живым или мёртвым. Он всегда будет _их вещью_.

Это, по крайней мере, будет его собственным решением. Даже если оно будет последним.

— Если… если бы я перестал быть собой, — шепчет Баки, не в силах произнести это в полный голос. — Если бы больше ничего не осталось… внутри. Ты бы не бросил меня таким, правда?

Лицо Стива бледнеет, как будто это мысль физически делает ему больно, и он обнимает Баки за плечи.

— Никогда.

Баки снова смотрит на клочок бумаги. Он уже проходил через это: пойманный в ловушку, из которой нет выхода кроме как разрешить кому-то делать всё, что им вздумается, с его головой. У него в ушах раздаётся гул, далёкий, но он есть. Он не может удержать свою реакцию на него, его лёгкие сжимаются, а руки сводит спазмом, вешая на них несуществующие цепи.

— Бак. _Баки_ , — вторая рука Стива тянет его за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть ему в глаза.

Кислород с сипами движется в его глотке. Стив в этот раз не умер. Стив рядом с ним. Стив не пришёл в прошлый раз, никакой спасательной миссии, но теперь он здесь.

— Ты не позволишь им превратить меня во что-то другое, правда? — хрипит он.

— Не позволю.

Стив выпускает подбородок и проводит рукой по его волосам. Они очень грязные.

Баки сглатывает. Он делает глубокий вдох, борясь с чем-то, что не является страхом, гневом или болью, это что-то совсем из другого ряда вещей.

— Ты не позволишь мне делать тебе больно, или кому-то ещё. Обещай.

— Обещаю, — лицо Стива каменеет, становится упрямым. — Ты не будешь вредить себе. Обещай.

Это клетка, другой тип цепей — но Баки уже подставил горло. Лучше быть привязанным к Стиву, чем к кому-то ещё, Стив (он надеется) будет его любить независимо от того, кем он является.

— Обещаю.

Стив обмякает возле него, прячет лицо в изгиб шеи Баки, как будто закрепляет туда цепь собственным дыханием. Краем глаза Баки видит листок с именами, но просто хочет побыть здесь подольше со Стивом, прежде чем выйдет навстречу трудностям. Он наклоняется к плечу Стива.

Он внезапно осознаёт, что Стив одет в пижаму и пару сандалий.

— Что? — бурчит Стив ему в ухо, когда Баки хихикает.

— Ничего, мы с тобой просто пара с картинки. Двое стрёмно выглядящих чуваков обжимаются в забегаловке.

Он почти ждёт, что Стив дёрнется или даже оттолкнет его, но тот не шевелится.

— Похоже, времена меняются.

О да. Они менялись, когда Баки об этом не знал — но те времена и для Стива прошли незамеченными. Зато они в конце концов снова вместе: не сдающаяся крошечная шлюпка в тёмных водах странного будущего.

  


**********

**********

ЭПИЛОГ

_Два года спустя_

— _Ахтыжгрёбаныйтынахренсукин_ _ты_ _сын!_

Стив резко выпрямляется, полностью игнорируя сверкающее множество огненных существ, устроивших кавардак в районе 142-й улицы. Мимо него с рёвом проносится Халк, пока Стив спрашивает:

— Бак? Ты в порядке?

— _Да_ , — кричит тот в комм, заставляя предполагать обратное. — _Но мне надо отряхнуться_.

Это сигнал, которым они обозначили восстановленное соединение к памяти. Они непредсказуемы, как и реакция Баки на них. На поле боя это происходило всего пару раз, но это стало одним из их поклянись-могилой-своей-матери компромиссом, к которому они пришли, когда Баки надоело смотреть, как Стив отражает без него вторжение инопланетных роботов или нашествие ледяных великанов, и он присоединился к команде.

— Соколиный глаз, Сокол, расширьте свои зоны, прикрыв банк. Баки, ты?..

— Я в порядке, в порядке, увидимся в башне. Черт побери, как же я ненавижу свою грёбаную…

Его комм с щелчком отключается. Стив делает глубокий вдох и снова сосредотачивается на битве.

  


**********

Он остаётся сосредоточенным до тех пор, пока ситуация не разрешается в их пользу, потом разминает шею и спрашивает:

— Сэм, ты не мог бы?..

Сэм сразу ныряет вниз и хватает его за ремень, унося с тротуара в небо.

— Дай угадаю — снова сбегаешь от Старка?

Стив закатывает глаза. В последний раз, когда он согласился вернуться с Тони в башню, тот весь полёт провёл, делая пошлые намёки. Стив уже готов был врезать ему, рискуя упасть с высоты, которую даже сыворотка не помогла бы пережить.

Все уже привыкли к выбранному Баки способу справляться с неожиданными "пересоединениями синапсов". В прошлом месяце он неожиданно вспомнил, как в первый раз оттаивал при Пирсе, и забрался к Стиву на колени прямо в разгар беседы с мисс Поттс об абстрактном искусстве. Реакция присутствовавших при этом варьировалась от ужаса (Клинт) к веселью (Наташа и, что удивительно, Брюс) и заботе (мисс Поттс и Сэм).

Никто так и не понял, как Пирс оказался связан с абстрактным искусством. Баки после этого настолько не желал возвращаться к этому воспоминанию, что не мог точно сказать, что сработало триггером: тема разговора, апельсиновый сок, который он пил, или то, как солнечный свет пересекал комнату.

Определение конкретных триггеров могло бы помочь его общей психической устойчивости, но Стив уже научился на него не давить. Они далеко продвинулись в своих сеансах с доктором Йошимото, депрограммером, которую Коулсон откопал в Австралии. Она начинала работать один на один с Баки, пока Тор сидел с обратной стороны двери на случай, если она зайдёт слишком далеко.

Из них всех Тор оказался единственным, кто мог удержать Баки, не нанеся ему вреда. Это случалось пару раз по началу, но всё пришло к тому, что Тор клал Баки на землю и опускал ему на грудь Мьёльнир, пока Баки не возвращался из дебрей, в которые его заводили воспоминания.

Тор отнёсся к своей задаче одновременно с ответственностью и лёгкостью, отмахнувшись от неуклюжей благодарности Стива словами "Мне не сложно", усаживаясь каждый раз под дверью и открывая чат с мисс Фостер.

Постепенно сеансы втянули также и Стива, и это было ужасно. Поиск триггеров, заложенных Гидрой в голову Баки, в буквальном смысле означал их _активирование_ , и Стив страдал, глядя, как Баки растворяется, замещаемый незнакомцем с пустыми глазами, напрягающимся при виде лица Стива.

Чуть меньше — но лишь чуть-чуть — страданий причиняло наблюдение за тем, как он выкарабкивается из-под своих обломков, восстанавливая себя кусок за куском.

Но он справлялся. И каждый раз возвращение становилось всё легче. Стив цеплялся за этот факт в своей голове.

Полёт оказывается коротким, и Стив всё ещё слышит отголоски сирен, когда они приземляются на балкон. Он бы испытывал вину за то, что покинул сцену боя, если бы не маленькая — и становящаяся всё меньше с каждым пережитым месяцем — вероятность, что Баки провалится в эпизод, который создаст вокруг него совершенно новую жизнь, если Стива не будет рядом.

Втянув крылья в рюкзак, Сэм спрашивает:

— Как думаешь, тебе понадобится поддержка?

— Господи, Сэм, я думал, ты за другую лигу играешь, — слабо пытается отшутиться Стив.

— Да ну, зато у меня есть звукопоглощающие наушники и способность включать туннельное зрение в случае необходимости.

Сэм с самого начала всегда был прямолинейным, что Стив в нём очень ценил. Его единственный комментарий, _"Вы точно не первые люди, использующие секс как спасение от проблем"_ , был просто бальзамом на душу.

Стив знает уйму людей с бардаком в голове, но Сэм не из них; если он считает, что всё в порядке, значит всё действительно в порядке.

— Думаю, я справлюсь сам, спасибо, — говорит он. Сэм салютует и спрыгивает спиной с край балкона, расправляя крылья и ловя восходящий над городом поток ветра.

В их с Баки квартире горит свет. Это означает, что Баки достаточно хорошо себя чувствовал, когда вернулся, чтобы попросить Джарвиса включить его. Стив всё равно старается производить как можно больше шума, проходя внутрь, бросая снаряжение и снимая верхнюю часть формы.

— Бак? — зовёт он.

— На кухне, — отзывается тот. Ещё один хороший знак. Некоторые воспоминания били по нему сильнее, и Стив свыкся, что Баки периодически надолго замолкал.

Стив находит его на кухне, яростно размазывающим горчицу по ломтю хлеба. Раньше Стиву бы и в голову не пришло, что приготовление сэндвичей может сопровождаться такой свирепостью, но Баки производит именно это впечатление, резко двигая ножом для масла.

Когда Стив замирает в проходе, Баки поднимает на него глаза — поддержание зрительного контакта, очень хороший знак — и смеётся. И это — Стив не уверен, хорошо или плохо.

— Баки? Ты в порядке?

— Ага.

Баки плюхает намазанный горчицей хлеб на вершину корявой башни из мясной нарезки и сыра, потом тяжело опирается на стойку и трёт переносицу. Он снова смеётся, мягко и растерянно, потом проводит рукой по всему лицу.

— Я сделал тебе сэндвич.

— Спасибо, — Стив перемещается к полкам. — Ты сам ел?

— Нет.

Баки прикусывает нижнюю губу, наблюдая, как Стив достаёт ингредиенты для чая. Они перепробовали множество сортов по совету доктора Бенера, и остановились на мяте, одновременно и вкусной, и успокаивающей нервную систему.

— Ты хочешь есть?

Баки тяжело вздыхает.

— Нет. Я не голоден, сонен, измучен, ворчун, чихун или кто-то ещё из гномов.

Стив улыбается, наливая им обоим в кружки горячую воду из диспенсера.

— Ты вспомнил этот мультфильм?

Баки делает паузу, потом медленно отвечает:

— Ага. Да, я помню. Ты был в восторге от уровня анимации.

— Я не мог поверить, насколько живыми были жесты Белоснежки.

Мультфильм вышел как раз перед началом войны, когда они были ещё достаточно юны, чтобы попасть под очарование сказки.

Баки наблюдает за ним, глаза скользят по лицу от детали к детали. Стив кладёт в чашки пакетики мятного чая и оглядывается. Баки уже снял броню и надел футболку — Стива, судя по тому, как она висит на его плечах. Его волосы собраны на затылке; он начал экспериментировать с краской в последнее время, и тёмную шевелюру разрезают тут и там синие и золотые пряди.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Баки.

Это застаёт Стива врасплох. Баки боролся с таким количеством вещей: вещи не используют личные местоимения, не чувствуют, не поддерживают зрительный контакт, не говорят, если не было приказа, и ещё дюжины запретов, о которых они пока даже не знают.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — немного растерянно отвечает Стив. — Почему ты...

Баки корчит гримаску и влезает в личное пространство Стива, прижимается к его груди и устраивает голову под его подбородком.

— Неа, позже. Давай съедим твой сэндвич.

Этой ночью они занимаются любовью, устроив Стива на спине, его ноги обнимают бёдра Баки, а руки блуждают по его телу. Стив скользит пальцами по новой руке Баки — любезно собранной Старком — и улыбается, когда она реагирует на прикосновения, тихо гудя и опускаясь вниз, чтобы ещё крепче прижать бёдра Стива.

Это происходит не так неистово и безумно, как Баки иногда делает, чувствуя, что его корабль идёт ко дну, а Стив — единственный спасательный круг; но Стив не собирается жаловаться. После всего, через что они прошли, они заслужили полные нежности и спокойствия ночи.

  


**************

Утром Стив готовит кофе и возвращается с ним в постель. Баки всё ещё борется с собой за право спать на кровати, поэтому по ночам он встаёт и смотрит фильмы, или проверяет все замки, или пересчитывает спрятанное оружие.

Сейчас он сидит среди измятых простыней и любуется видом из окна. Северная стена их спальни представляет собой сплошное стекло от пола до потолка, это напугало Стива, когда они впервые сюда приехали. Стекло оказалось непробиваемым — Тони доказал это, зависнув со стороны улицы в костюме и выпустив в него несколько снарядов — но попробуйте убедить в этом паранойю Стива.

У Баки же никаких проблем нет. Проведя уйму времени в ледяном гробу, он теперь дико радуется возможности смотреть на небо.

Он забирает кофе с улыбкой и отпивает, вдыхая смешивающийся запах их тел. На нём надеты боксеры Стива и вчерашняя футболка. Запах с его одежды помогает Баки сохранять спокойствие — что-то из раздела лимбической системы, у Стива даже где-то лежит книга, в которой объясняется, как это работает.

Стив устраивается на своей стороне кровати и делает глоток из своей чашки. Ждёт.

Наконец Баки вздыхает и тянется поставить кофе на одну из полок, встроенную в изголовье кровати, которые они заполнили книгами, оружием и бутылочками с эфирными маслами, которые должны были помогать с ПТСР.

У них обоих теперь официально выставлены диагнозы: как только Баки наполовину собрал свой рассудок, он настоял, чтобы Стив тоже прошёл терапию. Стив мог прятать это от других, но несчастный парень был на полпути к нервному срыву.

Стив отставляет кофе на тумбочку, пока Баки трёт лицо, пытаясь понять, с чего начать. Это настолько нелепо, что он просто не может с собой справиться и снова смеётся.

— Мне надо об этом волноваться? — спрашивает Стив, нахмурив брови. Баки не может его за это обвинять. Это что-то новое, новые вещи чаще приводят к проблемам.

— Неа, просто... ладно. Ты помнишь, как они строили карту стирания моей памяти?

Стив мгновенно напрягается. Баки никогда не слышал ту изъятую Коулсоном из архивов Гидры запись, но он может делать выводы, основываясь на реакции Стива.

— Да.

— Не делай такое лицо, всё нормально, — Баки встаёт на четвереньки и подползает ближе, пока их колени не соприкасаются. — Это хорошее воспоминание, всё в порядке.

Обычно Стив говорит ему это, повторяя снова и снова, помогая выбраться из-под обломков очередного упавшего на голову дома. Теперь же нежная улыбка Баки, говорящего ему его же слова, застигает его врасплох.

— Тогда о чём оно?

— Каждый раз, когда они стирали мне память, они задавали мне все эти вопросы, чтобы создать карту, а потом... жали на кнопку и выжигали всё к чертям. Потом они повторяли свои вопросы — но памяти больше не было.

— Баки, — задушенно выдыхает Стив.

— Цыц, молчи, слушай. Это были шестидесятые, да? Когда они закончили, каждое следующее обнуление было основано на той первой карте. Они никогда больше не составляли новую, никогда не меняли свои вопросы, потому что на кой черт им бы это было делать? Ве... Я нормально функционировал. Каждый раз, когда я становился нестабильным, они просто проводили очередное обнуление и это решало все проблемы.

— Я не понимаю, как ты можешь так спокойно об этом говорить, — бурчит Стив. Он сидит, сгорбившись, руки, лежащие на коленях, мелко подрагивают, словно хотят что-то схватить, но он им не даёт. Он очень осторожен с прикосновениями в такие моменты.

— Стив. Думай. Что ты сказал мне, когда я спросил, почему ты никогда не признавался, что влюблён в меня? Если тебе нравятся женщины, то всё в норме, в противном случае ты просто ничего не _говоришь_.

Стив замирает, осознавая:

— Они не _говорили_.

— Не _говорили_ , — подтверждает Баки, чувствуя, как маньячная улыбка снова растягивает его губы. — Они спрашивали, есть ли женщина, которую я люблю. Это их точные слова. Я думал об Аве, они выжгли всё о ней, и решили, что вопрос закрыт. Они много спрашивали и о тебе, о том, как мы вместе росли в Бруклине, спрашивали о том, как я сражался с тобой в Италии и Германии, спрашивали о твоей _маме_ , но никто _никогда не спрашивал, был ли я влюблён в Капитана Америку_.

— Господи, — выдыхает Стив, роняя голову на грудь. — В этом всё дело?

— Ага, — Баки сопровождает рвущимися с губ смешками каждое слово, ужасно и замечательно. — Вот почему это сработало — мы с тобой. Это было единственным, что я хранил в своей голове. Они никогда об этом не думали, потому что тебя не было рядом, но как только я снова тебя увидел... Я не знал твоего имени, я не знал своего имени, но где-то в глубине я знал, что я тебя люблю.

— Святые угодники, — бормочет Стив себе в грудь. Он выглядит бледным, но наклоняет голову, когда Баки проводит рукой по его волосам. Ему нравится это прикосновение, так что он делает это снова, гладя Стива по шее и голым плечам.

Часть его думает, что он должен быть более расстроенным. В конце концов, он только что обнаружил, что их жизни зависели от узколобия учёных Гидры, и что вся его личность буквально основана на сидящем перед ним человеке. Старк и Беннер делали множество предположений касательно обнулений и их взаимодействия с его исцеляющим фактором. Большая часть из их теорий не задержалась у Баки в голове, но одна мысль ему понравилась: они ассоциировали его с деревом, у которого был ствол, на котором были ветви, на которых были побеги, на которых были листья. Его воспоминания, трепещущие на ветру.

Гидра старалась срубить дерево, но они никогда не добирались до полного уничтожения. Всегда оставался крошечный побег, снова разраставшийся вверх.

Теперь Баки знает почему.

— Брейт знала, — говорит он.

Стив поднимает на него глаза, мокрые и такие синие-синие.

— Знала?

Баки кивает. Имя доктора Брейт давно превратилось в ругательство в их доме, им пришлось поработать с её дочерью, рассказывавшей историю шантажа и тюремного заключения, которая всё равно не оправдывала того, что было сделано с Баки. Но это...

— Не представляю, как она узнала. Все наши разговоры записывались, так что никто из нас не мог сказать ничего постороннего. Но я уверен, что она знала.

— И она не рассказала им?

— Нет. Думаю, она считала тебя мёртвым, поэтому решила, что это не имеет значения. Или... Не знаю, хотела хоть как-то им отомстить таким глупым, ненадёжным способом. Даже если ты мёртв, а я никогда не верну свою память, во мне оставалось что-то, о чём они не знали.

Баки замолкает и чувствует знакомую щекотку в глубине сознания. Он никогда не знает, что принесёт новое воспоминание — кровь у него на руках или во рту, труп перед глазами или ремни, прижимающие его к операционному столу — но в этот раз оно не ужасное. Он вспоминает запах цветов и чувствует солнце на обнажённых плечах.

Сад. Особняк в Германии. Он в саду, стоит рядом с Брейт. Они не одни, на них смотрит камера, рядом стоят агенты Гидры, но они немного в стороне. Нет микрофонов, нет наблюдателей, есть быстрый лёгкий шёпот на русском:

— {Ты влюблён. Запомни.}

По его лицу скользят ладони.

— Эй.

Мир снова возвращается, Баки вдыхает и смеётся на выдохе.

— Они так и не поняли. Семьдесят лет прошло, а они так и не смогли сломать меня до конца. Ты был там всё это время... потому что им не пришло в голову тебя там искать.

— Они были идиотами, — говорит Стив, и он по-прежнему тот мелкий упрямый чудак, который крутится рядом в своём большом сильном теле. Конечно, они его пропустили. Люди игнорировали Стива с самого начала, женщины задирали носы, а мужчины над ним смеялись. Они оба легли на операционные столы и были превращены в прославившееся оружие, в героев, в символы разных сил; но до всего этого их было только двое, и в то время никто при взгляде на Стива не видел человека, которого можно любить.

Баки любил, и этот похороненный в глубине его груди секрет стал единственной ниточкой, возвратившей его домой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Баки обдумывает самоубийство как способ избежать очередного попадания под контроль Гидры или попытку бывших агентов ЩИТа перепрограммировать его. Он содержится под стражей в башне Старка во избежание причинения вреда себе или окружающим.


End file.
